Seeking meaning
by ScottyBgood
Summary: Jade West seemed to have everything. Just eight years out of high school, and she was a success. So why, on the night that should have been her triumph, was she feeling so empty. Come with Jade as she lets that emptiness be her guide, seeking out her one time friends and discovering what she's missing. Eventual Jori. Don't own, don't sue.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. Original characters are mine. I make no money off of this.

Disclaimer two: Some characters may be OOC. This is a precaution, as I tend to follow a logic of their changes and situation. It is also possible that the characters will be in character.

:}

Jade was sitting in the VIP section of the awards show for the The Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences, or Oscars, and once again wondering why she bothered. The first Academy Award was supposed to be the thrill of a lifetime. Jade won her first two years ago, and found it, like fame and money and everything else she'd worked so hard for, didn't fill the empty feeling in her heart.

Once again she considered becoming another statistic, ending her life in some particularly gruesome way. 'But then Stanley would be out of a job, and I like him'. Stanley Mercer, her manager, had been a retired financial division police officer when she first hired him, neither of them thinking the job would amount to more then a few phone calls. Now it was eight years later, and she'd gone and delayed his pension. 'Who knew they had rules about how much you could earn?' She once again asked herself. Of course, he'd made a lot more working for her then he'd ever made as a cop.

Warm as that memory was, it didn't solve her immediate dilemma. Jade had considered all kinds of solutions to her problems, and each one had been shot down by Stan. He'd headed off her potential drug problem, as well as all the disastrous risks she'd intended to take. If Jade wasn't sneaky, he'd still be lecturing her about her self harm as well. It was the reason she'd studied pressure points. She could give herself pain without leaving marks.

As the her thoughts ghosted over that, Jade felt the need to hurt herself rising, and shifted her thoughts to remembering the last time she was happy. It was senior year, beginning of the first semester, and she and Beck were on yet another break. Only, this time, they never got back together. It was strange, the feeling of release she'd felt, thinking she was free, if only for a short while. Being with Beck was secure, but at times stifling. Jade had outgrown their relationship even as Beck's need for her had waned. It was just time.

Even then, as she pushed him away, as she felt the thrill of not having to live up to his expectations any more, she didn't believe they were done. Not deep inside. However, on the outside she'd wanted him to know the same feeling, to experiment, be out there, be free. So she told him he could date whomever he wanted, and he'd acted on it. She then remembered how quickly after that she'd heard he'd asked Tori out. It was like everyone wanted her to hear, just not be the one to tell her.

And she remembered how her heart broke when miss Sally sunshine agreed to go out with him. That was when she realized she would be the only single person in her group. People would talk, notice that even Robbie was dating Cat. And Beck, her champion, the man whom she never believed for a second would be with anyone else? He was with Tori. Jade had never felt so alone, or so betrayed.

But was she more hurt by Beck, or Tori, who'd sworn they were friends. Tori, who'd said she couldn't do 'That' to a friend, had gone and done just that. Jade hadn't given their friendship much thought, just assuming the Latina knew how much Jade respected her. Jade had assumed Tori was either too scared of her, or too determined to be her friend, to accept Beck's request. Instead, the singer had said yes, almost as soon as she'd heard that Beck was single. Another twist to the knife Jade had felt in her back.

All too quickly, Beck and Tori became the new power couple. Jade was still their friend, but it was uncomfortable for everyone, so Jade started giving them space. As the pain of losing her only two anchors grew, she started withdrawing. She was pulling away from anything that might make people think she was reacting to the new couple in any way. In the end, Jade graduated with her class, but no one who was there could be sure that she did. She'd disappeared into the background more then any shrugger.

The pain from that time had been immense. But instead of lashing out, Jade lashed inward, using work to escape the pain and loneliness. She'd landed a role in some made for TV movie that wasn't supposed to go anywhere, only for it to be used as a pilot and then the show would run for five seasons. Over the years, her role grew until she was one of the most important secondary characters. The money had paid for her education, a few nice things, as well as her nice Hollywood home.

Still needing to work, to control her pain, Jade kept busy around her programs filming schedule. When not shooting the show, Jade wrote, attended school (mostly) on line, and learned about film. A working actress, she made movies during every break the show took. By the time the show was candled, she'd worked her way up and was playing the lead in various movies.

She'd started in horror films, the easiest for her to find roles with her deeply intimidating nature, but used Independent movies to expand the roles she was seen as capable of playing. She even did a few action movies, because those were the most lucrative. But Jade didn't just act in movies. Using her growing knowledge and list of contacts, she produced and directed her first movie, a low budget slasher flick, immediately after graduating from collage. She hoped to make a nice profit.

And Jade made money. Stan understood investments far more then any man she'd ever met, often figuring out good possibilities during sales meetings for one of her scrips. With his wise investments, and some of the movies she produced making significant returns, Her net worth was over one hundred million. 'Ten percent of my wages for acting, directing, or anything else related to the field he helped me with. Man made some money.' Jade estimated he was worth over ten million himself. It brought a rare smile to her face, but only for a moment. Then she smile faded as she realized where she was.

Jade was seven and a half years out of high school, and up for her second, and potentially third, Oscar. And despite the money, the success, the fame and the people who loved her, Jade West was feeling like an empty shell of a person. Her 'Date' for the evening, some guy who's name she couldn't be bothered to remember, had shook her to get her attention, bringing her back in time to hear them announce the winner.

"And the Oscar for Best original story goes to Jade West, for 'Black Monday'." The presenter announced, giving the kind of practiced applause so common in those who get invited back to present again. Jade found her best smile, and went up to accept her second Academy Award, her first for writing.

Jade was giving a fairly good acceptance speech, but she wasn't there. The teleprompter was giving her the words, words she'd written earlier, and she was acting, following along. But inside she was miles away, lost in her darkening thoughts.

Jade was wondering 'What ever happened to them? To Beck, or Tori, or Cat, or Andre, or even Robbie.' They were supposed to be easy to follow, to keep up with their latest exploits. 'They were supposed to be famous, like me!' She thought. They were supposed to have their every move scrutinized by the paparazzi, like hers were. Only they weren't. She looked around the audience, hidden but the bright lights, as if somehow she'd see them sitting in the crowd. 'Where are they now?'

Only a couple came close to making it. Tori released one album, made a small profit. But it wasn't enough for her label, and they cut her. And Tori was the easiest to follow. None of the others made it, not even for a moment. Not even Andre, with his many contacts in the music business. So Jade was left wondering what had happened to the gang she'd know from school, the so called "Main people" who starred in all the plays and sang all the songs.

Jade was escorted off stage, all the while wanting to run. She knew it wouldn't help, someone was waiting. In this case it was her manager. Stan had gone backstage to check on her. "It looked like you were out of it there." He said to her. "Mind telling me why you phoned in this acceptance speech? Isn't it what you'd been working your whole life for?"

"It wasn't enough." Jade told her manager, speaking before she even knew what she was going to say. "None of them are enough." She looked at the older man, happy he was able to retire from the force after thirty years, so he was still relatively young. "I think I should go now." She told him.

"Jade, please, your still up for another award." Stan said, directing her towards her seat. "We'll talk about this afterwords, okay?"

Jade just nodded. She drifted to her seat, and to the guy who's name she didn't remember who she'd agreed to go with as a favor to someone. Her only thoughts about this guy was that if he got any ideas, tried to be more then a seat filler, she could bury him in the desert and not think twice about it. Her second thought was that maybe, just maybe, he'd do something and she could win the eternal gratitude of women everywhere. But those happy thoughts weren't enough to draw her away from the two other streams that pored through her, seemingly unconnected but both drawing more and more of her resolve to contain. All she seemed able to think about was why she wasn't happy, and wondering where her friends went.

She didn't win the other award, but it didn't matter. She knew that the best actress award was often given as a reward for years of good performances. Jade just hadn't put in the time to earn that one. But she wasn't out of the woods yet. Her movie was up for best motion picture. Jade was the lead, writer, and director of this movie. She really didn't expect to win anything, but the best writer was the one she'd told herself she was hoping for. It was supposed to validate her. 'I was always a writer first.' She reminded herself. 'This award doesn't matter.'

Jade was nearly crushed when another movie took home that award. Jade would have to be happy with the one Oscar she'd earned that night, as well as the award from two years ago. Most actresses, or writers, never get one. Jade managed to hold it together, past the paparazzi and the crowds, until she got in the car. Then she broke down and cried, hard.

Stanley joined her as soon as he could. In typical Hollywood style, the celebrities had to be seen arriving and leaving, while the nobodies who go to these shows didn't have to perform for the crowds. Stan and Marge, his wife, got into the limo a block away from the red carpet, to find Jade curled up in a corner crying her eyes out. Her date was sitting there, on his phone, ignoring her the way she'd ignored him.

Marge caught Jade in a big hug and comforted her as they drove off towards Jade's mansion. "It's okay. It just wasn't your year. But don't worry, you'll get them next time." She was whispering. Marge always was one to try and comfort her.

"Jade, I suspect we'll be staying the night. I'll have Cory prepare a room for us." Stan informed her. His concern was notable, with the statement more of a formality.

"I'll be fine." Jade managed to force out between sniffles.

"I'll believe that when I see you smile." The former police officer said. Jade gave him the best smile she was capable of, then broke down again.

"Dad was right, I'm worthless." Jade moaned. Stan and Marge marveled again at how damaged this girl could be. They both hated her father, and were thankful that he didn't want anything to do with his daughters world. Her mother was okay, but didn't add to her life. Marge said she should have done something to help Jade, while Stan blamed her for standing by, but Jade just forgave her for being human. It was easier for the goth to blame herself. Besides, Jade was too used to being on her own, while both her surrogate parental figures agreed she needed someone. Jade hadn't dated since high school. She wasn't even aware of them dropping off her date.

They arrived at Jade's home, and immediately Cory, the "groundskeeper", helped Stan carry Jade to her room. Once there, Marge went in to help the writer change into something to sleep in and remove her makeup. Stan took that time to go with the groundskeeper to put fresh sheets on their bed and get their sleepover gear out of the wardrobe trunk they kept at that house for when they needed to stay over. It held almost a months worth of supplies for the times they'd be staying for any length of time, or just needed a quick change of cloths.

Jade woke up later that night. She had trouble sleeping, again. The demons in her mind wouldn't let go, asking over and over 'Is that it?' As the emptiness gathered, taunting her with an unidentified but raw need, Jade dragged herself out of bed.

She needed something to do. She preferred to keep busy. Work dulled the pain, gave her goals. She'd kept telling herself that once she got somewhere, got enough, she'd feel it, feel the love of her audience, of the industry, and it would make up for the damage done by her parents.

But while she kept winning the love and respect of the industry, not to mention countless fans around the world, she didn't feel loved, or needed. Outside of the people who were spending the night in her home, she didn't have anyone who she believed would care if she just disappeared. No one loved her. Not the real her. Jade felt her stomach tighten, and wondered if she was going to be sick.

As usual, the pain lessened as she forced herself to relax. She needed to talk to Stan, but it was late. She figured it was better to let him sleep. Instead, she decided to go soak in her hot tub. It was the one luxury she allowed herself, still fantasizing about being made into soup, or boiling in some hot lava. Mostly these days, she tried to imagine what it was like before she was born, when her mother might have been thinking good thoughts about what this child would be. It was as much connection as she could find with the woman.

Jade put on her suit, and her robe. Taking a towel, she snuck down the stares and out the back door. Jade knew it was strange, sneaking through her own house to avoid waking people. But she liked Stan. Besides, sneaking in and out was second nature to her, from her time at home, with her parents. 'Wonder if this this place will ever be home?'

Of course, she had to turn on the tub and let it warm up. Her tub had an industrial heater and a small reserve store of hot water, so it could heat up in a short amount of time, unlike most tubs that would need hours. As she sat there waiting, she head a noise coming from Cory's apartment. 'Dude, it's after midnight.' She thought.

Jade didn't normally spy on her employes, but tonight she was curious. Cory enjoyed living the Hollywood lifestyle, and usually had no trouble talking some girl into spending the night. Jade closed the distance to listen. She heard the giggling through the window.

"You know the best part about working for miss West?" She heard Cory say. "All the perks."

"Oh my god." Giggled the girl. "DO YOU MEAN?" The girl asked, clearly impressed.

"Clean your mind, girl." He chided, laughing. "Jade's a cool boss, lets me use the pool, the hot tub, even bring girls over, but it's a professional relationship." He emphasized, still laughing. "Besides, she's almost like a sister to me." He added.

"Sister?" The girl asked, and Jade had no idea if the girl was amazed, stoned, or both.

"Yea, a sister." He repeated. "Just, you know, the big sister who pays me to clean her room and watch her stuff."

The girl laughed. "Do you think you could get her to say hi?" The girl asked in a flirty voice.

"I don't like to pressure her. I mean, she does so much for me as is." He started. Jade imagined that the girl must have been doing something to him, because he quickly changed his tune. "I could ask." He moaned. Then, seeming to gather some strength, he called out. "Jade, I saw you start the tub, and then you disappeared, so I'm guessing your outside. Want to meet Candy?"

Jade was mortified. Not sure what to do, she froze for a short eternity until the curtain slowly opened. "If it makes you feel better, I also checked the security cameras on my phone." He said from the other side of the window. Cory was wearing a towel, and the girl behind him was naked. "Mind if we join you in the tub? We were gonna soak anyways, but won't intrude."

"Put something on." Jade informed her employe. Jade was amazed at the strength in her voice. Then the writer walked back to her jacuzzi and checked to see if the water was at temperature yet. Jade then thought 'Does he screw in this tub?' She wished she had the time to change out the filters, the water, and maybe the tub itself. Despite that disgusting thought, she got into the tub, and hoped the protein levels were down.

Cory and Candy showed up twenty minutes later. Jade knew exactly what they'd been doing. "Yo, Cory, I was wondering, how clean is the water?" She asked.

"Filters pretty new, and the guy comes weekly for the pool. I'd imagine he does a good job here too." The groundskeeper said.

"But how clean is the water." Jade repeated.

Candy leaned over as she got into the pool, flashing her cleavage at Jade. "She's asking if you've had sex in the tub?' The girl asked, then giggled.

"Yea, a couple of times, but everything's super clean. I didn't want anyone accusing me of making a mess." Cory said. The young man, admittedly a year or two older then Jade, was good looking, with dirty blond hair and a surfers build. Tall, maybe six one, he had no trouble getting the ladies. And like so many people in Jade's life, she'd hired him because he was there.

Cory was a surfer and former street drug dealer, mostly selling to the surfers and the like. Jade met him while she was filming near the courthouse, and the two hit it off. He admitted, at the time, he didn't do drugs, just sold them for pocket cash, and she made him a deal. Work for her, never sell drugs again, and she'd let him live with her until he was on his feat. The irony was, at that time she was still in that crappy little apartment. He slept on her couch, and acted as her personal assistant, until she bought the house. Then, he appointed himself the groundskeeper. Jade's only complaint was that, now, he did drugs recreationally.

"So Jade, when did you get to be so sociable?" Cory asked.

"Life sucks, and I didn't want to be alone." She replied.

"Yea, it was a bummer when you didn't win any of those statues." Candy said, sounding sad. "Is there anything I can do to help ease the pain?" The girl reached for top, ready to remove it.

"Do you want to nail someone famous, or is this how you cheer people up?" Jade asked, her voice cold.

Candy could read the actresses body language, and kept her top on. Cory was laughing his ass off. "Jade, you're not normal." He managed to get out. Then, when he saw the glare the goth was giving him, he continued. "What I mean is, for normal people, they don't know how to deal with famous people. They, we, kinda want the rub of the fame, but not the responsibilities."

"So whats got you down?" Candy asked.

"I won, for best screenplay, and I still feel empty." Jade informed her. "It's like everything I've accomplished, everything I have, none of it matters." The others stayed quiet, allowing the writer to work through her stuff. "And I keep wondering about my friends, the ones from high school. They were almost as talented as I was." Jade looked up, watching the others watch her, and got the wrong message from their eyes. "Okay, some of them were as talented, maybe more so. But the point was, none of them made it. Not even Tori."

"Tori?" Candy asked.

"Not sure." Cory replied. "She doesn't talk about her past, and I never push."

"Tori?" Candy asked Jade. The groundskeeper almost lost it when she did.

"Tori Vega." Jade replied.

"Oh, I had her album." Candy said. "She was my first celebrity girl crush." When she saw the surprised look on Jade's face, she continued. "You were like my fifth. But anyways, yea, she did kinda just disappear."

"So this nostalgia, think it's telling you something?" Cory asked, eager to refocus on Jade's problem, and away from his date's.

"No." Jade admitted sadly. "It's just me, wondering what they were up to."

"You have money, right?" Candy asked. Cory once again almost face palmed. "Why not hire someone to find them."

"And then what?" Cory asked, recovering, and wondering at the suggestion.

"No, that's not a bad idea." Jade cut in, sounding excited. "Then I'd be able to know what they did with their lives."

"But that's not enough." The drunk girl added. "You need to talk to them, find out if their happy. That's what you want to know, right? Are they happy? Do they know what you don't? Maybe, just maybe, they might be able to hep you find what your missing."

"Don't have the time for that." Jade said. "But the finding them, that I like."

"So, marry, fuck, kill..." Candy started, and Jade rolled her eyes. The writer would spend another ten minutes with them before heading off to bed. She had a lot to get done in the morning.

:}

First chapter in another story I had lying around, incomplete. Hope that posting it will motivate me to finish it. Or at least break up the chapters. But for now, I have a few written, and will post them on Mondays.

Reviews. Do you like? Wanna know what Jade finds out? Did Beck marry Tori? Did Cat marry Robbie? Whats happened to them all? Who's happy? Who's not? Who got the raw end of the Bollywood Deal? Who else made it, if anyone? And, where are they now? Review, let me know if this is interesting to you. Is it worth my time to finish this and post the chapters?


	2. Chapter 2 Talking to a detective

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or Crumb and Crumb.

:}

Morning came too soon, and Jade had to allow herself to sleep a bit more. For the first time in days, she wasn't running on what would be false hope or depression. But after a while, she knew it was time to get up. She had things to do, and her mind wouldn't let her sleep peacefully any more. Last nights conversation was still fresh in her memory, even as she was tempted to forget it.

'Or you're afraid.' Some deep part of her lectured her. 'Get up. So what if their happy, it doesn't mean a thing. You won't know unless you talk to them.' With that, she slowly got up and made her way to her bathroom for a quick shower. After cleaning up, she put on her dressing gown, and not sure where she was going, called Stan, despite him being just a few doors down. Jade wasn't ready to talk to him face to face. Not quite yet.

"Stan, am I doing anything today?" Jade asked.

"Jade, you know I like to keep the day after awards shows open." Her manager informed her. "You never do well after awards shows."

"So nothing planned for today?" Jade repeated. Not getting an answer, she continued. "Of course not, or it would be on my phone. Maybe I'll lounge around the pool." She thought it was a threat.

"You do that, and maybe think about taking a short vacation. I cleared the next couple of weeks for that writing project you were thinking about, but I suspect maybe taking some time to unwind, or even seeing a professional, would help." Stan said.

Jade knew the vacation idea, while something Stan would endorse, had probably come from Marge. The older woman handled the scheduling, so it would have been easy for her to sneak in a couple of weeks under some reason or another that sounded like Jade. "I'll think about it." Jade told him. Jade then hung up and she got dressed.

It took Jade all of ten minutes to find a reputable private investigator on line, and another ten to make the call. Once the receptionist had connected her with an investigator, she explained what she was looking for. After that, the detective she was talking to, One Nickolas Downing, asked her "Do you think they stayed in touch?"

"I don't know, why?" She asked. It wasn't that strange a question, but she had no idea what this man had asked her.

"Cause if I find one, and then they all were still in touch, it would be easier on you and me, plus it would cost you a hell of a lot less. You in?" The investigator asked.

"So I get you a check?" Jade asked in reply.

"Or you could pay by credit card. We have an on line system." He told her.

"How much?" She asked.

"Five hundred as a retainer, which we keep even if the case is solved quickly, and we'll bill you more as the expenses add up." The investigator informed her. "We usually charge only a couple of hundred for a basic background check, so we'll include that, assuming it's not too hard to find them."

"I'll have the check for you by this afternoon." Jade told him.

As soon as she finished talking to the detective, the writer headed to Stan's room. When she got there she filled him in on her conversation with Cory's girl last night, and what she was doing. He told her "I don't know if this is the best idea."

"I'm just seeing where they are." Jade said. "You know, finding out what they've been doing with their lives."

"No, you're not." Stan corrected her. "Thanks to us, you've got time off, time you need to rest and recuperate." He took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Jade, I'm worried that you'll think that maybe, just maybe, one of them has whatever it is you think you're missing, and you'll rush off to find it. I know it's not a good idea to go traipsing off without a security detail, and maybe background checks on all your old friends. I mean, we don't know if they've been in prison, or they're desperate. You could be worth a lot of money to them..." He was going to continue, when Marge placed her hand on his arm.

"Stan, dear, we can always hire someone to watch her, or go with her. Maybe even on short notice." She smiled. "No, this is something she has to do. We can't stand in the way of her finally seeking happiness."

Jade was struck by that statement. It was as if Marge, functionally her surrogate mother, had realized that Jade was chasing her personal dragon, never to catch it, as long as she saw fame as her source of love. Jade hadn't put that all together, but she knew, deep inside, that Marge wanted her to be happy. They both did. So, with a great act of will, Jade decided to move forward with her plan.

"I'll talk to the detective today when I pay him, and see what they found. Maybe just knowing will be enough." Jade said, not sure who she was bargaining with.

"Yes, you go and see the detective, then call us to know what they've found." Marge said. "I'll get Cory to pack a bag..."

"It's been what, a few minutes?" Stan cut his wife off. "The odds are, they won't have found anything."

"They know who these people are, where they went to high school, their full names, and who knows what else." Marge replied to her husband. "Let me ask you, is it possible for the police to quickly find someone with that much information?"

"Depends on the person." The ex cop said. "Yes, if they stayed in touch with the school, then yea."

"I'll..." Jade said, pointing out the door.

"Give him some time." Stan said. "Try writing for a bit. Or reading. Whatever, just don't rush over there yet. Give them some time to find something."

Jade nodded and headed out the door. For the next half hour, she tried to focus her mind on something else. But everything just reminded her of the goals she'd chased for eight years. Goals that were supposed to make her happy. 'Maybe my dad will never love me, but this was supposed to make up for it.' Jade thought, looking around her living room. Her hands were shaking, her mind not focusing. Somewhere in that time, she managed to eat something, but her stomach was still queasy. Then, after washing her dishes and placing them in the rack to dry, she decided it was time to go.

Jade almost ran to her car, ripping the door open and leaping into the drivers seat. The key, taken from the lock box, only needed to be in the car for her to start it up. The writer wasn't even sure which car she'd chosen, just that this was the one that opened when she had that key. She drove for a good five minuted before she confirmed that her car had a GPS, then she programed in the name of her destination and followed the spoken directions.

Jade arrived at the private detective agency a short time later. Parking wasn't hard to get, but she needed the guard at the entrance of the building to validate it while she signed in. It meant dealing with him, talking, waiting for him to pull out some stamp and mark her parking slip. It meant time she could be paying, and maybe, just maybe, finding something out. Taking a deep breath, she refocused on her task and followed the building directory to the offices of the agency.

The receptionist was very professional. Apparently, despite the name, "Crumb and Crumb" was a first rate operation. Jade was able to pay the receptionist, get her receipt, and was ready to walk out, when one of the detectives, presumably the one she called, asked her to go back to his office.

"Miss West, I'm Nickolas Downing, pleased to meet you face to face." He said as he led her into his office. It wasn't very big, with just enough space for her to sit down on a comfortable looking office chair while he went to the other side of his desk. There was a folder on the desk. "First let me say it's an honor to meet such a distinguished member of the entertainment industry." He started. "I love your work, especially your eye for details. As a trained observer, I appreciate it when the movies don't rely on cheap tricks or shoddy detective work to keep the mystery going. You're work shows a lot of research was done. In a nutshell, you get the little details right."

"I'm hoping you didn't ask me in here to get my autograph." Jade said.

"No, I didn't." Nick said. "I was just making conversation. The thing is, I've already found a couple of your old high school gang. I've done a basic background check, nothing worth noting, but that's a good thing. The details are in the case files. This will, of course, cover all of your retainer, but as we discussed earlier, you might want to talk to them first, then see if they know where the others are."

"Who do you have?" Jade asked.

"Andre Harris and Beckett Oliver." The detective told her, handing over the folder with their information. "We went alphabetically. Why don't I make you a copy, and keep the original in a case file in case you want us to do anything else." Nick started to stand up.

"Wait." She said. When Nick stopped, she asked "What have they been up to?" Jade was visibly nervous.

"Mister Harris lives in New York, in Queens, and makes his living as a contract songwriter for Early Years productions. They mostly make chidlrens edutainment programming. He may do other things as well. Single, no kids on record. We have an address for him." The detective told her in a very calm and professional manor. "It's all in the file."

"And Beck?" She asked, feeling her blood seem to stall in her veins. 'Do I really want to know?' She wondered, but she'd already asked. As much as she wanted to run, get away from the dangerous information held in that flimsy file folder, on a few scant sheets of paper, Jade held her ground, sitting there waiting for this man she'd only met a few minutes ago to tell her about the only man she'd ever loved.

"He's in Canon City, Colorado." Nick said. "He teaches Drama to the students at the high school. He also seems to run a local theater company. Not much else. Married, one child, a ten month old son."

"Is he happy?" Jade heard herself asking.

"Don't know." He replied. "I could call him, but couldn't guarantee he'd tell us the truth. If you really want to know, I'd recommend you calling him. Phone number is in the file."

"Thank you." Jade said, again barely over a whisper.

"Look, Miss West, I'm not sure what your looking for, and I'd bet that half or more the people who work here would love to spend time with you, but I've got a meeting with the president of the company, so I'll need to get going. Please, show yourself out when your ready. Your copies will be with the receptionist." The man said as he grabbed the folder, then quietly walked out of the room.

Jade sat there, time and space lost to her, before she was roused out of herself by someone asking her if she needed anything. "I'm fine." Jade said without seeing whomever had spoken to her. "I need to go."

Jade was given a manilla envelope on her way out. She didn't even realize she'd taken it, just walked down to her car. Once in the vehicle, she broke down. Jade couldn't stop shaking. Tears may or may not have flowed down her cheeks as she absorbed and accepted that Beck was married and teaching theater in some out of the way city in Colorado.

Deep inside, Jade knew she was morning the loss of the man who, despite the time, distance and directions their lives had taken, she was so sure would one day be her husband. The loss of the one person she believed could love her was initially devastating. But as she accepted that Beck had moved on, married and started a family, the actress was able to let go. Just a little, nothing she'd notice, but Jade finally let go of Beck, and with that action opened herself to a future full of possibilities.

"Stan, send someone for my car." She remembered saying, and that was when she realized she'd called her manager. "And get me a ticket to New York."

Two hours later, Jade was waiting in the VIP waiting area of the airport, waiting for boarding for her flight to New york. She wasn't shaking any more. Rather, she was feeling strong. She couldn't remember when she'd felt so strong. 'I'm going to talk to Andre.' She said to herself. 'Just seeking an old friend, seeing what he's been up to, and maybe he can help me find whatever I've been missing.'

Deep inside, she'd started to see that the world hadn't ended without Beck. But she still had that emptiness. Something needed to fill it. Slowly the clock ticked on, and before she knew it airport personnel were escorting her to her flight. "Miss West, we have to hurry." This nice man was saying. "If we don't run into any unexpected obstructions, you should make final boarding with a good five minutes to spare."

The golf cart raced under the airport, bringing Jade to the stairs that would lead to her flight. "Thank you." She heard herself say.

"No problem, we like having celebrities fly with us." The driver said. Jade didn't hear. She was so taken aback by what she'd done. Jade may have learned to be gracious when necessary, but it was far from her nature to thank someone for doing their job. Despite that, she'd thanked him.

'I have no idea what I'm doing any more.' She realized. Inside, she was still spinning out, but it wasn't heading to a crash, just a realignment of her world. But those thoughts dominated the first half of her five hour flight. Jade didn't care about the movie, or the view. What brought her out of herself was something that, in a funny way, was almost familiar.

The guy wasn't bad looking, and she had to admire the gall it took for him to approach her. But the moment he opened his mouth, talking about how talented he was and that he was going to New York dominate Broadway, she saw it. 'Another Trina?' She mused. Somewhere in this encounter, as the air martial was escorting the boy out, he'd admitted he'd snuck into first class to use the rest rooms. That's what did it.

Jade found herself laughing at the whole thing. The absurdity of this guy sneaking into first class to use the restrooms, and how he'd have gotten away with it too if he hadn't spotted her. It reminded her of the kinds of things her friends used to do. 'Well, at least Trina.' She admitted.

One step down memory lane started a rush as more and more memories flooded her. Trina was in all the early ones, reminding her that sometimes there were people who wanted to be famous as much as she did, but didn't have the talent or work ethic, or whatever it was that made the difference. 'Trina did sometimes put the work in. Sometimes.' But the one consistent was that they were funny. These were the memories that she never believed she'd look back upon and laugh. Even getting roasted in Beck's RV was funny, to a degree. Jade had a few regrets, but was able to focus on the positive, like how Dale Squire probably deserved what they did to him, even if he did give them credit in the end.

:}

Okay, thats the second chapter, and it's more building towards the future encounters. Next chapter, we meet Andre, and see what he's been up to since high school. Expect some surprises, and maybe an eccentric character along the way. It is, after all, New York.

I have an old John Candy movie on DVD called "Who's Harry Crumb." He played a detective. The agency is from that movie.

So, thoughts? Andre's in new york, following the dream, so how do you suppose he wound up working for that company? And Beck, In Colorado. Married with a ten month old child. One spoiler, he probably didn't marry Tori. Cause if he had, her name might have come up in the meeting.

Till next time, review and tip your waiters.


	3. Chapter 3 Finding Andre

Disclaimer. Victorious and it's characters belong to someone else, and not me. All original characters are my own. You know the difference.

Characters may be a bit OOC.

:}

By the time she reached new York, Jade was in a much better mood. But that level of emotional release coupled with the long flight and the fact that it was ten PM back in LA, made her feel very tired. Jade had to rely on her will alone to make her way towards the baggage claim to recover her belongings. 'I don't even know what they packed for me.' She thought. 'Doesn't matter, I can get anything I need here anyways.'

As she exited the plane, still in the secure part of the airport, she saw a man holding a sign with her name on it. Jade walked to him, not sure how he'd made it past security. "Miss West, Your manager, Mister Mercer, sent me to drive you to the hotel."

"What time is it?" Jade asked, looking at the bustle despite how late if felt.

"One thirty In the morning." The driver replied. "Lets go get your bags."

As before, the airport made every effort to help her avoid the crowds. Part of their VIP services. It helped, because despite the hour, the airport was bustling. People were exciting planes, cleaning up, or otherwise dealing with the dying hours of the airlines day. But a major airport was a twenty four hour business, with flights coming and going even at that late hour.

The Airline had pulled her bags and placed them aside so she could get them without having to stand at the baggage return. Jade made sure everything was there, letting the tired baggage claim worker know she had everything, and signing an autograph. The driver grabbed her luggage, motioned with his head, then took them to the car while Jade followed. Stan had ordered her a town car, something less conspicuous, all things considered. Jade didn't think about it as they drove into the night.

It was after three when she got to bed. Checked into a nice hotel, with a car service ready to come take her wherever in the morning, Jade just wanted to sleep. But her stomach was getting tight again. Did Andre remember her? Did he hate her? Beck and Andre were such close friends, so if the musician hated her, that meant her ex did too. It was driving her crazy.

Jade had contemplated taking something to help her sleep, but eventually raw exhaustion did it for her. One second she was wondering if she'd get any sleep, and the next she heard her wake up call and dragged herself out of bed. Room service brought her breakfast as she showered and got ready for her day. She ate and then, with a second coffee in her travel mug, she went down to the waiting car.

Early Years productions was located in what appeared to be one of the less stellar parts of the city. Located over what must have been stables, the company had offices and a couple of sound stages for filming their shows. Jade wasn't familiar with their work, even as she walked into their office, the hallway lined with promotional posters for their shows. One poster caught her eye. 'Diddly pops?' she thought as she walked past it towards the front office. The receptionist almost wet herself upon seeing Jade enter the office.

"Oh my god, Miss West is here." The woman was saying, and Jade could just hear her over the dull sounds that filled any office like this. "No, Jade West. You know, think 'Fading Screams.' Yea, that Jade West."

"Well, you seem to know who I am." Jade said as she made her way up to the receptionist. "So lets skip the pleasantries and get to my business here. You have a song writer named Andre Harris?" Jade reminded herself to smile. "Oh, I'm hoping your just bragging to some friend, cause I'm not here to hear some pitch from some desperate producer wanna be."

"Uhhh." The lady behind the desk said, looking uncomfortable.

"Miss West, right?" An older man said from the side. Jade could see he'd walked over from his office, a short distance away. "Kevin Donahue, President of Early Yeas Productions. What brings you to our little studio?" He seemed nervous.

"I was asking about an old friend of mine, Andre Harris. I understand he works here, one of your staff song writers." She gave her best predatory smile.

"Oh yes, Andre. He pretty much is our entire music writing staff. But he usually works from home. If you like, I can let him know your here, see if he'd be willing to come in just to see you." Mr. Donahue said.

"No sales pitch while I'm waiting?" Jade asked.

"While I'll admit we're small enough that you just being here could cause buzz in the industry, we're a childrens edutainment company. All our shows, both the live action and animated, are aimed at children." He said, somehow calming down into his speech. "You're work is good, but a bit intense."

"I see." Jade said, her smile now more genuine. "Don't bother calling, I have his address. I'll just go see him there." Jade informed the man. "And if I ever want to be on a childrens show, I'll keep you in mind."

"MISS WEST!" The receptionist shouted.

"WHAT?" Jade replied. While it wasn't shouting, it was loud and laced with frustration.

"Can I take a quick selfy with you?" The woman asked.

Jade knew what her answer was going to be. Jade hated selfies. She didn't like doing it for anybody, not even the stars who sometimes want the photographic proof they'd met her and lived to tell the tale. "Make it quick." Jade heard herself say. Once again, the writer was left wondering why she'd done that, allowed herself to be caught in a selfy with someone, as she rode in the town care to Andre's apartment.

The drive to Andre's place was fairly quick. They were still early enough to avoid the heavy traffic that could clog the cities arteries. Jade spent most of the drive thinking about what it would take to give Manhattan a heart attack. It distracted her from why she was acting so unlike herself. 'I mean, a selfy?'

"We're here." The driver informed her. The writer was thankful she had a town car now. While not cheap, it cost far less then claiming a taxi for the day. Also, taxi drivers didn't rush out of the car to open the door for you. She checked her phone, confirming the address. Last night she'd had the hotel staff scan the file's she'd gotten from the PI onto a disk, then she'd transferred it onto her phone that morning. It was a lot less to carry.

She was at the right address, now she had to get to the right room. It was a decent neighborhood, not the best, not the worst. 'And according to Pearfacts, the crime rate wasn't too height either.' Still, not wanting to be recognized, Jade was forced to rely on the classic disguise of a scarf over her hair and dark glasses. 'Lets just hope no one is terribly observant.' She decided.

His apartment was on the twelfth floor, so naturally Jade's first impulse was to see how sick she'd get running up the stairs. But her better sense kicked in. 'I don't want the headline to be starlet passed out running up fifteen story building' she thought as she took the elevator. Her disguise seemed to work, and she made it to the correct floor with only a few people saying she looked familiar. Jade managed to blow them off politely, something she knew how to do from the other rare times she wanted to travel without being recognized.

As she approached the door, Jade worried that he wasn't home. For a man who made his living writing music for childrens educational television, (Something Jade was determined not to make fun of him for until after she'd found out if he had whatever she was looking for'), the place was eerily quiet. Heart thumping, she knocked on the door.

There was no answer. Not sure what to do, she knocked again. Still no answer. Jade tried calling the phone number she'd been given. She heard the phone ringing in the apartment, and got no answer for it either. 'Who leaves and doesn't take their phone?' She wondered.

"Pound on the door." An older white woman's voice drifted from the side.

"Whaa?" Jade asked, jumping from the sudden noise. She'd instinctively reached for her scissors.

"He writes music for a living, so he won't hear the door. Try pounding." The woman suggested.

"You live next door?" Jade knew it was a dumb question, seeing as the door just down the hall, a door she'd passed getting to here, was open, and this lady was looking out.

"You a friend of his?" The old lady asked, ignoring the question. The older woman hadn't left the doorway to her apartment.

"From high school." Jade replied.

"Good." The lady said. "I'd hate to think he was stepping out on that sweet girl he'd been seeing."

"So how do I get his attention?" Jade asked. "Pounding on the door isn't going to cut through a decent pair of headphones."

"I'll do it." The older woman said, almost moving. "You're just a friend?" She asked, looking Jade over, then continued before Jade could answer. "Not going to tell him he's a father or nothing, right?"

"Just a friend." Jade assured the old woman.

The older woman walked to the door and rang the doorbell. She waited for about thirty seconds, then rang it again. "Keep ringing that every thirty seconds, he'll open the door eventually." The lady told Jade.

"He can hear that?" Jade asked, amazed at the simple solution.

"Don't be silly." The old woman scolded. "He knows how hard it is for him to hear when he's writing music. So when we he moved in, he asked for a doorbell with hearing impaired adaptations. He just needs to see the flashing light."

That was the moment the door opened, and Andre found himself face to face with his neighbor. "Mrs. Gray, what can I do for you?" He asked, glancing towards Jade.

Jade opened her mouth to speak, but Mrs. Gray spoke first. "You told me you didn't know any celebrities!" She said sternly, slapping the musicians arm. That was about the time he saw through the directors disguise.

"Jade?" He managed to say.

"Yo Dre, what up?" She asked, using language she had never used back at Hollywood Arts.

"Being assaulted by my kindly neighbor. You?" He said calmly, despite the fact that Mrs. Gray had only hit him once.

"Nothing much. Won an Oscar." Jade replied. "Mrs. Gray, was it? Thank you so much for your help. Honestly, I'd never have thought to try the door bell." Jade addressed the old woman, offering her hand.

"I'd have thought you'd have someone to ring the bells for you." Mrs. Gray said, but she shook Jade's hand. "No wild parties. We like Mister Harris the way he is, a good, quiet neighbor." With that Mrs. Gray went back to her apartment next to Andres.

"Sorry about her." Andre said. "She's kinda the local neighborhood watch. Self appointed. I think she has a camera just outside her door, and check's out anyone suspicious she might see." He gestured for Jade to come in. "That is, unless she's too invested in her stories."

"Now, that was... I'm not even sure what that was." Jade was smiling, enjoying the character who lived next door to Andre. She'd entered his home, looking at her one time friend.

"Okayyy." Andre said, taking a deep breath. "Not to put too fine a point on this, but it's been eight years since either of us has been in the same room, so what changed that brings you here?"

"I want you to meet your son." Jade said, smirking.

"Did something happen at one of the graduation parties?" He asked, sounding worried. "Cause I think I'd have remembered if we'd hooked up."

"Sorry, that was one of her first questions." Jade said, laughing. She couldn't remember a time when she was this comfortable making that kind of joke.

Andre seemed too relieved by that statement, but she let it pass. She had other reasons for being there that day, and didn't want to put him on the defensive. "Actually, I'm here because of the Oscars." Jade admitted.

Andre looked at her, clearly confused. "I won." She repeated. "Two years ago for best supporting actress, and again this year for best original story." Jade took the time to breath in, needing to ground herself again.

Andre, to his credit, just listened. Jade didn't care if it was out of wanting to help, fear she'd reenact a scene from one of those horror movies she loved so much, or maybe was so stunned that he couldn't think of anything to say. She was just grateful he was quietly listening. She just needed to get it out, once, so she could see if he had her answer.

"It wasn't enough." Jade said, looking at his couch. She walked slowly to his window to look out at the city. "The awards, the recognition of my peers and my audience, the fans, the money, none of that is real. It doesn't fill the hole in my heart." Then she was looking at him again, he eyes tunneling into his, looking for the answer.

"Jade..." he started, but couldn't even begin to think of what to say.

"I've worked so hard to keep the pain at bay, long hours, and never settling for anything less then the life I wanted, and it wasn't enough." Jade felt the tears coming again. But this time, she was ready, and allowed herself a moment of weakness before slamming her pain back down. She wasn't going to miss out of her explanation.

"That's why it wasn't enough." The musician said. He was calm again, sure of what he was saying, even if he wasn't sure of what he meant. "Jade, I'm no poster child for lasting relationships. Sally, my girlfriend, she's the first person I've been with who wasn't trying to complete me. She doesn't want the responsibility. She just wants a family, and I'm the one she wants to have it with."

"Are you happy?" Jade asked.

"Am I happy?" Andre replied, thinking a second. "Yea, I think I am."

"Well, thank for seeing me..." Jade started to make her exit.

"You don't want the details?" He asked. "I think I deserve some from you. Like what've you been up to that wasn't covered in the tabloids? Lets face it, if I go by what the dirt sheets write, you're one of the most boring ladies in Hollywood."

Jade let out a big sigh, and sat down on his couch. For the first time, she looked around his apartment. It was small, with a kitchen off to the side, and a hallway that led to the bedroom, and presumably a bathroom. She didn't see anything to write music with in the living room. "So, you write music?" She asked.

"It's a two bedroom." He replied, following her line of thinking. "Turned the second bedroom into an office, do most of my recording there. Got a loop of my grandma for when I'm feeling blocked and everything."

"How is..." Jade felt embarrassed she hadn't asked about his grandmother yet.

"She's good. They got one of my cousins to live with her, so it's Cassy's turn to deal with the crazy now." He smiled. "Maybe that'll keep her out of trouble."

"Maybe. Worked for you." Jade agreed. "Sally?"

"You're really giving the third degree, aren't you?" He joked.

"Well, nobody expects the Spanish inquisition." Jade said, her voice becoming a passable imitation of the original voice the python crew used during that sketch. Andre was one of the people she knew would get it.

"Don't make me laugh." He said, chuckling.

"Well talk, or it's the comfy chair." Jade pressed, using more from that sketch.

Andre laughed a bit more, allowing himself to enjoy the moment. "I met her when she auditioned for a part in the one thing I helped develop, this show called the Diddly-pops. She was trying out for Lacey."

"Lacey?'" Jade asked. 'This just keeps getting better.' She thought.

"Yea. We were going for something more then your usual kiddie show, giving a couple of the characters some edge. Not much, since this is for little kids, but something to help them stand out. Lacy was the tough chick, kind of a tomboy. Anyways, Sally didn't get the part, but we stayed in touch. She's out there, trying to break in, and doing the whole day job thing." The smile on his face was telling. This girl was a source of happiness for him. "She works as a nanny, if you can believe that. Got lucky, works close to normal hours, then gets time off to pursuer whatever she's doing. Right now, I think she's in an off Broadway play. Off off off Broadway."

"Sounds nice." Jade said.

"It's what she loves." The musician said. "Oh, yea, and I'm saving up for a condo." He allowed himself to be lost in that thought, his smile broadening. "More space, and Sally could live with me. Maybe, when were both ready, we could start that family. I don't think Sally's that into becoming famous, just acting. Kinda like Beck." Lost in the joy of how his life was coming together, Andre only realized what he'd said a moment after he said it.

"What do you know about Beck?" Jade asked, her voice lowering dangerously.

"Not much, just, we've stayed in touch. Even when Tori and I lost touch, he put in the effort." Andre had stepped back, and Jade knew she'd crossed a line. She pulled back.

"I know about his wife and child." She admitted.

"So he's kept up with you too?" He asked, clearly surprised.

"No," Jade said too quickly, then more slowly "I hired someone to find you guys." Jade looked at her old friend sheepishly. "You have no idea how desperate I was."

"But I do." The musician informed her. "Cause you just told me." He took a deep breath. "I know I'm risking my life here, but I don't think I'm the one to tell you what your missing, cause I'd say it's being grateful for each and every blessing you got. However, I will say this. If you took the time to talk to me, then take the time to speak to Beck. Other then that, I think you owe me."

"Owe you what?" Jade asked.

"Tell me the things the press hasn't found out." Andre said.

"Like the closest thing I've had to a date is a couple of quickies, the last one three years ago at a film festival?" Jade asked. Looking at Andre's almost expressionless face, she added "I told you, I've been busy building my career, my legacy."

"I get that, and I suspect you'd be the wrong person to ask what being famous is like." The musician said. "Maybe you just needs to cut loose, or maybe you don't have a plan. Look at me. I don't know what tomorrow might bring. Hell, I had no idea I'd be visited by the most successful member of my class. But I do know I'm doing all right, making enough to get by in THIS city. I'll be in my own condo by this time next year, with a girlfriend who could well become my wife. I'm happy with my work, the music I write for the local bands, my girlfriend, my city, basically my life. There are bad times, but the good outnumber them." Jade smiled at her old friend, enjoying how alive he seemed. She couldn't remember the last time she felt like that.

A second later, before jade could thank him for his help, Andre was up and standing in front of her. "I need two things from you." He said. "One, you have to come to dinner. Sally would love to meet you."

"Is she a good cook?" Jade asked.

"Maybe we could eat out?" He said.

"And two?" The writer asked.

"I kinda used you and the others as inspiration for the characters in the diddly-Pops." He admitted. "While I didn't do anything illegal, and gave full credit, I was wondering if you could sign a release."

"I'll call and make the reservations." Jade informed her old friend. "Lacey?" Her eyes narrowed as realization hit her.

"Cause you loved leather and lace." Andre told her. "Now, about that release."

:}

There you have it, Andre part one. Believe it or not, there's more to this. Sally has yet to make an appearance. However, I'm hoping you enjoyed this chapter, liked what Andre's been up to with his life, and will review.

To those who were wondering, yes, I have Andre happily writing music for childrens educational television. The last thing he wanted when he did something like that for the Diddly Bops. This was deliberate. It showed that what we think we wants isn't always what we want. He writes music for several small bands too, but he's learned you need to be a serious musician to make it in educational music. Also, he's making a good living, in Manhattan. Most expensive city to live in in the untied States.

So, that was your first warning. I know what everyone wound up doing, those who are happy, and those who are not. Maybe you can guess what their doing, maybe you can't. Let Andre be your warning, things are not always as easy to guess as you might think.

So review, guess what will come next, and how similar is sally to beck? I don't think I went into details, but there were similarities.


	4. Chapter 4 Girlfriends and wives

Disclaimer: Amazing as it sounds. I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. Nor do I make any money doing this. So please don't sue.

:}

Later, at dinner, Jade, Andre, Sally, and Jade's driver Calvin (Since she felt guilty for taking so much of his time) were at a nice restaurant, talking. Jade said "So Sally, tell me about yourself."

"Not much to tell. I sing, dance, and wanted to be in entertainment growing up. I absolutely love the art of performance." The woman said. Sally was a medium height girl with dirty blond hair, a pretty face and a dancers build. "It's just the politics that make me sick."

"It gets worse." Jade told her. "You get to a point in your career where you feel safe from the sleazeballs in the industry, and then you have to watch every word you say. It's like you can't even be human anymore. Last year, my online gallery was hacked, and all my private pictures were copied."

"I don't remember hearing anything about that." Andre said.

"Yea, neither did I." Sally said. "Did the police catch them?" The driver was listening in politely.

"Nope." Jade replied. "But the culprits didn't publish a single picture, just a comment that my gallery was boring. Not one picture of me, or anything salacious. Just things that had caught my attention while I was walking about at various times. You know, memories." Jade smiled as she said that.

The truth was, all the pictures they'd stolen were the result of a hobby of hers. Jade's directors eye had opened hers to the possibilities of a picture, so she'd become an armature photographer. What they'd gotten was far more personal then any of them realized. These were pictures of things, or moments, that had touched her jaded heart, or pictures that she found made her think. Jade was grateful no one was allowed to look at the whole gallery, since it was a surprisingly intimate look into her thoughts at the various times. But she didn't have anything to worry about, the people who'd done it were looking for nudity.

"Anyways." Cal, The driver, said. "Sally here was telling us that she didn't like the politics." Then addressing her directly. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Theater." Sally said. "As long as I stay off Broadway, don't go for any national tours that I'm not offered, and just do parts that feel right, I should be able to make a decent living as a supporting player."

"And the Diddly-Pops?" Jade asked.

"If I was going to go into some kind of television, it'd be edutainment." The Blond said, smiling at the starlet. "Shows to entertain and educate the next generation."

"And that makes you happy?" Jade asked.

"Mostly." Sally said. "I love knowing that someone chose me over others, I mean who doesn't, but I don't want my life to be one long series of competitions. Andre and I, we're taking things one day at a time. If we're both very lucky, then we might find ourselves making other choices. But if I do become a wife and mother, I'd want to be sure that it's the right choice for me. My children will grow up with parents who are happy with themselves." Sally shuddered. "Just thinking about children who's parents have doubts, who might not show them enough love, it makes me so sad."

Andre placed his hand on Sally's, while giving Jade his sweetest smile. "Don't worry about it." He told his girlfriend. "Many of them fall, or get lost in drugs, or even use a relationship as a surrogate for the love their parents gave them, but some of them manage to grow up and achieve great things."

"You think so?" Sally asked him, sounding hopeful.

"I knew someone like that, and they turned out just fine." Andre assured her. "They hit a rough spot along the way, but their on track now. Just need to figure out what makes them happy." He'd made eye contact with Jade, holding her attention through his assurances, letting her know he thought she was on the right track.

After the meal was over, Jade offered Andre and Sally a ride home. "I'm paying this guy for the time anyways, might as well use it." She said. Calvin just nodded as the Parking valet recovered the town care. While the others piled into the town car, Jade paid, and gave a tip. She also took that time to ask the valet "Seriously, I'm the first person to do this, aren't I?" She suspected she'd have to clarify, but the Valet answered first.

"Not even close." The boy replied. "We have two limbos and a taxi back there right now." He pointed to the Valet parking lot. Then he shrugged. "I guess some people like to eat with their drivers." Jade gave him an extra five.

After dropping off Sally at her employers, then Andre at his place (Mrs. Gray was watching), Jade headed home. As soon as she was at her hotel, she gave Calvin a nice tip, "For putting up with me, and being a decent dinner guest," Jade headed up to her room. As soon as the door was closed, she called her manager. "Stan, it's Jade." She started.

"Thank god, I was afraid it was some complete stranger using your phone." He replied. "And your voice. By the way, classy, feeding the driver."

"How?!" She said, not sure what to say next. "He was a bodyguard?" The revelation hit hard, reminding her that Stan cared, and wouldn't let her be in a city like New York unguarded.

"What, I'm going to let you go traipsing off all over New York without someone to watch over you?" The former cop said.

"And I gave a good tip." Jade huffed. "Never mind that. I'm going to Colorado now. And by now, I mean in the morning. Keep your snark to yourself. I need some sleep, and I'm gonna get it as soon as I take care of a couple of things. Also, I'm sending you Andre's phone number, as well as the place he works. File those for me. I'm going to try to stay in touch."

"You want me to arrange a flight to wherever your going in Colorado?" He asked.

"Transport, lodging, the works." She replied. "I'll send you the address." Jade then started packing her stuff. She didn't know how early she'd have to get to the airport. After that, and her nightly routine, she went to bed.

Jade's trip to the airport the next day was pleasant enough. She got there early, only to discover it had been easier for Stan to book a flight on a small airline, one that ran exclusive flights for small groups of passengers. Jade had to share with a couple of wall street types on their way to Colorado for some skying. While she hated the idea of being stuck with the jerks for the entire flight, it did save her a good hour plus of flight time. Time she spent on her laptop to avoid talking to the skiers. They arrived in Colorado, offloaded the wall street guys, and hopped over to the local Canon City airport so she could catch a cab to her hotel. Stan had called ahead, so she didn't have to worry too much about finding a cab at the small airport.

Jade wasn't surprised when she found herself at a Best Western Hotel. Despite claiming it had a descent tourist industry, Canon City wasn't exactly that popular a place to go. However, she didn't complain about the room. She'd stayed in worse during movie shoots. Once she'd checked in, she went to her room to get settled in and figure out how she was going to deal with this city.

'I need a rental car.' She decided. She's used the hotels internet to get a map of the area, and discovered that while Canon City had that small town feel, many places were still too far to walk to. 'Besides, the last thing I need is to be recognized.'

The writer then called the desk to see if they had room service. "I'm sorry Miss West, but we don't offer in room meals. We are, however, right next to a Skippy Jo's, if you want something. We have a complimentary hot breakfast in the morning, just go to our breakfast room." She rolled her eyes at the sales pitch.

"I was hoping to avoid making a spectacle of myself." She told the man at the front desk.

"Don't worry, Miss West, the people of Canon City are just folks, really friendly, and not the type to get all star struck." He said.

"Okay, I guess I could use a short walk." Jade relented.

She changed and started out on the path towards the restaurant. As she approached, she saw the machines selling the local paper, as well as papers from as far off as Bolder, or even the new York Times. 'So, they do have contact with civilization here.' She thought to herself.

Jade had her meal, and was walking back to the hotel when two things happened. First, a couple of people rushed up to her and asked for her autograph. She really didn't want to, but knew it was the price of fame. 'Besides, I'm seen as bitchy enough as is.' She reasoned.

The second was someone used their phone to take her picture. That in itself wasn't so bad. Jade felt she looked good enough, and people always take pictures of her, dating back to long before she was famous. 'The price of being hot.' She joked with herself. But when the guy who'd taken her picture walked up to her, she reached to her belt to grab her pair of scissors.

"I have a call for you." The guy said. She noted he was young, probably still in school. Unfortunately, that was the critical warning sign she'd missed.

"Really?" She replied to the boy.

"He said he needed to talk to you, and that you're probably holding scissors right now." The guy said. "He wants to know if their the pair Cat gave you."

Jade ripped the phone out of the young mans hand. "Beck!"

"Andre called, let me know you might be coming. I had no idea it would be so soon." His voice was still soothing, even after eight years. "Look, I'm kind busy right now. I could, however, pick you up after school tomorrow, maybe have dinner with you, then introduce you to my theater group."

With many people, that would sound like showing her off, but Jade understood. Beck was making time for her. "I'd love to meet your wife and son."

"Yea, Andre told me about that too. I'm surprised the P.I. you hired didn't tell you more about my family. It's all in the public record." Beck said.

"I just wanted to know what you were up to." Jade replied. She was stunned. She thought she'd just drop by, hope he was free. But she didn't think about how busy Beck, or Andre for that matter, might be. "Am I intruding?" She asked.

"No, not intruding, just a bit pushy. But that's nothing new. Just, relax, enjoy the view, find something to do until I get off work, then I'll come by and pick you up." Beck said.

"Bye." Jade's voice was faded, all it's usual power lost in the whirlwind of her thoughts. 'This is it, I'm going to be speaking to Beck now.' Was all she could think as the young man gently removed his phone from her hand, then guided her to the hotel.

Jade came out of her daze in time to walk from the front lobby to her room. She managed to work, writing a few pages to more then one of the screenplay's she had on her laptop. But the work wasn't an escape like it usually was, more like she was keeping the worry part of her mind busy so she could think about the questions she had for Beck. 'Who is this woman you married? Is it Tori? Is this where she disappeared to after her career stalled?' Jade wondered as two more characters met their grisly end at the hands of her killer.

The next day, after breakfast, Jade took her walk around the town. While it had a small town feel, as advertised, nestled in the Colorado Rocky Mountains, Jade didn't quite feel right about the place. She'd read there were over 16000 people living in the city limits. Too few for an LA girl like herself. Still, after only a couple of miles, she'd walked though most of the central district, seen many of the sights, and even found a nice place to sit and have lunch. 'Guess I can walk about the place.' She thought.

Her computer logged onto the coffee shops Wifi, and it hit her what she didn't like about this city. Small town feel, where everyone knows everyone, didn't mesh in her mind with the modern world. She was expecting the whole place to be a throwback, where they were still marveling at electricity. Instead, this small town community was fully connected to the outside world. Internet bleeding to Peartube, and from there all the corrupting influences she was used to hearing about in the big cities.

'Small town my ass.' she thought. She allowed herself to revel in the feeling of discovering that the town was a lie, when how Beck had found her came to mind. 'Either he had students watching all the hotels to see if I was at one of them, or the place really is so small that I was bound to run into one of his students along the way.' She thought. She didn't like either option.

Jade was walking back towards the hotel when a dark green SUV stopped just ahead of her. The writer once again reached for her scissors. However, the driver turned out to be a slightly pudgy woman. She was average height, placing her a good three inches shorter then the goth, and this woman had light brown hair and hazel green eyes. "You're her, aren't you." The woman called out.

Jade watched this strange woman, eyes alert for some kind of trick or attack. What she saw as she closed was a baby's car seat in the back. The woman stayed near the vehicle, watching as Jade cautiously approached. "You're Jade West. Oh my god, I've wondered what I'd do when this day came. I mean, you weren't at the wedding, so I thought I was safe." There was a slight sense of distress in the woman's voice. But she seemed to stand her ground, as much as she could.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea who you are." The writers voice was loud and clear, and as Jade continued to move forward, she glanced around to calculate the path that would keep her the farthest from this woman. 'You're his wife, aren't you.' She thought, but wouldn't risk saying it.

"I'm Trisha... Trish." The woman introduced herself, her voice covering the safe distance jade was keeping. "I'm Beck's wife."

"Well, Misses Oliver, you scared the chiz out of me. Do you always do that, just pull up in front of random strangers?" The writer asked. Then she had a thought. "I know this'll sound conceited, but were you stalking me?"

"I was returning home from a doctors appointment." Trish said, sounding defensive. "Angie was getting her next round of shots."

"Then why did you stop?" Jade asked. "From behind, I had to look like any other hiker."

"I guess I was kinda looking for you." The young mother admitted. "Didn't expect to see you, but I was watching. And when I did..."

"You had to stop." Jade completed her statement. "I'm supposed to meet Beck after class. Can you tell me how to get to the high school?"

"I'll take you there." Trish offered. "That is, if you'd like. I'm not a threat, I wouldn't place my child in danger. So you don't have to do anything to feel safe."

"That's lot of disclaimer." The writer pointed out.

"Beck's told me stories." The other woman said.

"I don't eat babies." Jade said. "Too much fat." Neither woman moved. "That was a joke." Jade added.

"And if you have to add that part, it wasn't funny." Trish said. The mother got back in the SUV, and popped open the other front door. "Get in."

Jade walked up to the SUV and got in, watching this woman. Closer she could see that Trisha was a good looking woman, just a few pounds overweight. "Angie is ten months old?" Jade asked.

"Yep." Trish replied. "And yes, this is baby weight."

"Stop comparing yourself to me." Jade told her. "You've already won."

"Then why are you here?" Trish asked.

"Cause I just discovered I lost." Jade said, "And I need to figure out where to go from here."

"So this is about Beck?" The driver asked.

"Not exactly." Jade replied. The drive to the high school was quick. Only a couple of miles brought them to the campus. "It's more about you. As in, you and Beck. Is he happy? Are you?"

"I'm not sure what you're looking for." Trisha said, sounding suspicious.

"I want to know what I'm missing, why achieving my goals only left me feeling empty." Jade told the young mother. "I'm not here trying to win Beck back, just to find out what makes people happy." Her voice started to trail off as she said "I need to know what will make me happy"

"Chose a great time." Trish told her. "We tend to be a bit warmer then the surrounding area, so we've already had out melt. A month ago, you'd have seen this place all white and wintery. Beautiful to see, but a pain in the ass to drive through. We have snow plows, but that just makes the roads drivable. The snow covers everything, and you have to dig your way out. And you wanna hear something weird, Beck loves it. He came here from LA and he loved digging his car out of the snow during the winter."

"Thanks, I think." Jade said. She didn't know if it was her place to mention Canada.

The other woman just smiled. "We're early. Want to grab a cup of Coffee? I know a place."

"Please, as long as it's not a Jet Brew." Jade said.

"Then I don't know a place." Trisha said.

:}

Hard to believe I had to decide what coffee chain Jade would hate. Jet brew's established, so I went with it. But I wavered for a bit.

So, Beck didn't marry Tori. Just wanted to emphasis that. And while I'm at it, please ignore that Andre kinda married a female version of Beck. It just happened.

So who loves Trina? Sally? Canon City Colorado? The last one is real, and I enjoyed their tourist info. But anyways, I guess what I'm saying is please review.

Next time.


	5. Chapter 5 Seeing Beck

Disclaimer. I don't own Victorious. Someone else does. I'm just borrowing the characters. Don't sue. Thank you.

:}

Coffee was served at a near by eatery, just because Jade insisted that they absorb a bit more of the local small town atmosphere. The silence, witch had hung over them like a threat, was broken buy Angie's need for attention. Her mother held her, and calmed her down. Soon the girl was quiet again. However, then she wanted to move around, explore a bit, so Jade and Trisha found a corner of the shop where they could let the girl crawl around a bit. The adorable girl managed to pull herself up to a standing position, where she would let go and wobble for a few seconds, then sit back down on the ground. Once they were sure Angie would be safe, Jade broke the silence that had hung between them.

"So Misses Oliver, what do you do when you're not scaring innocent hikers by suddenly pulling in front of them and screaming at them?" The actress asked, her tone edging on teasing.

"I'm a freelance writer for some of the local papers." Trish said, trying not to take too much offense at Jade's words. "Mostly opinion pieces. Or stuff I can research on line. Other then that, being a mother is plenty of work, thank you very much."

"Sounds like it." Jade said. "She really is adorable. But I digress. How'd you and Beck meet?"

"Third degree?" The local girl asked.

"Yea, so talk or it's the soft cushions." Jade mock threatened.

"Not much of a threat." Trish said.

"Monty python. Part of the Spanish Inquisition sketch." The actress said. "But don't try to distract me. How'd you and Beck meet?"

"Collage." Mrs. Oliver said. "We met at UCLA, where I transferred in after two years at a CC. We had a couple of classes together, and sorta clicked. I told him about where I came from, and he told me about acting. That, and how his first serious girlfriend introduced herself by throwing his at the time girlfriend into some lake or something and taking over. Admittedly, at the time, I thought he was being funny." She gave Jade a questioning look.

"There are a lot of less then flattering stories about me that are also, unfortunately, true." Jade admitted.

"So you regret the reputation you had in high school?" Trish asked.

"Nope." Jade replied. "I loved being feared. The power it gave me. I could be a bitch, and no one would say a thing. Kept most of the losers away, and probably the good ones as well. A couple of losers wouldn't give up, but yea, I loved being powerful. That was, until it stopped being enough." A smile passed across her face, broken by a brief frown, then a smile, then finally a frown, as her memories gave way to the present.

"Sounds tough." Trisha said. "I mean, being a bitch couldn't keep all the guys at bay." She hinted she didn't quite believe jade's attitude would be enough to keep even most of the bad ones away.

"I really am as dangerous as Beck said I was." Jade informed her, trying not to smirk. "I'm one of the few girls who could hang with the boys in a brawl. But we're getting away from your story. You met at UCLA, and managed to convince him to give up Hollywood for this place."

"Wasn't hard." The local girl said. "Beck was more into the process, being an actor, then in the politics of Hollywood. He realized he loved helping others find the joy of acting and theater more then he wanted to be a big star. I guess it's his story to tell, but from what I got, he fell in love with the idea of a small town environment. Came here, got teaching credentials, and started teaching drama."

"And he's happy?" Jade asked.

"You'll have to ask him, but as far as I can tell, he loves it here." Trish said. "So, why'd you two break up?"

"We were fighting all the time. Our relationship had boiled down to a challenge for him, and for my end could he control me, or stand my crazy." The star said. "But I suspect the final straw was when I set him free. I told him to date whomever he wanted, because I wanted him to be happy, but I wanted him to be happy with me. I don't know what I was thinking. Maybe that he'd never let go, or always come back to me in the end? It was stupid."

Jade locked eyes with the other woman. "He asked out the one person I believed he'd leave me for, and my heart shattered. I couldn't accept that I could be replaced. So I stopped, kinda everything, used the work to bury my pain while I lied to myself and said that he'd be back. He would always be back."

"Sorry." Trisha said. "For what you did to yourself. It must have hurt."

"I cried when I found out he'd married." Jade said. "But it was freeing." She admitted to the other woman. "It was like I hadn't allowed myself to live, outside of work, for the last eight years. Holding onto Beck was keeping me in the same place I was back in high school."

"Congratulations?" The other woman asked.

"Thanks." Jade replied. "You're happy?"

"Yea." Trisha said.

"I wouldn't be." The actress replied. "Just being a mother, or even writing opinion pieces, wondering what was it about me that made them care what I had to say. No offense, but I would want to earn the right for them to want to hear my opinion. So I do kinda envy you, for being happy, for the fact that Beck makes you happy, or complete. But I wanted more." The strength had returned to her voice.

"Did you just insult me?" Trish asked.

"No." Jade replied, deadly serious. "I want what you have, but not the way you have it."

"Life is about compromise." Trisha said. "I was going to be a journalist, traveling around the world, getting the scoop, changing things. But Beck made me feel that wasn't the life for me. Instead, I'm back in the small town I worked so hard to leave, and happy."

"You grew up here?" Jade asked.

"Neighboring community." The local girl said. "But yea. I thought I'd made that clear."

"I'm not sure I'd be happy here." Jade said with no malice whatsoever.

"You should see it during the Christmas season." Trish said. "Seriously,. Why don't you spend next Christmas with us. Beck said you and your family aren't too close."

"I'll think about it." Jade replied. "But I think it's time to go."

"Yea, lets get you to my husband." Trish replied. "Let me round up Angie first. Where did that little terror scamper off too?" Jade pointed down under her chair, where the little girl was hiding. "Gotcha." The mother exclaimed as she grabbed the little girl. Angie giggled like crazy, enjoying her mothers attention.

A short drive later, and they were back at the school. Classes had just gotten out, so there was a lot of traffic as students attempted to escape from the school grounds for the day. Trisha was apparently well knows, parking her SUV in a faculty spot and walking in, waving to the security guard. They were soon at the theater. "Lets see what Beck's up to." Jade said as they walked in, Trisha carrying the squirming Angie in a child carrier.

Inside the schools theater, they found the drama class rehearsing a dangerously familiar play. "Now remember, the Zombie makeup is part of the meta story. Uptown Downtown is about substance over beauty." Beck, the director, was saying.

"Uptown, Downtown?" Jade asked, Trish just shrugged.

In addition to the students who were in the play, or doing scenery, or otherwise helping out, it seemed a whole cluster of students wearing letter jackets were near the stage, one chatting with the girl in the zombie makeup. Jade recognized him as the boy she'd run into last night. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself for this encounter. 'Too late to back out now.' She reasoned.

They approached the stage, watching as Beck put them through their paces, walking through the moves they'd be doing later on in the dance scenes. "Just remember, the last dance is the longest, because we need to give our leading lady the time to get out of the makeup." He was saying.

"Or you could have used a less dramatic transformation." Jade chimed in.

"Why don't we let the student assistant director run the rehearsal, and we can go talk." Trish threw out.

"See, I told you, he knows Jade West" The letter jacket boy she'd seen before said to the others hanging out near the stage.

Echo's of "Miss West." Or "Jade!" were heard thought the theater. Beck looked at his performers.

"She makes movies. She's seen a rehearsal before." Beck called out. "And Miss West here expects you to be professionals, and keep going while we talk about the Yule Festival."

'Yule Festival?' Jade thought. "Beck, it's been too long." She stepped closer. "I've missed you."

"I'm married." He said softly, hoping the acoustics wouldn't carry the sound to anyone.

"I've still missed my best friend." Jade said. "Lets sit and talk." Gesturing towards a row of seats midway back. "By the way, you have a lovely family."

"Thanks?" He said. "Um, Jade, not that I'm unhappy to see you, or that you not welcome, but why did you involve my wife in this?"

"She found me." Jade explained as she led them to the seats. "We talked. I think she's a lovely girl." Jade was careful, making sure to glance behind as she spoke, so her ex could hear her. "I even envy her, that she can be happy here." The actress said as she sat down in the designated seats.

"Um, before we get into that, could you say something to my class?" Beck asked. "And my theater group."

"Make it worth my while." Jade smiled, patting the seat next to hers. Trish and Angie were playing just a few rows away. "Tell me, are you happy?"

"Jade, I know what your looking for, and I wish I could hep you." Beck said. "But my happiness isn't going to help you at all. You're looking for something that has to come from within." He paused to let that sink in, and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, maybe you should have been involved with someone, a little romance, to help you feel more lovable. But nothing will work, nothing can save you, until you're ready to love yourself."

"Well, that was helpful." Jade deadpanned. "Beck..." The writer had no more words. She was looking, hoping that something would come out, but she didn't know what she wanted from him. In a strange way, she'd already gotten it from his wife. "I needed closure." She finally admitted. "I needed to let you go, for real. Sorry Beck, but I've been laying all my hopes on you for eight, no, Ten years now. It wasn't fair. It isn't fair. I'm the one who did this to me." Her voice was getting weaker.

"Then you're the one who can fix it." Beck said. "Now, what else can I do for you?"

"Why not Canada?" She asked.

"I left Canada for a reason. I just felt wrong there. Hollywood was so different, but it wasn't right. I wanted the best of both worlds. Canon City, Colorado. It snows in the winter, but is warmer then the surrounding territory. It's beautiful, and I can help make a difference in their lives." The actor turned teacher said. "The best part, they welcomed me. I belong here, people know me, and they appreciate what I bring to the community. Hell, I can even live off my salary."

"Congratulations." Jade replied, 'I could afford to by half this town.' She thought, but kept that to herself. In the great competition of life, she was the one looking for some meaning to her life. Pulling herself back. "I told your wife, who really is a lovely woman, that I wouldn't be happy here." She admitted.

"Who'd make the movies that scare the living chiz out of out kids if you were here, directing he winter pageant?" Beck asked.

"Okay, so why talk to me about the Yule Festival? I mean, we have most of the year until is happens again, right?" The writer asked.

"Because I needed an excuse. I have a donor who helps out, and I'm always looking for another. We make this a wonderful place to be for Christmas." He puffed up with pride.

"Then why not call it a Christmas festival?" Jade asked.

"First, we're a tourist economy, so we like to be as inclusive as possible. Second, I dated this girl, for like three plus years, who it turned out wasn't christian." He replied.

"Sure, blame your open mindedness on me." Jade replied. "I was only kinda a Wicca, and then only for the last year."

"And the star on your arm?" he asked.

"Yea, maybe I should look into religion again." She said, trying to deflect the question.

"Why'd you give up?" He asked.

"I wanted to be selfish." Jade replied. "The most altruistic thing I'd done hurt like hell, so I was done being selfless. I just wanted to be selfish, and not have anyone hurt me again."

"You know, it's not all my fault." Beck said, his voice softer.

"I know, it's mine." Jade shot back.

"No it's not." He said. "You parents, especially your father, that had to hurt. And..."

"Beck, Stop." Jade cut him off. "One of the reasons I gave up Wicca was I was told I had to be responsible for my reactions. I could choose to be happy, or to accept the things I couldn't change and not let them affect my life." She snapped. "It's my fault." Tears were once again threatening to fall.

"I'm sure you're misinterpreting that." Beck said. "Jade, accept who you are, and where you are now. We can't change the past, just the future. You told me that once."

Jade smiled. "And Jade, I'm very happy. But I'm not the only person you heard that from, am I?" Beck finished.

"Andre's happy too." Jade admitted. "Even through he's making kiddie music now, he's happy."

"I was referring to Trish, but yea." Beck said. "So, what will you tell my students?" He smiled, "And be encouraging."

"So you stink is out of the question?" She asked. "No, it's a good production. I like it."

"Then tell them that." Beck said.

"Dinner had better be worth the aggravation." She grumbled, stood up, and addressed the class.

A couple of hours later, after speaking to Beck's theater group about acting, Jade found herself with Beck and Trisha in his modest but comfortable home. They'd been laughing while exchanging stories. Jade reserved hers for the most outlandish, or the people she wouldn't work with because when she was on the way up, they wanted her to sleep with someone. Trisha, it turned out, had the best stories. Local stupidity and the impulsiveness of youth giving her experiences unlike anything Jade or Beck had.

"I had a stunt guy do something like that once." Jade admitted to the other girls story of jumping off a thirty foot cliff to go skinny dipping, forgetting the number places not visible from the top of the cliff where people could see her clearly on the way down.

"Naked?" The other woman asked.

"Nahh." Jade admitted. "That would have been extra." Laughter echoed through the small house. Jade marveled at how Angie slept through their rather boisterous laughter. "So, Beck, I was wondering, you still in touch with the others?"

"Some." He admitted.

"Then what happened?" Jade asked. "I mean, what happened with Tori? Or Cat? Hell, I'd even like to know what happened to Robbie, the twerp?" Jade smirked. They weren't drinking, on account of Angie. But the atmosphere was one of a party, where the participants open up after a few, and talk about what they'd never admit. Jade's smile fell. "What happened between Tori and you? Why'd you break up?"

"Two reasons." He replied. "One, Tori was more of a little sister then a date. We tried, but the relationship we'd developed was too close to risk a major shakeup with a relationship. But the biggest reason was Tori's impending fame." He sobered up quickly, staring into Jades eyes. "Funny, after that, she'd managed to sell enough albums to more then cover the cost of making her, but it wasn't half of what they'd projected she'd sell. It led to fights with Mason, and in the end, she was dropped from the label."

Beck walked over to where he'd left the open bottle of sparkling cider. "Anyways, that's her story to tell. Lest just say, she managed to get disillusioned faster then I did."

"Her story?" Jade asked.

"Yea, and you may need to go back to that private detective to find her." He said.

"What happened?" jade asked.

"Six months ago, maybe more, she broke up with her long term relationship, that another thing you'll need to talk to her about, and moved away from San Francisco, where she'd been teaching. I haven't spoken to her since she decided to move. Maybe Cat has." Beck said, sounding worried. "Oh, yea, Cat and Robbie got married, have two little kids. I still talk to Robbie. I can give you his contact information."

"Yea, that might be a good idea, then I'll have to head back to LA to talk to my guys about where Tori disappeared too." Jade sounded as worried as Beck did.

"Lucky you." he said. "They live in LA."

"I'm pulling up their contact information now." Trish said, holding her Pear Phone. "If you'd like, I can send it to you."

"Please." Jade replied. "Beck, I'll have to come back something, just to check up on you. Plus, you have my phone number, and I have yours. Lets try to stay in tough. I expect my personal assistant to be sick of having to give me messages about you." Jade smiled, deciding she needed to break down and hire a personal assistant. "But, I think I'm done here now, and I'll probably fly home tomorrow. I mean, I really need to do this, before I lose my nerve.."

"I'll give you a lift." Trish said. "Call me when you've checked out, and we'll get you to the airport."

"You just want to see me gone, right?" Jade joked.

"You'd better believe it." The local girl said. "You are too pretty to be allowed near my husband."

:}

As I re-read this, I see Jade kinda getting the same information. I wonder who's going to tell her different. Or maybe she's secretly looking for something else. I don't know yet. Maybe you do?

Anyways, I like the idea of Beck as a teacher. His calm persona and passion for the art of acting fits. But that's just my opinion. I'm open to hearing yours. So review.

Review.

Review.

Review.

Oh, and if you have questions, comments, whatever, feel free to review.

Next time, will it be Robbie and Cat? Wonder whats up with them.


	6. Chapter 6 Detour on the way to a friends

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. I'm just borrowing the characters for this story. Hope they had fun.

Trigger warning. Someone has a hard story that includes being used sexually. If that might set you off, please read cairfully.

:}

The flight back to LA was mercifully quick. Two and a half hours from boarding to finding her luggage. The airport managed to get her through security in a reasonable time frame, so the total time of her trip was just under four hours. She found Cory waiting for her just past security. The airport had once again segregated her luggage to save her from having some fan try to steal something, so she was able to quickly slip into the front seat of his old mustang and slouch down.

"So, find what you were looking for?" Cory asked, not looking at her as he started the car. He knew the drill. He'd acknowledge her properly once they were out of the airport.

"Not yet." Jade replied. "But I found out the next person I want to talk to is in LA. Got the address, phone number, the works. Take me home so I can get a good nights rest in my own bed. Then tomorrow morning I'll look them up."

"Okay, will do." Her groundskeeper said. "Oh, before I forget, we got a call from one of your old school friends while you were in the air, said he wanted to meet with you. If your up to it, you could meet him for dinner tonight."

"Did you get a name, or are we assuming that any stalker who can get my number must be an old friend?" Jade snapped. She didn't like losing control of her projects.

"Some weird name, I wrote it down. He said you'd remember him cause you had a crush on him all through school." Cory said.

"Sinjin?" Jade asked, her mind filling with the desire to just ignore the boy. And equal part wanted to hunt him down and kick his ass, just for hinting that she might have liked him.

"Something like that." Cory said. "Said he has reservations at Maestro's for sixish. I think you should attend, but bring your formal scissors just in case. He is, I assume, paying."

"Lets find out what we can before I agree to walk into this." Jade said. "The last thing I need is for that creeper to kidnap me and make me his love slave."

"Okay, I'll get Stan on it as soon as we get back to the house." He told her.

They made it back to her home a little past three, so she only had about two hours to get ready if she was going to make it there on time. The writer spent that time cleaning up and changing into something appropriate for the high end restaurant. By the time she was ready, Stan had some information for her.

"Okay, apparently, this guy is the vice president of Van Cleef rubber. He's also involved with Van Cleef innovations, a small custom software company. Boy has money." Stan told her.

"Is he married?" She asked.

"I'm guessing your going to find out." Stan said. "The point is, he's too rooted in the community to do anything illegal, especially in such a fancy restaurant. You can, of course, bring a bodyguard."

"Who can you get on short notice?" Jade asked. Stan just smiled.

Se met up with Cletus, her bodyguard for the evening, just before she entered the restaurant. The man was a wall of flesh, intent on putting himself between her and any threat. "You know, lets hope they have two seats available." Jade told the man. "For you, that is. And I think I'll need one too." She was sure the big man rolled his eyes at her lame joke.

Despite wanting Sinjin to pay for her bodyguards meal, the big man sat away from them, in a small out of the way place where people like him could be situated and have them near by. "Jade!" Sinjin greeted her warmly, waving to her to let the director know where they were sitting, but his pregnant wife glared art her the entire time she was walking to the table.

"Meredith?" The actress asked. Despite being pregnant, the smaller girl still managed to radiate a palatable hatred for the goth. 'She looks good, for being pregnant.' The writer thought.

"Jade." The pregnant woman said, her voice a polar breeze.

"I'm sorry about my wife's cold reception, but she doesn't like people in the industry very much. Honestly, I can't blame her." The formally nerdy boy said. Physically, he hadn't changed much, but a high end suit added more then twenty pounds of muscle ever could.

"You wanted to have dinner?" Jade asked. "Maybe reconnect?"

"I'm very good friends with Beck, even after all these years." He said. "Please, order whatever you like, this is my treat. I'll even pay for your bodyguard's meal. I can afford it."

"Glad to hear it." Jade drolled out. "Wait, you said your good friends with Beck?"

"He told me you were looking up old friends. I though I'd talk to you, see if I had what you were looking for." He said.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Jade started.

"No," Sinjin corrected her. "It's a very good idea. Jade, you may not realize it, but this isn't just for you. Meredith is going to get something out of this too."

"Like?" The writer asked.

"Why don't you tell me what sent you running across the U.S., looking up old friends?" Sinjin asked.

Jade looked at him, trying to discover whatever hidden plan he'd come up with. But this was a very different man then the boy who used to pretend she had a crush on him. So, after ordering her food, she took a deep breath and started to go through everything that sent her spiraling.

"Poor poor baby, couldn't handle success." Meredith chided her. Jade's instinctive glare didn't even stop the smaller girl from rolling her eyes.

"Again, I'm sorry, but what you don't understand is what your going to learn." Sinjin said. "That is, if my wife's feeling up to it. She is four months pregnant."

The smaller girl pushed herself forward, just a bit. "You want to know what Hollywood did to me?" She asked, seething hatred burning through her otherwise cold demeanor. "Do you want to know what they did, or how they managed to destroy my love of performing in just four year?"

Jade didn't answer, instead watching as the once agreeable girl started to tell her story. "I got out of Hollywood Arts, and immediately sought to make my mark on the industry, but the first few auditions didn't lead to anything. I worked in my dad's cupcake shop while I dreamed of my big break. But do you know what I got? Men! That's what I got. Men who insisted I should be friendlier if I wanted to work in the industry. Men who said if I just played my cards right, they could help me. All I got was fucked. Figuratively and literally fucked." Rage seemed to seep out of the girl body, poisoning the air and choking the words from Jade's mouth.

Jade was worried that Meredith's ever increasing volume was carrying to the other tables. Luckily, no one seemed to notice the small scene she was putting on. "Not just men in casting, but agents, and boyfriends pimping me out to friends who they swore could help our careers, but it never seemed to help mine. But everyone, every voice around me, seemed to think I was better off screwing my way to fame. But the fame never materialized. I didn't even get a stupid commercial. And you want to hear the worst part? The other girls either were doing the same, or were telling everyone that I'd done it, even when I hadn't." The pregnant girl was near tears. Her body shook with anger, hurt and shame.

"In the end, I was told I just wasn't enough. Tall, or talented, or I don't know, they just said I wasn't. It tore my heart out." She finished, nearly crying. Sinjin put his arm around her, offering comfort Jade hadn't known he was capable of.

"I was frequenting Franks cupcakes during my time at UCLA, so Meredith and I were able to stay in touch." Sinjin added, cradling his wife. "I watched her go from a sweet, somewhat agreeable girl to this miserable, bitter shell of a person, and after six years, I'd had enough. In that time, I'd long ago fallen in love with her, and I couldn't let her be destroyed by the lure of fame. So I proposed, and when we got married, we buried her Hollywood career, and all the bad that went with it." He said. Jade still was too stunned to reply.

"But you want to know what I learned?" Sinjin asked Jade. "I learned that there were a couple of differences between Meredith and you, and talent wasn't one of them." He caught Jade with his eyes. "You managed to get a good manager early on, and he probably saved you from going on any of the wrong kinds of auditions, the ones that tore away at my wife's soul. Then there was her friendly disposition. Men used that to their advantage. But the biggest difference was luck."

Sinjin sat back, composing himself. Meredith had gained some composure, and was siting back herself. "I'm not saying you wouldn't have made it eventually, cause I don't know. As much as she hates to admit it, Meredith agrees that your talented. But you got lucky. Your first show was able to grow your character, making you too high on the pecking order to just treat like garbage. But lets look at what else you got lucky with. Your manager not only was fucking magic at his job, he was an awesome money manager as well, made it so you have the fiances to say fuck off to anyone who wanted you to do anything you didn't want to."

A strange smile crossed the tall boys face. "I saw your movie, where you chose to go topless. It's nice that you had the choice. You see, Jade, you could well have wound up like my wife, but you didn't. So excuse us for not feeling sympathy for you right now."

"But are you happy?" Jade asked, almost out of the blue. She even didn't know why she asked that.

"Yea." Sinjin said. "My wife isn't there yet, but with love and support, I'm hoping." He crossed his fingers. "We even have a nice winter home in Canon City, Colorado. I got my fathers company to sponsor their winter festival. Nice tax write-off. Besides, it gives me a chance to spend the holidays with Beck."

"You do software?" Jade asked, not sure of what she was looking for, or why she was asking these questions. 'Maybe I just don't want to admit I'm not willing to rip Meredith apart. I mean, she's preggers, and so much worse off then I am...' Jade had to admit she couldn't blame the smaller girl for the hostile feelings. Sympathy, a feeling Jade used to think she was incapable of, flowed through her as she thought of all the shit girls like Meredith went through following the dream. It hurt.

"Yea, it was supposed to be a pet project, something to keep my hands in the industry, but it makes enough money that I have to call it my second job. Doesn't take that much time, and I love doing it." He said.

Jade was much sobered by their conversation. She addressed Mrs. Van Cleef. "Look. Meredith, I'm sorry you ran into the sleazy side of Hollywood. I really am. I know my problems don't seem like much, but you have to remember, more than one star took their own life because the ends didn't make everything worth it." Jade said, feeling like she had to defend her actions. "I know, small compensations. But I do hope you find your happiness."

"Thanks" Meredith said, almost dismissing the apology. "And Jade, when your done, if you haven't found yours, come talk to me." She added, for the first time not projecting a wall of hatred at the director. "Not being mean this time. I think I know what will help you, but you need to have tried everything else first. Come talk to me only if everything else fails. Okay?"

"Okay." Jade agreed. "And thanks for dinner."

"Meals far from over." Sinjin said. "So why don't we talk of happier things. My racing team came in second last week at the drag races. I sent Beck the video."

Jade smiled as she realized just how much he'd changed.

After the meal, Jade agreed to stay in touch with Sinjin and his wife. Partly because they seemed to be great friends with Beck, and partially because she wanted to base a movie on Meredith treatment in Hollywood. 'Girl who'd screwed to the point of suicide comes back from the grave to hunt down the men who killed her, proving it wasn't suicide but murder.' Jade thought. 'The funny thing is, I'll bet I can find plenty of people in the studios who'd want to see this movie made.'

But Jade had more on her mind then her next comedy horror project. Meredith had been the first person she'd talked too who'd been hurt to the point were she had to abandon the entertainment industry. 'They drove her off, and there were a hundred more just like her waiting to take her place.' Jade realized. It wasn't a hidden fact, just something Jade had never thought about before.

"Stan, we need to talk about something." Jade told her manager on the phone. She wanted to know what could be done about the whole mistreatment of women by the industry. What Stan would tell her wasn't going to make her any happier. People had been trying to change that part of the industry for years, and the only progress was that more women were now in the position to abuse the system then ever before. It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but In the end, it did help her to sleep the night. 'I make a difference.' She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

As Jade got out of bed the next day, she couldn't believe it was Sunday. 'Has it really only been a week?' She asked herself. It didn't feel like a week. It felt like years since the Oscars. So much seemed to have changed already. 'LA to New York, to Colorado, then back to LA. And a meeting in every state.'

The writer got up and started getting ready for her day. Today she was going to drop in on Cat and Robbie. 'Is it fair to take their Sunday?' She wondered. But to wait would put them into weekdays, and that could be worse. 'Maybe I should skip them, fly up to San Francisco? Isn't that where Tori wound up?' Jade wondered. 'No, I'm not sure of her address, and I can't put off talking to Cat any longer.' She tried to force down her worry and focus on her goals. Goals that sometimes seemed so small, after everything she'd heard last week.

Jade went down for something to eat, and ran into Cory. "Wow, I'm not used to that in the mornings." He said to her.

Confused, Jade looked at herself, trying to decipher what he'd seen that was so out of the ordinary. She was dressed, but that wasn't that new, was it? There were a lot of early days in her business, and she wasn't dressed provocatively. If anything, she was dressed conservatively. But that wasn't that rare either. Sometimes she'd have an early meeting with a studio rep, or with investors, and need to look trustworthy.

"You're smiling." Cory said. "Or you were. I'm just not used to you being happy when you weren't celebrating something, like getting a play finished or a part you wanted, or some painful malady afflicting a critic you didn't like. How'd you pull that one off, anyways?" Jade just ignored the comment. She had things to do.

With the new determination, and a quick breakfast, she loaded herself into her car and drove towards the address she'd been given for the Shapiro's. Her GPS beeping, guiding her towards their small place in Venice. When she got there, she felt like a complete idiot. 'It's the same building.' She told herself. 'This is where her Nona lived, and where Cat took over that apartment when she moved in with Samantha Puckett. I just hope it's not the same apartment. That was one bedroom, and they have kids.'

The actress faced her next problem. She'd prepared her usual disguise, but on a sunny Southern California day, bundling up in any way drew attention. 'I need a wig, and glasses, and maybe something to draw people away from my face.' She thought. She settled on dark glasses and a fast walk.

The apartment was upstairs, a different one then she'd been to before. They didn't have the nice open lobby so conveniently placed, nor did the back doors open directly to the outside, but it was bigger, and had a lot more privacy. Both important things for the young couple. Jade tentatively knocked. Seconds passed.

"I don't know you." Came through the door, too low to have looked through the peep hole. Jade realized it was a childs voice, even as it reminded her of her first meeting with Andre's grandmother.

"I'm an old friend of your mom's." Jade replied, praying that Cat wasn't babysitting.

"I only have one mom." Came the voice again. Jade was getting closer to kicking the door in.

'This has to be Cat's kid.' She thought as she pushed the frustration down. "I'm an old high school friend of your mother. And probably your father too." She added the last part hoping that it would get her in quicker, but also because she had to admit Robbie was kinda her friend.

Silence greeted her once more, and the writer found herself waiting at the closed door for some sign that someone other then that kid was home. 'Cat wouldn't just leave a kid alone in there, would she?' Jade thought.

The sound of footsteps approaching shook Jade out of her thoughts. Then silence for the barest of seconds before the door opened revealing Robbie in all his nerdy glory. He was wearing an apron over a t-shirt and jeans. "I'm sorry but my wife is out at this..." As he spoke Robbie took that moment to take in the Goth in her current "Disguise."

"Jade?" He asked.

:}

There you have it. I know, what Meredith went through isn't anything unheard of, but I wanted to warn people just in case. You never know. But now Jade is face to face with Robbie, and about to meet his and Cat's family. Any thoughts about what she's about to learn? What did you think of Sinjin and Meredith? Do you like where Robbie and Cat are living? What does it say about them? I'd love to know what you think.

So, see you next time. Tip your waitresses and clowns. Review.


	7. Chapter 7 Robbie and Cat

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. Luckily, those who do seem willing to let us use them, so here you are.

:}

_Previously_...

The sound of footsteps approaching shook Jade out of her thoughts. Then silence for the barest of seconds before the door opened revealing Robbie in all his nerdy glory. He was wearing an apron over a t shirt and jeans. "I'm sorry but my wife is out at this..." As he spoke Robbie took that moment to take in the Goth in her current "Disguise."

"Jade?" He asked.

_Continuing_...

"Robbie." She acknowledged him. "Can I come in, or is it your hope to draw a chiz load of attention to this apartment?"

"Please come in." He gestured for her to enter the smallish apartment. "I was just cooking some breakfast for the kids. Have you eaten?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Jade said as she walked in.

There was a small girl, a toddler, sitting on a chair that was clearly far to big for her, and a boy who couldn't have been older then six or seven sitting on another chair. Both were young enough to have no idea who she was. However, both were watching her intently, probably because she was invading their home.

"Coffee?" The nerdy boy asked.

"Black, two sugars." Jade heard herself say. She looked around, trying to decide where to sit. The couch in the living room looked very inviting, or rather it was safely away from the young Shapiro's. She stopped by it as Robbie continued through towards the kitchen.

"No food in the living room." The boy said.

"No food." The girl echoed. Jade couldn't believe they'd say that, except she knew some kids got really into the rules, or at least making sure everyone else followed them too.

" " Jade found her voice was lost in her attempt to cut back whatever instinctive threat might emanate from her.

"Please Jade." Robbie said. "We try to have everyone at the table during meal times."

The writer relented, walking over to sit down next to the boy. "So, where's Cat?" She asked.

"Probably at a friends." Robbie said. "She sometimes go's to parties, and has a couple of friends who'll look after her if it gets too late." A pained expression flashed across his face. "She'll be back by lunch, right?" He smiled at his children, both of whom smiled back. "Now, I need to serve... Blueberry Pancakes" He singsonged.

The kids both smiled large, toothy smiles and shifted in their seats. Neither looked to want to stay seated. Jade wondered what she was getting herself into. She smiled at the children, reminding herself that she did get along with the munchkin sect, as long as she didn't have to do anything for them.

However, deep inside her, some part had been busy doing the math. 'Boys somewhere between a big five and seven years old...' She thought. "How old are you?" She asked, suddenly needing to know.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"Jade." She replied.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I asked first." Jade shot back. It looked to be the beginning of a power struggle of some sort.

Robbie had returned with the pancakes and some eggs. "Here we go.' He said. "Jade, these are my children, Sam and Jessie." He said. "Sam, sit up straight. Set a good example for your sister."

"Their adorable." Jade replied, smiling. "How old are they?"

Sam was busy watching the adults, so he didn't notice Jessie try to steal his fruit. Jade smirked as the boy realized someone was grabbing the sliced apple, and grabbed it before she could take a bite. "Sam's six, while Jessie's Three. Forty months, but after three, I think you're supposed to switch to years. She's also almost potty trained."

"You must be so proud." Jade said as her internal math processor quickly ran the numbers. "Cat was pregnant withing a year of graduation?" Jade said it before she could stop herself.

"Yea, she really wanted the family." The father of two replied. "Sam, we show manners to our sister. I need your help until mommy gets home."

"Lot of work?" Jade asked, still watching the kids.

"Yea, sometimes. They need near constant supervision, and it seems like constant attention. Also, their in that sweet spot where they're far enough apart not to want to play with each other, but too close for Sam to be responsible for Jessie, even for a short while. It's one of the reasons I work from home. I can help out, so Cat doesn't feel abandoned or overwhelmed. I don't want Cat to feel like I'm not doing my part." He told her.

"Listen, Sam, if your good, I'll show you something later. But I need to talk to Robbie now. Can you and Jessie play nice while I'm here?" The director asked.

"Okay, but remember, you're not allowed to lock the bathroom door." Sam replied. It almost sounded random.

"Still potty training Jessie." Robbie informed his guest, as if that was enough explanation. She just let it drop.

After breakfast, the children settled down to playing while Robbie led Jade to the small office cubical he'd set up. "When I do my web show, I need quiet, so I film in the master bedroom. Cat thinks it's a waste of money, but I have sponsors, and enough viewers to make a profit. All the tech toys are paid for by the show."

"You do a..." Jade was trying to wrap her mind around the whole thing.

"Yea. It's a limited market, but I make enough. More then enough. If I were single, I could probably live on it." His chest puffed out with pride. "My real job's an insurance underwriter. Have to go to the occasional meeting, but otherwise, as long as I keep up with my quota's, I work from home, set my own schedule, and can be there for Cat and the kids." His eyes glanced to his offspring constantly, watching for one of the many spats siblings often have.

"Are you happy?" Jade asked.

"Yes and no." The comedian said. "I love my kids, but sometimes I fear Cat and I got married too young. Cat especially misses the fun we had as kids, and it seems she feels like having the family robbed her of her chance to have her career." Again the pained expression crossed his face. "I wish she'd use the time she spends going out and acting young to go audition, or sing, or get a job singing at some restaurant or something. Anything so she wouldn't feel like the family's cost her a future."

"So you're happy with this?" Jade asked again.

"I went to school, and worked, for years, only to have Cat upset that I wasn't around. Then, I got my degree, but Cat may have been lost since she had to stay home to watch the kids. My parents, they offered to help, but they can be less then useless when it comes to parenting." Robbie told her.

"Why'd you have two?" Jade asked.

"Cat wanted them." He replied. "I don't know what she was thinking, but as soon as I was able, I pitched in to take the stress off her. We both deserve out bit of happiness. The apartment's too small, and we had to divide the second bedroom so they each could have their own space." He gave a heavy sigh.

"I've been saving up, a little from my web show, and a little wherever I can." The comedian told her, talking in a low voice. "Sometimes I even take a babysitting gig. As I said, this place is too small. We need space for me to have an office, the kids to have their own bedrooms, and Cat to have her own space. I'm looking to buy a distressed property. You know, a house. If I'm lucky, we'll find a four bedroom with a yard thats in our price range."

Jade watched him, listening, her ability to speak lost to his plans. He'd changed so much since school. The geeky boy was a man now. She saw the responsibility in him as he described wanting to look for houses, but also wanting to surprise Cat. Occasionally he'd call out to his children, to correct behavior, or praise them if they needed it. 'Cat got lucky. He's responsible, dependable, and he loves his family.' She thought.

"So then I relegated Rex to the one thing he's good for, that's making himself look good at others expense. He was supposed to be the star of the web show. Funny how that shifted, and he just has his segments." Robbie said. "And I've been talking non stop. Jade, whats going on in your life?"

"I need to find a part of myself that I lost a long time ago." She told him. "Can I play with your kids?"

"Sure." He replied. "You can even take Jessie to the bathroom, or maybe change her pullups."

"She needs changing?" The writer asked.

"I'll show you how to check." He told her.

Over a couple of hours, Jade got to know Robbie's kids. Sam was nothing like either of his parents. He was on the small side, thanks to his mothers compact size, but not so small as to be at a disadvantage with the other kids in his second grade class. Personality wise, he was the number two in the house. He not only tried to be like his father, enforcing the rules and watching to make sure that everyone played safe, he was bossy. He took it upon himself to be the authority figure of the apartment. Sam was far more physical then his father, already into what passes for sports for six-year-old's. Jade watched as he showed her how he practiced dodging and catching for 'Nation Ball', some psychotic form of dodge ball using basket balls.

Jessie was still learning rules. That, of course, was driving everyone crazy. Sam hated it, cause in his class, everyone knew the rules. But at home, his baby sister seemed to get away with not following them. The little girl was also a chatter box, talking up a storm, employing such words as 'Want' and "Now' and 'No', as if her will could trump the rules and instructions of her parents. Jade found the whole thing amusing.

"Jade, we don't need to do much to enforce the rules, just short time outs." The father told her. "Hold her for a minute or two, that's enough. She's learning there are consequences. It's the tail end of the terrible twos."

"Hold her?" The writer asked. "That's a punishment?" The star was thinking how, as a child, she'd have killed to have her father just hold her.

"It is when she wants to be doing something else." Robbie replied.

Jade also changed her first diaper, lucky for her it was only wet. She then found out the hard way that Jessie seemed to have the right to walk in on anyone using the 'Potty', since she had to have someone watch her when she used hers. Despite these little inconveniences, Jade had a great time playing with the kids.

"Rob, why don't you show me some of the properties you've been looking at?" She called as she surrendered to the overwhelming lure of the TV. Sam was at that phase where whatever Jessie was watching was 'For little kids', so he would often watch whatever he could on the second, smaller TV kept in the master bedroom. 'Boy's a real martyr for the cause.' The writer thought at how he'd allowed himself to be convinced to use his parents TV in their room.

"Sure." He said. He called up the usual website, but the houses were all minimal information. "You have to pay for the newsletter that gives you the real insights on these kinds of houses."

The writer didn't reply, instead checking to see what was available in the Hollywood and Venice Area's. She was thinking of how she could help her oldest friend, and Robbie. All ready, she'd made her first decision, that she'd watch the kids a couple of times so her friends could go out and have some fun. But it didn't seem like enough. A version of survivors guilt ate at her, and she wanted to do more to help her struggling friends.

"So, what're you thinking?" The comedian asked. He wouldn't get an immediate answer, as at that moment, his wife got home.

"Sam, Jessie, where are my kiddies?" The redhead squealed. "I come bearing lunch."

"BF Wangs?" Sam shouted as he raced out of the bedroom.

Jessie echoed the excitement, screaming "Noodles."

"She has a friend who works at one, so she gets food there at employe prices." Robbie explained quietly. Then louder "Hay baby doll, look who's come by for a visit."

"Who?" Cat asked, dropping the food in the kitchen and leaving it there for the kids to serve. Robbie was on the way to prevent the impending mess. "Is it my brother?"

"He's still in Idaho." Robbie informed his wife. Then to Jade "He's no longer locked up. He decided he likes potato's, so he moved there. Makes his living as a janitor for the very asylum he'd been sent to back in high school."

"Don't just talk to Jade, tell me who's here." Cat said, grabbing his shirt and shaking him. The smaller girls frame shook more then the thin boys, making the whole thing look ridicules.

"It's Jade." He told his wife. Jade, by this point, had gone over to serve the kids.

'No sense in making a bigger mess, even though it would be hilarious.' She told herself. Also, she kinda liked the kids.

"I know that." Cat replied. "But who's here to..." The small girl seemed to process what was told to her. "Jade? Is that really you?"

'No, I'm a hallucination.' The goth thought. But she knew her friend. "Yes Cat, it's me."

"I saw you on the awards show." The smaller girl said, her voice subdued. "You were robbed. Black Monday was so much better then the others. Especially that Conqueror remake that won."

"Thanks Kitty Cat." Jade said, feeling the love and protectiveness she'd felt for the girl back in high school. That same love that had kept her from popping the perky girl like a zit any of the multiple times Cat had done something to embarrass her.

"So, what happened?" The smaller girl asked.

"I won for best screenplay, and felt so empty." Jade started.

"I meant, back in high school?' The redhead corrected. "You disappeared. I needed you, and you were gone."

"I was there." Jade protested, but her voice couldn't seem to rise above a whisper.

"Really?" Cat said. "Cause I can't seem to remember you doing anything the whole second half of our senior year." The small girl stepped closer to her friend. "I needed you to tell me not to rush things. I needed you to tell me to wait, not to jump at the first proposal I got. But you were gone, and all I could think of was my perfect fairy tail wedding." Cat was starting to cry.

"I think you two should continue this in the bedroom." The father said.

"Lunch?" Cat asked.

"No food in the bedrooms." Sam quoted.

"I'll save you some. There should be enough, Cat usually gets extra." Robbie explained.

"Thanks." Jade said as she moved Cat to the bedroom. It was time for the heart to heart.

For several seconds, they just sat there on Cat's queen sized bed, staring at one another. Neither spoke outside of the occasional sniffle that signaled Cat was recovering from her earlier crying binge. During that time, the writer absorbed the bedroom. The walls were a velvety red, with a high shelf full of Cat's personal stuffies. Along one wall was the closet where they hung their cloths, and along another were the drawers where they probably stored more of their stuff. A smallish TV sat on a small desk, next to the usual entertainment center type stuff, and some recording and broadcast equipment that had to belong to Robbie. Finally, under the Television, was a longer drawer with blankets and a pillow, Rex's bed. Jade decided to comment. "I love what you've done..."

"Where were you?" Cat asked, cutting her old friend off. "I mean, where'd you go?"

"I told you, I was there." Jade replied. "In school. I'd just, I don't know, I'd given up on everything high school. After Beck started dating Tori, I just didn't care. I focused on my career, my off campus career, and put my energy into that. Minimized the time I had to be around the happy couple."

"So why didn't I see you?" The smaller girl asked.

"I didn't want to be seen." The goth replied. "I..." It was a hard explanation. "You, all of you, and me, so I guess we. Well, we were so caught up in everything we were doing, and with Beck dating Tori, it was easy to just change where I sat and avoid you guys. Somehow I was able to blend in with the shruggers, and you lost track of me."

Cat hugged Jade so quickly, it was almost a blur. "I missed you so much." The redhead exclaimed. "Well, not at first, cause you and Sam were so similar, but once school was out, I really missed having someone who would look out for me." It was a strange confession.

"Is that why you married Robbie?" The writers question hung in the air for several moments.

"I don't know." Cat replied, her voice small. "Probably."

"Really?" Jade asked. "Come clean baby girl. Tell me the truth. Why did you rush into marriage with Robbie?"

"I told you, I wanted someone who'd look out for me." Cat protested.

"Five..." The taller girl started.

"That doesn't work on me now, I'm a mommy." Came the reply. Cat crossed her arms in defiance.

"Four..." The writer continued to count.

"Not gonna work." Cat said.

"Three." Jade continued.

"OH I remember how I used to love three." The mother of two cooed. Her arms uncurled, and she, for a moment, looked happy. It didn't last, the petite girls face falling almost as quickly as she smiled. Cat came back into the moment in time for...

"Two." Jade continued. Cat was fidgeting.

:}

Sorry about the cliff hanger. But I had to break the whole thing up, and that seemed like the logical place. So, next time, we continue with Cat and Jade. Until then, what were your thoughts on Robbie, or how he's changed? Do you think babysitting will help? Review, and let me know what you think.

And yes, named after Cat's ex roommate, while she once mentioned she had a cousin Jesse. I just liked the way it worked out.


	8. Chapter 8 A Cat's life

Disclaimer: Don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. Too bad, they'd look good in my living room.

:}

"Two." Jade continued. Cat was fidgeting. It was going to be close, but Jade hoped the girl hadn't changed too much since Hollywood Arts. 'That, and sometimes it takes an outside force to make someone admit the to themselves what they'd been hiding.' Jade had no idea how she knew that, but didn't stop to think about it. Cat was wavering. She opened her mouth to say One.

"All right!" Cat said, her voice just shy of a scream. "I was afraid of losing everyone. You were gone, Tori had her record deal, Beck wasn't hanging around me any more, and Andre was on his way to New York. When Sam said she was heading back to Seattle, I freaked. Then Robbie was flirting with this girl, right in front of some kid I kinda knew who had a camera phone, and he sent me the picture, so I had to react." Cat started to cry again.

"It's okay, let it out." Jade heard herself saying. 'God, did I do something like this for a part?' She wondered. 'I was never good at this kind of shit. So how'd I know what to say?'

"And, and, and I wanted that perfect family." The petite girl continued, talking more slowly to get through the pain. "The one I never had, where my husband would be there for me, and the children would be perfect. But they weren't." Her body shook with the effort as tears rained down her face.

"Tell me everything." Jade whispered into her friends ear. "Tell me everything you've been holding in. You know it's safe to tell me everything, even those things you haven't admitted to yourself."

"Robbie tried, he worked as close to home as he could, taking classes at night or on line, and working odd shifts to be around as much as he could. But the kids took all his time, and he didn't have any for me. It was bad enough with just Sam, but Jessie came, and I found that it just got harder. I thought it would be easier, with two kids. A boy for him and a cute little girl for me to play dress up with. But it just was so much work." Cat was almost babbling, except that it all made sense. "I-I couldn't take it, my kids were here all the time and we couldn't afford to hire a baby sitter. I knew how much some of those services charged. I needed air. I was suffocating. All I wanted was for someone to love me, but they were so needy."

"Growing up is so hard." Jade whispered into her friends ear. "Tell you what, I'll help you if you help me."

"Help you what?" The tearful girl asked. She was still shaking, trying to understand everything she'd just told her friend. But the distraction did help, just a bit.

"Grow up." Jade said. "I haven't dated since high school."

"Well, you need to trust them." Cart cut off her friend, saying something Jade hadn't thought about. She pulled out of Jade's hug to look at her friend. Brown eyes stared down cold teal.

"I was holding out for Beck." Jade admitted.

"Cause you trust him." Cat replied. "But was he coming back, or was it safer to hold on then to risk trusting someone again?"

"It tore a hole in my heart when I found out he was married." Jade said.

"Then I won't tell you." Cat replied. Then her face fell again. "We didn't go to the wedding. Couldn't afford it, and the kids were too young. Also, I was working at this shop at the timer, and I couldn't get the time off."

"Lots of excuses." The writer said. "Tell me, why the partying?"

"I wanted to feel young again." Cat said, smiling. "Sometimes it's nice to walk away, not to have the stresses of my family weighing me down. Did you know Sinjin got married? Sent us an invitation."

"Don't change the subject." Jade warned.

"We didn't go." Cat told her, once again her face twisted into an image of shamed pain. "I didn't want people to see how far we'd slid. How unhappy we were."

"Why sad?" Jade asked.

"Cause I thought it'd be so easy. I knew how to take care of kids, how to sing, and act, and dance. But nothing came easy like it did for you and Tori." The small girl was on the verge of tears, but and anger was swelling below the hurt, marshaling against Cat's emotional walls. "No, it was so much hard work, and I had a husband, and a child, then two..."

"Robbie said you wanted them." Jade said. "Did you?"

"Oh my god Yes." Cat told her, and the redheads emotions shifted into defensive, needy, loving, then hurt again. "I wanted my little babies so much. But they need so much from you, always demanding, and we never have any time for us."

"Do you blame Robbie?" The goth asked.

"No, of course not." Cat protested.

"Really?" Jade raised her pierced eyebrow as she asked the question.

"Of course." The redhead said. "Just because he's happy, and spends money on things we don't need like those electronic toys of his, doesn't mean I blame him. It wasn't HIS fault we haven't been to any of our friends weddings, or ever visited any of them." Her voice was filled with rage. "It's not his fault we live in this crappy little apartment where we don't have enough room, and the kids have to share a bedroom because there are only two..."

"You know none of this is his fault, right?" Jade asked

"How can you say that?" Cat exploded. "You don't see his smiling face as he gets another package, when I'm not allowed to just buy whatever I want. I haven't seen a sky mall catalog in years. He says we need to save money for a bigger place, but he also has that stupid puppet show just so Rex can have his fun. And the kids, he tells me he's fine watching them, but that's because they love him..." Cat collapsed, releasing so much of her hurt and anger. "Why don't my babies love me?" The last question was full of heartbreak and despair.

"They love you." Jade told her, rubbing her oldest friends back. "My dad was horrible, treated me like crap, and I still love him. You just need some time with them so they can show you they love you." Jade told her. "And you need time with Robbie so you can reconnect, rediscover what you loved about him."

"But I loved that nerdy, dorky side of him." Cat said, her voice raw from all the released emotions. The smaller girl looked like she was about to collapse, but a new strength was rising. For now, she didn't have to carry the weight of all that hurt she'd been carrying inside. It gave her a lightness she hadn't felt in years. Not since the first time she held Jessie in her arms. "The desperate boy who was so cute despite being able to drive off any girl who might otherwise date him." Cat smiled, and for a second, she seemed happy with that memory. Then, all too suddenly, Cat called out "Oh my chiz, I'm angry cause my children took my husband."

"Your angry because you rushed into this." Jade corrected her.

"How can you say that?" Cat protested.

"I didn't." Jade assured her. "You did. Want to hear the recording?" The writer bluffed. She suspected Cat would believe she recorded it, and that was the only way to keep the small girl from burying everything she'd just admitted. 'Lets hear it for research.' The writer thought to herself. 'And thank you Lane.'

Cat started crying again, and her friend let her, still rubbing Cat's back soothingly, helping the girl get through this. The actress had been in a similar position recently, knew that the best way to handle this was to let Cat find some equilibrium first. Solutions would come after the small girl had managed to internalize her own confessions. Soon Cat had stopped crying. Still balled up on the bed with her head in Jade's lap, Cat was at least stable.

"Cat, you need to talk to Robbie. I mean really talk to him. Let him know what you've been feeling. Understand that the anger your feeling, it may not be directed at him, even if your angry at him now. Just talk, and be ready to listen." The actress said.

"He'll just blame me." The redhead whined.

"No he won't." The black head said. "He loves you. He did everything for you. Now you owe it to him to talk things out."

"You know, I never cheated on him." Cat confessed. "The temptation was there, the desire to be wanted, desired. But I couldn't do that. Not to him. Now to my children."

"You'll have to stop partying" Jade said. "Or sooner or later you will." Then, sure she had everything, Jade gave her oldest friend time to process. Just a few minutes to rest and recover from the ordeal they'd just been through. 'How do the professionals do this?' Jade wondered, feeling a fair amount of the weight of what Cat had just said. She took that time to let go of it, and remind herself that she was helping.

Feeling enough time had gone by, Jade gave her best, reassuring smile. The smile that won the hearts of fans everywhere. The smile that set of warning bells in her friends. "I'll tell you what. Next Friday, why don't you let me take your kids, give you a few hours with Robbie. Then, Saturday, we can do something as a group. You, me, Robbie, and the kids." She offered.

"I don't know." Cat said, looking up at her friend. "You never do nice things unless your after something."

"I am." Jade said. "I want to be happy, and I'm hoping that if we get you and Rob happy, I'll figure out what I'm missing."

"Do you really think this will work?" The small girl asked.

"Maybe. Besides, I'll probably need to relax after my next task." The goth smiled.

"Whats that?" Cat asked.

"I need to find Tori." The writer said. "Beck said he hasn't spoken to her in six months, and that she's moved from the last place he knew she was living. I'll need to find her."

"She's staying with Trina." Cat told her friend. "I'll get you the address." When Jade gave Cat a quizzical look, she continued. "What? Trina and I are friends. She buys dresses from me, and we party sometimes. She often lets me stay on her couch if I get too drunk and don't want my kids to see me like that."

"Stop." Jade said, her voice commanding. "You know why I don't drink, right?"

"You're right." Cat said, dejected. "I just want to enjoy my youth before it's gone."

"You said you never cheated, but if you keep getting drunk, you will. Even if you never intended to, sooner or later, you will. I need you to stop, for yourself, if no one else. " Jade said. Then she smiled again, a more genuine smile. "Let me talk to Robbie, see if we can come up with something. You get cleaned up, baby girl, and get me Trina's address." She had an idea.

"Sure." Cat said, standing up and heading towards the bathroom. "And Jade."

"What?" Jade was wary, since the Cat of old could be so random sometimes.

"You probably missed it, but Tori and Beck, they broke up before graduation." Cat said, then she went into the bathroom to clean up.

After processing what just happened, Jade walked out to talk with Robbie. "So Rob, I hear that Tori is living with Trina." She said. He was busy wrestling with Sam. 'Either he's still as weak as I remember him, or he's holding back.'

"Yea, she's doing that until she can find a place of her own." He said through the swirling mass of limbs that made up his children. Jessie had joined in, wanting to do whatever her brother was doing.

"Think Trina will let her talk to me?" Jade asked. Then she added "Do you think Trina's happy? I mean, whats she been up to since high school?" The goth hadn't even though about the older Vega girl, and she'd been involved in enough of their escapades. 'God I hope she doesn't have my answer.' She thought before shifting to the topic at hand. Robbie hadn't bothered to answer, busy trying to wrestle both his children while making sure neither got hurt.

Jade moved into the swirling melee so she could talk to him in low towns before Cat finished getting cleaned up. "I was thinking of something we could do next Saturday, if your up for it..." Jade spelled out her plan as Sam and Jessie were playing just in reach. Both children wanted to keep wrestling, but they were little, and Jade suspected had very different levels of physical abilities. They would continue to play with the kids as they talked, partially focused on entertaining the youngsters. Jade, however, had another thing on her mind. 'You wouldn't think I'd have to talk him into this, but I'm ready.' Jade thought as she prepared for her next battle. A battle she knew she would win.

Jade got home after spending far more time then she'd expected with Robbie and Cat. The biggest surprise was how much she'd been able to get Cat to open up about her feelings. 'It seems I'm not the only one dissatisfied with my life.' The goth thought. Cat, however, was far easier to fix. 'Okay, maybe this won't fix them, but it'll make it so much easier for her. Besides, I can always use her to make my awards dresses, give her some cash, and a bit of publicity at the same time.'

"Jade, how'd the trip down memory lane go?" Cory asked.

"I don't pay you to dig into my life." She replied to her groundskeeper.

"Normally I wouldn't, but looking up old friends, it can open old wounds." He said. "You pay me to keep your place neat, and to make sure things run smoothly. Since that bitch Marcella quit, you haven't had a personal assistant to look after you, just assistants for your production company. So I just figured that I'd take the pressure off Stan and check in on my meal ticket."

Jade almost laughed. "What did you have against Marcella?"

"God she was such a cock blocker." He replied, clearly exasperated.

"Aww, poor boy couldn't get any while she was here working?" Jade cooed with mock sympathy.

"I was screwing my brains out." He said flatly. "It's you who weren't getting any."

"And it never occurred to you that I didn't want it?" The actress asked, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Of course it did." He replied. "I was once your assistant too. The girl just didn't get it. Why do you think I kept approving those lunches with the very single male celebrities."

"You told me that was strictly... Who am I kidding. Everyone knew you were trying to set me up." Jade admitted. "I wasn't ready."

"Are you ready now?" Cory asked, far more serious then she was used to.

"I don't know." The actress said. "I'm still working on it."

"So who's next on the list?" The groundskeeper asked.

"Tori Vega." Jade replied.

"My word, I haven't heard that name since that night in the hot tub." He joked.

"Yea, well, I'm only doing this for completeness." The writer told him. "I feel like I've gone a long way for minimal answers. There's been some movement, like letting go of Beck, but no one has had whatever I'm missing."

"Really?" Cory replied. "You don't see it? How much you've changed in the last week? Letting go was one of the best things you could have done, cause the Jade I see now was, and don't kill me for saying this, happy only this morning." He smiled at her. "Have you eaten?"

"I could eat." She replied.

"Then I'm going to break out the barbeque, and cook like the man I am." He declared.

"Why do so many men insist on barbequing?" Jade asked.

"Because we love to cook like our primitive ancestors, over an open flame." The groundskeeper said.

"Over an adjustable propane powered flame?" Jade asked. "On a grill that cost more then a car? That is cooking like your ancestors."

"It's fire, baby." He said. "Now let me go get the meet." He walked into the kitchen, and a moment later his voice echoed out. "I may need to nuke it a bit, to defrost it."

"Like our primitive ancestors." Jade joked.

The next morning, Jade allowed herself to sleep in a bit. 'It'll be better if I drop by around lunch. Maybe they'll be home.' She told herself. 'Sides, I'm on vacation. Whats a couple of hours between friends?'

She then allowed herself to take a long, luxurious bath in that big whirlpool tub in her bathroom. 'Goddess, when was the last time I used this thing?' She wondered. Her answer was staring at her in the form of the hotel bubble bath she'd been forced to use to make the bath happen. 'Mental note. Tell Cory to buy bubble bath, and bath salts, and whatever else he thinks will pamper me.' Jade smiled at the thought of just enjoying the day, but pushed that temptation away. Her answer was out there, and if she got lucky, Tori would have it.

Once dressed, she had to admit she felt so much better. Taking time to just be girly was foreign to her, no matter how many times Cory used to push her to have a spa day. 'I wonder why Marcella quite? I mean she did the job I paid her too, but I wasn't happy with her. Maybe it's cause Cory knew me, and anticipated what I might need. Boy was wrong so fucking often, but he tried. Marcella never once tried to guess what I might need, or try to get me to do anything that wasn't on my list. I must have intimidated the crap out of her.'

Jade let that thought chain die as she headed out to the car. Cory was busy cleaning the pool, working with his shirt off. "Cory, do you think I should bring something. Like coffee?" Jade asked. 'We have someone else to clean the pool, don't we?' she wondered. Then she let that thought go.

"Lunch." he replied. "They may not want it, but food is always appreciated."

"Okay." She said, and headed to her car.

:}

A special thanks to the guest who guessed that Cat was cheating. I hadn't thought of that possibility. As you can see, Cat didn't cheat, but Jade had another thing to warn her friend about. And Cat would feel the need to tell Jade, who was so jealous in High School, that she didn't cheat.

So, what do you think of Cat? Party to forget is more common then most people realize. Plus, she knew where tori was staying. And yes, Jade was off, not even thinking of Tori's family. But she knows now, and will be talking to Trina, and maybe Tori, very soon. Thoughts on that? What do you thing the sister are doing? Why did Tori leave San Francisco?

Anyways, review, and until next ti9me, tip your waiters and clown. Review.


	9. Chapter 9 Trina's house

Disclaimer: I own neither Victorious or any of it's characters. I make no profit.

:}

Jade drove into the Hollywood Hills, as ready as she could be to face Trina and win the right to talk to Tori. The Pizza's she'd gotten were carefully selected based upon an old slap file she'd found. Tori and her sister used to both like the same things on their pizza. The second pie was easier. The man at the store told her just to get cheese. He'd said most little kids would love the cheese, and not to risk any specific toppings yet. As a result the second pie looked barren compared to the first. 'I hope an extra large and a large cheese buys me access past the door.' She worried. She never had the best relationship with Trina.

The address was in a nice neighborhood in the Studio City part of the Hollywood hills. Jade let herself marvel at the large house Trina lived in for a few moments. 'Someone is doing well.' She thought. She had parked on the street, and walked to the gate that enclosed the front yard of the house. With a moments hesitation, she opened the gate and walked past the fire pit to the left and the small grassy area to her right until she stood at the front door. A sign stating "No soliciting" proudly hung by the door bell, matching the one that hung on the gate.

Jade rang the bell, and waited. A minute later, the door swung open, leaving her face to face with Trina. The elder Vega sister stood there, the moment stretching into eternity, only to be broken by Trina calling out "Cameron, stop jumping on the couch. You're setting a bad example for Chan." Then back to her guest. "Jade, my god, it's been ages. And you brought Pizza. Please, come in."

Not sure what to do, and certainly not expecting that kind of reaction from the usually self centered Trina, Jade walked into the home. 'Maybe she wants something from me. I'm famous, so it tracks she might be trying for something. Lets see how I can use this.' Jade looked at the elder Vega sister, preparing to ask her questions.

"Cami, Chan, the nice lady brought Pizza. Lets go to the kitchen." The mother seemed to be trying to herd her kids towards one of the back rooms. "Everyone to the kitchen. We're having Pizza." Then back to Jade "Those are for us, right?"

"Yes, I brought pizza. A cheese one for the kids, and your favorite for the adults." Jade said as she followed them into the kitchen. "You like the same stuff as your sister, right?"

"Love it." Trina replied. "Could you put them on the table over there while I get some plates."

"Sure." Jade wasn't sure how to proceed. Trina was a mother. And the house, while not the mansion she lived in, it was huge. "Love your home."

"Thanks." Trina replied. "Thomas and I got lucky in this one. Five bedrooms, two full and four partial baths. That's not counting the guest sweet, with it's own full bathroom." Trina was full of pride in her home. "But you didn't come here just to talk about my home, did you?"

"I was hoping to talk to Tori." Jade admitted.

"Cat said as much." The older girl commented. "What? I take care of her sometimes when she's been out late partying. Of course, she has to follow my rules, cause of my children. But yea, she gave me the heads up. Said you made her cry, and that she was happy about it."

"I don't know how, but I got her to admit the truth about her life." Jade replied, trying to get past this part.

"And you asked her if she's happy." Trina continued. "You were thinking of asking Tori?"

"How much did she tell you?" The writer asked.

"Why don't you fill me in on the why's, so we don't have any confusion." Trina proposed.

"Whats to say." The actress said. "You know about the Oscars, right?"

"Yea." Trina said, motioning for her to go on. "Cami, we don't smear pizza on our brother!"

"Maybe I should come back." The writer offered.

"Nope." Trina said. "Kids are a fact of life. And Cameron is four, while Channing is two, so they're gonna act out. Now you, you're going to talk to me now, so I can see if it's okay for you to talk to Tori."

"Okay, Oscars." Jade said, finding her place. "Yea, that's the thing. It wasn't enough. It's like I'd worked my ass off for that moment, to be a star, to win the approval of the world, to have somebody love me. And when I got there, two awards in three years, it just wasn't enough. Standing up there, on the stage, with everyone cheering for me, it just wasn't enough. It didn't fill the void in my heart. I gave my speech, and all I could think of was what happened to the old gang? Where was everybody? And were they happy?"

"Okay, I get that." Trina replied. "For the record, I'm happy. I'm a stay at home mother who dabbles in various work from home projects. I've learned what does and does not produce income on line. Since my time is limited, I've had to learn how to budget that too. But it's not about the money so much as, well, about the money." Trina smiled. "It's about feeling like I have some control over my income, so that if I were to lose my husband, we'd be okay."

"So how'd you meet your husband, Thomas I think?" Jade asked. 'In for a penny, in for a pound.'

"Tom? Thomas Flores worked, work's at the studio where that filmed that show I was on." Trina said casually. "Technically, he was one of the actors on the second show they'd put me on, but he wasn't any higher profile then I was." She told Jade. "We went out, slept together, and I got pregnant. So I did the honorable thing and married him. Turns out they knew that kind of show has a very limited life span. He got a job working with production, coming up with the next big short term show. So when the last joke died on one show, they'd be ready with it's replacement. He even gets credit as a show creator, as part of the team. We make a nice living, enough to be comfortable and have this place. And I love him"

"Nice how that came last." Jade said sardonically.

"Yea, well, I may love him, but I'm still about the bottom line." Trina said proudly. "And with two kids, you kinda have to be. I'm just waiting for the studio to get into reality programming. We're a bilingual household, so we could make a reality show based on that."

"You want to do reality TV?" Jade almost spat out.

"Hey, I may have changed my priorities, but being famous, especially with a bit of anonymity, that would rule." The older girl said. "But it's not the focus of my life any more. My kids are. Chan, come back here this instant. We eat at the table. Cami, set a better example for your brother."

"First, thanks." Jade said. "I wasn't after your life story, but it was nice to hear. Second," Jade's voice rose, becoming far more commanding, "Cami, Chan, you will listen to your mother and get back here."

Both kids stopped, looked at the stranger, then at their mother. Neither moved. "Five." Jade started. Cameron had dragged her brother back by one.

"He's little. He doesn't listen when you threaten him." Cameron said in her high, child's voice. She was half hiding behind her mother. Channing was also hiding behind his mother, but was not sure what to make of the beautiful stranger.

"Third." Jade said, ignoring the children. "Just to be clear, your saying that financial stability is what made you happy?"

"I'm happy as a mother and housewife. The financial stability just takes some of the pressure off." Trina said. "I'm loved by my family, and it's almost enough. There is that part that wants to be adored by the masses, but it's kinda in the background." Trina seemed lost for a second, then came back. "If you stick around, or come back after six, you can meet my husband. Just be careful, he's a charmer. But whatever you do, just don't let the almost flirting get to you. He doesn't cheat."

"I'll remember that." Jade said. "When's Tori due back."

"After five. She's a teacher." Trina informed the writer.

"What does she teach?" Jade asked.

"English. And voice, and acting. But her primary degree is in English." The older girl told her.

"Voice" Jade paused for effect, "and acting?" The goth asked.

"Her school still has it's music program, and she loves to help 'her' kids learn the joys of acting. I think she's channeling Sikowitz when she teaches. She was teaching in Frisco before..." For a moment, Trina's voice drifted off, only to return a moment later. "Well, that's her story to tell."

"I'm looking forward to hearing it." Jade said, smiling. "Just one more thing..." The writer composed herself, trying to decide if she really wanted to ask this question. "Cameron and Channing?"

"Cameron Diaz is a major force in acting, an a role model for Hispanic women." The older woman defended her choices. "And Channing is a unique name, not to mention that Channing Tatum is both gorgeous and successful."

"And not nearly as funny in person as he thinks he is." The writer added.

"I keep forgetting, you're in a position to meet these people." Trina gushed. "Cani, Chan, when you've washed your faces, you can go play. Chan, come her so I can wash your face"

The two children were out of the room in a blur of motion, one running and the other toddling after.

"I thought you told them to wash their faces?" Jade asked.

"Yea, well, their young. Chan forgets while Cami sometimes just doesn't want to." The mother said. "You sticking around?"

"I think I'll be back." Jade told her. "I'm supposed to be taking this time to recharge, so maybe I'll go to some discreet coffee shop, have a drink, and relax. Or I could visit Sikowitz." Jade perked up at the thought of seeing her old acting teacher.

"You showing up at Hollywood Arts?" Trina's voice said 'Bad idea.' When Jade looked back, the mother of two continued. "A well known writer and director, a Hollywood power player, walking into a school for the performing arts. How do you think the students would react?"

"Class gets out by three thirty, I could go after." Jade suggested, not sure why she needed anyone approval.

"And how empty do those halls get after school?" Trina asked. "If my memory is correct, there is always someone there, using the music rooms, or dancing, or after hour dance classes, or plays, or other performances that have to be rehearsed. Jade, you'd need a far better disguise to enter that building and not be recognized. One of the people my husband works with, who's only a celebrity in South America, tried going there to talk to Tori and was swarmed by people asking advice."

"Tori works at Hollywood Arts?!" Jade said, her head snapping back to stare at Trina.

"Oh god, I wasn't supposed to say that." Trina lamented. "Pretend you didn't hear that, and promise you won't show up at Hollywood Arts. Not without getting permission first. Tori's only just started this year, and I don't want to make it any harder for her then it already is..."

"Okay, okay, I promise." Jade said. "But only because I believe your the type to make a general announcement to everyone at the school and bury me in wannabe's."

"Good. Now, be back around sixish so you can meet Thomas and talk to Tori." Trina told the thespian.

Jade reluctantly exited from Trina's home. It was a beautiful house, with plenty of room for the family to grow. 'I've got to find a place like this for Robbie.' She told herself. "Trina, before I go, I've been meaning to ask, do you know someone who could help me find a place like this? I've got a friend who wants to move to LA, and they can't afford too much, but I'm hoping to find them a home."

"I'll have the name and contact deets of the realtor Thomas and I used ready by the time you get back. Sixish, so my husband can meet you before you start interrogating Tori." Trina said.

"No one expects the Spanish Inquisition." Jade said as she walked towards her car.

"If you're going to quote Monty Python, try 'I'm not Dead yet.' it's a classic." Trina called after her. Jade just laughed.

The writer decided to write. She drove home, grabbed her laptop, and headed into her room. She walked out onto the balcony overlooking the pool, opened her laptop, and opened the story she felt the most like writing. Jade spent the first ten minutes or so re-familiarizing herself with the plot and checking her outline. Then she allowed herself to get lost in the lives of these characters.

Hours past as Jade tried to follow the plot as it unwind before her. Sometimes the characters would veer off track, and she'd have to pull them back, but for the most part Jade was the observer, seeing everything as it happened in her imagination. It was her style of writing, and as freeing as it was, it could be very frustrating, cause she often didn't know what was coming next.

Cory called up to her, breaking her out of her thoughts. "Boss, you wanted me to let you know when it was fiveish. It's about as ish as it's going to get."

"Thanks." She called back, saving her work and closing her laptop. Then, after putting it away, she took the time to check her makeup and make sure she was still clean enough for the evening. Jade then went to her SUV and drove towards Trina's home. 'What to eat, what to eat?' She wondered. 'Had BF Wangs yesterday, so maybe inside out burger? Nah, something more food like.' She quickly dialed a restaurant that did takeout and curb delivery.

After getting her meal, she drove as quickly as she could to Trina's home, arriving just a few minutes before six. The goth then sat and finished her meal. 'No sense in rushing thing.' She told herself.

A few minutes later, just after Six, Jade was done eating and moved from her car towards the Trina's front door. 'Tori's the last one.' She told herself. 'Lets see what she's been up to.'

Jade had rung the bell and waited only a short time before the door opened and a man she didn't recognize stood there. He was on the short side, maybe her height, but in good shape. He had a pleasant enough face with brown hair and eyes. The suit was name brand, but not designer, speaking of his station in life. "Miss West?" He said, sounding surprised.

"You must be Thomas. Trina told me so much about you." Jade smiled and poured on as much charm as she could muster. "I'm an old friend of Tori's, and I feel just awful that I've allowed myself to lose contact with her over the last couple of years." Her best smile, and the man had yet to move. "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Sorry, I just wasn't... Please come in. So, you know Tori?" Thomas asked.

"We went to High School together. That's where I met Trina too." Jade decided not to tell him the nature of her, and the rest of her friends, relationship with Trina. 'Best not to make waves when I'm hoping for his help.' She told herself.

"Trina, look, it's Jade West." Mister Flores called though the house. Jade walked just in front of him as they entered the living room. Trina was sitting on the couch, watching her children playing. Tori was also there, walking out of the kitchen.

"I know, she came by this afternoon, looking for Tori." Trina told her husband. "We talked, a lot."

"Yea." Jade said. "Look, I hope I'm not interrupting dinner..."

"We just ate." Trina interrupted her. "Tom here got home early, and brought BF Wangs."

"That's good." The writer continued. "I was hoping to talk to Tori."

"No." The younger Vega sister said. She'd remained standing, stopping next to the couch.

"I just..." Jade tried.

"You just wanted to rub my face in how successful you've become?" Tori sounded angry. "Cause I don't need that right now. Everyone knows you're the one who made it. Just cause you feel like it isn't a reason to show off." The former singer moved towards Jade, getting in her face.

"I was trying to reconnect with my high school friends." Jade tried.

"Like hell you were." Tori shot back. "When have you ever dome anything that wasn't about yourself. Name one time you've gone out of your way to help any one of us. Andre? Beck? Cat?" Tori looked Jade in the eye.

"I helped Cat, back when she needed a place to live." Jade defended herself.

"Once, for your best friend. My god, I must be totally wrong about you." Sarcasm dripping from her voice, Tori looked around the room for a second then was back in the writers face. "Maybe your not the most selfish bitch that ever came out of Hollywood Arts. But you're up there, and the last thing I need is to take a trip down memory lane with you. You tormented me through high school, and then expected me to just welcome you with open arms?"

"Tori..." Jade said.

"Get out." Tori pointed towards the door.

"Tori.." Trina tried.

"Don't defend her." Tori whipped around to look at her sister. The rage was still there, but none of it was being directed at Trina. "You know what kind of monster she was, she is. Did you know she didn't bother to stay in contact with any of us? Not even Cat, her closest friend. No, whatever you hope to gain from knowing her, there are better ways. Ways that don't cost your soul."

"Tori." Tom's voice was a warning.

"No," Jade stopped him. "It's all right. What I wanted from her, I think I got it." She gave the children a warm smile, then walked towards the door. "I really do like your home." Then she opened the door and walked out, closing it behind her.

She heard Tori's voice saying "You should know better then to invite a vampire into your home." She just ignored the comment and started walking out of the yard.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Jade chanted the whole walk to her car. 'I treated her like garbage the whole time in school, so why would she want to talk to me.' The actress opened the door to her SUV, only to slam it shut once she was in. Tears started to marshal behind her eyes, but Jade was no stranger to holding them back. 'I'm amazed she was able to hold back. I really am a monster.'

:}

Well, meeting with Tori could have gone better. I guess Tori still holds some resentment. But Trina was open, helpful even. And I the house seemed beautiful. I'd seen that in an on line add. Anyways, what did you think of Jade's meetings with Trina and Tori? Do you think the Pizza helped? And what will Jade do now?

As always, review. It's what lets us know you have questions.


	10. Chapter 10 Comfort after the storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. I do, however, have seasons one and two on DVD.

Disclaimer 2: For the guest who was checking hourly, I post once per week. Look for this sometime late Monday to early Tuesday.

:}

The drive home was a blur, and it was probably a miracle she got home without hitting something or someone, what with the tear still in her eyes and her mind miles away. But she did get home, somehow, and went straight to her room, ignoring everything around her. The door slammed and she fell on the bed.

Once more, Jade allowed herself to cry. "I broke her." She said with heaving breath, rolling on the bed, arms flailing to emphasis each point. "I took the sweet, forgiving Latina and ripped away her reason to be happy. No wonder she decided to date Beck. She did it to get a little revenge on me. And the attitude probably cost her that contract she had with Neutronium." Jade was reaching for another facial tissue to wipe her eyes. She stopped talking to herself, but her thoughts continued. 'She wound up teaching, and then moved back here. Why? I know it was my fault, just not why?' Her thoughts would continue along those lines as she stopped moving, allowing herself to drown in regret, filling in the blanks on what might have happened as she went. Each iteration brought new ways for her to blame herself for what Tori had gone through, while Tori's suffering grew worse and worse.

She woke up around eight to the sound of pounding on her door. "Boss, you okay?" She heard Cory call to her. "You'd better answer, cause I've already called Stan. Now open up and lets talk this out."

"Go away." Jade called to her groundskeeper.

"Ice cream or vodka, whatever you need, just let me know and I'll get it for you." Cory tried again, his voice carried just how concerned he really was, despite the muffling of both the door and the pillow over her head.

Jade felt like crap, but she had to admit Cory was trying to take care of her. She just didn't want to be taken care of. Not at that moment. Removing the pillow from it's place over her face, she called out. "I don't need ice cream, or alcohol, or..." She froze right there. 'He called Stan? How long...' The writer found her voice again. "How long ago?"

"What?" Cory asked. "How long ago what?"

"How long ago did you call Stan?" The writer asked.

"Maybe five to ten minutes." The groundskeeper replied. "You were still crying, and didn't respond when I asked if you were okay." There was a pause. "By the time came to check on you, you'd been crying for a while, so I called him for advice." his voice shifted again, softer, but still loud enough to be heard. "I'm not comfortable with this. I-I thought things were getting better."

"Things got complicated." Jade called out, then went silent. Cory took a few moments, hoping his boss, his friend, his sister, would talk to him. When all he got was silence, he then retreated to the living room to wait for the cavalry.

It was maybe ten minutes later when Stan arrived, and he'd brought Marge. The older couple settled into the living room, questioning Cory about what had happened before he called them. Once they were sure they had as much as they were going to get out of the groundskeeper, Marge went to Jade room.

The door was open. Not just as in unlocked, but open so the motherly figure could clearly see Jade standing on the balcony, staring out into the night.

"You know, that was always the problem with this house." Marge said as she entered. "Your balcony looks into the back yard. Not the best view of the city lights."

"I didn't need to see the city, not from my bedroom." Jade informed her. "I wanted to see my kingdom. The lonely place where I ruled."

"It is a nice house." The older woman said. Jade could almost feel the warm, motherly smile Marge was giving her.

"I visited a nice house today." Jade said, the shift seemingly coming out of nowhere. "Twice. Tori lives with her sister, and the sister has a nice house. Six bedrooms, seven baths, three of them full bathrooms. But it's not the size, or the bedrooms, or even the yard that makes it so nice."

Jade turned slowly, not sure she wanted to look her guest in the face, fearing that she might not like what she saw. "Trina's married, and she and her husband have two small children." Risking being judged, the writer looked her mother figure in the eye. "Trina has the luxury to be a stay at home mom, even does light stay at home work to feel connected to the adult world. But the real thing there was how relaxed, how open Trina was." Jade said, taking the long way to get to her point. "She's happy, and it's because she doesn't have to wonder if someone loves her."

Marge's first answer was to envelope Jade in a hug. That was all she did for a good thirty seconds, just holding her surrogate daughter, before finally speaking. "Is that what you've been missing? I know you're parents didn't do a good job letting you know, but people do love you. Beck loved you, and even though you're not our child, Stan and I love you."

"I'm paying for you to put your grandchildren through collage." The writer said, her voice muffled by the hug.

"The point is, you're loved. By a lot of people. So why the tears? It's not to late to find yourself someone, and have that family." Marge reassured her.

"Tori didn't want to talk to me." Jade said, her voice having flattened out, devoid of emotion for the moment. "I realized that everything that had happened to her, it was my fault. She dated Beck, a relationship that didn't last, and it didn't because I damaged her so much for the two plus years before that."

"You can't know that." marge started.

"She as much as told me." Jade snapped, pulling herself out of the warm, comforting hug. "She said she didn't want me lording my success over them, and told them I was a monster. That I would hurt them, like I hurt her." The actress was on the verge of tears again, but held them in, allowing her self hate to control her for now.

"Did she say you were the reason she lost her recording contract?" Marge asked, trying to give the goth her distance, but staying protectively close.

"Not specifically, but it tracks." The writer replied. "She couldn't trust because of me, so she couldn't give Beck what he wanted. They broke up, and then, with no one to help or support her, she acquired an attitude. That didn't go over well with the executives at Neutronium, so they started looking for a reason to cancel her contract. She doesn't sell up to predictions, thus giving them their excuse and they cancel her contract. Then she's alone, left to fend for herself with no one wanting to take a risk on a diva with an attitude, but no proven track record. She becomes a teacher, in San Francisco, probably because she remembered how much fun Sikowitz was. But you don't always get Hollywood Arts, and most kids are cruel to their teachers. So she quits, moves to LA, and gets a job here, but she's angry, bitter, all because of what I did."

"That's the problem with writers." Marge said, smiling a warm, amused smile. "You've been sitting here, wallowing in your misery, writing her entire life story without looking up one single fact."

"I know the facts." Jade snapped. Marge just gave her the most loving, patient glare she'd ever experienced. "I know enough."

"Where's your laptop?" The older woman asked. "Or can we go into the computer room, take a look on that monster you got for those on line games you used to play."

Jade walked into her room and retrieved her laptop. Marge flipped on the light for the balcony. "What? I think it's a lovely night, and we should get some use out of this wonderful balcony. Also, I want to admire your kingdom." Again that warm smile broke through.

"Okay, Pearpeadia doesn't have anything on her." Jade grumbled as she opened the Tori Vega page.

"It looks like it has quite a bit. Name, date of birth, and look, apparently she'd a lesbian." Marge pointed out as she read the quick facts. "That would explain her moving to Frisco."

"What about West Hollywood?" The writer replied, then dropped the question. "But it doesn't explain why she moved back, or why she was so upset."

"Well you did mention West Hollywood and...Oh my, apparently there's more." The motherly woman said, scanning the bottom of the page. "It seems she gave up her contract to Neutronium, but didn't stop making music."

"Let me see that." Jade almost pushed the old woman out of her way, barely holding back. "Spanish language recordings? It says here that Tori released a Spanish language album a couple of years ago, and a couple of other original songs since then. All on line." A momentary look of confusion smoothed then wrinkled her face. "So she's still recording. But, if she's found success as a singer, why does she teach? And why was she so wazzed at me?"

"Maybe she had a bad day." Marge said. "You said it yourself, some times, teaching is harder then you'd expect. As for why she became a teacher, didn't Tony Danza become a teacher towards the end of his acting career?"

"That was for a reality show, and he wrote a book about it." Jade informed her. "But yea, maybe she really wanted to work with kids." She was calmer now, feeling loved, and a lot less of her self hate. "God, I was such a monster in High school."

"I blame your parents." Marge said unapologetically. Jade looked at her, trying to let the older woman know how much she wanted that subject dropped. "Oh don't give me that look. You know how I feel about them."

Jade just let out a big sigh. "I'm going to be watching Cat and Robbie's kids this Friday. Any advice?"

"First, don't change the subject." There was that warm, motherly smile. "But, if we're moving on, then fine. First, clear your schedule. Get whatever you want to get done fist. You won't have time to do things while watching the kids. Then make them a simple but nutritious home cooked meal. They'll appreciate the effort." Marge advised.

"They're six and three." Jade said.

"Then they won't appreciate the effort. Just don't let them stay up too late. I'll have Cory prepare a room for them to sleep in, and get the covers ready for the pool and jacuzzi." Marge said, giving Jade another hug. "Come, lets let the men folk know your okay."

"You know whats funny." The writer said as they walked towards the living room. "Tori hating me hit harder then Beck moving on."

"Then maybe it's a good thing she's a lesbian." The older woman said, smiling.

Jade didn't ask what Marge meant, instead choosing to spend some time with her new family. The parental figures she'd found, a retired financial crimes police officer turned manager turned surrogate father, and his wife, mother turned secretary turned surrogate mother. Then there was Cory, small time drug dealer turned personal assistant turned groundskeeper turned surrogate little brother. There was a warmth there amongst these people who should be nothing more then employes. Jade had her family. 'It's better. It fills my heart, but it's still not enough.' She thought.

The next day, Jade got back to work. She wrote through the day, taking breaks to enjoy the sun, or get lunch, or even check in on whatever Cory was doing. It was a relaxing day with no time spent thinking about lost opportunities or the sins of the past. She'd have time enough to deal with both later. At four in the afternoon, her alarm went off, and she looked up something on the Hollywood Arts web sight. Then she pushed herself to finish the section she was on of the story she was working on.

She left just before five that evening, her destination someplace she'd only been to a couple of times in her life, but someplace she had to go tonight. Her GPS guided her along back roads, around most of the traffic. While it took longer then she'd intended, the writer still arrived at her destination by five thirty. The apartment building looked just the way it had years ago.

The actress walked towards the building, and the door she wanted, with a purpose built of change. She was changing, letting go of that obsession that had helped her win two Oscars, but also robed her of the joy of life. As she approached the door, she thought 'Please let him be alone.' She knocked, and waited.

"It's open." Came a voice she'd recognize anywhere, even after all these years. She turned the handle and pushed the door open to see her high school acting teacher sitting on the row of chairs he called a couch.

"Sikowitz, it's been years." She tried to sound casual, but inside she started to worry about what this man, a man who helped shape her, was thinking. He'd not only given her the tools she'd need as an actress, but he'd shown her what it takes, sometimes, for a director to get a good performance out of their actors. Now, she'd come back, with her supposedly impressive list of accomplishments, and Jade was worried that he wouldn't approve. 'It was never about the accomplishments. Not with him.' she reminded herself.

"Jade?" The aging educator asked. "Jade West? Great Gandhi, it's been years. Hope things are going well for you."

"Mostly." The actress replied. "Or rather, if we just count my work, things are going swimmingly. I won my second Oscar..."

The teacher paled, looking at his guest for just a moment before leaping out if the chair and then over it. He grabbed a pillow, and put it, as well as his makeshift couch, between himself and the writer. Then, in a shaky voice, he asked. "Black Monday was you're Second Oscar?" His eyes never left her, as he placed his large window at his back.

"Yea." Jade started.

"Who've you talked to so far?" Sikowitz asked, his tone emphasizing the urgency of the question. His body was tensed, ready to run, and Jade knew he could take that window out if he so chose.

"Everyone." The actress said. "Andre, Beck, Sinjin, Robbie, Cat, Trina then Tori."

"You've spoken to Tori?" He asked, stepping out from behind the pillow. He'd visibly calmed down, but was still cautious. And his couch was still between him and Jade.

"Technically yes." She said, then her face fell for a moment. "She really didn't want to talk to me, so I kinda left."

"And your feeling better now?" The coconut lover asked.

"Yes, already, I'm okay." Jade replied, pulling herself together. "Whats with the crazy reactions?" She looked at him as he studied her. "Did Beck call you?"

"No, but he should have." Sikowitz replied.

"Then how'd you..." Her voice faded out.

"I get visions, remember." He reminded her.

"The same visions that gave us Trina?" Jade countered.

"The same Trina that gave us Tori." He countered back. "Tori would never have made the music she did if she didn't go to Hollywood Arts. And she wouldn't have been a teacher, since she thought she wanted to go into science. Instead, I have a freshman drama and voice teacher who also teaches a couple of units of writing. Someone who will, one day, morph into the perfect well connected and prepared successor to teach my class. You know, when I retire."

The drama teacher moved back around his 'Couch' and took a seat. "Of course, I didn't know what she'd wind up doing. We often can't see the wisdom of the coconut until years after, once events have had their chance to sort themselves out. But now I know who's going to take over for me when I retire. All that's left of that class is..." His voice trailed off as he looked at his most successful student.

Jade opened her mouth to speak, but she was still processing what she'd heard. Nothing made sense, and she couldn't fathom that her favorite teacher was reacting to something he'd seen in a coconut inspire vision years ago. It was hard enough believing the visions he got weren't all hallucinations. But for him to have a clue what was going on... Her mind couldn't seem to accept that. Not yet.

"Of course, you don't see everything. Sometimes you don't see anything, but you know somethings happening, and you do what you have to in order to get the results you want." He continued. "Like you not being a walking inferno of rage when you came to see me, after Tori chewed you a new one for treating her like garbage."

"So, you know why I'm here?" Jade asked, still a little confused.

"Not one clue." He said. "Care to fill me in?"

"Really?" Jade asked, "Cause I'm sure one of them would have talked to you by now."

"You mean Beck?" The older educator asked.

"Yea." She confirmed.

"We talk, but not as regularly as you might think." Sikowitz began. "It's important for a great teacher, like a great director, to develop their own style. He may ask me for advice about a difficult student, or just call to let me know his offspring had managed some milestone or another, but for the most part, he's living his own life. He wouldn't have given me a heads up unless he thought I was somehow involved. He respects peoples privacy like that."

"And I don't?" Her voice took on a dangerous tone as she felt her old self, the one from back at Hollywood Arts, assert itself for the first time in years.

"Sometimes it's the right thing to do, sometimes it's not." The older man said. He remained calm, almost bored, like he knew how everything was going to play out and was just playing his part. "What matters is, you're not the same person as back in high school. No one is. So tell me, why have you come running to teacher?"

"It's funny, in a way." Jade started. "I was looking for what I was missing, the reason that fame, money, and success wasn't making me happy. I looked up my high school friends, and found out that most of them were happy, but not why I wasn't."

The actress moved to look her mentor in the eye as he motioned for her to continue. "But I got my answer, from the people I hurt, and the things that hurt me. No, I came here to say thank you, for all the time and effort you put in. I was so jealous of how much you seemed to do for Tori, I missed how much you were doing for me." The actress stood up, needing to pace, to explain. "Take, foer example, what I did for Tori. Every time I helped Tori, it was tinged with venom, so she wouldn't realize I was doing something nice. Either I expected something in return, or it looked like more of my shenanigans. She still doesn't know I ever helped her."

"But I do." Sikowitz said. "Pushing someone off a forty foot ledge usually isn't a nice thing, but you helped her overcome her fears. But the Gorilla club, that was the master stroke. Goading her into going, allowing her to take risks, was one of the nicest things you've done for her."

"Yea..." Jade looked down. "If only she didn't act so gankish when I was trying to see where Beck was, I'd have stopped before she faced the gorilla."

"And lose the lesson?" The aging teacher said. "Tori may have lost that part, but what she gained helped her stand up for herself. It's one of the reasons she could walk away from Neutronium. You helped her learn to take risks, to stand up for herself, and to be strong in the face of adversity. Now, tell me, when you visited the others, what did you learn?"

"That money and success doesn't mean happiness, but struggling can get in the way." The goth said. "Cat and Robbie are struggling, and while it made him a calmer, more centered man, Cat just wasn't ready. As a result, their marriage suffered."

"So if they'd had more success, then they'd be happier?" The educator asked.

"Pressure from mounting debt, or feelings of failure can make small problems seem much bigger." The writer said. "It's why I'm going to help them out."

"How?" He asked.

"I'm watching their kids this Friday night, so they can go out on a date." Jade replied. "Then on Saturday, they're going to look at distressed properties, and I'm going to lend Robbie the money to buy one. He'll pay back what he can until it's their home."

"All so they can have the kind of life you think they deserve?" Sikowitz asked. "It might work. Cat and Robbie will have to be willing to work on their problems, the house won't fix that, but it might give them better control over their money. The babysitting, however, that could go a long way towards helping them...Wait, Saturday?"

"Yea." Jade replied.

"But Saturday is the Sophomore sleepover." The quirky teacher said. "Now I'll have to find someone else to co-chaperone."

"What?" Jade asked.

"The sleepover." He said. "You know, where I get a group of my best students, and we have them all assume wacky characters, then they try to stay in character for the party at my place. As they break character, they're ejected. I usually have it here, but now I include a second faculty so that we have both genders covered. It's safer that way, no one thinks anything improper is going on. And with my nephew not staying here, the guest room's available for the second teacher to sleep in if the students last long enough."

"And me babysitting impacts that how?" The director asked.

"I can't explain, just know that it does. Also, you'll probably have a sixth for the Saturday trip." The educator said, starting to pace. "Why didn't I realize 'Black Monday' was your second Oscar. Things are moving fast now. Jade, call if you have any problems, don't be a stranger, and please get out. I have a lot to do before the weekend." He started walking her towards the door. "It was lovely to see you again. My how you've changed. Good day, and remember, I don't see everything. These changes in you, I thought you'd get them from what comes next, but maybe it's those changes that causes you to get it. Stay calm, and know it's all right."

The door closed, and Jade found herself outside her favorite teachers apartment, alone again. 'One of these days, this is going to make... Who am I kidding, he almost never makes sense.' She stalked to her car, and drove home.

:}

I hope this chapter made sense to you. Yea, sometimes it's fun to play with Sikowitz's visions. This was one of them, and it does kinda explain Trina in Hollywood Arts. I know, it's an argument I've used before, but it's a good one.

So now, you get to tell me, what did you think? Jade's got some issues left over, and they stem from her need for love. But for now, I let her self hate get the better of her. Most people have that, in some degree. Add in a writers mind, and this was what I came up with. Thoughts? Also, Cory's offer, what'd ya think? I originally was going to include hookers, but that didn't fit that moment. Also, what did you think about the way Marge handled Jade?

Does anyone need West Hollywood explained?


	11. Chapter 11 Adventures in babysitting

Disclaimer; Don't own Victorious or it's characters

:}

Once Jade got home, she found Stan waiting for her and he had the results of the research he'd been doing for her. "Jade, just the girl I wanted to talk to. There aren't a lot of good properties that have the qualities you've described, even less in Venice. I have, however, managed to get in touch with a friend who is in the reselling game, and he can get you the home you want, if you have the cash. I've also made a list of homes in the area that meet your requirements. However, the houses you'll be looking at will be in pre-forclosure, since once the bank takes over, they're usually gone in hours."

Jade gave her manager a big hug. "How do I thank you?" She asked.

"Find what you're missing, and finish that story you've been working on." The ex cop said. "I've got the studio interested all ready. As soon as you're done, we go in for the final meeting, then pre-production."

"Don't worry, I'll be working on it most of this week." The writer said. "Ever have a talk with someone, and it doesn't make sense?"

"All the time, dear." Stan said. "This is Hollywood. No one makes sense."

Jade just smiled.

The next few days went by with far less drama then the previous week. Jade was by no means done with her emotional growth, and between working on her previous projects often wrote short stories to help work out her feelings. However, she also took time to take care of herself, since she was on a working vacation. 'Staycation, technically.' She reminded herself. After all, she was staying in her own home, enjoying the late winter LA weather while sitting in her jacuzzi. 'Good thing it's an indoor/outdoor Jacuzzi.' She thought as she watched the weather from the protection of a roof and (Thanks to a closed glass door) some climate control.

She'd cried twice more since the talk with Sikowitz. This time, it was just letting go of old hurts she hadn't thought about in years. When her mother was sick and her father made Jade take care of her, despite the Jade being only six years old. Or how her father emotionally abused her, while her mother sat back and watched. The worst of it, the physical and border line sexual abuse, she didn't have any tears left for those, just a deep unending hatred for the 'uncle' who'd done it, and the father who was fine in leaving his child in that mans care, over and over. 'I wasn't good enough.' She reminded herself.

Despite the thoughts that invaded her head, the goth was able to put some of it behind herself and take a good look at her life. 'The house, the cars, the pool, the industrial sized hot tub. I did okay.' She told herself. 'And I get to do a job I love, that challenges me, that leaves something behind for others to enjoy.' Those thoughts helped her feel so much better about herself. 'Maybe I'm not so bad after all.'

'Hell, I even have people who care about me.' The author mused, a smile forcing it's way onto her lips. 'My own quirky adopted family. Now if I can just get Cory to grow up a bit, accept some responsibility.' She quietly laughed at her joke, one she'd bet no one else outside her little social unit would even understand.

The work she'd done, the short stories, they was heavier then she liked to do, more drama then horror or suspense. They was her true nude scenes, where she exposed herself to the world, if only a little. 'Most of these stories will take months to flesh out, but that's for another time. Right now, get the ideas out on paper, feel those feelings someplace safe. This is going to win me another Oscar, but that doesn't mater nearly as much as it used to.'

By Friday, she'd managed to start almost a score of stories, as well as make some progress on her current script. There had also been a trip to the day spa with Marge and Cory, who could be such a girl sometimes. They weren't able to get Stanley to go. He was too much the old fashion police officer, tough and unwilling to just relax. But the others had fun, got wrapped and massaged and steamed and oiled. Jade wasn't sure what everything was for, but it was relaxing. They also bonded over the shared pampering. Then Cory hit on one of the masseuses, and reality stormed back into their little world.

The preparations were ready. Jade had sectioned off the part of the house where the kids would be allowed to play, as well as a (Admittedly new) day bed for them to sleep in if they needed to, complete with a trundle bed under it. She'd prepared food for them, macaroni and cheese being the most likely to please, but she'd made other stuff just in case. Now, dressed as casually as she could arrange, Jade was waiting for Cat to arrive to drop the kids off.

There was a buzz from the front gate. Her guest had arrived. "Cory, do you think I'll need car seats?" She asked again.

"I got em." He replied from his place next to the pool. "If you need me to install them, give me a ring. I'll be in my place, entertaining some young lovely I met the other day at the spa."

"Oh my chiz?" She said. "Can't I bring you anywhere?"

"Don't hate the player." He called back. "Besides, you've got kids waiting to drive you nuts."

Jade was suddenly nervous. She'd be alone with Sam and Jessie for hours. Anything could happen. 'I'm not maternal, I don't know what to do.' She fretted. 'Why did I tell Marge I had to do this on my own. What if I screw up? There are a lot of balconies in my house, lots of stairs. What if they hurt themselves, or get into my scissors collection. I can't just go out and replace them.'

But it was already far too late. She heard her bell, letting her know they were at the front door. Quickly she walked up and opened the door. "Cat, Robbie, come in. Let me..."

That was the moment she realized something was off. She saw Sam and Jessie, but they weren't with their mother or their father. Instead, Tori Vega was standing with the children. "Say Hi to aunt Jade." She told the little ones.

"Hi." Sam said. Jessica echoed her big brother a moment later. Then, at Tori's gentile nudging, both children reluctantly walked forward into the house.

"I was expecting Robbie or Cat." Jade said, trying to regain her composure. Surprise didn't go with her top.

"Yea, well, you have me." It was as much a challenge as a statement. "I brought the car, and their child seats, cause I doubt you'd have any if something came up." Tori hadn't entered the building. "So, is it safe for me to enter?" Her voice now was hesitant, soft, not the semi-harsh of just a moment ago.

"Enter at your own risk." The writer shot back. "I've got to herd the kids into the living room."

"I hope you're not expecting them to just sit there." Tori said, racing after the actress. "They'll need some kind of stimulation."

"Close the door." Came the goths reply. Tori skidded to a stop, and raced back to shut and lock the door. Then the teacher hustled back to the living room where Jade was talking to the little ones. "Did you bring the special potty?" She asked.

"Yea, I've got it in the car." The Latina said, momentarily embarrassed about forgetting that one important object. "Cat must have briefed you about that."

"Nope." Jade said, allowing the p to pop. "Sam here told me they were trying to potty train Jessie, and we'd need it. He's going to be a good brother. A great one if I can get Trina to show him some of those self defense moves she used to study." Jade glazed over her adventure in potty training when she'd visited Robbie and Cat.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"Cause I doubt Robbie will be able to intimidate anyone, let alone the guys who come after Jessie here." Jade said, almost casually. "Kids, we can spend some time before dinner watching TV, but not too much. If you brought toys, now would be a good time to break them out. The living room is safe, has a nice view, and hopefully we'll be able to have fun tonight. And for the record, you can try me, see how bad things can get, or you can accept that doing things my way will be easier, and we can get along."

The kids just nodded. Jade wasn't sure what it meant, but she was ready for any thing. 'If they want the fight, let it be a lesson for them. If not, then let things be fun.' She decided.

At that moment, the writer really wanted to talk to Tori, but the kids needed a lot of attention. More then just the supervision they needed at their parents place. Then again, Jade's mansion was huge, and they wanted to explore. Rooms, buildings, they wanted to see everything. Finally, just before Dinner, the actress gave in. "Tori, can you finish dinner while I show these monsters the house?"

"Only if I get the tour once they've gone to sleep." Tori replied.

"Don't you have to get them home?" The writer asked.

"Not tonight. We're watching them until we go to do that day trip you promised Robbie." The teacher said. "I'll run out to the store later, get us some breakfast foods."

"Don't bother, I've got stuff. Pancakes, eggs and ham. I hope that's good enough." Jade told her, gathering the kids to herself.

"I was hoping for the right cereals. Then again, so were they." Tori said as Jade started leading the kids out of the kitchen.

The tour took longer then intended, and the kids found Tori waiting for them with dinner. Still, the house was large and amazing, covering a fair part of it's one acre lot. Both Sam and Tori wanted to visit during the summer, take advantage of that amazing pool. Jessie, for her part, wanted to play in the water NOW. Jade had carried her away from the jacuzzi, the only large, threatening body of water since the pool was now covered. But the girl let everyone know what she wanted, and when.

Tori, all this time, was watching, often out the window. She watched the frustration build as the thespian tried to keep the kids on task, showing off her home but not letting them get into anything expensive, dangerous, or inappropriate. That included the unobstructed window through which her groundskeeper seemed to be playing doctor to a half undressed woman. Jade moved them along to the next thing to see while Tori marveled at how her old bully seemed to have mellowed. Jade looked more embarrassed then angry. Even the way she knocked on the window to get them to close the curtain lacked her usual force. Tori tried, but couldn't see one crack, either in Jade's self control or the window.

Eventually, they returned to the house, and Tori put in a CD Robbie had recorded of stuff the kids liked. Both adults settled in for some light conversation to help avoid losing IQ points to the child level entertainment.

"So, I guess you have some questions for me?" Tori asked, still a bit defensive.

"How about why are you here?" Jade asked. "I mean, I thought you didn't want to see me ever again."

"I'll admit I didn't think you coming into my life was a good thing. Still don't. But I talked to Cat, who said you'd gotten her contact information from Beck, and when I talked to him, he said you were having a crisis of some sort and just wanted to talk to us." Tori explained.

"Something like that." Jade told her. "Of course, you could have gotten the same chiz from your sister. Speaking of Trina, did she put you up to this? I get the feeling she'd like her hubby to move on from short run Spanish language shows, and I must look like an opportunity to her."

"Okay, lets get one thing straight." Tori snapped back, anger burning through her walls for that moment. "Maybe Trina wants you to do something with Tom, but he's a sweet man who'd never take advantage of someone. No, I'm here because you're back in Beck's life, and I want to make sure there none of your usual carnage left over when your done."

"My carnage?" Jade shot back. 'Take a breath, Cat's kids are here.' She reminded herself. The goths hands motioned outward and down as she got control of her anger. "If I recall, I stepped back, let you and Beck have the gang, Hollywood Arts, everything, back when you started dating." The look in Tori's eyes spoke of insult and rage. "Maybe 'let you' is the wrong word. I didn't leave any carnage, I just left." Jade quickly added.

"First off, you didn't let anyone do..." Tori stopped herself. "Wait, what did you just say?"

"I said, I let go without a fight. No fight, no carnage." The blackhead emphasized. 'It would be so much easier to just yell at her.' She thought. But today, she didn't have the drive.

"Oh." Tori deflated. It was more then the anger dissipating. It was like she lost her place, and had to go through the whole thought process to find it again. Seconds passed, then "Okay then. Maybe you did that, but it's not like you didn't leave carnage."

'"Oh good, you found your place." Jade said dryly.

"And you didn't think for a moment that people would miss you?" Tori tore into her, ignoring her last comment. "Cat wanted you at her wedding. I had to wear the ugly brides maids outfit her mother tortured her friends with back at that wedding, and let me tell you the years didn't bring it any closer into fashion."

"Bet it went with Cat's gown." Jade tried.

"Not even close. You see, her family rented the gown. That right, they rented it. So they handed down the bride's maids dresses." Tori looked furious. "There are pictures of me in that dress. I'll never live that down."

"And what did you expect me to do about it?" Jade asked, not giving another inch.

"You were supposed to wear the maid of honors outfit, look worse then anyone else." Tori said. "Instead, I wore the monstrosity of honor. It's your fault for disappearing like that."

"I graduated with the class, thank you very much." Jade informed Tori. She felt herself wanting to get angry, get into this fight, but today, for the kids, it was better to let things work themselves out. 'For now.'

"I know, highest scoring shrugger in the school." The Latina said sardonically.

"You noticed?" The director asked, shocked. Tori seemed to be the first.

"Of course I did. I did, Beck did, everyone noticed." The singer shot back. "Maybe no one remembered, cause that wasn't you. But we noticed."

"You sure didn't look like you noticed." Jade said, her voice kissed with a drop of hurt. "Or maybe you did, and were enjoying my absence."

"We still had fun." The teacher said. "But that didn't mean we didn't miss you. Beck and I, we often talked about how we could bring you back to the table. It was, well..." Her voice drifted off again.

"You were dating, and it would have been awkward." The writer finished for her.

"Yea, about that..." Tori again let her voice fade.

"According to Pearpedia, your gay now." Jade furnished. "Is that what broke you two up?"

"Yea." Tori was looking at the floor, the kids, out the window and anywhere else but at her host. "I used to tell myself I just needed one decent guy, someone who would treat me right. It turns out, when I was with Beck, I figured out really quickly that I'd been in denial, and guys weren't really my thing. We broke up just before graduation."

"I heard..." Jade started.

"It doesn't matter what you heard." Tori cut her off. "We were done a week before graduation. But even then, we couldn't figure out how to talk to you. You had that show, the one you never once mentioned in front of anyone at school. And we, we just assumed things would work out. I mean, that's what they used to do, right?"

"So, you're a lesbian, and Mason found out and canceled your contract?" Jade asked, changing the subject. "Cause if that's the case, I might need to drop by and let him know we're in the twenty first century now."

"He didn't want out, I did." Tori confessed. "I didn't like the life style. Always on the road, never in one place long enough to have any kind of relationship with anyone but the band. Besides, I wanted my education. Took my share of the first album, went to school, and became a teacher. Got credentialed out of San Francisco State, then started doing my career there."

"And Spanish language albums?" Jade asked.

"Man, you do your research." Tori said. "Yea, I still make music. And the Spanish language market is a little easier. I do videos, the occasional live performance, but mostly I just make music. But it's not my life, it's an aside. Make more money..."

"So you had this life in Frisco, what happened?" The writer asked, staying on her topics.

:}

Okay, left it in the middle. Scream all you want, I doubt I'll hear anything. That is, unless you're in Cali, then I might. But thats besides the point. Thoughts, guesses as to why she left, or anything else, just leave a review. On lucky reviewer will stir a deep thought in me, or maybe this will be the one to cause me to chuckle. Either way, I'm looking forward to it.

Finally got them in the same place, and no screaming. Jade wants to scream, cause the old her would have valued the fight, but she's thinking of cat and Robbie's kids. Any guess on how that'll turn out…

I have no idea if it's easier in the Spanish music market, but for the purpose of this story, it is.


	12. Chapter 12 Talking to Tori

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or it's characters. Some of what you read are original. I leave it to you to figure out the difference.

:}

"I was seeing this girl." Tori started. "Only I was seeing Lisa, that was her name, and she was seeing Tori Vega, pop princess. It came down to me wanting to teach and sing on the side, and her wanting me to live the lifestyle, singing and touring around the world. We fought, over and over again, until I realized she didn't love Victoria, the girl who loved science, music, and bad boys. She loved Tori, my marketing image."

"In her defense, those pants won you a lot of fans." The writer joked. It came across as a bit more lewd then she'd intended.

"I've seen your tits." Tori shot back. "Sorry, not the right thing to say. It's just, yea, I have."

"Do one nude scene, and everyone you meets seen it." The actress complained.

"They're great tits." Tori said, smiling, before quickly continuing. "But the point is, as my life in Frisco, with Lisa, seemed to deteriorate, I ran. I ran home, where I felt safe, where I was once happy, where no one was gonna judge me for the choices I made. I headed home to try and find my way back to my happy ending. I I think I wanted to find my prince, here in LA. Fuck, even gay, I wanted my prince. Lame, right?" Tori was moving, pacing, having trouble staying still. "And-and then, I'm living with my sister, rebuilding my life. I mean I was looking for my own place, but it was hard to find just the right feel. I wanted someplace where I felt like I fit in, like I belonged. Someplace like Hollywood Arts. So I'm rebuilding, and you come waltzing in, wanting to ask about my life." Tori had stopped pacing, and was now in front of Jade, holding back from getting in the goths face. "And you have two Oscars. Two. I looked up the list of awards you've won, and it's intimidating. I couldn't imagine you not rubbing my face in it."

"I haven't won that much." Jade protested.

"Lets look at Pearpedia, shall we?" Tori said, dramatically pulling out her phone. A few clicks later, and they were looking at Jade's page, and the list of what she's won.

"So that's what that stuff is." The writer said. "What? I go into my office to work, not to look around. I don't know whats there, it's all just background, landscape." It sounded weak, but both girls let it go.

"The point was, I had just finished a hard day, and was in no mood for your crap." Tori finished, back to sounding a bit harsher.

"So you found out I wasn't trying to rub your nose in anything, and decided to look me up?" Jade asked.

"Not exactly." Tori admitted. "Cat told me that the only way you'd get your answers was for us to talk, then suggested I take the kids to this sleepover."

"And you agreed because?" Jade tried to lead Tori towards the answer she wanted.

"Like I was going to trust you alone with kids." Tori said, allowing her hostility to push through again.

"I've spent hours with Cat's kids." Jade said. "Hell, I've spent time with Trina's kids. And your sister could have told you I'm not an ogre, I don't eat children."

"Ogres eat children?" Tori asked, momentarily confused.

"Read your fairy tails." Jade said more calmly. "But that's not it, or you'd have just agreed to watch the kids instead. No, there's more, and after what you've just said, I think I deserve an answer."

"No." Tori said.

"Vega..." Jade growled, almost threatening. But she pulled back. "Okay, maybe you don't have to answer, but I still want to know. I've discovered that sometimes it's better to just admit whatever it is thats bothering you. Come on, Tori, tell me why your here..." Jade seemed more open, even vulnerable, in a guarded way.

For several seconds, the teacher just stared at Jade, trying to decide what to say. "Because I had to admit... that you were the one I wanted to date, back in high school." Tori got out. "Man, that was harder then I though it would be. You know I'm out, so it's not like I was telling you anything you probably hadn't figured out already." Tori looked relieved. "And maybe, just maybe thats part of why I was so angry at you. You had this power over me, and you were coming back to rub my face in your success. I mean, thats what the Jade from High School would do. And she'd film it, put it on line."

Jade, for her part, had stopped listening. She was having trouble putting it all together, accepting what Tori was telling her. Denial blocked the processes from finishing, not allowing her to hear that Tori was there to face her crush. Instead, the writer was stuck trying not to be surprised that Tori found her attractive. 'Tori wanted...' She thought, getting stuck. Another route led to the same place. 'Cat said she knew what I was missing, and told Tori to come here, talk to me...' It still led to the same place.

"Did I lose you?" Tori asked, not sure if she should feel hurt, or angry, or what. "Ja-ade? Earth to Ja-ade." She tried sing songing. "Come on, don't be like this. I just admitted feelings for you. You were the first girl I knowingly thought about while touching myself."

"Maybe we should talk about this after the kids have went to bed." Jade suggested. 'That didn't help.' Jade thought, trying to get past the feelings she was having. Mostly because she knew what it felt like to feel vulnerable, naked, and this wasn't it.

"Yea, it's almost time anyways. You want the big one, or the little one." Tori asked. For the first time since she'd gotten there, Tori didn't seem to have any hostility left against Jade.

"I'll send Sam to bed, you can have Jessie." Jade graciously offered. Half an hour later,. Tori cursed Jade for her superior knowledge of kids. Sam, being older, could be reasoned with. Jessie, being three, had to be coerced. But in the end, after a string of struggles that Tori felt was a good argument against having children, they got the kids to bed, and things were peaceful.

After the kids were in bed, both girls knew it was time for them to have the second part of their conversation. "Okay Vega, we left off with you telling me that you used to masturbate while thinking of me." She'd had the time to get through the news, process what Tori had told her, and now was ready to just talk.

"You make it sound so crude." Tori said. She took a deep breath, allowing herself to be vulnerable. "And if I'm being honest, I didn't even realize it the first few times. I mean, I'd start thinking about some boy, and you'd just kinda be there." Tori glanced at Jade, noticed the doubt in her eyes, and continued. "Okay, I was thinking about Beck, maybe Andre, but in the end, I they were just vehicles to get me to you. Beck and I broke up after I realized that and cut out the middle man. Of course, before that happened, I was in total denial. But the fantasies, they could get pretty graphic. And accurate, that is, I mean after I saw your boobs, in that film..."

"Are you planning on going into details, cause I don't need that." The director said. "Tell me about, I don't know, teaching maybe?"

"I totally get it now." Tori said, visibly brightening. "What Sikowitz said, about loving it. It's one of the things Beck and I have in common. We both love the feeling of helping someone understand. It doesn't matter if it's my freshmen acting students, my beginning vocal students, or the kids in one of my English classes. They all look to me to help them understand. And let me tell you, Shakespeare, that takes some work."

"Drama class." Jade commented. "Yea, it's seen as part of the core curriculum for so many would be actors. But really, do we need any more tragedy?"

"You studied him." The teacher said.

"Because his work is the basis of so many other stories." The writer defended herself. Tori just nodded, smiling, then continued.

"Besides, it's for my English class, and we're studying the comedies." The Latina said. "Getting them to understand some of the jokes requires historical context, but it helps them see how the writing process went. What Shakespeare was doing when he wrote."

"Sounds like you really enjoy it." The director said.

"I do." Tori said, looking Jade deep in the eyes. "It's my second love. As much as I enjoy performing, or writing a song, the feeling of teaching is something I never want to lose."

"So, how'd you get into Hollywood Arts?" Jade asked.

"Well, my sister was performing at the big showcase, and she used this herbal gargle that caused her tongue to swell up..." Tori was smiling the whole time.

"Okay, how about telling me how you wound up TEACHING at Hollywood Arts." The writer cut her off.

"Sikowitz." The teacher said. "Funny enough, it was thanks to Trina. She let him know I was looking for a teaching position, even asked him if he could help somehow. He talked to the principle, and they agreed to talk to the board about adding another position."

"And they hired you to teach acting, singing, and English?" The writer asked.

"It was easier to do then have me teach one subject. I fill in subjects they need, and my background gives me credibility with the doners who helped fund my new position. And I've loved every minute so far. I even directed a play." Tori said with pride, then it kinda fell. "Of course, they won't let me do that again..."

"Yea, I remember how much fun it was for you the first time." Jade smiled at the memory. "Did they ever find out who cut Trina's gimble?"

"You mean you didn't?" Tori asked. "It's okay, Trina forgave you a long time ago." Tori seemed anxious to hear Jade's confession. But the anger that had held Tori for the early part of the evening was long gone.

"It wasn't me." Jade insisted. "But about Hollywood Arts. Are there any, I don't know, kids like us?" Again changing the subject from something uncomfortable.

"Oh my god, it seems every class has at least one." Tori proclaimed. "It's like, I thought we were so original back in school, but they're there. I mean, not exactly the same, but tough kids who want to act and sing, people who see acting, or music, or whatever as more of a calling then a profession. And then there's the weird ones. The school is lousy with em. Weird in every imaginable way. It makes it feel like the normal kids are the unusual ones."

"I get it, Hollywood Arts isn't like other schools." The director said, smiling.

"But it is." Tori replied. "I mean, yea, there are a lot of differences, but in the end we give a quality education. Kids can take what we teach and use it in the real world, go to collage, get jobs, and not just in the entertainment field. We prepare kids for life. We just use the entertainment terminology to help make it easier for them to understand."

"And how much are you asking for again?" Jade joked. "Cause I think I gave at the office."

"Ha ha." Tori fake laughed. "But seriously Jade, tell me something about you, something you've learned in the last, I don't know, couple of weeks."

"I was holding on to Beck, refusing to believe he'd moved on. But in the end I was holding on so I didn't have to risk being hurt again. It was easier then..." Jade's voice faded, the lingering hurt still hanging in the air as she admitted that part again. "My success, in the industry, was partially due to the need to avoid feeling how lonely I was. It hurt that you guys seemed to move on from me so quickly. I mean, I walked away, it was my fault, but still I thought you all had just let go and moved on. I was surprised that anyone missed me."

"Jade..." Tori tried.

"Andre, he was great. I loved talking to him." Jade continued. "I'll give you his contact information. I think he'd love to talk to you. Maybe even write a song with you. Did you know he does childrens television now?"

"I'd heard." Tori started.

"And his girlfriend, Sally, she's so like a female Beck. I mean, they look nothing alike, but in a strange way, it makes sense that Andre would wind up with Beck." The writer said.

"Didn't need that image" Tori tried to cut her off.

The goth just continued. "She's so much about the art of acting, not into being famous. Off Broadway is her godsend. I'm sure Andre has so much more to tell, to show you, about his life. Like he's thinking of getting a condo..."

"My guilt levels are high enough, you can stop now." Tori said sadly, finally stopping the tide of information.

"Sorry." The actress said. "It's just, I know he'd love to talk to you."

"I know, I know, okay." Tori snapped. "It's just, I don't know how to break everything to him. He was the one who shared my love of music. We were going to take the world, make it as musicians."

"He's doing just that." Jade replied. "He just redefined what success was. Maybe you should too, so you can talk to your best friend again."

"You're right." Tori sighed, deflated just a little.

"So, how weird is it that Sinjin is like one of Becks closest friends?" Jade said, feeling like she had new information for the Latina. "And he married Meredith. You should talk to him some time..."

"He's a donor for the school." Tori cut the other girl off. "He's there sometimes, helping out, training the back stage crew. I've seen him, but we haven't really talked..."

"You should." The goth assured her. "You should talk to all of them."

"Like you did?" The teacher asked.

"Yea." Jade replied. "It's never too late to reconnect."

The moment between them was oddly warm, with none of the confusion of earlier. Jade could see how much Tori had tried to distance herself from the image Neutronium had sold the world, but it had cost her so much time with her friends. Somehow her time studying at Hollywood Arts had become part of the mix, something Tori felt she had to put behind her. Another mistake in her search for identity. But now, Jade felt that maybe, just maybe, it was time for them, for her. "So, you wanted a tour of the house?"

"In a moment." Tori replied. "Jade, what is it between us? I mean, I confessed, but does that make it over? I mean.."

"What do you want?" Jade asked back, understanding what was before her. "I mean, I'm ready. After all this time, I'm free. But are you?" With those words, Jade let Tori know she was interested, open to the possibilities.

"You have no idea." Tori smiled, suddenly the whole visit got more complicated. But the hunt was on, and she was going to make Jade hers. "So, the tour?"

"Yea, about that." Jade sounded nervous. "It doesn't end in my bedroom, just so you know. I need more romance then that."

"What do you have in mind?" Tor purred.

"Why don't we talk about that over diner, after I help Robbie buy a house." Jade offered, trying to sound casual.

"OH MY FUCKING CHIZ," Tori screamed, making Jade worry that she'd woken the kids. "THATS TOMORROWS OUTING?!"

"TORI!" Jade snapped. "Quiet." In a softer voice. "I'll fill you in on the deets, but lets get this tour over."

They'd spend the rest of the evening making small talk, rediscovery the little things about each other. That, and Jade gave Tori a tour of the house. She especially enjoyed showing Tori the room above the jacuzzi, which she'd made into a home gym. The large picture window gave a view of the central area of the compound, the pool and Cory's room, but it had a flat screen TV and several nice pieces of exercise equipment. It even had a bathroom and shower. Then they went back to the house to finish the tour and check in on the kids.

Jade woke up to the unusual feeling of warmth in her bed. There was someone there. Jade knew the feeling, both from back when her and Beck used to spend nights together, and from the times one of her support crew would spend the night holding her. The director knew the feeling, but it was still unusual for her to feel it.

Pulling herself up, Jade could clearly see Tori lying on the other side of the bed, dressed in her mustache pajamas. 'Girl loves mustaches.' The director mused. But the two lumps between them were what really got her attention. It would seem that both Sam and Jessie had chosen to join them some time during the night. 'Five guest rooms, and they all wanted to be in my bed?' She asked herself.

Rolling out of bed, the writer quickly found herself on her feet and walking towards her bathroom. 'Don't lock the door.' She reminded herself. 'Jessie might need to use the bathroom.'

After brushing her teeth, using the facilities, and doing her morning routine, the director came back to her room to select cloths for the day. None of her guests were up yet, so Jade grabbed some underwear and walked into her closet. Choosing simple cloths of a dark green top and black skirt over leggings, she changed and went back to her en suite to put on her makeup at the sink. All the while, she would sporadically glance at the scene on her bed, watching them sleep.

A quite commotion outside caught her attention, and she saw Cory trying to sneak last nights playmate out of the compound. 'If not for the kids, this would be the perfect time to let them know I see them.' Jade lamented. 'If not for the sleeping kids.' That growing mischievous side of hers wanted to mess with her groundskeeper.

After making sure the others were okay, Jade slipped down stairs to start making breakfast. She was done making the batter for the hot cakes when she heard Cory's voice.

"Maybe they'd prefer cereal?" He asked. He was just in shorts and flip flops.

"Like what?" Jade started, only to see he'd produced a couple of brands of healthy-ish childrens cereals he'd hidden behind his back. "How?" She asked.

"I like to have options for my lady friends." The groundskeeper said. "You'd be surprised how many of them love the sugar high. I chose these cause they tend to be on the healthy side. Besides, I still look out for you. And I'm great with kids." With a wink, he sauntered back towards his apartment.

"Potty training!" Jade suddenly said, placing the electric griddle she'd been using far enough back on her stove that the kids might not reach it, making sure the finished food was staying warm in the oven, and rushing back up to her room. She got there as the kids were waking up. "Jessie, time to sit on the potty. You get a reward if you use the potty." She told the toddler.

"Want reward now." The little girl demanded.

Jade carried the girl into the bathroom and sat her down on the potty. Jessie sat there, still demanding her reward, but not protesting about the way she'd been brought there. "Want reward now." The girl repeated.

"Make potty, or poopy, and you'll get the reward." The writer would reply. 'This kids as stubborn as some of the union guys I've dealt with in the past.' She mused. "But no reward until you make something."

It took the girl fifteen minutes to use her potty. Jade sat with her the whole time, handing her one of the two potty books she'd brought, or singing to her. By the time Jade was cleaning out the potty, Tori was up and doing her morning routine.

"Morning Jade." The Teacher said.

"I can't believe you spent the night in my bed." Jade replied.

"Well good morning Tori, lovely day for an outing, isn't it." The singer shot back.

"Okay, morning." Jade relented. "Jessie made potty. I wonder when she'll make poopy?"

"I didn't need to know any of that." Tori said back. "As for spending the night, I believe it was you who said 'lets watch a movie. Don't worry, if you get scared, I'll keep you safe.'" She glared at the goth. "That was you? Your idea?"

"Okay, but how'd the munchkins get into my bed?" The writer asked.

"I have no idea." Tori replied.

"Sam, how'd you guys wind up in my bed?" Jade called out to the boy, who had retrieved his cloths from the other room only to change in the middle of her bedroom.

"Jessie was scared during the night. Saw stuff, heard stuff, that kind of stuff. Asked me to stay with her so she'd be safe." He said, sounding proud.

"And you wound up in my bed?" Jade asked again.

Sam thought for a second, then said "We thought you'd like to be safe too."

"And you were very brave." Tori told him. "But the scariest thing I've ever met is Jade here, and we both know she's really nice. Said she'd make breakfast for us and everything."

"Foods done, it's down in the kitchen." Jade told them as she dressed Jessie. "Lets go to the nook, and I'll serve. Who wants pancakes, ham, bacon, and syrup?"

"Do you have any cereal?" Sam asked.

"Cereal, cereal, cereal." Jessie echoed.

The hosts face fell, showing her disappointment that no one was going to care about how hard she'd worked to cook breakfast. "It's okay, Jade, I'd love some pancakes."

"I cooked some fruit into them, banana's and blueberries." The writer said. "I think you'll love them."

"Sounds wonderful. Lets eat." Tori proclaimed as she helped guide the children down to the breakfast nook.

:}

Gotta love children. I know, not the biggest revelation ever, but now we know why Tori is back in LA. She didn't specifically say it, but she was looking for a way back to being the girl she'd been, and incorporating everything she'd become into it. I guess Andre is going to be a part of that, too. However, the real news is, without specifically saying it, Tori and jade are going on a date. Thats for later, after the big outing.

So, thoughts? Comments. Recommendations? Amusing stories about potty training, or other activities that can reduce someone's vocabulary to words like Poopy? We have place for those, it's called the review.


	13. Chapter 13 A day out with Cat and Robbie

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. I do enjoy placing them in interesting situations next to fun characters I make up.

:}

After breakfast, they marched the children to Tori's car, and strapped them in. Jessie went into her car seat, while Sam sat on his booster seat and pulled the seat belt across himself. After making sure the kids were in safely, Jade and Tori got into the front seats. "I'll drive, but we'll need a bigger vehicle if all of us are going on this outing. My car just isn't big enough." Jade said.

"That's okay, we can borrow Trina's mini-van." The Latina offered. "Assuming they're not going on a family outing. And they can take Tom's car if they are, so we should be good."

"Do you think Trina would mind?" The director asked again.

"I'll call, you drive. Then We can meet up with Robbie and Cat." The teacher replied.

One call and a short drive later, they were switching the childrens seats in the back of the mini-van. The booster seat was easy, not needing to be strapped in,. But the child's seat, that took Thomas working with Jade to undo and move. Soon, however, Jessie's seat was strapped in, and the world was good again. "Are you sure this is okay?" Jade asked.

"You're really buying them a house?" Trina replied, asking the big question. She'd been chatting with Tori while Jade and Tom had struggled with the childs seat.

"It's a friendly loan." Jade answered. "He'll pay me back when he can, and we'll work things out."

"I'm coming to the house warming." Trina told them. "No offense, but Tori drives. I don't know if you've driven a van lately, and it's bigger then most of the vehicles you're used to."

"I'm still getting over her having a license." Jade said, teasing.

"Well, when she moved in with me, I insisted. This isn't Frisco, you can't make do with a BART pass and buses." The older sister replied. "This is LA, you need a car."

Tori gave them all a quick glare, then took the keys and headed towards the drivers seat. "Cat's going to be sitting up with me." She told the goth. "You plot with Robbie in the back."

"Yea, yea." Jade said, but sat in the front seat just to spite Tori. She'd move once they picked up the Shapiro's. It was a quiet drive to Venice, with the kids still hyped up for the outing, and Jade trying to decide where to go first.

They picked up Robbie and Cat, with Tori spinning some story of wanting to really catch up with the redhead, since they hadn't had an honest conversation since she'd been back. Robbie agreed, and joined Jade in the back seat of the car, sandwiching the kids between layers of adults. It didn't help their behavior much, but gave the conspirators plenty of privacy to look over the revised list and choose where to go.

Jade was glad that Pearphones sold modern technology to go with them, including a small satellite device that provided unlimited data to whatever she plugged it into, be it her Pearpad, or her Pear Laptop. With that, she was able to contact the various relaters representing the houses she was interested in looking at. They were able to coordinate who was going to show her the various houses, as well as narrow the search down to a respectable few. But since the kind of house they were looking for didn't stay on the market long, the relaters provided them with the real list of homes to choose from. They made plans to visit several, and waited to arrive at the first place.

Cat fell in love with the first house they saw. It needed some repairs, but was immediately livable. The house had 4 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, and measured in at just under 1400 square feet. The house was distressed, but the owner was selling it instead of the bank, so it needed a lot less repairs. The big problem Cat could see was there would be at least a month escrow, waiting time before they could move in, but that was okay. That was just how houses were sold in California. Then Jade found out how much the house was for. 'That's what, half of market? A third' She wondered, not willing to ask the agent.

"They're asking six fifty, but there will be other bids." The real estate agent who'd met them said. Somehow, up to this point, he'd blended into the background, only coming forward now that they were talking about buying it. "I'd recommend a bid of about seven hundred thousand, if you could afford it."

"What about another home." Tori asked. "Something with only three bedrooms, but three baths and a yard?"

"Most of the distressed houses in this price range, either wont have a yard, or it won't be too big. This is as big as you're likely to find" The relater told them. "Given your needs, this is the best choice. You can have a bedroom for each of the children, a home office, and the master bedroom. If you want to see something else, I also have a detached townhouse, more square footage, but no yard, for one and a half mill.. Given the age of the children, I'd recommend this house. Not much in the way of repairs, the sellers motivated, and we could have you in it within a month."

"You just want your commission." Tori argued.

"We're not that far from where we live now." Cat observed. "And lord knows, we could use the space. But how are we going to afford this place? Don't banks want like half down?" Cat was starting to sound distressed.

"Twenty percent." Robbie corrected his wife. The glare she gave him almost undid all their progress from the night before.

"I've agreed to cover the cost, and Rob will just pay me back when he can." Jade told her once closest friend. "And since it's my money, I think we should look at some of the other houses."

"But it's not." Cat shot back, moving to stand in front of the starlet. The action took everyone off guard. "It's ours. You're just lending us the cash. And I think this house will do. We can use the garage however we want, so Robbie will have his studio. He can keep doing his show." She was calmer now, with the money part solved, more focused on talking to Jade. She had something on her mind.

The relater pointed out that, in one way, they were fortunate. Most of the housing in that neighborhood was track housing, with maybe a one car garage if they were lucky. The garage became the selling point, with the Shapiro family looking at the possibilities before them.

"If you make the bid now, I can let you know the owners response in a couple of days. With any luck, you'll be home owners within a month." The agent said.

"I still think we should have looked at that detached town house." Jade complained. "It was barely twice the price, had one more bathroom, and a two car garage in addition to the bedrooms and office."

"We could have turned the garage into a playroom." Robbie agreed. "But it's Cats decision."

The small girl gave Jade a stern look. "Jade, you made it, we get that." The redhead said. "But even with a parent style loan, we're not going into that much debt. We were paying about sixteen hundred per month now, plus utilities, cable, etc. The home will require insurance, but we could probably still cover payments of fifteen hundred per month so it would take us forty years to pay you off as is, and that doesn't take into account interest. Just a small amount extra to help get the place fixed up."

"Wait, Cats doing math?" Tori asked.

"You think I don't think about money?" The petite girl asked, rounding on the teacher. "Add property tax, and this is practically a gift. Jade, we're not going to take any more from you."

"But the other house is nicer." Jade tried to argue.

"You're back in our lives, and you're helping s out. We'll have our taste of the good life. You'll throw parties, and we'll visit. When we want to use a pool, we'll call, see if we can swim in yours. But for where we live, how we raise our children, I'm putting my foot down. This house is perfect. Now be a good girl and accept that this is as much generosity as we're willing to accept." Cat was rarely this eloquent in making her arguments.

"Miss West." The agent said. "I love your movies. I'm looking forward to whatever you've got coming out next."

"Thanks." She deadpanned. "Tori, I'm not sure what to make of this."

"I think that Cat made up her mind." The teacher said. "Don't fight it. They have to be the final authorities of what they buy, and how much they spend. You've done a good thing, getting them a house. Accept that they will choose how much generosity to take."

"But I had a vision of how this was going to happen..." The goth started.

"And that's the problem." Cat cut her off. "You don't have visions. I'll bet you don't even manage your own money. You just make it. So you have no idea how much you spend on what. Us, we're going to keep a budget, teach out kids to manage their money. You'll be the fun, rich aunt, but at the end of the day, they're going to live in the real world."

The redhead shifted to get closer to the pale girl as Robbie was showing his children the house. "It's time for me to grow up, I get that." The petite girl said, taking Jade's hand. "It's been hard. But you're not helping by getting us a house. Your helping by giving us a loan, and being there to help take care of the children. You have no idea how much this house, this crappy, in need of repairs, only has two bathrooms house with it's small back yard and driveway where Rob will park his car means to us. You've given us a home, more space. But for the kids, this has to be enough. You go live in the world of the rich and famous. We'll be here, living the lives of those who made other choices."

"I get it, Kitty Cat." The actress said. "Let you live your lives. I get that. Do... Do you think this is going to be a good neighborhood for your kids?"

"With how much the houses cost, yea, it's going to be a great neighborhood. And we're close to the beach. When their old enough, I'll take them on bike rides to the beach, and well have so much fun playing in the sand." The old Cat, child like and innocent, seemed to emerge. "But the big thing is, we have a home."

"Rob." Jade said, checking with the husband even as she let go of Cat's hand. He just nodded. Then to the realtor. "We're making the bid."

"That's my line." Robbie said, balancing Jessie on his shoulders as Sam ran around the house, trying to see everything. "Tell the owner, we're making the bid." He told the realtor.

"I'll let him know of your bid." The agent said, ushering them out of the house so he could lock up.

"Okay then, lets go home." The Teacher said. "And Jade, if your still in a giving mood, I could use a favor." Suddenly Tori was smiling again, pushing her shoulders back and in general giving Jade as much flirt as she could still muster.

"What?" The pale woman asked, very aware she was probably going to regret whatever Tori asked for. They were almost to the mini-van.

The teacher closed distance, putting her arm around Jade so she could easily whisper in the directors ear. "It's more for Sikowitz then for me." The Latina purred. "It's just, I owe him so much, and I really want to help him with this."

"And seducing me is going to help?" Jade asked, weary of a trap.

"So you admit your aroused?" Tori asked slash accused.

"Yes, I'm into you." Jade said, again with no emotion. "Happy?" Cat was motioning for them to stay where they were as the kids were being strapped in. Apparently she didn't want her children's innocents ruined by whatever was happening.

"Not really, since you've made it clear we're getting to know each other again, and I haven't had sex in months." Tori lamented. Then perking up, she continued while Jade tried to decide if she was offended or touched. "You remember Dale Squires?"

"I had to work with him a couple of years ago." The goth replied. "He's a better human being, but not by much. I had to do a lot of the directing, just to stay on schedule. Told him to do his job, or maybe one of those huge lights we use might accidentally fall into his jacuzzi. Even talked to the cinematographer about how hard it would be to arrange that."

"Nice to see that everything about you hasn't changed." The teacher said. "But the thing is, we need a director, someone with a bit of a reputation while still young enough to somewhat relate to the kids, to talk to one of our film classes, maybe give them the whole Dale Squires treatment. Just without, you know, stealing all the credit."

"And you felt that I'd jump at the chance, just for nostalgia's sake?" The director asked.

"No, I thought I'd bring it up now, and slowly work on your resistance until you gave in and did it." The Latina replied. "Then I was going to reward you. It gets pretty graphic from here."

"Slasher graphic, or..." Jade asked, letting her voice trail off.

"This is not safe for kids, Skinamax graphic." Tori replied. "And if I continue to think these things, I'm going to start to have problems, so why don't I take you all home, then drop off the van."

"We'll need the child seats." Robbie reminded Tori. She'd taken her car the night before, but he'd put the seat in. Now he needed to retrieve them.

"What about dinner?" The writer asked Tori. "You and I, going someplace to get food, talk, have a date like experience."

"We've had a date like experience." The teacher informed her. "Last night. Talked, ate dinner, talked some more. Watched a movie that somehow you were in, and then talked some more. Woke up with two children in bed with us."

"Yea, I think that's how it went." The goth said. "But I was hoping for another evening with you. You know, so you could wear down my resistance to helping a bunch of overly excited high school kids do a film project."

"Okay then, give me a few hours to do stuff, and I'll be ready by six." Tori said. "Casual, I'm not rested enough to go someplace with a dress code."

"No problem." Jade assured her.

"And date rules." Tori finished.

"Okay." Jade agreed. "Wait, what are date rules?"

"Just what it sounds like." Tori told her. "If we're both ready, then things may happen. If you invite me to your room, I may take it as an invitation to try something."

"Right, no bedrooms yet." Jade said, mentally checking it off.

"We will see." Tori chuckled evilly to herself as she got into the car. "We will see." The Latina was cackling the entire drive back.

After getting home, the director spent the next several hours making plans, talking to her surrogate parents, and trying to relax. The last was hard when you consider that Jade had to talk to Stanley and Marge Mercer about her sudden change in dating habits. "Stan, Marge, I may be dating someone soon." She told them over the phone.

"When did this happen?" Marge asked.

"Who is it." Stan asked.

'God, I love conference calls.' Jade thought sarcastically. "Tori came over to help me watch the kids last night..." That was as much as she got out.

"Tori who?" Stan asked. "Is it someone we'll need to prepare a statement about? Is it something I should handle, or do we call your publicist?"

"Tori Vega, dear." Marge assured her husband. "And no, she doesn't quite have a public life any more, so no statement yet. But all of that doesn't even begin to cover the important questions. Jade, dear, I'm assuming you two talked, at least. Just... just how far did you get. Talking, holding hands? There were children present, so it couldn't have been too far."

"It was more of a sleepover." The writer told them. "But she did tell me she used to... Do things while thinking of... No, that doesn't sound clean either. There is just no way..."

"So she's attracted to you, single, and I take it you felt the same way." Marge said. "I don't see the problem."

"We'll have to handle this carefully." Stan added. "Gay's no problem here in California, but our international movie sales might take a hit. This could also affect where you'll be allowed to travel to. There are ramifications."

"So it could affect my career?" The actress asked.

"Not much, but it's something to think about." Stan continued. "Nothing is too small a detail when we're talking about a change in one's image. Hell, we needed to let the world know that you changed the colors of your extensions regularly, so they didn't have a heart attack every couple of weeks. And we still have to remind them sometimes."

"But the important thing for you to know is, we're not judging you." The older woman said. "So she spent the night, and..."

"Nothing happened." The goth emphisised. "I got her to agree to go on a date with me tonight, and then we watched a movie, and fell asleep, sleepover style. Good thing too, sine the kids snuck into bed with us."

"You know, it's not that hard to put pajamas back on." Marge started to lecture. "I mean, it doesn't preclude you from relieving some of that stress you've been putting yourself through."

"What happened to not judging?" Jade asked.

"What can you tell me about her family?" Stan asked.

"I'm just saying, we worry about you, and understand that modern couples sometimes skip steps." Marge added.

"Her dad's a cop, and I have no idea what her mother does." The actress said. "I'm not sure anyone does."

"Lets get back to her father." The ex cop said. "Last name Vega? Let me reach out, see if anyone I used to know can tell me anything about him."

"He's a good guy, let us crash at his place back in High school." The writer told her manager. "Kinda mellow. I think he was a detective."

"Let me check up on him." Stan insisted.

"Jade, if she's interested, make sure you know your feelings." Marge said, trying to cut off Stan's interrogation. "If your not ready, then don't. But if you are, we don't judge."

"You said that." The goth said.

"But we do want to make sure her family isn't going to freak out if she's seen with you." Stan added.

"She's out." Marge told her husband.

"But do they like Jade?" He asked his wife.

"Guys, I don't have time for this." Jade cut in. "I'm taking her someplace casual at six."

"Picking her up at six, or dining at six?" Stan asked.

"Picking her up." Jade replied.

"Then go to Original Tony's Family Style Restaurant and New York Style Pizza." Stan said. "Except for the pizza, they're a traditional family style Italian restaurant. No reservations more then an hour or two ahead, and you get big bowls of whatever and share. Casual as anything. Plus, the foods excellent."

"If it's not too much trouble, could you get us a reservation?" Jade asked.

"Consider it done." Stan said. "Marge and I eat there all the time. I'll see if I can get you on the balcony."

"Balcony?" The writer asked.

"Yes, it's lovely, and a great view of the restaurant." Marge kicked in.

"They don't have a view of the city?" The goth asked.

"Why, when they worked so hard to make the restaurant such a beautiful place." Marge explained. "They have live plants, and authentic looking Italian art. It's all inside, but made to look like an outside cafe."

"Plus, you know the place is clean, cause you enter through the kitchen." Stan added.

"Enter through the kitchen?" Jade asked.

"Trust me, it's worth the hassle." The manager said.

"It better be." The writer said.

"What better be?" Cory asked, walking into the kitchen to recover the cereal he'd lent her.

"Tony's Italian restaurant." Jade said.

"Original Tony's Family Style Restaurant and New York Style Pizza?" The groundskeeper asked. He looked like he was searching his memory. "That's the closest Tony's restaurant."

"You've been?" The pale girl asked.

"Their prices are reasonable, it's an interesting dining experience, and the foods good." He explained.

"Cory's been to this place." The director repeated, this time into the phone.

"Good, he can give you directions." Stan said. "We'd better let you go, so you can get ready."

Quickly the phones hung up, but not before Marge got in one last thing. "Jade, you're an adult. No one is going to think less of you for being happy."

:}

I once went to a family style Italian restaurant where we couldn't make reservations more then an hour or two in advance, entered through the kitchen, and it was all inside, complete with a balcony. The name comes from an episode of Castle, where they talked about how serious the pizza wars in New York were. Had three variants on original Tony's. But I digress.

Review. Let me know what you think of the house, or of this Cat. Let me know what you think will or won't happen on the date. Or maybe, you can let me know you're reading the story and didn't accidentally click on it while trying to get that fly that had been bothering you all day. The one flying just over your head even as you read this...


	14. Chapter 14 A date with Tori

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or any of it's characters. I just like to think about "What if."

:}

A short while before the date, Jade went to her garage and picked out which car she was going to drive. Most days it was simple choice, with her usually taking the hybrid SUV. But today, when every choice, even small things, could make a huge difference, she found herself debating which of the half dozen car's she owned should she take. The electric car screamed environmentally aware, but was kinda small. The Porsche screamed money, but Jade never drove it. Honestly, it was a gift from one of the first Studio's to believe in her, and she would've felt bad giving it away. Then she had the car she'd owned since high school. Jade drove it quite a bit, so much that Cory had to take it for servicing and upkeep while she was out making movies. But her most common form of travel in the city was by town car.

She chose her old car, mostly for the familiarity, but also because she'd had the windows tinted. While it wasn't much, it was enough to help foil the camera's of the paparazzi. The last thing she wanted was them snapping a bunch of pictures of her tonight. Tonight with Tori. 'Not tonight. She's mine tonight.' The director thought as she sat down and started up the car. The downside was the car was too old to have a built in blue tooth system for her phone, but the goth would make due with what she had. 'Plus, I doubt anyone's gonna call me in the ten minutes between here and Tori's place.'

Naturally, it was on the way to Trina's place when she got the call from Stan. After a short comedy of errors trying to pull her phone out and put it on speaker, the pale girl asked "Yo, Stan, whats up."

"Turns out that one of the guys I worked with back in the day, at the time one of the uniformed officer who often helped us out, was later Lieutenant Vega's partner. Still is, kinda, now that they work directly for the chief. They track details, do background checks, talk to other precincts where a recruit might have worked before, that kind of chiz. They also pick up prisoners being shipped here. Lots of travel. And this David guy, apparently he's second in command of that unit now." Stan informed her. "Everyone seems to think he's a good cop, so I'm okay with you dating his daughter."

"Thanks, I didn't know I needed your permission." The goth said dryly.

"And yet you asked for it this very afternoon." He said back, not the least bit phased.

"So do you think he'll do a check on me?" The director asked.

"Another one?" The ex cop asked back. "I doubt it, but it would be a good idea."

"What do you mean, another one?" Jade didn't quite understand. 'What did he mean another...'.

"Apparently he did checks on all of his daughters close friends." The manager said.

"And she dated such losers." The pale girl commented.

"Well, you had to be in her life for a minimum of three months for the check to be worth while. None of the guys either of his girls dated back then lasted that long." Stan told her. "But her friends, the people who went through school with her, those people were around for years. Of course he checked."

"Isn't that a bit of a violation of our civil rights?" The director asked.

"Depends on how deep a check." Stan told her. "Legally, people have checks done on them every day. There are services, for those who can afford it, for private citizens to check up on people, do background checks, etc. No one is hired for any job without some level of check. But officer Vega had access to a much deeper check." There was silence on the line for a few moments. "Look on the bright side, you passed."

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Jade complained.

"Well, this Tori girl didn't do it, so don't let what her father did interfere with you having a good time." Stan reminded her. "Personally, I kinda like him. I'm sure we'll get along famously."

"I'm sure you will." The director said. "I'm hanging up now. Bye."

Seconds later, she walked past the gate and up to Trina's front door. After she rang the doorbell, Thomas answered the door. "For the record, Tori has her own entrance. I'll show you." He stepped out of the house and guided Jade to a metal staircase along the side of the house. "Up there. I believe she's waiting."

"Thanks." The goth said.

"And Miss West," Tom continued, "Have her back at a respectable hour." he did his best intimidating look.

"Really?" The pale girl asked. "You're playing dad? Her father's a cop, has a gun and everything, and you're playing dad?"

"Technically, male relative, but it's all the same." Tom said casually.

"Well, you tell her." The writer replied. "Whatever curfew she has, I'll try to get her back, but she's more interested in hanky panky then I am, so I can't make any guarantees."

"Can you blame her?" Thomas said. "But don't sweat it, I understand, she's an adult. Just, be gentle. She's had a rough couple of years."

"So have I, Tom." The now nervous girl said. "So have I."

One flight of stairs later, and Jade was knocking on Tori' door. "One minute, I'm not dressed." Came drifted through the door.

"Great, but you'll still have to sign for your package." Jade joked. 'How can she not be ready?' Jade wondered.

"You realize I saw you talking to Tom, right Jade?" Tori asked, still through the door.

"Then why aren't you ready yet?" The director asked back.

"I'm not ready yet because I needed to see how you were dressed so I could adjust." The tanned girl told her.

"I'm dressed almost the exact same way I was this morning." The actress complained.

"And I'm not going to be out sexied again." Tori replied. "Now, I'm almost done, so just hold your horses."

A second later, the door opened and Tori was standing there in a summer dress. It was simple, understated, but at the same time it set off her skin tone and eyes beautifully. "Okay, I'm ready." The Latina said. "So how do I look?"

"Beautiful." The other girl said. "Absolutely stunning."

"Okay, I need to be sure of my mix here." Tori said, not yet moving from the doorway. "Am I just shy of 'screw diner I'm taking her right now' sexy, or do I need another outfit."

"I have a lot more self control then that." Jade told her.

"Okay, give me a moment to change." Tori teased.

Jade didn't bother with any more verbal banter, grabbing her date by the wrist and dragging the other girl down the stairs and out to her car. Along the way, they passed Trina and the children, who were watching the spectacle. "Bye, don't stay up." Jade called to them as she passed.

"By" Cameron called back. "You have fun now." The others just waived

"So," Tori asked as she sat down in the passengers seat. "Haven't seen this car in years. Look, this is the same seat belt I undid to roll out of your car back when we were up in that desert. You remember, Shadow of Death park."

"Shadow Creek park." The goth corrected her. "Yea, cars not that old, and I still like to drive to that park. But not tonight. Tonight we're going out for dinner, and then maybe some music."

"Oh, I love that." Tori smiled, her eyes lighting up at the thought of some entertainment. "So where are we going, or is it a surprise?"

"I was going to take us to Maestro's, you know, for old times sake, but you didn't want to dress up for dinner." The writer told her. "So I'm taking you to some place called Original Tony's."

"The restaurant or the pizza place?" Tori asked.

"Apparently it's both." The goth replied.

"Both?" Tori asked. Not waiting for a rteply, the teacher pulled out her phone, and looked it up. "Okay, here it is. Original Tony's Family Style Restaurant and New York Style Pizza." She looked at the listing for several moments. "They didn't need the second style. They just could have called it new york pizza."

"Are you really complaining about that?" The director asked.

"It's just wrong." The English teacher said. "Here I am, trying to seduce you, and they have one too many uses of the word 'style.' I can't have anything distract from you looking into my eyes. One little thing like this can throw everything off."

"You want me to cancel the reservations, go someplace else?" The pale girl asked.

"No, it's okay. Just, things like that bug me sometimes." The educator said.

"You weren't like that back in school." Jade noted. "I remember how bad some of the things you wrote were." Then quickly adding "But that's okay, we all can't be great at writing. Some of us act, or teach, or whatever."

"Jade, it's okay." The Latina reassured her. "I know I'm not the best writer out there, but I do know my syntax, and I get fussy about some things. However, I've heard good things about this place, so lets go eat."

"That's the idea, beautiful." The goth said. "We're almost there." she was too busy driving to see how Tori lit up for a second at being called beautiful again.

Despite the reservations, they had to wait at the bar for their table. It wasn't a long wait, just a few minutes, long enough for each of therm to get a drink. Tori got a strawberry Daiquiri, while Jade got some lemonade. "Not drinking?" Tori asked.

"I'd have some wine, but I'm driving." The director replied. "But don't let that stop you. How's the daiquiri?"

"Sweet." The teacher replied. "I like sweet drinks." They were making small talk, but Tori wasn't having it. "Look, I know I've been a little forward, but I'm not against taking things slowly. Us, We need to be careful, cause I suspect we're both in danger of getting swept up in our feelings."

"Cat told me she knew what I was missing." Jade said, not seeming to follow the line of conversation. "I suspect she was thinking of love. But her life, it was so janked up."

"We can say fucked up." The Latina commented. "We're adults now. We say fucked up."

The goth glared at her companion for a second, then continued. "Her life was so janked up, with her trying to recapture her youth. But she, and Robbie, they're parents now. They have little ones who need them. I know what it's like to have a parent who doesn't want you."

"So here we go, blaming the parents again." The educator said. "You said it, we're adults. How long are you going to keep blaming your parents?"

The director was stunned. She looked at her date, not sure what to say, when the waiter came and brought them to their table. They sat in silence, looking at their menus, mostly because Jade really didn't want that comment to be the end of their date. Inside, she was spinning, hurt by what Tori had said. 'When have I blamed my dad?' She thought. 'I did everything despite him. Not once, in all the time we've talked, did I blame my dad, my mom, or anyone.'

"Um, Jade?" Tori questioned. "I just, I mean, I think I went a bit overboard there."

"You think." The writers voice was a cold front, forming a barrier between the two.

"It's just, I thought you blamed your dad." Tori continued. "Back in school, I always kinda blamed him for you being so distant. I guess I didn't realize..." Tori was having trouble choosing her next words.

"I think you're trying to apologize." Jade said. "I'll chalk it up to one too many students blaming their behaviors on their parents." She was still distant, but wanted this date to go well.

"That's not it." Tori shot back. "I blamed him. I blamed him, and my mom for having an affair and not being there when I realized that music wasn't for me. My dad, he was the greatest. Supported me, my decision, everything, but my mom couldn't seem to be happy in their marriage, and had an affair. The real surprise was that Gary, who admitted to liking my mom, he never touched her. No, she went and had an affair with some guy she met at a lunch place. A fucking sandwich place."

"Okay, I'm thinking this isn't about me any more." The pale girl said.

"I guess what I'm saying is that I don't..." Again the Latina was ahead of herself. "I don't want us to be hurt by what our parents did. My mom, your dad, we shouldn't blame them for our own screwing up."

"Tori, listen." Jade spoke, taking the other girls hand. "I had to work really hard not to blame you for what you said. Never, not in all the time we've known each other, have I blamed anything I did on my father. Now, I've got people in my life, people who love and care about me, who blame him. They hate everything he did to me. But I've never let that get in my way. I may feel empty, unloved, and desperate to have someone to hold me at night, but I don't, haven't, and will not blame him. You may have some unresolved mommy issues, I wouldn't blame you if you did, but don't accuse me of hiding behind anyone else actions."

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Tori gushed, near tears. "I guess I projected my feelings, my assumptions, on you. And I've ruined out date."

"Not quite." The director replied. "We still have dinner to get through, and maybe, if we don't ignore what you said, we can have a pleasant evening."

"Don't you mean ignore what I said?" The tanned girl asked, calming down a little.

"No." The goth replied. "For one of the stories I wrote, I did some research on dying, and found that the old elephant in the room stories, they emphasized not ignoring it. You acknowledged the elephant, then moved on."

Jade motioned for the waiter to come back later, then continued. "Our elephant is how you feel about me, what I did to you, in high school. Even your excuse about your mother, it sounded like an excuse. Not discounting it. It happened. But clearly you wrote your own version of my life, my back story, and blamed it for why I was such a bitch. Guess what, you could be right. But that doesn't matter. What mattered is, after all this time, you still carry a lot of anger towards me." Jade looked Tori in the eyes, emphasizing her point with a challenging look.

"Tori, if we're going to do this, we need to be honest. Is this anger going to get in the way of us dating?" The pale girl asked. "If it is, we may need to talk about it, decide if this is the right thing to do. If not, then we push forward, damn the torpedoes, full speed ahead. I'm willing to face your anger, if your willing to."

"Oh my chiz, when did you grow up?" The teacher asked, clearly amazed. "Sorry, that wasn't appropriate."

"Last couple of weeks." The director answered. "I think I've been building up the knowledge part, little sayings, stuff I researched, but it's all kinda snapping together now. Also, I really want this to work out. I mean, you deserve this, my life, so much more then I do."

"And there's the guilt." Tori said dryly. "Jade, I walked away, remember. I wanted the life I'm trying to have. I may not be able to afford your house, but I can afford a nice place. I can go to the parties, get wasted, wake up next to famous people, and regret every moment of it. Or I can teach."

It was the tanned girls turn to take her dates pale hand, and amber eyes bore into teal. "You do deserve the life you have. It's your work, your talent, that got you where you are."

"And one of the luckiest managerial choices ever in the history of entertainment." The goth replied.

"Sorry, what?" Tori asked.

"My manager, Stan, used to be a police officer, financial crimes. He knew so much about investing. I mean, he made me a LOT of money. He took the money I made, and tripled it." The director admitted.

"He was a retired officer, looking to make some extra cash, trying his hand at security, and we got to talking. I hired him as my manager, hoping he could do some calls for me, cause a lot of people respect you more if you have a manager." The writer continued. "But he turned out to be so much better then that. He negotiated contracts for me, held his own with the big boys at the studios. And given a chance to invest, lots of money, he was amazing. And his wife, Marge, she became his secretary, and they both look out for me."

"They care about you." The teacher said. "They blame your father for how damaged he left you, cause you wouldn't. And they held you when you needed to cry. Sounds like you got the perfect parents now."

"I'd love for you to meet them." Jade blurted.

"Now who's moving to fast?" Tori smiled. "But this is nice. Tell me, anyone else in your surrogate family?"

"Cory." Jade couldn't help but smile. "He started as an impulse hire, a beach comber and drug dealer trying to get away from that lifestyle. I hired him as my personal assistant, back when I was living in a one bedroom apartment barely half the size of the place Robbie and Cat live. Cory slept on my couch, made appointments for me, screened who was allowed to talk to me. Lots of eligible men made it through, yet he was one of the best things I ever did. But in the end, I moved into my new place, and he became the groundskeeper."

Tori burst out laughing. "The guy with the date?" As the pale girl nodded, Tori tried to pull herself together. In that moment, they'd partially forgiven each other for what they'd said earlier. They would talk, each letting the other know a little more about themselves, for the rest of the evening. The danger of Tori's old anger was past, for now.

They ate in peace, making small talk, until Jade was ready to take a risk. "So tell me about Lisa."

:}

Not my best work, but it gets the job done. Tori stepped on Jade's issues, and her own, and yet they pushed forward anyways. I think there's more desire to see where this goes than hurt. Funny, Jade being that forgiving. But when your goal in life is to be forgiven...

So, next time, we find out if Tori answers that question. And the thing about the elephant, it's true.

Reviews are welcomed. Questions answered, comments taken, that kind of chiz. So review.


	15. Chapter 15 Dating

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious or it's characters. I just like to think "What if." Also, I don't own the trademark for "What If", Marvel does. Great, my disclaimer needed a disclaimer.

:}

They ate in peace, making small talk, until Jade was ready to take a risk. "So tell me about Lisa."

"But we were having such a nice time." Tori whined.

"I" Jade started, but decided that wasn't the right way. Not after the near disasters of earlier in the evening. "She was a part of your life." The goth decided to say. "She was your first honest relationship, and she could have been your wife. Tell me about her."

"What if I don't want to?" Tori asked, feeling guarded.

"Then don't." The director said. "Not now. But eventually, I'd love to hear. Everything." She pushed.

"Miss jealous, wanting to hear about my ex?" Tori quipped. "Can you handle it?"

"Probably not." The writer said. "But this isn't me having her over for tea and letting you two slip into the bedroom for a quicky. This is me wanting to know about a time in your life where you were happy."

"She was a bottle blond." Tori started, seeming to get lost in the memory. "You know the type, with a mousy brown hair that just doesn't look right. So she went blond, and it looked good on her. Hazel eyes. Amateur dancer. Worked for a non-profit, then got her degree in marketing so she could refocus her life as the donations officer for the charity."

"How much do one of those people make?" The director asked. The writer in her loved learning things. Somehow, some day, it could wind up in a story she wrote.

"Seven percent of the donations. She was trying to get invited to he right parties so she could get to the big donors. Girl was bringing in over two hundred thousand a year when we broke up." Tori explained.

"That's what, almost three million dollars donated, right?" The starlet asked.

"More, when you discount the cost of supplies and materials. But she was doing all right." Tori admitted.

"Do you think that maybe she wanted you famous so you could help her career? Maybe get her those invites to the exclusive rich donor parties?" The writer asked.

"Maybe, but that doesn't make what she wanted any better." Tori replied. "Not even if she was doing it for the children."

"Okay, back to the good stuff. Tell me the good stuff." The busty girl said, trying to keep her date focused. There was obviously hurt involved, but Jade desperately wanted this date to be happy. 'Or maybe I want to be the one who hurts?'

"She was built. I mean, not as built as you, just C cups, but they looked good on her. Just a hair shorted then me, in good shape, obviously." Tori smiled at her date. "But the biggest thing that won me over wasn't the pretty face so much as how she seemed to lavish attention on me without being creepy. It was like, at first, she heard everything I said, tried to understand me, didn't blame me for little mistakes."

"Did you two go dancing?" Jade asked.

"Not very often." The teacher replied, as her face fell. "Ballroom dancing was her hobby, and she tried to teach me, but I was so clumsy, so she just stopped going with me."

"But dance was her passion, right?" The goth asked.

"Yea?" Tori replied. "And just like how a singer can't stand to hear someone singing off key, she couldn't stand to dance with someone who wasn't as good as she was."

"Beck could sing." The writer commented. "He was an amazing dancer. But the thing that stood out the most was that he didn't force you to be. We did salsa, and he was better, but that didn't matter. We enjoyed each others company. Basic steps, enjoy the dance, enjoy being that close to your partner. If the fancy dancing is too much, then do the simple stuff."

"What're you saying?" Tori asked.

"She sounds great," Jade said, "But you were right. I think s he was dating an image, and tried to avoid whatever didn't agree with the image. I'm so sorry."

"So your not jealous?" Tori asked.

"Strangely no." The writer said. "Because I know she's in your past. And I know what we're doing after dinner."

"What?" The teacher asked.

"Dancing." The actress said, a huge smile dominating her face.

By the time she dropped Tori off, Jade felt like she'd been dancing on air. Of course, the first problem they'd faced was finding some place where they could go dancing, dressed like they were, and not stand out. The second was finding some place where Jade could go dancing without drawing attention. In the end, they found a small night spot where they just blended into the background. And even better, out on the crowded dance floor, where everyone was so close the temperature rose, she'd managed to avoid getting kicked or stepped on. By the time she dropped Tori off, the discomfort of the early mistakes was long past, drown in the warmth of the others arms as they danced.

The writer felt alive. It was so different, both being on the hunt and being hunted. She was pursuing the relationship with Tori, but Tori was also trying to establish something between them. The problem Jade saw was that they'd get in each others way, each trying to run the show. 'Better to take turns and see where things lead.' She decided.

The other thing they'd established was that they were dating. It wasn't anything like "Would you be my girlfriend." Nothing that formal. Just Jade, as she dropped her date off home, asking Tori to text her once the tan woman was inside, and Tori insisting that the pale woman text her once she was back home. Somewhere in all that looking out for each other, they both realized they were in a relationship.

Jade (to Tori) – I was just texting to say good night. Does all the texting mean we're something now?

Tori (To Jade) – Lets agree that we're girlfriends, and just getting to the point where we ween off seeing other people.

Jade (To Tori) – I don't have anyone to ween off of. But let me know if you have other plans.

Tori (To Jade) – I don't have anyone. You wouldn't believe what my alternative for tonight was.

Jade (To Tori) – The Sikowitz Method acting sleepover?

Tori (To Jade) – How?

Jade (To Tori) – I spoke to him earlier this week. He told me. Do you forgive me?

Tori (To Jade) – I will. Good night Jade.

The writer felt almost giddy after that exchange of text messages. 'I'm like a kid, excited to read whatever she sends me.' The director thought. 'I'll call her tomorrow, see what she's doing.'

The next day, Jade called, but Tori didn't have the free time. "I have papers to grade, and then I'm helping Trina with some chiz. I do want to get together, but I'm kinda busy for the next few days. I wish I could put this off and hang, but I can't." The teacher explained. It was obvious Tori was upset that she couldn't just be with Jade.

"I understand. We'll get together when we can." Jade said. So instead, she focused her energy on writing, getting stuff lined up for her next project. She had a very productive Sunday morning.

"So, how was the date?" Marge asked over lunch. She'd dropped by just to talk about the date and see how Jade was.

"We've agreed that we're in a relationship, but not going to name things yet." The pale girl replied.

"Meaning?" The older woman asked.

"I have a girlfriend!" The goth could feel her legs running in place as she sat, giddy as a school girl.

"Okay, now comes the hard part." Marge told her. "This isn't like High school, you don't see her every day. With the balancing act of work and social commitments, sometimes you have to finagle a date in here and there."

"Yea, I get that." The writer said. "I have a pretty busy schedule too."

"And when you're not acting, you have a lot of control over you time." Marge scolder her. "Tori, however, has a lot of work. She's the one we need to work around."

"I'm gonna be working long days when the next movie starts." The actress argued.

"I know." Marge replied. "But she's probably working long hours now."

"Sikowitz never seemed to work that much." Jade observed. She had no idea why she felt she needed to win this argument.

"According to you, he was almost always doing something for the school." Marge pointed out. "Directing plays, class assignments, extra-curricular activities. Sounds like he put in really long hours."

"So it's my job to make time for her?" The star asked.

"It's your job to win her, all while seeing if she's the one for you." Marge replied. "I'll have Stan talk to you. He understands that part better." The motherly figure paused, looking out the window. "Maybe I'll have Cory talk to you too."

"Stan it is." Jade said quickly.

The next couple of days, Jade worked hard to cut out some time for her and Tori without crowding the teacher. They Skyped, spoke on the phone, texted each other, all while trying to arrange a face to face meeting. Jade also spoke to Robbie to arrange payment for the house. The owner had accepted their bid. Thirty days later, they'd have a home. Jade wanted to share the good news with Tori, but knew that wasn't her news to share.

Finally, Wednesday came and Jade decided to surprise Tori with lunch. The writer had found out when the teacher's lunch was (Hollywood Arts only had one lunch time, so they didn't have the problem of some teachers or students at lunch at different times.) The pale girl called Trina, found out what Tori would like, as well as her schedule. One of the goths production companies assistants had gone to Nozu to get the sushi, mostly so she wouldn't have to deal with Mrs. Lee. 'The last thing I need is to deal with that whack job'. Then just before lunch she walked into the school, carrying the takeout containers in a bag, to meet her favorite English teacher,.

By all rights, it should have been a disaster. Jade was far too well known to just walk into Hollywood arts and not draw the attention of every wannabe actor and writer in the building. Further, since she was planning to surprise Tori, she didn't arrange to meet someplace like the teachers lounge or her car, or even a conveniently parked van with a table in the back. Jade could arrange a lot, thanks to the assistants she often forgot she had. 'If they don't help arrange my schedule, I don't need them.' Was her thought on that, but her production company had several assistants for when she was directing or acting and needed to get things done while on the set. Assistants who answered to Stan when she wasn't directly using them. Assistants who had all kinds of colorful names for her, partially because Stan made them ware name tags around her. She didn't know them well enough to know their names, nor did she care too. But Jade didn't think about any of that. Not what she was doing, the names of the people who ran her errands, or the students who might see her and react.

Instead, her intent was to walk to Tori's room and wait outside until the educator was done with class, then walk in and catch her off guard.

Sikowitz somehow knew she was up to something dumb, and cut the star off. "Jade, good to see you. I was wondering, would you mind meeting me in the black box? I need advice on some set designs, and also though you would like to avoid being mobbed by all six hundred students."

"Oh." Jade said, flabbergasted. "How did I miss that detail?"

"Love blinds us sometimes." The balding teacher said. "Call someone and arrange a van, so you can have some privacy when you eat."

It took her less then ten minutes to get a borrowed van there, complete with a small table and something to drink. Once that was done, Sikowitz directed Tori to the van, then snuck the far more famous and recognized performer out to join her. "Next time, talk to me, so I can make sure you don't cause a scene."

"I'm just lucky you had this period free." Jade commented. Then, after an uncomfortable silence "You did have this period free, right?"

"I was done with them for the day." He said dismissively. "I let them wonder the halls, then when I saw you were coming, I redirected them to a waiting area so I could head you off. They have phones, and love to use them. Sometimes, I'm tempted to challenge them to go a week without any modern technology."

"It would be hard." The director said, remembering the time she, along with her friends, had accepted a similar challenge.

Jade arrived at the van to find Tori with her bag lunch open, getting ready to eat her sandwich. "Since when do you brown bag it?" The goth asked.

"Since I was a starving teacher." The Latina replied. "I got into the habit. It's cheaper then buying food all the time, and I know I'll get something I like." She then stood up to give Jade a quick kiss. "So you're having lunch with me?"

"I brought sushi." Jade answered, limiting the bag to show her. "Nozu."

"I guess I can save the sandwich for another time." Tori said, dropping the sandwich back into it's bag, and the small plastic back back into the lunch bag she'd brought.

Their date went from there. Both feeling relieved that Sikwoitz was looking out for them. "I don't need every student trying to get into my business, just to get closer to you." Tori told her.

"I just wanted to have lunch with my girl." The director defended herself.

"I love that you did this." The teacher said. "But please, in the future, remember you're very famous."

"So no making out in the janitors closet." The writer joked.

"We can schedule that." Tori joked. "Actuary, skip the joke, I'd like to schedule that."

After the lunch date, things were picking up quickly. Throughout their busy schedules they made time to have dates and do things and jade even spent an evening with Tori in her home, helping grade papers. Before either knew what was happening, they'd been together for three weeks, and they agreed it was time for them to meet each others family. "Tori, we should tell your parents first. They know me already, back from high school, and Trina's on board. I'm just thinking there will be a lot less pressure."

They were spending an evening at Jade's mansion in the Hollywood Hills. It was supposed to be a quiet evening, dinner and some talking. Bu the subject of meeting each others family had keep creeping up. So now, it was time to finally decide how they were going to go about the introductions.

"No Jade, we meet your family first." Tori insisted.

"It's just, it's not that easy." Jade trailed off, not looking at her girlfriend. 'My god, I have a girlfriend! Why does that make me feel like squealing?' She thought, feeling both disgusted with herself for acting like a school girl, and elated that she could feel this good.

"How so?" The Latina asked. "I've met your dad, once, and I'm sure they'll understand."

"I haven't spoken directly to me father in five years." Jade explained. "Last time I heard from him it was through my lawyers, telling me he'd reluctantly declined the house I'd bought for him in Hollywood, Florida. I'd intended it to be something they could retire to when they got old enough, maybe use it as a vacation home in the meantime." She looked out the window of her home, trying not to let the pain of the rejection get to her. 'He didn't even want that from me. He just wanted me to go away.' She thought. "I call my mother a few times a year, on her birthday, mothers day, that kind of chiz, but we really don't talk much. She stayed with my father because he's cold to everyone. She's so afraid of her next husband having an affair on her that she'll stick with dad just because he won't."

"Trust me, it's no fun for the kids when one of their parents has an affair." Tori groused. "I'm amazed that my parents are still married."

"He forgave her?" Jade asked, astonished.

"My dad loves my mom." The educator said. "He let her have a trial separation, and she moved out, and that seemed to be enough. That and a part time job. Now that Trina and I aren't around for her to occasionally help, she needed something."

"Where's she working?" Jade asked.

"Police station." Tori replied. "They always need civilians to answer the phones, work the evidence lockup, that kind of stuff. There's a whole non-police force working withing the police force. Mom, she work's as a secretary for one of the units. Freeing them to do police work."

"Your dad arrange that?" The writer asked, very curious about how this turn of events came about.

"No, Gary did, while trying to help save their marriage." The teacher explained. "He said that way, they'd have to spend more time together, and maybe that was what their marriage was lacking. So far, it seems to help, but Dad's hurt by the betrayal. I can tell."

"Not as hurt as you were." The director observed. "How'd she react to your coming out?"

"I think it took her time." The Latina answered. "During which she pretty much denied that I'd ever said anything, while trying to set me up with guys, acting like she was one of my girl friends, and in general not getting it."

"Shock mixed with fear over losing her youth. Got it." Jade said. "She okay with it now?"

"She says she is." Tori said. "But neither Trina nor I talk to her that much. Maybe we're still wazzed about the affair?"

"Ya think?" The goth teased. "Okay, so we arrange to meet them someplace neutral, somewhere where you feel safe, and have a retreat if things get too real."

"You mean her reacting to me dating you?" Tori asked.

"No, I mean you not being ready to accept she was human, and made a mistake." Jade replied.

"Okay, that makes..." The tanned skin on Tori's face contorted, morphing into a grimace. "And how did we wind up agreeing to tell my parents first?"

"Cause it'll be good for them." The goth said, keeping her face neutral, suppressing the smirk. 'Damn, almost got her.' She mussed as she tried to look as innocent as possible.

"We'll, you have two sets of parents, so we split them." The now riled up Latina said. "We meet your oh so perfect parents, the manager and his wife, first, then my parents, then your real family. That way, we start with the people we know won't judge us, and go from there."

"If anything, it should be the other way around." The director argued. "Start with the least accepting, and go towards those who we know care."

"Normally I'd say fine, since I still get what I want, but would your manager and his lovely wife really like to wait to meet me until after we tell your parents?" The teacher asked.

"You're right." Jade said, defeated. "But remember, we've already told Trina, so technically you went first."

"You just have to win, don't you?" Tori asked, laughing. "Incidentally, whatever happened to your brother?"

"I'm putting him through school." The star replied. "Or will be. He's eight years younger then I am. Sixteen, and a heart breaker at..."

"Hollywood arts!" Tori proclaimed, looking both stunned and triumphant. She didn't seem too worried that she'd cut Jade off. "He goes to Hollywood Arts, so you have a spy there. Admit it, you've called him to watch me, make sure I'm not seeing one of the other teachers."

"Sherwood." The other girl finished. "He goes to Sherwood. Plays sports and everything, but has no desire to do anything related to theater. Won't even nail the band girls."

"Oh." Tori said. "Sorry." Her voice got small.

"So I guess the boys following you are just creepers." The goth continued. "Not like we had a shortage of those back in our day."

"Right." Tori tried not to look too embarrassed. "So you're on good terms with him?"

"He kinda took my dad's side in things." The writer said. "We talk, more then me and mom, but he's distant. I think he liked Beck more then he liked me. Can't blame him."

A loud clapping sound echoed as Tori slapped Jade's arm. "No more self pity. I swear, you seem to be getting better, then wham, out of nowhere, you slip into it again. It stops here. Make sure you're brother is there when we talk to the family. I want to see what he really thinks of his big sister."

:}

And yes, I chose to end it there. Kinda filler, talking about the end of their first real date, and how they got together. Jade's been living in a bubble for a while, being rich and famous, so when she started dating again she was mentally back in High School. She didn't realize she'd have to do a lot of the work in keeping them dating. Then there's not thinking about the school. She'd been warned, more then once, not to just show up. And what did she do? But out goth is learning, spending time with Tori. And to those of you who think they're going fast, they haven't slept together yet. They're just introducing each other to their parents again.

So, thoughts, reviews, guesses about whats about to happen. Please feel free to leave a review. Tell me what you think. And any guesses as to what's gonna happen when they get together with the parents? That's gonna be fun, isn't it? So review.


	16. Chapter 16 Meeting the Surrogate parents

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I just wanted to see them grow up and be happy. I make no money. Don't sue.

:}

Saturday, Tori was coming over to spend a couple of hours watching Robbie and Cat's kids, then afterwards she and Jade were going to Trina's for dinner. Trina, who'd invited her (and Tori's) parents, forced Tori's hand, and the teacher had demanded to meet Stan and Marge first. Cat had agreed to have her children there so Tori and Jade wouldn't feel like this was an interrogation. Also, Jade had offered the use of her pool.

Jade was sitting in the living room with Sam, Jessie, Stan, Marge, and Cory, all playing some board game meant for children older then Jessie but younger then Sam. The toddler was not able to follow the rules, and everyone else was trying to make sure that one of the Shapiro kids won. So when Tori knocked, it was a sound from above letting them know that the enforced board game was coming to an end, and the fun stuff would soon start. Marge turned on the TV as Jade went to answer the door.

No sooner was the door opened then Tori heard the voice of an older woman saying "So this is the girl you've been telling us about."

"Tori, glad you could make it. Sam and Jessie have been filling everyone in on what you're like." Jade said, trying not to look too nervous.

"In that case, lets get this started." The teacher announced. Seeing the look on Jade's face, she added "What, those kids love me." Jade led her into the living room.

"Okay, this is my manager, Stan." Jade said, resigned to go through with this unavoidable interrogative.

"Hi." Tori said, extending her hand.

"I knew Gary from back when he was in uniform." Stan said, not moving. "He says you're good people, so I'm inclined to believe that."

"I think he means 'Hi, I'm Stanley Mercer, and this lovely lady is my wife, Margery.'" Marge said, stepping forward to take Tori's hand. "But you can cal me Marge."

"Pleased to meat you." Tori said, feeling a bit awkward. "So you know my dad's partner?"

"Kinda partner, now that your dad is semi in charge of his unit." Stan said. "But yea, I knew him once upon a time."

"You have to understand, the financial crime unit wasn't seen as real police work for half of Stans career, so he doesn't usually like other cops. Kinda not the way it is today." Marge explained. "But he was able to see past that, once one of his cop buddies, that's right, cop buddies, said you came from good people. How is it that a man who thinks most police officers are meat-heads, has mostly cop friends?"

"Because they served in the line of fire together?" Tori guessed.

"Because the people in finance, and the studios, make everyone but the most corrupt police officers seem warm and cuddly. Also, the police won't smile, lie to your face, then stab you in the back." Stan explained. "Nice guess, by the way, but once I got into the financial unit, it became a question as to why I had a gun. Technically we were in the field, but so much of the job was sitting behind a desk, analyzing numbers."

Stan continued with "Didn't know I'd be good with math when I joined the force, not back then. We were still recovering from the strong arm days of Hollywood past. Used to beating a confession out of guys. But my union rep recommended I take the ASVAB, of all things, to see where I might have a future. And the next thing I know, I'm learning to crunch numbers at financial. Caught my share of bad guys too." He seemed to swell with pride at that statement.

"Cory." The groundskeeper said, moving to save Tori from another round of Stan's old police stories.

"You look different in cloths." Tori said, trying to sound funny.

"Yea, didn't think Jade here would give anyone a tour of her place." The former surfer said. "But we learn, don't we. Jade's going to even use her stuff sometimes now. Just a matter of time before I don't have the run of the pool." The lamenting was obviously fake.

"Okay." Tori said, turning back to look at the children, both of whom seemed lost in whatever was on TV. "What are they watching?"

"The Diddly-Pops." Jade answered, sounding like Tori should have known that already.

"Diddly-Pops?!" The educator said, sounding incredulous.

"The Diddly-Pops." The goth repeated softly, but with enough conviction to make it clear that was the name.

"And your watching it why?" The teacher asked.

"Hi quality edutainment, two young children, and the songs are catchy." The director said. "They even have one about their favorite foods, but that's mostly for the little ones."

"You're baiting me, aren't you?" Tori asked. "That means, wait, it can't be..." She looked at the way the characters were dressed, and how they acted as they interacted. "Is this Andre's show?"

"Yep." The writer replied. "And yes, the characters are loosely based on people he once knew."

"Oh." Was all that the teacher could seem to muster. After taking a second to absorb the images she was seeing, and what it all meant, Tori added "Did you plan this? To get me to talk to Andre?"

"First, if I wanted to make you talk to him, I wouldn't try something like this, I'd force you to do it." The former bully said. "Second, I talk to him, so I know you've made contact. Third, the show is good for small children, and we needed something for them to do while waiting for you to get here and entertain them."

"You expect me to entertain them?" Tori asked, sounding offended.

"No, I just assumed your meeting the people in my life would be plenty entertaining." The goth informed her. "So, while you get to talking, I'll take the kids out for a swim in the shallow end of the pool."

"No, you'll take them to the shallow pool I set up for them to use." Cory said. "We aren't risking the little ones with your deep pool. Even the hot tub is too deep. The above ground pool I set up is inflatable, colored to be solar heated, and has a filter, heater for when the sun doesn't do it's job, and only a foot and a half of water. And you'll still need to watch them like a hawk."

"When? How?" Jade almost stuttered as she looked at her groundskeeper.

"If you're going to keep hosting children, I felt it would be a good idea to give them their own pool." Cory replied. "Now you go, get ready. I suspect they'll have more fun if you get in with them, and I know Tori here will."

"Maybe..." Tori said with a mischievous smile.

"And as you said, she can get to meeting us while your entertaining the kids." He continued. "Now Tori, lets get to know each other. You went to school with Jade, right?"

Jade didn't stick around to hear the rest of the conversation. She made it to her room as quickly as she could, changed into her swimming suit, a nice safe blue one piece, then went back to get the kids.

They were already at the pool. "We don't get in unless an adult is present." Jade scolded them. "I can roll this pool up if I have too. Now, play nice." She watched them playing, but out of the corner of her eye she was watching the balcony, where Tori and her surrogate family had moved to so they could watch the children as they talked.

The pool was as advertized, a costume inflatable model twelve feet in diameter. Jade found herself a chair and sat at the edge with her feet soaking up to the shin. The kids, however, were having a blast. They were splashing and laughing in the warm water.

The problem was, Jessie was still too small to really play in such deep water. Sitting in the pool, the water came up to her neck. Multiple times, Jade had to pull her out or find something for her to sit on, but the girl kept getting in the deep water. It frustrated Jade, mostly because it meant she wasn't able to give Tori the kind of attention she wanted to. That was important cause Stan, Marge and Cory knew a lot of her secrets. 'Thank god they don't have the photo albums, or I'd be so toast.' Jade thought.

After a while, Jade had no idea how long considering her constant battle to keep Jessie above water, Tori and Cory came out to join her. The groundskeeper had something blue in his hands, and while Tori distracted the toddler, he slipped it on her. "A life vest?" Jade asked as she recognized what it was.

"You'll still have to keep an eye on her, but it'll be harder for her to slip and drown now." Cory explained. "So, Jade, whats this about ice coffee?"

"Never going to live that down, am I?" Jade asked.

"What?" Tori asked. "How many people can say they had ice coffee dumped on their head the first day they met you?"

Jade rolled her eyes, but had to quickly glance back to the pool. Sam was playing with Jessie, pulling her under water to see her pop out, similar to how he might play with an inflatable ball. Before she could say anything, he glanced back, saw her intimidating glare, and stopped.

"Jade?" Tori's voice brought her back to the conversation. "H-How many people CAN say they've had ice coffee dumped on their heads by you?"

"Relax Tori, your special." Jade assured her. "Most of them either weren't on the first meeting, or it wasn't iced." She gave her best innocent smile.

"How. Many?" Tori asked, breaking the words for effect.

"What? You think I just go around wasting coffee on people who annoy me?" Jade asked, smirking.

"I thought you knew me better then that. I don't poor coffee on just anybody. They have to be special, worth the effort. Otherwise, it's a waste of good coffee."

"So that's what she was like in high school." Cory said with a low whistle. "You wouldn't believe what a softy she's become since then. Let me sleep on her couch back when she was in a one bedroom apartment, and it wasn't for my awesome bod."

"You were my personal assistant." Jade snapped. 'Why am I bothered that she'll find out I can be nice?' the goth wondered.

"How personal?" Tori asked, somewhere between offended and amused.

"I gave him a job, had him make calls, fetch stuff." Jade explained. "Like a slightly more intelligent golden retriever. With hands" The goth was sure she'd already covered this, but in the heat of the moment, she found herself defending her choices.

"Yep," Tori said to the groundskeeper, "This is the Jade I got to know back in high school. Hard to believe she cared about people." Tori's smile faltered. "Actually, we weren't always sure. She could be so closed off. But she was our friend, that is... She was. It's just things got uncomfortable towards the end of school. I was dating her ex, and she pulled back. Who'd have thought..."

Jade's hand covered Tori's mouth as the goth glanced her way before looking back at the kids. "Tori, we don't have to share everything."

"It's okay." Cory said. "We do get to see that side of her. But we're past the walls, we get to see her when she's happy, hold her when she's upset, and just share in her successes. And her failures." He added the last part quickly, emphasizing how close the group had become.

"I want you to be one of them." Jade told Tori. "One of the people who gets to see all of me. The good, the bad, the ugly..."

"Jade..." Tori said, trailing off.

The two were staring into each others eyes, slowly moving closer. Jade was leaning out of her chair, while Tori was bending over. They inched closer, each teetering in their own way, when things collapsed.

"Sam! Jessie! Stop this instant." The groundskeepers voice cut through the air, startling both the ladies. Jade slipped and her chair went tumbling down. Tori, who was more stable, tried to grab her, keep her from slamming into the earth. But bent over, she didn't have the strength or the leverage, and was pulled down too. Jade would up on the grass, face up, with her legs in the air thanks to them being over the pool's edge. Tori was on top of her, with the beach sling chair Jade had been in on top of the pile. Both girls were hurting.

"Owe." Jade moaned.

"Ditto." Tori said as she pulled herself up off her girlfriend and righted the chair.

"Tori, you okay?" Cory asked. The Latina gave him a quick nod as Jade tried to get up. His hand pushed her gently down again. "Then watch the kids. Jade, don't you dare move. Lay there until I can get someone to check you out. You landed funny, and I'm not having you injured, or paralyzed, because you felt like moving."

It took ten minutes for one of Jade's neighbors, a doctor, to be cajoled over to check on her. The entire time Tori talked to her, trying to keep the goth entertained while watching the kids. They felt horrible, and had to be comforted. Sam even hugged the prone and helpless celebrity. But once the doctor had a chance to look her over and it was determined that all she was going to suffer from was some bruising, and a damaged ego, she was allowed to get up, slowly.

Jade was now in the kiddie pool, soaking in the warm water, as per the doctors recommendation. While not hot, the water was warm enough for her to feel it. The warmth was slowly eating it's way into her damaged body, helping her relax. "In twenty minutes, we're giving you an ice massage." Cory informed her. His caring was on display in a hands on, commanding was Jade wasn't used to. But as stubborn as she was, he felt it was necessary in order to look after her. Jade went back to watching the kids, wondering what Marge had planned for the little ones after she left.

Much to Jade's dismay, Cory's understanding of first aid was spot on. The alternating between hot and cold treatments managed to cause the swelling in her back to go down, and she was only feeling just a bit sore by the time she headed off to dinner with Trina.

'Relax, you know these people.' She kept telling herself. Needing a distraction, she asked Tori something that was on her mind. "So, Tor, what'd you think of Stan and Marge?"

"They're really wonderful." Tori replied. "So welcoming, and supportive. Did you know Marge's father was a police officer back in Arizona? Or that Stan came here to be a cop because there were no police jobs open back in Hamilton, Missouri where he grew up. Of course, he worked hard to lose his accent, because he felt like a hick among the beautiful people, only to discover that people around here like accents. And..."

"Okay, I get it, you connected." Jade cut her off. Of course, Jade knew all of this, including the sometimes hidden fact that Stan also moved out west for the more open minded mindset that was to be found out here. "So you okay with Cory? I mean, he does have the darkest past."

"Which he overcame, partially because of you." Tori replied. "He told me about his past, probably because Stan was itching to, and how you took a chance on him and it worked out."

"Yea, I took some risks that paid off." Jade smiled. "And some that didn't. I slept with my scissors the first month Cory was working for me, certain that he'd try to rape me in my sleep. But I guess I needed some sweet sally peaches in my life, cause I kept taking risks with him, and Stan, and Marcy."

"Who's Marcy?" Tori asked.

"My first secretary." Jade replied. "She should be getting out of prison in another year."

"Prison?" Tori asked, shocked.

"Yea, Stan insisted we charge her for the burglary, and she got four years." Jade looked like she wanted to change the subject. "Who knows, with good behavior, she might already be out."

"She stole from you?" Tori asked. The shock was evident in the way the Latina was driving. She'd slowed down to be better able to react to anything that might happen while distracted.

"Yea." Jade replied. "I was having such good luck, and she needed a place to be, a job, the works. I thought, homeless girl with a lot to prove, I'd be able to help her, much like you'd help someone like her. But she didn't want the help, she wanted to make a score and get gone. Funny thing is, if she'd just have waited another month, I'd have moved into this house, and she'd have had a lot of chiz she could have stolen."

"She stayed in your studio apartment?" Tori asked. Now she was wondering if the girl slept in the same bed as Jade. Images the goth wouldn't approve of were forming in the teachers mind, far more graphic then probably ever happened.

"I got her an air mattress. Promised her something better as soon as we moved." Jade said defensively. "I'd be willing to take more of the blame, but she didn't last two days."

"Any other bad hires?" Tori asked.

"No, after Marcy, I kinda stopped taking risks like that. Let Stan, and Cory, screen whomever I'd have contact with." She looked out the window, not concentrating on anything since Tori had insisted on driving. "I have an office, a whole production company, full of employees, and none of them are family. Not like Stan, or Cory, or even Marge. No, they just work for me, and I pay them. Make movies, a couple of Television shows, and that kind of chiz, but they're just people who work for me."

"Wait, you make television?" Tori asked.

"Yea, I do pilots, and see if anything sticks." Jade replied. "Being the show creator can equal big bucks. But once the shows under way, I'm only tangentially associated with it."

"What show, or shows, are you involved with?" Tori asked.

"Our only show optioned was 666 Pennsylvania avenue, about the devil as a power broker in Washington DC. It lasted half a season, barely made us enough to call it a success." Jade said. "Other then that, I just encourage my writers to try, and if Stan thinks it's worth pitching to one of the networks, then he does it and we see if we get the funding to put together a pilot."

"And you make money?" Tori asked.

"Only if we're picked up. They pay us enough to make the pilot, but not to cast, write episodes, ect. We lose money on each show that doesn't get picked up." Jade explained, seeming more relaxed. "The incentive is syndication. If the show goes into syndication, then the studio that makes it, and the creator, both make out. Even the DVD sales would make me richer. So I let my writers, the one's who help me clean up my scripts, come up with show ideas. Then I work on my next movie I'm making, take jobs acting for others since I'm supposed to be a small production company, and in general keep busy."

"Supposed to be?" Tori asked, still curious. Also, she wanted to keep Jade distracted for another few minutes, just until they were at Trina's place.

"Yea, it seems that some of the movies I write, I'm not appropriate for any of the parts. And then I sometimes can't guarantee the time for me to direct. So I've had one or two movies that others directed, acted in, etc. Almost didn't. The first time, I let one other director make one of my small budget movies, one about a thief who uses a hammer, based on that Seattle creep. Only my thief kills the one witness, only to be hunted down by the kids mother. Not sure who he is, but knowing where, she starts killing men who match his description. Soon, there's a body count, and he's weighing whether it's better to give himself up to the police, or wait for her to narrow down who he is. Called it the Hammering. Went straight to video."

"Oh my chiz, I have a boy in one of my classes who adores that movie. I just thought he was seriously warped." Tori said. "You didn't even direct it?"

"Nope, let some guy I knew from film school do that, and he managed to almost destroy it." Jade said, now aware of where they were. "If I hadn't stepped in, oversaw the re-shoots and the editing, the movie would have been a joke."

"We're here." Tori told her, smirking. They'd pulled into an open space in front of the house.

"Into the lions den." Jade replied. "I hope Trina's told them good things about me."

"Relax, they remember you from high school." Tori assured her.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Jade said, hoping it was too soft for Tori to hear.

:}

Thats was it. Tori met Jade's manager and got a bit of the dirt. Learned a few things too, like Jade got burned trying to rehabilitate someone through giving them a job, and that sometimes people fall on their backs. Cory can be a bit protective.

Next time, we will have David and Holly (The Vega's) in the same place as Tori and Jade. Things will get interesting as the cop questions his daughters girlfriend. So review, anticipate, and review.

The ASVAB is the Armed Services Vocational Aptitude Battery. It's for far more then just joining the military. Many people take it to find out where they have an aptitude, to help them decide if they want to pursue a particular career. The ASVAB said I could cook, so I know it's wrong sometimes.


	17. Chapter 17 Dinner with the Vega's

Disclaimer: Looked through my stuff, and it seems I still don't own. So don't sue, cause no one is making any money off of my work.

:}

Jade walked into Trina's house more nervous then she'd been at the Oscars. Then again, back then she was just up for an award she told herself for years would define her, make all the sacrifices, all the pain, worth it. This time, she was trying to win the approval of her girlfriends parents. Parents who knew her back in high school, when she was in over-bitch mode. Parents of the girl she used to pick on, who no doubt knew she was picking on said girl. No, this was far more important, and risky, then the Oscars.

"Jade!" Tori's voice cut through her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. They were in the entry way, and waiting for Tom to take their coats.

"It's okay." Tom said, once again rising to Jade's defense. "I remember how nervous I was when I first met them, and look at us now. Once you get past the awkward 'so you got our daughter pregnant' phase, it's all down hill."

Jade almost missed the joke. Almost. Unfortunately, it hit as they were walking in to the living room, where everyone was sitting, waiting on her. She tried to stifle the laugh, but even the chuckle that got out made her feel conspicuous, and thus even more nervous.

"My god, thats your laugh?" Trina said, turning to look at Jade. "I always thought you'd have a mad scientist laugh, letting everyone know they were about to die for your amusement."

"She does." David said from his seat on the couch. "I remember hearing it when she, along with the rest of Tori's friends, invaded our anniversary dinner. They laughed at 'Terms of Endearment.' Who laughs at that? And I mean all of them laughed." He stopped to see everyone looking at him. "But yea, she has a rich laugh."

Holly was sitting on the far side of the room, in a comfortable looking chair, playing with Channing. She'd looked up long enough to acknowledge everyone, then went back to playing with her grandson. The boy seemed happy enough just to play along. It seemed her grandchildren, and their father, were more forgiving of the old woman then her children had been. Jade decided that was the place to start.

"Channing, can I have a moment?" She asked the two year old. He just looked at her confused.

"Go play with your sister." Holly urged him. The boy ran to where the girl was playing with her toys. "I swear, you wait so long for them to walk, then they just blaze through it and run everywhere. So, Jade, whats up?"

"I was just coming over to say Hi." Jade replied. "And to let you know, sometimes, needing forgiveness, it's what makes us human."

Holly smiled, aware that Tori probably had told Jade about her infidelity, but also that the pale girl was reaching out, trying to connect. Neither said anything, both just letting the moment happen, as they grew just a touch closer to understanding.

"Okay, let's start with the big news." Trina said, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. "Tori is dating again, and it's Jade. I know, not a surprise, but it had to be said. Dad, she's awaiting your interrogation. Channing, Cameron, lets go get you cleaned up for dinner."

Trina strode through the room, picked up Channing, and then led Cameron out of the livingroom, leaving silence and discomfort in her wake. Thomas, for his part, looked nervously around the room and tried not to draw too much attention.

"So, Jade, what do you do for a living?" David asked.

"I make movies." Jade replied, taken aback by his seeming not to have heard about that. She walked as she spoke, moving to near where Tori had grabbed a seat on the second couch. "I write, direct, act, produce, whatever I can. I make art."

"Is it really art if it's about someone getting their body cut into strips and sold as meat?" David asked, eyes never leaving her.

Jade's eyes grew wide, as her mouth opened for a second, with no sound escaping. Then she found her voice. "My god, that was my student film. How the chiz did you ever find out about it. It was never released." Jade was astonished at his depth of information.

"I have my sources." He replied, staying calm. "Now Miss West, I won't challenge the fact that you can afford to support my daughter, but can you support her? Emotionally? She's a teacher, which means chronically underpaid, so she'd be vulnerable to the sweet talking of a rich sugar momma like yourself."

"DAD!" Tori screeched.

"It's okay, Tori." Jade said, moving to hug her girlfriend. "I get what he's asking, even if it's not the nicest way of asking. Yes, I'm ready to have someone in my life. Yes, I expect Tori to keep teaching, because this seems to be her dream job. No, I won't insist she focus on her thriving indi music career. It's her life, and I'm ready to be there for her."

"Okay then." He replied, staying calm. "You may date my daughter. We'll continue this when you propose."

"What makes you think she'll propose?" Tom asked. Trina could be heard down the hall lecturing her children, probably on proper manors, as she cleaned their hands.

"We made a bet." Holly said as she walked over to join her husband. "I'm betting Tori asks her first, and he bet Jade asks."

"You bet?" Tori said, glaring at her mother, clearly offended. Jade just hugged her closer.

"Hey, in my defense, Jade's the man of the couple." David said.

"But they only got together a short while ago." Tom interjected. "Don't you think we should give them time to see if they match?"

"It's not like we haven't thought of that." Holly said. "But if they do get married, I'm assume it'll be Tori who asks, because she'd far more likely to want something... defined."

"If?" David said. "Don't you mean when? Think about it. This is a classic romance story. Almost a romantic comedy, but without the laughs, or laugh track. Jade and Tori, so much history behind them. They part, leaving high school, never having admitted to anyone, not even themselves, that they like each other. Then they meet, years later, and sparks fly. Jade's older, more stable. Tori's had her bad romances, and is starting over back home. Of course, they then start dating, things come up that may seem to derail them, and in the end they get married and have a family, cause they both want to give their children the perfect family they never had." He smiled, looked over at Tom and added. "Let me guess, I just nailed next seasons big soap opera?"

"Don't look at me, I don't do the soaps." Tom replied. "Why don't we take our seats. David, I'm sitting you next to Cameron. Holly will be by Channing. Lets hope they behave."

"Sounds like part of Tayler Swifts early work." Jade told Tori as they walked to the diner table.

Dinner had a relaxed feel Jade found strange given the drama that the Vega family had gone through. Tom made small talk, while Trina spent a great deal of her time making sure her children showed some measure of proper behavior. But at their age, it was a lost cause. Both were quick to duck under the table and play, even in the middle of their meal. Channing needed a booster seat, which he hated. Cameron was just big enough to reach the table without a booster seat, and lorded that small height, and age, advantage over her brother.

Jade found it amazing how perfect the family seemed. Tom, in particular, was just short of the kind of man you'd expect in a classic father knows best kind of show. 'If only he was taller.' Jade mused. The meal, Jade's reintroduction to the Vega parents, was as much a success as could ever be hoped for.

"So, I hear your manager was a cop." David said. "Gary said he was a good one, worked financial crime. I'm just wondering, how'd he adjust to managing a star?"

"He started by managing an up and coming actress with dreams of being more then just another pretty face. He helped her invest, negotiate contracts, whatever he could do to give her the edge she needed in this industry. In six years, he guided that actress to two Oscars, as well as a slew of other awards." Jade replied.

"So, he was able to make the adjustment." David said. "Sounds good."

"He's a trip." Jade said. "Practically a surrogate father, makers up for the crappy one I started with."

"Mister West, your father, from what I recall he had his problems." David said. "But he was also a fairly straight forward man, nothing too complicated. Stayed legal, that kind of stuff."

"He never cared for me." Jade said. "And I still have to inform him that I'm involved. Tori here said registered letters are no the way to inform your parents that you're now dating."

"I guess he learned his lesson though." David continued. "I have friends who have kids at Sherwood. They tell me he regularly attends the sporting events his son, I mean your brother..." The officer went silent.

"I guess he did learn." Jade said. She was hurt, but at the same time felt a bit guilty. "So Junior plays sports? I mean, he told me, but I just didn't have time..."

"Jade..." Tori's voice was soft, trying to show comfort.

"I mean, I didn't know if dad, or mom, would support him. They certainly don't have a college fund for him." Jade explained, feeling attacked by the sympathetic eyes that were staring at her, trying to will her to let it go and relax. "I should have made time, been there for him..."

"You told me he took your fathers side." Tori said. "And you were working so hard to make something of your life." Tori reached for her hand.

"That doesn't excuse my action." Jade told her girlfriend. "I was so selfish. I know what it's like to go out and do something, be in a play, or a dance recital, and not be supported. I know what it's like to be alone. I should have been there for him."

"And what?!" Trina's voice challenged. "Make him love you? Maybe make up for the bad parenting he was getting? Or the bad parenting you'd gotten? Jade, I'm only going to say this once. You were hurt. Are hurting. As much as your recovering, getting over the chiz you've been through, I'm not going to let you ruin this dinner with your guilt trip. You made a mistake. Get over it. You can't change the past, so don't bother. Instead, change the present, and the future. Now, let it go, and relax. You're meeting our parents."

"I see." Holly said. "So, how do we move forward? I'm trying, really trying. I want us to be a family again..."

"We are." Thomas said. "Holly. Mom. It's going to take time. Thats what Trina wanted to say to you, but she didn't have the words. So she said it to Jade instead. Or did anyone think this dinner was just for Jade there. But Jade, and you, are going to have the addict moments, where everything you've done comes back to you, usually in some small but painful piece. And when the guilt gets to you, remember, we forgive. Jade's going to forgive her family, because thats too much to carry around. Tori and Trina are going to forgive you, so their children can have the family they deserve. Especially because my parents are so far away. Tonight is about forgiveness, coming together, and letting go."

"How long have you been holding that speech?" David asked.

"Spur of the moment." Tom said.

"Really?" Trina asked.

"Spur of the moment, plus I've been watching a lot of doctor Phil." Tom said. "We're looking at maybe doing a Spanish language version. Mostly for the large interested demographic of the large Spanish speaking populace of California."

"So I should forgive my parents?" Jade asked. "I never blamed my father. Not once."

"So blame him for something, so you can forgive him." Cameron said.

Jade found herself staring at the child. It was such a ludicrous thing to say. But at the same time, there was a madness that appealed to Jade. 'If I have been blaming my dad, and who'd blame me if I did, then I do need to forgive him.' She thought. "Thank you Cami. I appreciate the advice." Jade said calmly.

"And now I'm worried." David said, smiling. He took a deep breath and continued with his earlier thought. "Jade, I don't know the dynamics of your family, but I assure you, he's trying to be a good parent now."

"To his son." Tori hissed.

"Better late then never." Jade added. "Junior deserves his share of happiness too. But the next thing is to enjoy the rest of dinner, send them young'uns off to bed, and get to some serious talking. I feel I need to get some embarrassing stories out of your family, to make up for whatever Stan and Marge told you."

"Sure, ask away." Tori said. "I still have your birth parents to talk to. Who knows what dark secrets they've been holding onto." Despite the ominous threat, the rest of the evening went well from that moment forward.

It would take another week for Jade to arrange the meeting with her family. Jade's biggest problem wasn't finding a neutral place, since there wasn't one, but in getting her father to agree to talk to her. In the end, David talked to some of his friends who still had kids at Sherwood, and they talked to the West family. That allowed Jade to hear from her fathers attorney by that Thursday. Jade was back at work, working on her next movie, and working hard to make time for Tori.

The whole dynamic of Jades life had changed. She didn't have that part of her that used to drive her. She no longer made deals with herself, often promising the most basic of luxuries in return for completing some monumental task. And Jade no longer practiced self harm, her dirty little secret. No more late night pressure point torture to "incentivize" herself to get whatever done. It wasn't that she'd overcome an addiction, but she'd worked on the part of herself that believed she needed to be punished.

Then there was therapy. Jade had, upon recommendation from just about everyone in her life, agreed to see a therapist. Being one of the so called beautiful people, she had no trouble finding a highly recommended therapist who'd make house calls. Jade met her at the office, and made a point of never being ashamed of whatever she talked about with her therapist. 'If I'm seeing someone, I'm going all in.' She'd decided. It was only a couple of weeks in, and they were still building trust, but Jade had agreed to an alternative to self harm.

Jade wrote. Now, all the time. When the urge to hurt herself came up, Jade would write, or doodle, and wasn't allowed to judge it. In her latest session, her therapist challenged her to do something she sucked at, and be proud of what she'd accomplished. Jade chose to try that, but also to reward herself for letting go if something wasn't perfect. Only her writing, her professional work, was held up to that high of a standard. Her journal, which she joyfully called her dairy, was supposed to be a place where she could be herself. Tori had bought it for her from a save-mart, for a dollar. It had bunnies on it.

But by Thursday, Jade had almost given up on hearing from her father for another week, when his lawyer called to set the ground rules.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Jade had said to the lawyer, some man she'd never personally met. "Ground rules?"

"You're father is taking a risk, reintroducing you to his life." The man said. "He, We feel that it's important that nothing too disruptive happens, and that you don't provide a bad influence on your brother."

"Bad influence?" Jade seethed.

"You will recall, this is the man who raised you." The lawyer continued. "He's well aware of your capacity and predisposition for violence."

"Is he aware that I make more money then he does?" Jade growled.

"Yes, and wants you to know you cannot buy his forgiveness." Those words almost caused her to hang up the phone. Almost. Only the image of Tori, waiting to hear about meeting her parents, kept her from swearing, cursing this go between out, before blowing the air horn she kept in her desk (usually reserved for religious zealots trying to convert her into their mouthpiece) then hanging up. Instead, Jade held back her rage and tried.

"And what rules does he want?" Jade asked, through clenched teeth.

"You meet someplace where he feels safe, where your disruption of his family can be mitigated, and where he can judge your intentions without fear of public ridicule." The lawyer said. "You do have the PR advantage."

"Well, I'm not meeting somewhere where I could be quietly sold into slavery, if thats what he's planning." Jade shot back.

"If your not going to take this seriously, then we really don't have anything to discuss." The attorney said.

"Okay, where does he want to meet?" Jade asked.

"His church has a meeting room. I can make arrangements for you to rent it, have lunch there." The man said. "If things work out, maybe he'll allow you supervised visits to his home."

"And who can I bring?" Jade asked. 'Humor him for now, figure things out later.'

"Whomever you want." The man said. "Subject to a preliminary screening. You send my office the list, and we'll clear people. Just a quick background check."

"I'll have a list for you tonight." Jade said. "So, when does he want to meet?"

"We could probably have the meeting for this Saturday, assuming you get me that list by tonight." The lawyer said.

Later that evening, Jade was sitting with Tori, talking to Stan and Marge in her living room. "He wants a list of guests by tonight?" Stan asked.

"I've already sent the list." Jade said. "It's me, Tori here, and that bodyguard I sometimes use. The wall of meat." Jade told her surrogate father.

"I can't believe the man has he gall to ask you to provide a list of people, when he gets to choose the venue, and have whomever he wants there as well." Marge added.

"Relax." Jade insisted. "This isn't mending fences. This is me giving Tori another chance to meet my father, as well as my mother and brother."

"Are you a member of this church?" Tori asked. "Or did he start going after you moved out."

"Kinda both." Jade replied. "Dad had me baptized into that church, but we only went occasionally. Only when the sermon was to obey your parents. Dad was big on obey, and not much else. When he wasn't verbally abusing me, he'd just ignore me. Days, weeks, I'd be left alone to take care of myself. I honestly can't remember when my dad cared enough to spend time with me. But if I did something wrong, something he thought was wrong, he'd let me know. You know how I got my first tattoo within hours of him telling me no? That was the kind of relationship we'd developed. Nothing was good enough for him. If it wasn't for Beck, telling me I could win my dad's approval through hard work, I might have been one of those students who drop out."

"He father neglected her most of the time, and when he didn't, he verbally abused her.' Stan clarified. "And he wasn't consistent. Half the time, she'd get away with whatever, because he just didn't care."

"My mother tried to be supportive." Jade said.

"That woman was a joke." Marge added. "No offense sweety, but your mother only praised you when it came to school work. She was so afraid of her husband leaving her, she never dared support any of Jade's creative pursuits. Not dance, not theater, not music. They'd pay for it, but never went. Sometimes, she had to maintain a certain GPA, of do the oddest thing, just to get to go to the kinds of things she enjoyed as a child. Then, once she was old enough, they just gave up. When her behavior was crying for attention, they withdrew theirs."

"In case you missed it," Cory added, "Jade's parents, not the favorite people around here."

"Whats you're opinion of them?" Tori asked.

"I try to remember, they weren't good at raising a child." The groundskeeper said. "But then again, I was a criminal, and my parents cared more about me then Jade's did about her."

"So, got a hot date for Saturday?" Tori asked Cory, desperate to change the uncomfortable subject.

"Not yet." He replied. "But I'll just hang around the strip, find me a girl who's old enough to want to party."

"Old enough?" Tori asked Jade.

"He's selective." Jade replied. "If he has to buy the alcohol, then their too young."

"I'm a gentleman like that. I find going to jail a major turnoff." Cory said. "We using the kiddie pool this weekend?"

"I was thinking about it." Jade said. "Invite Cat and family over for dinner. I'll probably need the release after seeing my parents."

Cory opened his mouth, but Tori already was pointing her finger at him. "Don't even think it." She warned. "I know my job, and she's not ready. Doesn't matter that Tawney and Angie are calling for me to kiss them, she's just not ready."

"Tawney and Angie?" Marge asked. Cory shrugged.

"Obviously she's named Jade's breasts." Stan said, managing not to laugh. "Tori, please, not in front of Cory. He doesn't need any more bad influences."

Everyone but Jade laughed at the absurdity of the conversation. Jade just watched her phone, waiting for someone to tell her that her bodyguard, or her girlfriend, wasn't safe to bring to this lunch.

:}

There's another family met, and the groundwork for the next one. We also learned a bit about Jade's dad. I'll let you know, the public face of a person doesn't necessarily reflect the actions of that person. Jade's dad could support his son for any one of a lot of reasons, including being a fan of whatever sport the boy plays, or having business associates who are.

So review, and let me know what you thought of Tori's names for Jade's assets. Or, anything else you want to comment on. I'm easy.


	18. Chapter 18 Daddy issues

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. I just felt like seeing what would happen if…

:}

The next day was a form of torture to Jade. The creative girl had a meeting about one of her ideas, one that they'd talked about to the extent of absurdity. The idea had been done, about a girl who goes to Hollywood and is systemically destroyed. It was real, and painful, and just wasn't original. Still, one of her writers had run with the idea. This particular day, he was trying to talk to Jade about their options while she was watching her phone.

"Maybe we should reschedule." He said.

"No, I'm here." Jade replied. "I know, the whole idea of how cruel Hollywood can be is hardly new. You said you have a new spin on it?"

"Wed start from the happy-ish ending." The writer said. "We start with a woman, looking at her child, and thinking about what kind of a legacy she'd left behind. Then, we go into what that woman had to go through, and just what she'd gotten for selling her soul. The abuse, the trauma, and the drama, until the geeky boy from school comes in and saves her."

"How's that a television series?" Jade asked.

"We sell to one of the pay channels." He continued. "Where we don't need as many episodes to make a season, and we can emphasis the sexuality, the near rape, in her treatment. You said she had a couple of boyfriends who used her. I think we might be able to get two, three, maybe four seasons out of this story."

"I'll tell you what." Jade told her writer. "I'll arrange a metering with the girl in question, and you can see if she's willing to have her story be told. But a word of warning. She's a friends wife. If she, or he, say no, then the whole thing is canceled."

"Got it." The writer said. "And boss, I think this may be our first hit."

"It's not the kind of show I want to make." Jade said.

"No, it's not." The writer said. "It's the kind of show that proves we can make quality television."

After that meeting, Jade began to wonder how many of the people she knew would wind up in that show, in one form or another. How many of her friends kept in contact with Meredith. Or kept in touch with Sinjin. And would her writer be willing to cut out how Sinjin inherited a small fortune, and focus on his start-up company instead? Jade liked the idea of portraying Sinjin as the weird but good hearted kid who puts his talents to use, takes some risks, and makes it. 'Already editing.' Jade chided herself. But she was smiling, not thinking about her father, or what kind of disaster the next day was going to be.

By the time she was ready to go home, she'd already made a preliminary list of character, both main characters and recurring, to be drawn from as they made the series. "All we need is for her to add any extras from her life that she'd feel comfortable with, and we're ready to go." Jade told her writer.

"So you're going to help write this one?" He asked.

"If I'm helping to create a successful show, then I'm helping create the show." Jade replied. "And call Stan. I need to hire a personal assistant. Someone to hep track my time. I'm going to have to ration it out for a while." The goth was smiling, feeling like she could take on the world. She didn't notice her small core of assistants all look both insulted and relieved about her decision.

Jade's good feeling lasted through her Friday alone (Tori was involved in a theater project at school, and wouldn't be available that night.) Jade managed to work on the project, in between her latest scrips and talking about her next movie, and felt good about where she was going with the project. The writer had nailed it. They needed the promise of something good to keep the darkness of the story from getting too bleak. 'Like a Hollywood "How I Met Your Mother," with more sex.' Jade said to herself.

Saturday Jade was vacillating between eerily calm and a bundle of raw nerves. Tori showed up around eleven, full of stories about how hard her freshmen had worked on their production of "Uptown Downtown." Tori was also gushing how "They weren't too keen on the zombie makeup, not at first, but they trusted me. And it worked. It really worked."

"Yea, great." Jade clipped. "You're happy? Ready to have that mood ruined? Then lets go. We'll met Cletus, the bodyguard, at the church, and go in together. You know the rules, right? He goes in first, unless he tells us otherwise. He tells us if things aren't safe, and he can be trusted to put his mass between us and any danger."

"You." Tori corrected her girlfriend. "He'll put his mass between you and any danger."

"You're right." Jade slapped her head. "I should have gotten a bodyguard for you too."

"Jade, relax." Tori said, calming her girlfriend. "My dad said he won't try anything. Besides, there are multiple police officers who know where we're going, and Cletus is wearing a body camera. Everything's going to be fine." Jade led the way to her car. "Except you driving when stressed. Jade, maybe I should drive. I mean, we want to avoid hitting the paparazzi on our way out."

"But that help relieve stress." Jade whined, but surrendered her keys.

"We take my car." Tori insisted, and Jade nodded meekly. They loaded into Tori's car, an older Kia Forte LX, and drove towards the church. A short time later, they parked in the ample parking that any church has, and made their way into the compound.

"I never trust any group that insists on having a compound." Jade said.

"You have one." Tori said.

"Three buildings doesn't make a compound." Jade defended herself.

"It's four, and technically, it does." Tori said. "But I get the point. Relax, this is a church. Good people come here to find God." Jade didn't seem to agree, but tried to relax anyways.

They found Cetus quickly. "Miss West, I've already scouted the area, and can lead you to the room in question. It's where they have their collage lunches on Sundays."

"I was already practicing another religion by collage." Jade said, as if she had to defend her not knowing where they were going. Of course, the bodyguard didn't care, and never accused her of anything. Instead of commenting, Celtus led them to the right building, located near the main chapel, and through a door, into a smallish room near a kitchen. Two men Jade didn't know where working in said kitchen, finishing making the lunch.

"They're caterers." The large man said. "They check out."

"Really Jade, a bodyguard?" Michael West senior asked. They were sitting at a nice table, with an elegant cloth over it to give the whole meal a classy feeling. Next to Jade's father was her mother, Rachel. Next to her was Michael West junior, Jade's younger brother. At the end of the table was an unknown man that Cletus didn't seem concerned about. Jade, Tori and Cletus had seats waiting for them across from her family.

"I didn't know what to expect, and my manager insisted." Jade replied. "He said we had to be careful, given your church folks."

"Jade..." Warned Tori.

The unknown man stood up and Introduced himself. "Miss West, I'm Reverend Tailor. Mikey here has asked me to act as sort of an intermediary." At a glare from mister West, the preacher corrected himself. "Sorry, your father has asked me to act as an intermediary. I agreed, hoping that healing this family might bring you back to the arms of the church. I understand you don't exactly practice your faith any more."

Jade edited her first comment. 'No sense in making enemies yet.' She reminded herself as she glanced at Tori. "We weren't the most religious of families." She said, smiling. "Reverend, Dad, Mom, Junior, this is Tori, my girlfriend. Big guy is, as my dad mentioned, the bodyguard, Cletus."

"All are welcome." The preacher said, but his smile was forced.

"Nice to see you again." Tori said, leaning in to shake Mister Wests hand. The patriarch stood up and offered his hand, and was followed by the rest of the family. They also offered their hand to Cletus, but not Jade. Only the preacher had offered her his hand.

"I'm Rachel." Jade's mother said to Tori. "My son is Micheal, but we call him Junior, to avoid confusion. No one goes by Mikey except sometimes my husband, but thats only to his friends. I call him Michael, and you can call him sir until he gets to know you better."

"Please, so formal." The reverend said. "We're trying to reconnect the family here. Besides, Jade's an adult, she deserves some respect."

"When she earns it." Mister West said. "Sorry Ollie, but Jade's not been a member of this family for years."

"And we're trying to change that." Reverend Tailor said. "But enough hostilities. Lets partake of this excellent meal that Mister West here has arranged, and let ourselves relax."

They were served plates of food, cut beef with sauce and vegetables, to each person. After they said grace, everyone got down to eating, trying to avoid saying anything. There was, however, a strange sense of tension in the room. Tori wanted to start a conversation, but wasn't sure what to say.

"So, miss Vega, what do you do for a living?" Mister West asked.

"I'm a teacher." She replied.

"And a lesbian." Junior added.

"Junior, please, the national chapter said we have to allow gays into the church now." The preacher said. "Sorry, miss Vega. You were saying?"

"She'd said she was a teacher." Mister West said. "Lets skip the part where you ask how they know each other. Victoria here went to school with my daughter. Unlike Jade, she had the good sense to get her degree in something useful. And she's smart enough to marry some one to provide the lifestyle she wants, since it's criminal to pay glorified babysitters what they get now, let alone any more."

Jade's father then addressed Tori. "I'm sure you agree, the good teachers are doing it because it's a calling, like becoming a minister. And for the ones who aren't, it's a hobby at best. The only one's we should be paying are the ones who can help, really help our children make something out of their lives. Like a decent football coach. Sherwood might do better if they had one."

"We'll have to agree to disagree." Tori said, trying not to be offended. "Of course, they do pay more at Hollywood Arts, but we work on a series of private grants, as well as the money the school district gives us. And we're a magnet school."

"Should be a private school, like the performing arts schools in other states." Mister West said. "Still, it did have an adequate education."

"So, Jade, I understand you won an Oscar." The Reverend asked, trying to divert from what he saw as a pending argument.

"Best writer." Jade replied. "It was my second."

"Yes, you're first was for best supporting actress." Her father said, cutting her off. "Amazing how Hollywood glorifies and self congratulates people who are already being grossly overcompensated for their work."

"He's not a fan." Rachel, Jade's mother, said. "So, Jade, now that we're meeting Tori, does it mean you're planing on having children?" The woman glanced at her husband as she spoke, nervous. He just nodded, giving his approval of the question, letting the older woman relax.

"It's a little early to think about that." Jade said.

"But we have been watching the children of a couple of friends." Tori added. "Jade's great with kids."

Silence fell over the room again. They finished their lunch far too quickly for Tori's ease of mind, before Mister West said "Lets get one thing straight. I still haven't forgiven you for ignoring my advice and taking that part, the one that began all this nonsense. But my boss at the time was investing in that show, so it was a calculated risk. Had I known what it would lead to, I'd never have agreed to let you audition." He stopped to take a deep breath, calming himself. "However, I'm wiling to try and put that behind us so we can move forward as a family. If, after several more supervised functions you show us you've learned respect, and you return to the church, I'd be willing to let you slowly reintegrate into the family. Provided you show that you're willing to learn from your mistakes"

"Since when were we really a church going family?" Jade asked, letting her frustration overcome her attempt to be civil. She'd only been trying for Tori's sake anyways.

"Thats right, you missed that." Mister West said. "About four years ago, I decided that Junior needed a moral counterweight to oftest the influences at school. When I realized that none of the schools I was looking at had the kind of athletic programs I wanted, and Sherwood did, I had us start to go to church more regularly so he could have a good, moral base to develop from. One he wouldn't get at a public school. About a year afterwords, I was elected Deacon. Now, we go to church every Sunday."

"Oh." Jade said.

"Look, Jade, I know this isn't easy for you, and I'd like to help. If we could talk, after we're done, maybe we can come to an understanding." Reverend Tailor said. "I think it might help."

"Sure." Jade said, not really meaning it. "So, Junior, I hear you play football. If it's possible would you like me to come watch you play?"

"Thats not necessary." The boy said coldly. "I wouldn't want the attention. Not for being the brother of that girl half the boys have a photo capture of. You know, from that movie you did where you exposed yourself."

"It was artful, and added to the story." Jade shot back.

"Jade, relax. It happens." Tori said, touching Jade's arm to calm her down. "It's the internet. If you've ever done nudity, then it's all over the place."

"I suppose you're right." Jade said, sighing. Her father just ignored the comment, while Junior looked satisfied that he'd dissuaded his sister from reentering his life more fully then the occasional call.

"So, this was a successful meal." The preacher said, despite the tension in the air. "Jade, if you'll just hang out, I'll see your father out."

Tori was amazed he called it a success, since nothing had been resolved. If anything, both sides were digging in. But the preacher called it a success. 'Probably so they'd all agree to keep trying.' She guessed.

The family walked out, accompanied buy the preacher. Cletus shifted next to Jade, looking ready for trouble. When Reverend Tailor returned, the bodyguard watched him like a hawk. "Could you give us a moment of privacy?" The preacher asked.

"No." The bodyguard replied. When Jade started to say something, he continued. "I'm sorry, but with your attitude about gays, I just don't feel safe letting her out of my sight. Miss Vega, if you want to give them some space, I'd recommend going straight to your car, with us on the phone the whole way, and only hanging up once you've locked yourself in. I know the kind of damage people who're convinced their helping can do." It sounded like he was speaking from experience.

Sighing, the preacher just said "I wish my church didn't have that reputation, but we do. I don't agree that gays are withing gods kingdom, but I never subscribed to corrective rape. That is what you're taking about, right? No, I think what you two are doing is an abomination unto the lord, but only a complete fool thinks that rape would cure you."

"Miss West, I need you to understand, your father is a proud man." He continued, pushing to get his point across. "It's hard for him to admit that he might have had a small part in your choice to abandon your old lifestyle. I know, success in Hollywood isn't necessary a bad thing. It's something to be lauded. However, he's never going to admit he'd hurt you. He's focused on whats best for his son, doing whatever to not make the same mistakes he did with you. It would be best if you were to just accept that, and try to do as they want. That way, Junior can have his sister back, and you can be saved."

"Obey?" Tori asked, cutting into the conversation. "Jade said her father was big on obey. Makes sense that he'd hire a preacher who was big into that idea as well. Mister Tailor, please understand, this, Jade and I, is only a choice in that I choose to be with the woman I love, and she chose to date me. I can't love men like that."

"L-Love?" Jade said, a smile spreading across her face. "You love me?"

"Later, okay." Tori said to her. "As for the Wests, I'd love to have a relationship with them, but the bible said 'Pride comes before the fall.' And they were talking about this kind of chiz. I don't agree with Jade's religion, but I don't judge. However, I also understand that her father, her family, they hurt her. They expected her to what, stay at home and help her mother raise her brother, then get married and raise some guys kids? My god, your more then fifty years behind the times. No wonder Jades manager hates them."

"Miss Vega, please, we are in God's house." Reverend Tailor said.

"No we're not." Cletus said. "God moved out when you people moved in." Then he held out his had, stopping a response. "I'm sorry, I know you were trying to help. But if you only take one side, then you achieve nothing. Financially, Miss West here is worth as much as, say, your whole parish combined. She doesn't need you, or them. She's succeeded, as you said, and is only here to try and renew contact. She made the first move. If her father really wants to try and mend fences, I'd say he's going to have to make the next mover. But don't quote me, I'm just the hired help."

For a second, everyone stared at the big guy. Tori thought 'Wow, more then just a walking wall of meat that will get between Jade and any threat. This guys obviously thinking here. Saw what no one else did.'

"Can we go now?" Jade asked, breaking the silence. Then to the Reverend, "I'm sorry, but I got what I needed. Tori saw them, for who they really are. Now, she doesn't need to see them any more. Please let my father know that I still have the home in Florida, and if he wants it, to retire to, then he can have it. But I'm not going to kill myself trying to live up to the image he has of what a proper, obedient daughter should be. He did the damage, he can make the next move."

They walked out to the car, Cletus eying everyone as they went, not abandoning them until they were in the car and on the way out. Once in Tori's car, Jade held on only long enough for them to be on the road before breaking down into tears.

:}

So, what'd you think of Jade's dad? Hate him? Like him? Want to go bowling with him? Feel free to tell me in a review. Also, I should point out that not all churches are that bad. I made this one up, and gave it a certain belief system that reflects Jade's father, Michael senior. Also, unfortunate as it is, a stern father figure could well wind up in a leadership position in many churches. Lets not forget that Mister West looks good from the outside. Tori's dad said that, from what he'd heard, Mister West was doing better. It wasn't that Football often reflects his view on life, how one should dominate, take what they want.

Also, been having some computer problems. In the process of working them out. Hope it won't cause any more delays in my stories.

Until next time.


	19. Chapter 19 The after effects

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. I just like to see how they look next to the characters I create.

:}

They got home from meeting with Jade's parents just as Cat and Robbie were dropping off their kids. "Jade, you look horrible." Cat said as she saw Jade. "Whats wrong?"

"My dad never loved me." Jade wailed, once again breaking down into tears. Quickly the whole group of them walked Jade into her home where Tori watching the children as Cat pulled Jade into a hug.

"It was probably a mistake talking to them." Cat said, holding her friend. She knew Jade's parents better then anyone except maybe Beck.

"I don't get it." Tori said. "Everyone said he'd changed. That he was a good man, invested in his son's education."

"His firstborn son?" Robbie asked.

"Yea, but..." Tori didn't get any more out.

"Jessie, Sam, go play." Then he turned to Tori. "Where can they play safely?"

"Jade has a video game system." Tori said. "She got it for them. Sam can set it up."

"Okay, you two go play games. I'll be watching." The father said. It took only a couple of minutes for the game to be set up, and the children were playing one of the educational games Jade had picked up for them. Jessie was playing, while Sam was complaining that he was too old to play these games. Still, he was entertained, and watched his sister try to figure out the challengers, occasionally helping her figure out a new way to use the controller.

As they were playing, Cat moved Jade to her bedroom, and made the goth as comfortable as possible. She used the mini coffee maker to heat water and make some herbal tea, since coffee wasn't likely to sooth jade right now. Tori, meanwhile, was helping watch the kids while quickly letting Cory know what happened. Once everyone was ready, Rob felt it was time to continue.

"First born sons. Okay, quick and dirty." Robbie said, both to Tori, and through his phone to Jade, who was with his wife in her bedroom. "Many cultures and religions place such an emphasis on the first born son, there are cases of rape and child abuse that are ignored because all the members involved are part of that family, and the guy who did it was the first born son of his particular family, or generation. Of course, a father would be pressured to take an interest in his first born son."

"I think I follow." Tori said, understanding for a second. Then her face morphed into confusion. "Wait, aren't you the first born son."

"I was never what my father wanted me to be, but Rex was." Robbie explained. "Now, imagine him, Rex, without any of his good qualities. Thats what the worst case scenario could look like."

"So Junior is getting a better father because he's the son?" Tori asked, still processing.

"And because it's easier for him to be what their dad wants him to be." Cat added. "Plus, I'm sure losing touch with his daughter before she turned eighteen must have hurt him. Just a little bit."

"Before she was eighteen?" Tori asked.

"I was," Jade stopped to take a breath, still crying a bit. "I was working, doing a movie, then the next season of the show, and collage. Dad wasn't interested in me, he had his life to live, supporting the family." She'd managed to settle down now into a light drizzle. Her grief flowing softly out.

"Looked to me like he had money." Tori observed.

"Upper middle class." Jade replied, calming more as she focused on filling in the blanks. "Never rich, but we did pretty good. I thought he'd be happy when I stopped needing his money."

"Wow, you did hurt him." Cat said, sounding like something had just clarified in her head. There was a moment of silence that Tori assumed was Jade glaring at her oldest friend. "Think about it. The only way he could relate to you, show he cared, was your need for his money. And then you stopped needing it. It said to him you stopped needing him. He became irrelevant in your life. Maybe not the wounds he inflicted on you, but he didn't know he was hurting you."

"So your anger probably blindsided him, and he's resented you as an ungrateful child ever since." Robbie added. "That kinda tracks."

"So the house in Florida was seen as a bribe, trying to win back his affection?" Tori asked.

"Or rubbing his face in her success." Cat said.

"There's really no reason I could think of for him to act that way about that house." Robbie said. "If it were my family, my father would have taken it to mean I was thanking him for being tough on me."

"Except it happened after he became Deacon." Tori speculated. "He was trying to change. Jade's house was probably seen as passive aggressive. Here. Move to Florida. This Hollywood isn't big enough for the two of us."

"If you all don't mind," Jade said, "I'd rather not discuss this right now. I have a family who loves me, and if the original family wants into my life, they have to accept me as I am." Her voice was still shaky, but it was a sign, indicating that she was accepting that she didn't have to earn his blessing.

"Good." Tori said. "Now stop wasting tears on them. They're not worth it. Besides, Robbie and Cat have a date night."

"Why don't we spend it here." Robbie sugested. "I'll pop back home, get our swimsuits, and we can relax in the hot tub, maybe spend the night in one of Jade's guest rooms."

"Dinner?" Cat asked.

"There's delivery around here, right?" The comedian asked.

"I'll get the menus." Tori said. "We'll try to keep the kids out of your hair."

Dinner was delivered, and the seven of them (Eight if you counted Cory's date) enjoyed Greek food. Jade didn't really drink, and Robbie only on special occasions, but both Tori and Cat did, so there was a little wine with the meal. The kids had fruit punch, while Cory and his date had beer. It was a strange meal, with each person required to tell a funny story to help keep the kids entertained, while simultaneously cheering Jade up.

"So anyways, the crew didn't seem to understand that I was in charge. I mean, it was the second unit, and I usually don't deal with them, since they handle stunts and that kind of chiz. But I'd gone and cleared these days for that series of scenes, and I wasn't going to miss my chance to do a few safe stunts on my own. But the second unit crew, they just thought I was another actress who wanted to do a few stunts. Meanwhile, the cinematographer, who's also acting as second unit director, is sweating bullets because no one is listening to my suggestions, and he knew me and my rep." Jade said, smiling.

"My god, what happened?" Cat asked. The kids were lost in the details.

"The second unit director had a word with me, reminded me this was our second project together. Asked me if I'd agree to talk to him when I had problems with the crew, and not to glue any of them to anything. Like they'd notice a little hot glue." Jade said, sneering towards the end. "I like to work with that guy. Had him acting as my cinematographer for Black Monday."

"Not as funny as I'd have liked." Tori said. "But if it doesn't involve someone getting hurt, I'm happy with the ending."

"Then I won't tell you how I got even with that one grip, who thought of himself as a Lothario, by the way, and pinched my ass." Jade returned.

"Jade, there are children present." Tori warned.

"Relax," Cory said, "It's not like the police ever found the body."

"He's joking." Jade said quickly. "All I did was put his number on a few bathroom stalls. And honestly, there just weren't that many clubs where I could sneak into the men's bathroom."

"I didn't want to know." Tori said. But she smiled. It was harmless enough.

"He had to change his phone number." Jade laughed. "Kept getting calls from guys looking for a date."

"You put his name on the stalls of gay clubs?" Cat asked.

"Thats the funny thing, I didn't." Jade said. "A couple of churches, but not one gay bar." They all erupted in laughter, except the kids, who had no idea why that was funny. Then Robbie saved it for the kids with him describing one of his off days working on his web show.

Later, Cat was resting with Robbie in Jade's jacuzzi. "Sometimes, it's nice to have rich friends." The redhead said.

"Maybe we could save up, get a hot tub of our own." Robbie suggested.

"No, not with small kids." Cat said. "I've been thinking, however. Trina's hubby works on a lot of show. I was thinking that, maybe, we could do contract work for them. Or you could. I'll keep my sewing business, but then get hired by one of their shows doing costuming. Think Thomas would go for it?"

"Maybe." Robbie said. "Does this mean you're thinking of getting back into show business?"

"It means, with the support of our friends, I want to make this marriage work. And to do that, we both need to love what we're doing." The petite woman said. "You have you're web show, and I think the studio might be willing to translate and use some of your skits. Plus, I could make a good income, maybe help pay off the house. Come on, Robbie, lets do this."

"Sounds like a plan." Robbie said. "So, your really gonna give up all hopes of being a big star in front of the camera to work behind the scenes?"

"I have my family." Cat said. "I just need the means to provide for them. This is a start, nothing more. Tom will help me get in the door. Then, we can be happy again."

"If it's what you want, then it makes me happy." Robbie said.

"Now, how are we going to deal with this new Jade?" Cat asked. "She's helping, but she's spoiling the kids. And we both know her manager won't let her come over to ours to babysit."

"The kids can come here, occasionally." Robbie said. "But I think, in time, you're right. They need to learn to be happy with what they have. I'll talk to Jade, get her to agree to something. But for now, we need the time away from the kids." he nodded along as Cat cuddled into him.

"Their asleep, right?" Cat asked quietly, turning to look at her husband. "Cause I've heard about other things people do in hot tubs."

With a light meow, Robbie started kissing his wife.

Up on the balcony outside her room, Jade was sitting in the dark, watching her friends in the jacuzzi. 'Looks like we're gonna need to change the filter again.' She told herself, smirking. Of course, from her vantage, she really couldn't see much of what they were doing, just shadows and reflections, but life with Cory had taught her enough to know what the sudden increase in volume and splashing meant.

"Yo, perve." Tori said in a stage whisper. "Stop watching them and come cuddle."

"I'm not watching." Jade snapped, barely managing to keep her own voice down. "I can't see into most of the room the jacuzzi's in from here. Their out of my line of sight." It was true, the jacuzzi was under her gym, with an open glass wall to connect it to the pool. But it was covered, and most of the tub wasn't visible from the house. And if they wanted more privacy, they could close some curtains.

"How could I impugn your character like that." Tori said softly as she walked out on to the balcony, sarcasm dripping from her words. "Jade, come cuddle."

Jade sighed. "I can kinda see them, from a distance, if I use the security camera's. On my tablet, they look so small."

"And in love." Tori says, glancing over Jade's shoulder. "But they're our friends, and deserve privacy. So we stop watching, unless this is turning you on, then watch away. Does this thing have a zoom?"

"Tori!" Jade's voice echoed, and for a moment, they were worried that the loving couple in her hot tub, currently locked in foreplay, would hear. But Jade's cry didn't seem to have any effect on the married couples impending copulation. Jade continued in a softer voice. "Cat's like a sister to me, and she's also one of the few people I could think of who'd want to see Robbie naked."

"Then turn it off and give them some privacy." Tori said before wrapping herself around Jade. "Lets go cuddle."

"When did you become a sex kitten?" Jade asked, standing up while holding on to Tori, picking the teacher up, and then carrying her into the bedroom. Jade walked over to her bed and dropped Tori onto it, then walked back to her wardrobe and grabbed her sleepwear.

"I'm not a sex kitten." Tori said as Jade was rummaging through her drawers. "I just thought, maybe you'd appreciate some comfort after what you went through today."

"I do." Jade said, as she pulled out the black pajamas she was going to wear. "However, that doesn't mean sex. Tori, I care about us, you. I want things to work out. And that means, until we get closer, I'm not using distractions to get through my pain."

"Liar!" Tori's outburst shook Jade. The Latina was on her feat, stalking her girlfriend, before Jade could recover. There had been no warning, no indication that Tori was gonna get so mad, so she was caught totally off guard. "I was confused about some of the books in your library, on acupressure, and pressure points, until I saw you today with your father. I noticed you pushing on one spot, over and over, so I called some guy I knew in Frisco, and talked about the possibilities. He told me what you were probably doing." She hesitated to drive home the next point. "Pain, Jade? You're using pain?"

"It's not like that." Jade was backpedaling, not sure where this side of Tori had come from.

"Then what is it?" Tori asked. "One quality about you, your usually honest, if blunt. So tell me, Jade, how is this different then self mutilation?"

"No scars." Jade said, trying to sound light, but Tori didn't smile. "Look, I use punishments to help deal with the internal pain. I've even recently started seeing someone about it. But it takes time to overcome those problems. I still need some kind of outlet. I'm not hurting anybody..." She saw the look on Tori's face, and continued. "Okay, I'm hurting myself, but there's only a slight chance of long term damage, and I'm the only one who gets hurt."

"What about me?" Tori asked. "Or Stan? Marge? Even Cory? They care about you. What happens to them if you get seriously hurt, or die?"

"Tori..." Jade tried.

"Look, I know casual sex isn't your style, but you're in a relationship now." Tori explained. "And I'd rather do that then have you hurting yourself."

"I don't want sex, or love, associated with them." Jade said, almost crying. Tori took the starlet in her arms and held her until the short crying spurt had passed, all the while caressing the girl.

"It's okay, Jade, I saw what I needed to see." Tori assured her. "Even that loser of a priest..."

"Minister." Jade corrected.

"Minister said that your dad's proud, has trouble accepting when he screwed up. Maybe they come around, maybe they don't." Tori continued, keeping her voice soft. "Either way, you have people who love you. Baby, let me hold you when it gets hard, so you can feel safe again. Please... I may need you to do this for me from time to time. And I really want it established we can be there for each other, just holding on when one of us needs strength. Jade, can we find another way?"

"Okay." Jade said, smiling. "Of course, if you ever hurt me, I may have to hurt you back, really badly."

"Thats the psychotic girl I used to know and hate." Tori said. "Only now I love her." Tori then kissed Jade's nose. "Too bad I don't trust her yet."

"What?" Jade asked, pulling back a bit, but not hard enough to break Tori's hug.

"I'm just saying, we need you to get changed, and I'm thinking I might have to watch, just to keep you from hurting yourself again." Tori said, smiling.

Jade pulled back out of Tori's reach, clearly hurt.. For a moment Jade looked at her girlfriend, not sure what to say, then removed her top. Tori watched, her smile turning to an opened mouthed surprise, as Jade finished removing her bra and pulled the top of her pajamas on. Then Jade turned around, pulling her bottoms off, and then promptly pulling the bottom part of her pajamas on.

"you... I-I.. I was joking." Tori managed to get out.

"I didn't show everything." Jade said calmly, "and you said it yourself, you've seen my tits. So I changed in front of you. Now, warden, is it all right if I go to bed?" Her voice was cold, distant.

"Jade..." Tori started. Then she sighed. "Look, Jade, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so untrusing. It's just, I just realized you hurt yourself. I can't just gloss that over. But your right, I should have handled that better."

"You should." Jade replied, still dead cold. "And you should realize that all this anger your seeing, it's not for you. It's my problem. I'll do what I can, see my shrink, deal with it, but you need to let me, okay?" Jade had by this time walked over to her bad and lie down, but Jade was seething under her skin. "Tori, my back's to you because I can't be the big spoon right now. If you want, I'd welcome a little TLC."

"I think that can be arranged." Tori said, scooting into bed next to her girlfriend. "And Jade, I know it's only been a few weeks, but I think I have some strong feelings for you. If you let me, I could fall for you, love you."

"Could you figure a way for me and Junior to spend some time together?" Jade asked. "He's right, I can't just show up at one of his games. And the odds are, everyone on his team has seen my boobs."

"And you're hardly the only actress in Hollywood who can say that." Tori whispered. She was holding Jade now, letting the director be weak for just a little while. "But let me talk to Sikowitz. Maybe we can find a way to get you two together that doesn't break any laws."

"And not at that church." Jade added. "I swear, I want to burn that place to the ground."

"Expanding from scissors." Tori joked. "I like that."

"Yea, you have to." Jade said, beginning to feel the love. "Otherwise you get stuck in a rut, and even things you love become intolerable."

Tori kissed her neck, and shifted to get comfortable. It was time to sleep. "Just relax, and lets see where this leads."

"Oh, Tori?" Jade added, fading.

"Yes?" Tori asked.

"Sinjin and his wife are coming over for dinner tomorrow. Please tell me you can make it." Jade said softly as she slid into sleep.

Tori just smiled. 'She's letting Sinjin in through her front doors. This is a change.'

:}

So, that was a thing. Funny how people just have to talk about the train wreck immediately after it happened. But they speculated, gave reasons and excuses. The bottom line is, Jade and her father have this wedge between them, one he created, and Jade still wants them to accept her and praise her and maybe even love her. We kinda get stuck on those things.

Then the dark side of how Jade motivates herself was revealed. Tori is right, when you hurt yourself, you hurt everyone who loves you. Make sure the rewards are worth the price. At least Jade could figure out she wasn't so angry at Tori as herself. It gave them an easy way past the fight.

So, hope you liked this. Reviews are welcome and encouraged.


	20. Chapter 20 Dinner with the Van Cleefs

Disclaimer: Victorious and it's characters belong to others, and I've borrowed them. But I make nothing for the effort, so please don't sue.

:}

Sunday was quiet, even relaxing for Jade, with Tori playing supportive girlfriend, and Cat and Robbie still hanging about. But it was also tense, with multiple people waiting for the right time to deal with some business. Cat and Robbie were waiting for Jade to seem strong enough to talk to, while Jade was dreading having to talk to Meredith about using her life as fodder for a television series. Cat, not wanting to take too much time away from home, deduced to act first.

"Jade, can I have a minute?" The petite girl asked.

"Sure." Jade said, making space on the couch where she was relaxing, writing on her laptop, all while watching Sam and Jessie playing.

"I think it's great having you back in our lives. And this place, it's like having a resort, owned by a friend, just a few miles away from home." Cat said. She hesitated, just a breath, before plunging in. "But we have to set limits on how we do things."

"Meaning?" Jade asked, saving her work and closing her laptop.

"The kids, they're young." Cat said. "Rob and me, we've agreed that they shouldn't get used to things at Auntie Jade's place. We want them to learn reasonable expectations. I know, you mean well, but you're just too successful for us to keep leaving the kids here."

Cat quickly continued, not letting Jade say anything. "Thats not to say we don't want you in their lives. We love that you've watched the kids, given Rob and me the chance to be a couple again. And if you offered it to us, we'd be happy to take that video game system. That is, unless you think Micky can help you improve your letter identification."

"It helps with word identification too." Jade said. "Load of learning games." Jade tried not to feel hurt.

"And, like I said, it is like a resort to us." Cat said. "Maybe, once we're better established, we won't be so worried about the effect you're having on the kids. But for now, please, let's find a way for you to be in their lives that doesn't involve how rich you are."

"I-I didn't think it would be a problem." Jade said.

"The kids are young." Cat continued. "This is a critical time for them. In a few years, when they're both older, things will be different. But please, just lets find a way for all of us to make this work without the kids asking difficult questions. Like why don't we have a pool, and why does Auntie Jade have so many people around. And why can't we invite our friends to use the pool at the big house?"

"I get it." Jade said. "I'll be more reasonable. Maybe find a way to watch the kids at your place."

"And that's all I'm asking." Cat said. "Jade, I love you. You're like a sister to me. But it's time for me to be the grown up, think about whats best for my babies. And as my sister from another mister, I'd appreciate it if you gave me the chance to show myself that I can take care of them."

"You have a plan?' Jade asked.

"I'm asking Tom to set me up with some contract work doing costuming at his studio." Cat said, then quickly adding "And no, Jade, I'm not working for you until I get established. Trina's a customer, so I feel asking Tom is asking someone familiar with my work. Robbie is also going to see if any of the sketches he writes might be used. Maybe as a contract writer, or something. Make us some more money. Just, we're looking into things."

"If you design something original, I'd wear it to an awards show." Jade offered.

"See, thats the kind of thing I'm willing to look into." Cat said. "And you have no idea how much you've already done for us, how much you've helped. I-I could never repay you for saving my marriage, my family. I was so lost." The small girl gave a second for that statement to just hover, sinking in. "But now, I have hope. The rest, I have to do on my own. With Rob of course. You know what I mean."

Jade was smiling. "Cat, do you know how adult you sound right now?"

"Sorry?" Cat said.

"It's a good thing." Jade said, hugging her friend. "Just don't lose that playfulness you've always had. And maybe we can open a hotdugers stand together somewhere, just to break even."

Cat hugged her friend back. "Sure, Jadey, we can do that." She ignored the glare she was sure the goth sent her. "And maybe we can go sing karaoke sometime."

After the hug, Cat gathered her children up, as well as the video game system and all the educational games, and they headed home. Robbie said his goodbys, carrying their brood, promising to stop for pizza on the way. Jade watched them go, tears in he eyes. This time, it wasn't the retching emotional pain she'd been dealing with as much as morning the end of an era. 'Cat's grown up. Next, they'll be expecting me to.'

After Cat left, so did Tori. The Latina did promise to be back for dinner, but "If I don't get those papers graded, my students won't have a clue how hard they rocked their reports." Jade nodded, and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"So, you wanna bring something to wear on Monday? We're closer to Hollywood Arts here then at Trina's place." Jade said, trying not to sound too suggestive.

"My, miss West, are you propositioning me?" Tori asked., smirking, managing to sound a bit like the voice Jade used to mock her with.

"NO!" Jade spat out. The producer quickly calmed herself. "I mean, not yet. I just want you to spend the night. You can use one of the guest rooms. With Cat's family gone, we have space."

"So no sex, just laying in a bed that was used for sex?" Tori asked. She knew she was joking, but held her tone straight, giving the appearance of concern.

"With Cory living here, and the amount of time I've had to leave him in charge when I make movies out of town, I'd guess there isn't a single bed in this house where someone hasn't had sex." Jade explained, smiling.

"You think sweet, dependable Cory would... Who am I kidding. Want to amend that to surface?" Tori replied.

"Seriously, It could happen today. Or not." Jade said, her face all business. "It's just...I've had a lot going on."

"I believe we've covered a lot of that." Tori said. "The self harm, the flashing of innocent English teachers, your growing understanding of what makes you happy. Yea, maybe you do need someone to watch over you."

"I never flashed an innocent English teacher." Jade protested. "Besides, he was going to give me a B. Do you think anything about me deserves a B?"

"You'd better be joking." Tori warned, all mirth gone from her voice and posture.

"Too far?" Jade asked.

"Way too far." Tori replied. "Tell me I'm the only English teacher who's seen your girls."

"I wish I could." Jade said, looking down. Tori got worried. "But teachers see movies too. You are the only teacher, to my knowledge, who's seen them live."

Tori perked up at that. "Okay, I'll spend the night. But Jade," The Latina was looking her in the eye, "I don't need sex to feel like we're progressing, but I do need you to be willing to do something for me in return for this."

Jade sighed, seeming to deflate. "Is it too late to just sleep with you? Don't answer that. I've made time. Just let me know when I have to face the kids." Jade walked over to her couch and sat down, head lowered.

"Jade, this is going to be huge for them. Working with a known director, making a short film." Tori tried to appease her girlfriend.

"I can clear my evenings, but I am working on a couple of new projects, and my days will be filled up." Jade warned her. "And I mean soon."

"We've almost gotten past the last hurdle." Tori assured Jade. "I mean, after eight years, who'd have thought so many at the district office would still remember you."

"Wait, I'm the problem?" Jade asked, smiling again. "How could I be the problem. Then never proved anything. We'll, almost anything, and I paid the fines. So you'd think they'd have gotten over it by now."

"Gotta run, or those papers won't get graded." Tori suddenly said, avoiding adding any comments to Jade's statement. Instead she was rushing out the door, pausing in the doorway to say "Love you. And Jade, just think, one day you'll be helping me grade papers."

"I see a whole lot of failing grades in your classes future." Jade called back, but let the whole thing go. Instead she decided to pamper herself, and got changed for a workout and soak in her hot tub. 'Even if the filters are full of Robbie.'

Hours later, and Jade was almost done heating the dinner she'd bought for the evening. Jade could cook, following recopies to make a wide variety of dishes. But she'd learned that it was possible to have a variety of freshly made dishes delivered, easily reheated, for just a bit more. That was heaven to a woman who worked as hard as she did. Now, she could have dinner, and even lunch, waiting in the large energy efficient freezer she owned. All she had to do was follow the reheating instructions.

Tori entered the house, carrying a backpack that Jade assumed was full of papers the teacher had corrected. "Okay, I finished the English classes, but I have my drama classes to get through, and then the voice classes." Tori explained as she headed to the kitchen. She put her stuff in the breakfast nook, and headed back out the door. "Also, I wasn't sure how much to bring, so I just took a weeks worth of cloths." She called back as she headed out. A minute later, the teacher was walking back in carrying a duffel bag full of cloths, as well as several hangers with cloths on them.

"You moving in?" Jade asked. "Wait, how'd you get in? Did I leave the door unlocked again?"

"You gave me a key." Tori said. "Like a week ago."

"I gave you a key?" Jade asked. "I mean, you're welcome here, at any time, but I don't remember giving you a key."

"Someone did." Tori insisted. "It was on my side of your bead, next to the rest of my keys, after one of our all night snuggle dates. Seriously, I'm being open minded and patient, but I think we've skipped a step in this relationship."

"You mean the wonderful bonding that comes with us burying Cory in the desert?" Jade asked.

"I thought we'd agreed, I won't be doing that again." Tori countered, hoping Jade was joking, "Ever since the annoying girl you wanted to bury was me."

"Would you at lest give me an alibi?" Jade continued. "I mean, I have to kill him now. After he went and made you a key, without asking me, I kinda have to."

Tori walked up to Jade, wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, and looked the director in the eyes. "Or you could remember that he's just trying to help."

"Well, I don't need him sending the wrong signals." Jade countered, but her voice was soft, almost playful.

"Now, I have to finish this work." Tori said, letting go of Jade. The goth moaned, protesting the sudden distance, but Tori knew they didn't have time for either of them to start, regardless of how far they actually went. Their guests would be there soon.

Sinjin arrived comfortably early, maybe seven minutes before he was supposed to be there. He and Meredith were dressed nicely, with the wife having chosen a lovely maternity dress that didn't bother to hide that she was five months pregnant. The shorter woman was still radiating hostility, coldly eying Jade's home as she entered.

"I love what you've done with this place." Sinjin commented. "And is that Tori Vega? I haven't seen you since that day at Hollywood Arts. I do wonder, is teaching really a calling? Beck makes it sound like it."

Tori smiled and offered the lanky boy a hug. Meredith seemed to melt, opening up and hugging Tori as well. "Tori, so good to see you again. The little one, it's kicking."

"It's?" Tori asked.

"I want at least one good surprise in my life." The pregnant woman said. "So Sinj and me have an agreement. Our fathers can know what gender the child is, for nursery planning only, and only about a month before my due date."

"This is so exciting." Tori replied. "I remember how Trina just glowed when she was pregnant. And you are too. But according to Trina, you need to start with a bassinet, have the child sleep in your room the first couple of months. It's so much easier to change them."

Jade had stepped back to watch the interaction between Tori and the Van Cleefs. It was like Meredith was a different person, warm and open. Part of Jade hurt, knowing that just being a part of what happened to Meredith was enough to make the small woman hate her.

"Jade." Sinjin said, bringing her out of herself. "Tori told me you're going to help out with the film project?"

"Yea." Jade said. "It won't be easy, given my commitments and how much time these kids deserve. But I'm planning on making the effort."

"Good." Sinjin said. "I think they'll learn a lot from you."

"With luck." Jade replied. "So, who wants the tour?"

"I think we'll skip." The father said. "Honey, why don't you sit down and rest. Just a bit. We'll be eating soon." He called out to his wife before turning back to We will be eating soon, right?"

"Dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Jade replied. "Though in hindsight, I should have aimed for later. Just in case, you know, you were running late."

Tori and Meredith continued to make small talk, talking about the baby, and what she was doing to make things as happy as she could for the child. And more and more, Jade felt like an outsider. Sinjin tried talking to her, but they really didn't have that many interests in common. He seemed to love a lot of the things Beck had been into. Things Jade decided, years ago, she hated. And while she didn't want to rush into uncomfortable conversation, the goth didn't suffer through other peoples obsessions easily. With his distancing from Hollywood, and the entertainment business, Jade found he wasn't into, or didn't want to talk about, the things Jade usually used as small talk.

Thankfully, dinner became ready, so Jade had them sit in the dining room and went to get their food. "I hope no one holds it against me, but I paid some catering company to make this, and I just heated it up." She told them.

"The advantage of having money." Meredith replied, and for the first time since Jade met her at the restaurant, there wasn't a malicious undertone. "I know, as a stay at home mother, I should be interested in cooking for my family, but there are times I wonder, would it be better for everyone if I just had the meals put together, and delivered. I can still heat things up plenty good."

"I'll get you my caterers number." Jade said, happy to have something to contribute. "And his websight. He specializes in daily meals for middle class families with no time on their hands. That, and cheap rich people like me who want the food but don't want to spend a lot for it."

"Does he have menus on his sight?" Meredith asked.

"Yep." The director replied. "You plan your meals a week at a time, and he delivers them once a week. I have another guy who does meals daily, fresh. He costs a little more, but for fresh food, he can't be beat. Also, I have a desert guy."

"Get out." Tori said. "You have a desert guy?" Then to Sinjin "Whats so important about a desert guy?"

"You have an exclusive desert guy?" Meredith asked, sounding excited.

"Not sure," Sinin replied, "But I'm getting worried."

"Sometimes you need an expert for the sweets." Jade said. "High and low end sweets. Seasonal fudge, chocolate cheesecake to die for. And he's done so much in the realm of vanilla. I mean, I had no idea..."

"Wait!" Tori interrupted. "When have you been into desert?"

"Every time I have to woo an investor." Jade said calmly. "And deserts work great at holiday parties. My guy even knows appropriate foods for religious holidays. Not to mention gifts. I've given fudge to everyone on my low end gift list for several years now."

"I'd have thought you'd have liked fruitcakes." Meredith said. "More weapon-like gifts, and no one likes them."

"Actually, one of the executives at the studio loves fruitcake." The director said. "He had no idea why so many people make jokes about them."

"Well," Meredith said, sounding a bit off, "Now that the moods ruined, you might as well tell me why you wanted to have dinner?"

"Lets finish up first, so we can talk it out in the living room." Jade suggested. They all ate quietly, no one making any more conversation, until they'd finished enough for them to stand up. But Meredith didn't move.

"Now." She said, watching the goth.

Jade took a deep breath. "I'm developing a show, and it's kinda cliche, about a girl who comes to Hollywood and gets screwed, literally. I kinda sorta wanted to start with a happy ending, the woman looking back as she reflects on what she went thought to get her happy life. Kinda like an adult 'How I met your mother.' But not a comedy."

Sinjin looked uncomfortable, while his wife glared at Jade. "You want story idea's" The small woman growled.

"Story ideas care easy. As I said, the idea is cliche." Jade remained calm. "I want to base it on your life. Using the happy of how you got out while so many crashed and burned to offset the darker story of what people go through." Jade met her eyes, not flinching. "And you'd have impute on the story. Whatever network picks it up is also gonna wanna have input, but I'm hoping to still have you're views of what happened accurately reflected. Maybe toned down a bit, but still accurately reflected."

Meredith opened her mouth, trying to force words out of it, when Jade added "Oh yea, if you say no, the idea dies here. I'm only out the pre-development I've put in. But I'm willing to lose that if you're not comfortable."

:}

Ever get the feeling I like cliff hangers? Also, loved the part about Cat growing up.

So, thoughts? Review, and let me know what you think.


	21. Chapter 21 Merediths answer

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. No money is being made. Don't sue.

:}

For several seconds, Meredith stared at Jade, still sending waves of hatred, but broken by confusion, with moments of hurt mixed in. Finally she composed herself, seeming to come to some kind of decision, saying said "You make sure all casting is on the up and up. I don't want to create any more horror stories for this show. And I work with a writer I approve of. I don't take meetings, we communicate by secured emails and phone. If you have to list me, call me a consultant. But mostly, I want to make sure the real story, of how men, even those without real power, can take advantage of your dreams. Will you do this for me?"

Meredith was crying, hot tears of pain, as she finished. Sinjin put his arm around her, comforting his wife. It didn't take long for the salvo to pass, and the small woman was back to her regular self. Jade had been waiting, silently, for the girl to finish. "Meredith, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'll bill you as a consultant, get you paid for your story, but mostly I want the honesty you'll bring to the project. I don't want the audience to lose sight of how things aren't always as they seem. It's not always happy hookers looking to sell love. Sometimes the women giving themselves away are manipulated, hurting, and in need of a break."

"And you plan to cast someone to play the knight in shining armor who saves her?" Tori asked.

"More like Nerd in shining t-shirt." Jade said, glancing at Sinjin. "I thought we'd skip the successful rubber company part, and focus on the high tech company. Not totally true, but it gives us a better character. Someone creative, working on their own dream, who wants her for more then just her looks. Someone who will be trying to help out, often at his own emotional expense, until he finally proposes, towards the end of the show. Give us a goal."

"I play the eventual hero?" Sinjin said, puffing up.

"Rather, we base the guy on you." Jade corrected. "I would like to cast someone who resembles you too. Thin, not the typical Hollywood hunk. A counter point to the actors we'll have playing many of the users. Assuming the network agrees. I could see them switching it up, mostly using less attractive guys for the villainous parts. Lets never forget, they made a show based on the memoirs of a prostitute, that made being a whore out to be an okay gig."

Tori and the others were looking, watching for any signs that Meredith and Jade still had problems. Tori could agree with everything Jade had said. There were people, girls and boys, out there to whom prostitution was just a job, something they did to make ends meet. But far too many, possibly the majority, weren't doing it out of love for the business. They had no choice, and any show that glamorized prostitution undermined the damage many of these girls had suffered, either working the streets, or before.

Jade held her hand out to Meredith. "We good?"

"No." The pregnant girl said, looking down. "You've shown me you're willing to try, and I appreciate the effort, but we're not good. Not yet."

Jade's hand retracted, and for a moment there was a look of hurt on the directors face. Then the look faded, and she replied. "I understand." Her voice was controlled, level. But inside she was screaming 'What was I hoping for, redemption?' Old processes were opening, tearing into the girl and reminding her that there was no easy path to forgiveness.

"Jade, listen to me." Misses Van Cleef said, her voice stronger. "You want to square things with me, then you need to understand what I'm about to tell you." She reached out and took Jade's hand, pulling the taller girl half a step closer. "I don't hate you. I kinda like who you're becoming. I see much of the old Jade in you, and it scares me. Thats a good thing. You wouldn't be you without that edge. But just to be clear, I hate the damage you're going to cause."

Jade's mouth was open, trying to work. She'd put herself out to this woman, and here she was, being accused of doing something bad. Even as she was working with Meredith to try and do some good, she was causing harm. "How?" Jade managed to mutter. But she was too confused to make more headway into her thoughts. Not without letting the rage she'd relied upon for so long to take control, cause real harm to her plans. As an adult, she'd had to hold back the anger, us it constructively. It fueled a lot of her horror stories. But it also ate at her, ripping holes in her self confidence.

"It's not you're fault." Meredith said with a sad smile. "You didn't do it on purpose. In many ways, it should be a good thing. But you're success, doing it your way, will cause a lot of people who have no idea how lucky you got, or how hard it really is, to flood to Hollywood. And the boys and girls who come will have to turn to other things to make it. Some will get hurt. And the worst part is, you could become a nun, denounce Hollywood, and they'd still have so many roll models to follow."

"Oh." Jade said, trying to catch up.

"I totally get that." Tori jumped in. "Fame has a price, and to those who made it, the price is so different than to those who didn't. I walked away. I have my fame, in other countries. But I decided to be a teacher, and I'm happy."

"Which brings me to what I wanted to say to you, Jade." Meredith said. "I once told you to seek me out when you've tried everything and nothing's worked. But I can see that'll take far too long. You and Tori, you make each other happy. So for the sake of your budding relationship, I'm going to tell you the reason you could never be happy. And the joke is, I'll bet you've heard it a couple of times, seen it yourself."

Jade was speechless. Even Tori and Sinjin had leaned in to hear whatever Meredith was going to say. "How many of your friends didn't pursue their dreams of fame?" Se asked. "How many found happiness doing something you'd never have guessed they would? Maybe one or two? And if you add in fame, but on their terms? How about being in the entertainment business, but behind the scenes. Making their magic without the crowds chanting their names?"

Meredith looked Jade in the eyes, pulling at those glimmering oceans, drawing the goth in. "The thing is, there's no magic formula for being happy. In my recovery, I've had therapy, zen thought, and anything else I could find to figure out how to be happy with me. I have my scars, and I'm lucky enough to have a husband who loves me, and can afford the family. But the secret is to be happy with who you are. No one, no matter how much they love you, can fill in that hole in your soul. Maybe you're parents weren't the best, but you can still learn to love the person they made."

Now Meredith was holding both Jade's hands, trying to impart the importance of what she was saying. "Jade, the hunger made you famous, cause you knew you'd die if you didn't get it. But you also got lucky. You didn't sell your soul, so you faced the next part of the dilemma, that the fame didn't fulfill the promise you made yourself. It didn't fill that gaping hole in your heart." For a moment she held Jade there, with her eyes, and squeezing both the goths hands in her own. "You're so talented, this evening shows that. You can have one hell of a career. But it's never going to be good enough until you decide you are good enough. And while it sounds so easy, whole religions are based on how easy that is, it's the kind of easy that can take a lifetime to master."

No one could think of a thing to say. They all sat there, staring. Staring at Meredith. Staring at Jade. Staring at the table, the leftovers, or something inside. Then, after several minutes, the petite brunet said "You were the last of your friends to figure that out, and not one of them knew they had. So, think about that, talk to your therapist. If you don't have one, get one. And I look forward to working on this project with you." Jade's hands fell free as the smaller girl took a step back, moving towards Sinjin. "It's been a lovely evening, but we have to go. Jade, please, email Sinj here the deets on your caterers, especially your desert person. And Tori, it was lovely catching up with you."

She pulled her husband, functionally dragging him out of the house. It was a warm night, so they hadn't brought coats, or they'd left them in their car. Either way, they'd soon left, and Jade was left stunned, trying to work her way past what Meredith had said.

Tori found herself watching her girlfriend, worried when the goth didn't respond for the entire time the Van Cleef's took to go. Then the silence was broken.

"I think she just told me that happiness comes from within." Jade said, blinking.

"Imagine that." Tori said, smiling. But it was a fake smile, because Tori didn't fully understand. Not yet. She did kinda know that she had to be true to herself to be happy, and being a celebrity in the foreign markets and a teacher at home was still so fun to her because she was that person. That approachable person who loved to perform, but also loved helping others.

Jade didn't smile, didn't blink for as long as she could hold out. Instead, she held her girlfriend and tried to process what she'd been told.

Over the next week, Jade pondered what Meredith had told her. For such a damaged, angry girl, Meredith seemed to know what she was talking about. Jade could tell, cause the director did her research. As she buried herself in her next projects, the goth looked up Happiness Psychology, as well as a lot of metaphysics and mystic teachings. They all agreed that, while you cannot control what happens in your life, you have some control over how you react.

At one point, midway through the week, Jade found herself on the phone, calling her father. "Dad, I don't need to have a sit down talk, or whatever. I know who I am now, and think it's time you did the same. You owe Junior that much. So I'm offering an unusual peace. I wasn't wrong, just hurt. I ran away when I should have been asking you to be there for and with me. I let Hollywood finish what we'd started years ago. I still want a relationship with you, and mom, and Junior. But I won't beg. If you think you can see enough to meet me half way, then I'll make arrangements for family counseling. We'll start with just you and me. You can call me whatever you want, and I'll return the favor. In the end, I'm not gonna be an obedient servant. I'm not the type. But I can be your daughter, if you let me."

Jade wondered if he'd hear that message, and decided she didn't care. She'd broken down first and made the next move, but did it in a way that left no question as to who didn't have power in this situation. Neither of them had the upper hand. It was scary place for Jade, who'd spent her entire career, most of her life, working so she would always have the edge in everything she did.

"But I didn't." Jade said to no one. Her assistants were near by, more worried then ever that she was about to hurt someone. They found themselves listening as she spoke cause they didn't have any place to run to. "Andre, Beck, they learned how to just live, enjoying what they had and not worrying about what it would cost to try and live my dream. They followed their own. And Tori, I don't think I'll ever have the upper hand with her. But maybe thats the point. Not the constant skirmishes me and Beck had, but the alliance Tori and I seem to be developing. Maybe happiness isn't in the wins and losses as much as making the most out of everything that happens along the way. Wining is great, wouldn't trade my wins for the world, but I'd trade them for the way I feel when Tori and I are sitting together, just reading."

Jade turned to one of the assistants, some guy she didn't know his name, but he'd been sneaking through her peripheral vision. "What time is it?"

"Four twenty five." The man said. He looked around the set. "We have time for another shot."

"No we don't." Jade told him. "I have somewhere I have to be." Then to the set. "Thats a wrap for the day. Bright and early tomorrow."

"So?" One of her stars, Dillon Hunter, asked Jade as she was putting on her coat. "Whats caused the short filming days? Secret affair? Or is the great Jade West working on some big project?"

"I'm helping out with a student film." Jade replied. "And I need to finish getting the stuff ready for my big presentation on Friday."

"Friday?" The star asked.

"I'm telling the students I'll be helping out. But they have to do everything else. Film, act, write, direct. I'm an adviser, a producer, and nothing more. But it should be fun." Jade smiled.

"Jade West helping out a student film for Fun? Does someone die in every scene?" Dillon asked.

"Don't know yet, but since this is high school, probably not." The producer replied. "Might even be a romantic piece, given their limited budget. I'll be lending them the equipment too."

"You've changed." Mister Hunter said, a look of disbelief on his face. "So tell me, what changed? What's your secret?"

"Counting my blessings, and not letting the little shit get to me." Jade replied. "I've decided I'm worthy of love, and I'm going for it. Just, sometimes, the price is, not high, just weird."

"Like helping out on a student film?" The star asked. "A high school students film?"

"Exactly." Jade said.

She'd spend the rest of the week thinking about how she was going to approach this project. He film crew knew her, they knew she was a perfectionist who often had trouble letting go of a project. Stan often dropped by the set just to make sure she wasn't on the verge of losing it. But this project, she'd been calmer, more centered. And when Stan heard of her distractions, he adjusted the filming estimates, told the actors to be thankful for their easier schedules, and told Jade he was anxious to see the student film, watch the finished product. "Sorry, Stan, it's a closed set. Apparently they need you to be able to pass a fingerprint background test to work with kids."

"How did you ever get permission?" He joked back. "If they need help, let me know."

"If we need help, I will." The goth replied. "But I suspect these kids, they just need an opportunity to show the world what they can do. Thats my job, showing them." She hugged her surrogate father. "Time to give back for all I've gotten."

"Just, you aren't done." Stan warned. "There will be times when you slip, fall back."

"And I'll have you, Marge, and Tori for when that happens." Jade said. They shared that moment, of Jade feeling positive for the first time in a long time.

That Friday, Jade found it surreal, pacing in the back area of the black box theater. Tori was taking to a class, explaining that they were going to be making a movie. She talked about the contacts that Sikowitz had in the industry, and how they'd reached out and found a winner for this years project. Jade smirked as she heard Tori explaining "Ever sense I went here, and they got Dale Squires to help us make a film, it has been a dream to reintroduce that experience as an annual event. But to do that, you need a director with contacts, or a director with Sikowitz's contacts. In the end, we got both. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, the person who will be talking to you about film, and helping us make a student film, Jade West."

Jade emerged from the small, curtained off, off stage waiting area, and walked onto the small stage. She found the podium, looked out at the class, and started answering question. Some were about the decisions she'd made on the various movies she'd done, like what camera angle to use, or why this actor was doing whatever. Each answer showed her appreciation of the work everyone put in to her projects. "As I've gone forward, I find it's too much work to micro manage every shot. You have to give the actors freedom to express. And the others, the crew, sometimes they're creative too. You need to be willing to listen." Jade explained. She was about to segue into talking about the film they were going to make together, Only for the back door opened and a whole herd of students were there, trying to get a look at her.

"Oh my god, It is Jade West." One of the mass of student population screamed.

"Tori..." Jade said to the teacher.

"Okay, who mass Texted?" Tori asked.

A boy raised his hand saying "But I had to update my slap account." He tried to look ashamed, but it wasn't working.

"People, if you're not in this class, leave." Tori commanded. The students reluctantly pulled back out of the theater.

One stayed. "Is it true you're making a movie with Dillon Hunter?" She asked. "Cause I brought my head shot, and a picture of him from a magazine, so you could see how perfect we are together."

Tori looked to see who could be used to eject that student when Jade spoke up, smiling at the strange familiarity of the whole thing.

"Sorry, but by the time I get them, the movie's already been cast." Jade said. "So please just go. Tori is already planning who can embarrass you into leaving."

The girl reluctantly departed, as Jade continued talking to the class. "Okay, for the record, None of you are getting anything more then the chance to work with me on this project. I was on the Dale Squires project, and let me tell you, I'm not going to be as hands on, or off, as he was. I'll be there for advice, and to supervise. But this isn't my movie to make. I have two academy awards. I don't need this to make my career. So I'm asking you, what kind of move should we make?"

Tori pointed to one of the students saying "Willie, don't you have a one act play you were thinking would be good for this?" Then to the class "Or does anyone else have a one act play that they think would be a good choice to be converted into a film?"

Watching the students pitch their ideas, the different plays that could be chosen from, Jade smirked. 'The wheel turns.' She thought to herself. 'This should be fun.'

:}

So, that was a thing. I'd originally planed on ending here, then I realized I had hanging issues. So I'm continuing. Still, Jade's changed, and she's starting to see just how much. But just because you change doesn't mean there's no back sliding, or you've conquered all your issues.

Review, cause it makes the sun shine. Review, cause it makes the hard times easier to handle. Review, cause what else are you gonna do with your time. Review, cause I'm sure you have a reason.

See you next time, space cowboy. (No bonus for those of you who know where I got that from.)


	22. Chapter 22 Working girls

Disclaimer: I don't own. Okay, there are original character I own, but they're mixed in with the one's I don't, like a story smoothie.

:}

Jade found herself once again sitting in the upper middle class home of David and Holly Vega, watching as a small army of teens turned the living room into a set for a movie. The project, now called the "Dale Squire project" in honor of the first director to work with the kids, was officially under way. The kids playing the leads were there, and costuming had managed to make everything look good. Of course, they had help. Jade glanced to the side, looking at the costuming supervisor.

Cat was originally willing to volunteer some of her time, but Tom talked to Sinjin, and together they got the downers to pay Cat for her help. Her fee both covered the sitters they didn't need, not with Robbie home, and allowed her enough to make the costuming. The petite girl worked with the kids, in her new home, using part of the garage where Robbie's studio was located. They'd managed to make all the costumes, while Cat managed to get a new, industrial sewing machine out of the deal. Now the fruit of their labor hung seductively off the young woman playing the lead, as well as the other actors. It was easily the best part of the project.

However, the project was suffering from too much choice. Jade had kept her word, staying as out of it as she could, acting as a producer. The story was chosen for it's merits, as well as a decent cast list and reasonable running time. But Jade couldn't control the choices the director, or the actors, were making. Worse, Tori was seen as too junior a teacher to oversee this project, and the guy who got the gig didn't bother to show up. Even as the Vega parents volunteered their home for the film, the faculty adviser didn't show up. So the film drifted, as the actors tried to pad their roles, and the director didn't bother trying to pull them back.

"Stop!" Jade's voice cut through the room. "This.. It's not working."

"You wanna take over?" Ted, the director, asked.

"No, I want you too." Jade told him. She checked her script, which looked surprisingly professional, and read the directors name. "Ted, is it? I know we want the actors to have a lot of say in what their characters are going through. Thats why their acting. But you've lost control. Did you ever have control? I mean, whats the vision of this story? I have my vision, but as the director, we're looking for more then just someone to call 'Action' and make sure the room is well lit. You are the vision of this film. Between you, the writer, and me, we should have an idea of what we want to see before the first frame is shot. Your actors, they only need to know what their characters would do in any given situation." Jade ran her hand through her hair.

"So whats the vision?" Ted asked.

"When we made the first film." Cat said from where she was sitting with the costuming people, "Dale had a hands of approach, but we all loved the story, and Tori helped us agree on the way it was gonna look. The things that Dale did was keep a vision of what he thought would work. So when Jade said she wanted to hit me, he agreed. It fit his vision. Of course, he let our vision stand, for the most part." Cat looked down, not happy about how her part in that film ended.

"The point is, this is garbled." Jade added. "Ted, lets wrap for tonight, and meet tomorrow sometime. I'll find an opening that fits both our schedules. I think we need to make sure we have a consistent vision for this. We have a lot of work to do, and very limited time. And Mandy, good coffee. Just, your job is to take care of the entire production staff, not just me."

The girl smiled, and nodded. Jade continued. "Okay, people, this has been a wonderful three days, but I think we need to start over. This time, we'll be doing it right. Lots of focus. And tomorrow night we'll be sitting around, doing a table read. Get the whole thing set."

The kids started cleaning up as the Vega parents walked down the stairs. "So, Jade, I couldn't help notice that this time, you haven't broken nearly as much as they did the last time we allowed this." Holly said.

"I made sure the crew knew that this is a nice thing you're doing, and that they'd buy whatever they broke." Jade said. "Thanks again for volunteering your house."

"Tori begged." David said.

"She's really good at it." Holly added.

"And yet, she's off grading papers when she could be here, helping out." Jade sniped.

"Because she's good at begging, getting us to do her project for her." Holly said.

"You're living together, isn't that enough?" David asked.

"It should be." Jade said. "But the way it happened, it wasn't my doing. Cory gave her a key, then she brought enough cloths for a week, and then Marge suggested she just move in. And I have enough room for her, Stand and Marge, and Robbie and Cat, plus the kids, if the kids share a room..."

"So when do we get to meet the great Stan and his lovely wife?" David asked. "I mean, we're letting you use our house, free of charge, just because you and Tori are getting serious."

"I'll arrange a dinner." Jade said, looking at Tori's parents. "I'll invite you, Tom and Trina, and just introduce them to everyone."

"And Gary." Holly said. "You have to include Gary."

"Why?" One of the kids asked. Jade glared at the girl, who just didn't seem to get it.

"Gary's my partner." David said. "And Stan knew him once, long ago. I think they're still in touch."

"Oh!" The girl said. "I thought you were still married." she said, pointing between him and his wife. "I didn't know."

"My police partner." David clarified. "You know, like in the police shows." His hand slipped out to take Hollie's.

"Oh." The girl said, but her attention was now on Jade, who was penetrating her with those blue green eyes.

Jade measured the girl, not sure what to say. "How much did you hear?" She asked the seemingly clueless girl.

"Just that Miss Vega is living with you now, and her parents want to meet yours." The girl said. Then she lowered her voice. "This is something you probably don't want anyone to know about, isn't it."

"And announcing on the slap to ignore it only draws attention." Cat added, now part of the conversation. "Trust me, I've tried that. Far better to just accept that this is something you probably should forget you ever heard."

"Like when my boyfriend and my best friend were wrestling naked?" The girl asked. Before anyone could speak, she added "I'm not that clueless. Their both Ex's now." There was a moment of anger on the young girls face, but it faded into another question. "This makes miss Vega happy?"

"Yes." Jade replied.

"So you think you're the reason for the new song she released last week?" The girl continued.

"She released another song?" Jade asked.

"Wait, she released another song?" David added. When Jade looked at him, he added "She usually tells me about them." Then back to the girl. "This song, it was in Spanish, right?"

"Of course." The girl said. "Miss Vega doesn't sing in English any more."

"And how do you know about this song?" Jade asked.

"My mother is from Guatemala." The girl replied. "I have family there. I'm up on the pop music from that part of the world. Miss Vega is really popular down there."

Jade would never have guessed the girl was Hispanic. Her skin was too pale. "You're Guatemalan?" Jade asked.

"Eighteen percent of the population is European white." She replied. "I'm mixed, with a large percentage European. Plus my dad's Anglo, American white. My mom met him while he was working in Guatemala. We're legal." David knew how sad it was that this girl felt she had to include the last part.

"Okay." David said. "So, you know to keep this secret, right?"

"And maybe, some day, and we're both sure that day will come, I'll be asking you for a favor." The girl said, doing a poor version of the Godfather. "My names Daisy."

"Nothing good has ever come from a girl named Daisy." Jade noted out loud. No one bothered to comment on it.

The producer watched as the final parts of the cleanup were completed, and the remaining kids left. Daisy wasn't one of them. Instead, the pale girl walked up the stairs with a couple of others. Jade glanced at the Vega's. "Explain?"

"Some of the kids, the one's doing cleanup, won't have time to get home. So we're letting them crash here if their home is too far, or they'd otherwise have trouble commuting. We have two empty rooms." Holly explained.

"You didn't turn one into an exercise room?" Jade asked. Cat was gesturing for them to go.

"We wanted guest rooms." David explained. "We're still using the guest room as a guest room, but reserved for when the kids come over. Tom and Trina get to sleep down there, away from the youngsters."

"And maybe we'll get a third grand-kid." Holly added.

"Look at the time." Jade said suddenly. "Gotta fly." She raced out of the home, and towards her car, practically dragging Cat along.

"You should see the lower guest room." Cat commented as they drove off towards Venice. "It's nice."

"You've seen it?" Jade asked.

"It's where we're storing the costumes, and we're using it, and his office, as changing rooms." Cat explained. "So yea, I've seen it. And when this project is over, you'll see it too."

"I live in Hollywood." Jade explained. "Why would I need to see it?"

"Sex, of course." Cat replied, dead serious. "Tori may need the home court advantage to bed you."

"I'm planning on a romantic date." The director confessed. "As soon as this project is done, I think I'm gonna surprise her and take her away for a weekend. I just need her schedule. Make sure I'm not dragging her away while she's doing one of the schools million plus weekend projects. I mean, who'd have thought they'd have so much going on all the time?"

"I could have told you that." Cat said. "I lived there for a while, remember?"

"Late at night." Jade said. "There was nothing going on that late."

"Not at that time." Cat said. "But I acquired a copy of the schedule, so I knew what to avoid, and when the Black Box would be used. That school is jumping. Every teacher works heavy hours, helping out, giving the students every chance, making the high school experience that much more special."

"Where do they find the time for all that chiz?" Jade asked.

"Strict rationing?" Cat guessed. "Making sure the teachers have their own time. I think it's one of the reasons schools have so many 'work' days. So the teachers don't explode."

"Cat, now I feel all guilty for what I did in High school." Jade said, smirking.

"When did you do anything to a teacher, or do I want to know?" Cat asked. "Is this one of those accomplice after the fact things?"

"Yea, you might get detention." Jade joked. "Relax, Cat, I never did anything bad to a teacher. Nothing beyond normal pranks. And I've already closed the books on all of those."

"So no one is gonna make me do detention, cause my babies need me on Saturday." Cat said, sounding serious. "Every Saturday."

"Cat, they can't give you detention." Jade said. "Not now. Not for the chiz I did. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gong to drop you off and call Beck."

"Call him on Saturday." Cat said. "While you're in detention for the things you did. You were such a mean person. How is it you didn't live in detention?"

"I was an 'A' student." Jade replied. "I was smart enough to avoid detention. Usually. You know, except that one time, and the half dozen that followed."

"Good." Cat said. "I don't like to think of how much you could have corrupted those poor delinquents."

"CAT!" Jade screeched.

"How may of them worked in one of your films?" Cat asked. The ditzy girl was smiling now.

"Not that many." Jade shot back. "I need to talk to Beck about how best to help Tori out." She said, changing the subject.

"Take her away for a weekend." Cat said. "Choose a time when they probably won't have a bunch of homework for her to grade, then take her away."

"I suppose I could do that." Jade said. She knew Cat was just echoing back what she'd thought of, but it was good advice. Also, some things you just don't argue with Cat about. "Thanks. I think this is your stop." She tried not to smile too much at the house. Even with the repairs being made, they could live in it. And with the money they saved now that Cat no longer partied, they were able to afford a cheap barbeque grill so Robbie could do some cooking while the kitchen was being fixed up. Also, one of Robbie's friends gave him a second refrigerator, for the garage, along with an extra energy efficient freezer. It allowed them to buy a lot of pre-cooked stuff and store it, as well as store extra perishables. But for now, it gave them a place to store everything while the repairs were being done.

After Jade dropped her best friend off, she drove the long silent twelve miles home. At night, the legendary LA traffic had long since disappeared, allowing swift travel from one town to the others. As a result, Jade's drive was fifteen minutes in relative silence. But while no noise seemed to dare to disturb the quiet, Jade's thoughts were caught in a tornado of activity. 'Take her on a trip? Like Hawaii? Too long a flight for a weekend, but maybe something closer. Catalina? Kinda crowded, but definitely worth the trip. Maybe Malibu?' Jade almost didn't see her turn until it was on top of her.

The thespian barely made the lane change to get off, and was promptly pulled over for making an illegal lane change. 'Can this get any worse?' Jade wondered as she pulled out her license and registration.

"Evening miss." The officer said. He was the classic tall white man with dark hair and hazel eyes. "License and registration please." Jade handed the documents over, and waited. "Do you know why I pulled you over?"

"I presume I did something wrong." Jade said. "I was kinda freaked that I almost missed my turn."

"You failed to signal." The officer said. "There's nothing wrong with going a stop past, and circling back. Luckily, the traffic's light this time of night. In daytime traffic, that could have been an accident waiting to happen."

Jade spent the whole time the officer was talking trying to remember how to flirt. 'Thats how you got out of tickets in the past, right? Agree with everything except an offer of a date, show a little cleavage, and flirt.' Jade racked her mind for how, but for the life of her couldn't seem to remember how to show a little interest.

"Mam, you seem distracted." The officer said. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"It's nothing." Jade replied, "My ticket?"

"I'm just gonna give you a warning." The officer said. "But please, pay attention. It's dangerous to drive distracted."

"Thank you, officer..." She tried to read his name tag.

"Thanks for not trying to flirt your way out of this." Officer Daniels said as he handed her back her license. Jade focused on his face, trying to determine if the California highway patrolman looked familiar. He was old enough to be Ryder's father, but they didn't look similar enough. It caused her to miss whatever he'd just said.

Then Jade's mind process what she'd heard, and she blushed. "I can't remember how." Jade blurted.

Apparently he hadn't gone that far, given when he said next. "I've seen you do it, in your movies." It was the first indication he knew who she was. "Wait, you were thinking of flirting your way out of a ticket?"

"Sorry." The apology wasn't quite sincere. "I just want to get home to my girlfriend and cuddle."

"Look..." Officer Daniels face froze. "You panicked, right?"

"Yea." Jade admitted, not sure what she was admitting too.

"It's not my place to speak about relationships, but I'm thinking you're not good at the loving, touching close in stuff." The patrolman ventured.

"I've always had the guy take the initiative, then I didn't really date for a while." Jade replied. "I guess I learned to flirt, for a part, but it's not natural to me. Usually all I had to do was..."

"Stick them out and the guys came running?" He added. "I've kept you long enough, but a bit of advice, one gay to another. You have to be willing to play the other role. Whomever she is, I'm betting she'd love it if you could be the man, just once. And it's not easy, cause that included not only knowing when she's not into it, but seduction."

"I'm thinking of taking her away for a weekend." Jade said. "Any suggestions?"

"Whats the occasion?" He asked.

"She's a teacher." The actress said. "And it'll be our first time..." The second part was softer.

"Man, why did I swear to serve and protect?" The patrol man said to the air. "Okay, unless she's a virgin, or you are, perfect isn't necessary. My advice is plan the seduction for sooner, as soon as your both ready. Is she ready?"

"She's named my tits." Jade admitted.

"Then this weekend, not taking her away, just make it special. Romantic. Friday, when she gets home, be there for her. A hot bubble bath, a massage, whatever gets her wound up. The act is special enough. The setting, it's part of the background. Save the trip for when you want to ask her something big, like to move in with you."

"My groundskeeper already handled that part, got her a key when I wasn't looking." Jade huffed.

"Not making this easy, are you, Miss West. Okay, then seduction should be easy. Just find a way. Whats on your planner for Friday? Some big Hollywood function?" He said, trying to smile.

"I'm helping her class at Hollywood Arts do a film project." Jade admitted.

"My cousin went to Hollywood Arts, and he's only a little older then you are." The officer said. "Did you ever meet a student named Ryder? I believe he was a charmer, in a use them and dump them kinda way. He's also gay, so at least he didn't sleep with any of the girls."

"Did he tell you about Tori..." Jade started.

"You were one of Tori Vega's friends?" The cop said, almost shouting. "My husband loves her music. Blame me for dating a hot Latino. And yea, Ryder came clean to me after that incident. Admitted everything, including his sexuality. I figured he was punished enough."

"I'm dating Tori." Jade said.

"If she's free, take her to the film project with you, then drive her someplace and do whatever to show her you love her afterwords." The officer said. "Just make sure she knows you care."

"Thanks for the warning." Jade said, looking a bit more focused, if still weirded out. "I should go now."

"Yea, I gotta get back to work myself." Officer Daniels said.

"I hope you aren't gonna get in trouble." the goth said. 'And thanks for the advice.'

"As I said, serve and protect. This falls under serve. A bit of a stretch, but still serving. And please, in the future, don't try to flirt your way out of a ticket." He said, and waved her on.

:}

Okay, that was weird. Ryders uncle pulled Jade over, and wound up giving her advice. Not exactly part of his job, but it was that kind of weird conversation where things come up. And sometimes, the best way to keep the streets safe is to help the driver figure out how to focus on driving.

So, Jade's ready, Tori's ready, and things are moving forward. Think things will go smoothly? And what did you think about Ted's directing style? Also, Cat took part of the garage for her own work studio, and has an industrial sewing machine. Girls gonna be making cloths like crazy now. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is, review, cause I left a lot unsaid this time.


	23. Chapter 23 Making Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's original characters. I don't even own the one's they borrowed from other Nickelodeon shows. I'm fairly sure I own the shirt on my back, however.

:}

As soon as Jade reached home and walked into the house, she was looking for Tori. It was nearly the girls bedtime, given the early start time Teachers had. Jade was used to stretches with early start times, so she understood Tori's need for both early nights, and a DVR full of the late night shows she'd watch later, when she had time. "Tori, we need to talk."

"What?" Tori asked, walking the stairs towards the living room. The teacher'd claimed one of the bedrooms, even though she occasionally (okay, more then occasionally) slept next to Jade. She wanted to give Jade her space, especially in the mornings. Moving in the way she did felt Pushy. Right then, she was in her mustache pajamas, her hair in curlers, and some kind of stuff on her face. "I'm getting ready for bed."

"Whats that all over your face?" The goth asked.

"One of my colleagues recommended this mask, to help my skin stay smooth." Tori replied. "I'd meant to have it off earlier, but it took Cory's date to help me figure out how to apply it. She's a beautician." The last line was said an octave higher, showing an unusual level of contempt from the educator.

"You could have used my mask." Jade offered.

"Oh no! I know better then to go mucking around in your stuff." Tori replied. "So, what's up?"

"I was thinking, maybe you'd like to help me, keep me from killing the next generation of performers at Hollywood Arts?" Jade groused. "I'm having a read-through tomorrow night. We're gonna lock down who the characters are. Then Friday we start over. Wanna be a part of the project?"

"I wish I could." Tori said. "But I don't wanna step on any toes. I suppose I could fudge bring there Friday, since their using my parents place, but not tomorrow. I really wanna." Tori looked at Jade, showing a real longing.

"You need to sleep in the mask?" Jade asked.

"They say it works better if I do." Tori replied.

"Could we cuddle and not have that all over me?" The goth asked.

"Sorry." Tori said in a low voice. "It's just, I want to, but I don't want this all over your bamboo sheets. Bamboo. Do you know how much that shit costs?"

"As was pointed out to me, I have no idea." Jade replied. "I have others do a lot of my shopping. Keeps me from being mobbed at the stores. Plus, there's a satisfaction in sending someone into a sale to get you something, and seeing them on the security camera's trying to get out alive."

"You did that?" Tori asked.

"Assistants need to pay their dues too." The producer said, smirking.

"But hazing?" Tori said. "You know that's illegal, right?"

"For fraternities, and the military." Jade replied, calmly. "Can I have a kiss?"

"You'll have to settle for a fist bump." The educator said. "I'll make the kiss up to you, later." They fist bumped, and Tori went off to bed.

Jade walked to bed, thinking 'It's weird that I still wanted to kiss her. I mean, that mask is not a good look on her.'

Once in her room, the goth started planning her Friday night. 'Go somewhere, or stay here? I have everything we'd need here, but gong someplace still feels more romantic.' She sighed. 'Sooner or later, it has to happen right here, so I guess here's the best place to start. But how?'

Jade approached it as a writing exercise. Giving her character a limit in budget and time, she planned the best seduction possible for Friday. She started with a late dinner, at the house, on the balcony.

The next day, Jade's attention was split between he film she was working on, and the kids she was going to be working with. Part way through, as she was sitting, having lunch, Stan walked up with some guy she hadn't met before. "Jade, this is Devin." Jade regarded the man with a neutral look. He was tall, maybe six one, with an attitude about him. Young, probably around her age, with a light chocolate skin suggesting African ancestry. He was wearing a business suit that looked tailor made for him. "He's going to be your new personal assistant."

Jade gave the young man a once over, taking him in more completly, looking to see if maybe he was wearing a class ring of some sorts. "I hope you live up to our strict hiring standards." Jade said, not sure what to think of this young man. No class ring, but he looked ivy league.

"He does." Stan replied. "He got his G.E.D. in prison, and has been striving to stay on the straight and narrow ever since. Studying business at Northridge Community Collage. But the main thing about him was his reputation. According to the guards, the prisoners, and anyone who knew him back in the day when he still ran with a gang in Oakland, he's time obsessed. Never late for anything. You said you needed someone to help keep you on schedule. I figured this would fit your unusual hiring practices. Also, he's anxious to move up in the business, so he's happy to be working a thankless job for you."

"What do you mean thankless." Jade asked, her voice taking on a slight edge. "I thank you, all the time."

"But I'm not your assistant." Stan said calmly. "Devin is. Now, you two play nice. I'm gonna go take care of some stuff." The manger walked off after that. Jade was sure, with his back turned, he'd allowed a big smirk to cover his face. She turned her attention back her new assistant. Her eyes bore holes through the walls behind him.

"I've looked over your schedule, talked to Marge, and made a couple of adjustments to it. If you have time, I'd like to talk about them now." The now anxious man said.

"Where'd you get the suit?" Jade asked.

"Wardrobe." He replied. "They sell suits that were used in movies. You know, the ones that the stars decided they didn't want once the movie was over. I took the time to look through all of the suits, found a couple that kinda fit, then paid the lady there a small fee to adjust em. Looks good, doesn't it? Makes me feel like a million bucks."

"Sit." Jade said. "I'm eating, so make it quick."

"Thats kinda the point." Devin said. "You don't take enough time for yourself. Marge was insistent I make time for you. I know movies are made on a tight schedule, and I've adjusted the daily work for that. You will be taking a few breaks during the day, and we're trying to get you to stop working the weekends the movie isn't shooting."

"Do you know why I needed a new assistant?" Jade asked.

"You're dating, and wanted to make time for her." Devin said, settling into the new role of planing with his employer to make time. "I was briefed. I'm working on making time as we go. I'll need to be up to date on whatever you have planned that takes time, so I can adjust your schedule. Our goal is more relaxed."

"I'm planning on seducing my girlfriend this Friday, after the school project is finished for the day." The director said. It was a test, to see how this man reacted. As embarrassing as it was to say, she needed to know he could handle the information.

"Not too hard to schedule." Devin replied, staying calm on the outside. "A late wake up call for Saturday, and maybe Sunday off. Also, is there anything you'll need for this seduction?"

"I have a list." Jade replied. Inside, she was impressed, if only a bit.

"Text it to me, and I see how much I can get done." Devin said.

"And you won't rob my blind and spend it on coke?" Jade asked.

"I'm not much of a cola man." Devin said. "Also, I don't do drugs any more. I want to have a large house of my own one day, preferably with a view. And since I can't rap to save my life, and was never gifted in sports, I decided to work my way up in the industry. I'm hoping, as I get my degree, working for you opens doors for me."

"Okay." Jade said, not sure what she could possibly add to that.

"You have a few minutes before you have to go back." Devin said. "I'd recommend a quick text to your lady friend."

"You scheduled that?" Jade asked, pulling out her phone.

"No, but it was something I used to like doing with my special lady." The young man said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sounds like there's a story behind that." Jade commented. The boy was still being tested.

"Lets just say, she found someone else while I was otherwise engaged." Devin said. "And she probably wouldn't fit in with my new lifestyle anyways. Some people just don't have it in them to put the streets behind them."

"Where you staying?" Jade asked, now ready to move past his ex.

"I have a small place not too far from here." The new assistant said. "And reliable transportation. Got a car from a cousin who's in the joint. He said I could use it for the next five to fifteen years."

"I don't know what to root for." Jade replied. She found she was starting to like this guy, despite her part mistakes.

"Hoping to have my own wheels by the time he gets out." Devin said, smiling.

"You should call this student names Ted, phone numbers in my office somewhere, and arrange a meeting with him today when I have a break. I need to talk to him. Also, he's a student, so you might need to make the meeting after he's done with classes." Jade explained as she focused back on her meal. Devin nodded, and went to get the job done.

Jade would squeeze a quick video chat with Ted in during the shoot. They covered what she hoped to achieve with the read through, as well as who she might have come by as the project continued. "But I want you to learn your role." She emphasized.

Later, Jade finished her day to find Devin standing around, waiting for her. "So, what kind of hours did Stan say you were working?" Jade asked.

"Most of my classwork is on line, with a few required times I go in, so I'm fairly open." Devin said. "I'll be a phone call away, and for now I'll try to be close, as much as I can. At least, during business hours. And I know business hours are long for you sometimes. Don't worry too much about it. Stan said there will be hectic days, and really hectic days. But I'm getting paid, my parole officer is happy cause I have a job, and my mom is happy cause I'm not hanging out with criminals."

"Well," Jade said as a smile crossed her face, "A different class of criminal. I'm off to the project. We're doing a table read. I doubt there will be a big enough table, but it's an important part of the process. You can come if you want, but it's not required."

"Cool, where's it at?" Devin asked.

"My girlfriends parents volunteered their place." Jade informed him. She then hesitated for just a moment. "Um, he's a cop."

"Maybe I'll pass this time." The ex criminal said.

"He's really cool." Jade added. "Used to let us hang out there when we were in school."

"You know what?" The former banger said. "I can't miss my chance to go to my first table read. And since it's a high school class, it'll be all chill."

'He seems excited. About a table read. For a high school project.' Jade thought. 'Welcome to the industry, dude.'

That evening, Jade found herself sitting in the Vega's comfortable living room, accompanied by her new assistant. To the goths surprise, Tori had made an excuse to show up, claiming she was just visiting her parents. The faculty adviser, as usual, wasn't there. 'I may have to hurt this guy.' Jade once again thought.

The room was filled with seats, chairs seemingly scrounged from whatever source they could find, and still there weren't enough. Jade claimed one couch, shared by Devin, while Tori took the other, sharing it with Ted. The rest of the students had adopted a bring your own chair policy, or sat on the floor. The overall look wasn't too pretty, but worked.

Actors were given the front row, and as their turn came, they read their parts, adding whatever embellishments they could to make the character stick out. Ted read the stage directions and otherwise acting as narrator, with help from Tori. Slowly the fifteen minute film came to live, if only in words and descriptions. After the quick read, Jade spoke. "Okay kids, we've had a read through. Now what can we tweak right now? Lets discuss this, get clear our rolls, offer advice, and maybe Ted here can give us an idea of what he's hoping to say with this piece."

"I was hoping to follow the script." Ted chimed in.

"But the actors, they have their own idea of whats going on with their characters." Jade explained.

"I remember, back in High School, shortly before the Platinum Music Awards, Sikowitz giving a lecture on Back Story." Tori said. "It gives us an idea of the motivation of the characters. Lets us understand the why's in the actions. Makes the acting more real."

"So, since we have time, I'm gonna go down the list of characters, and ask each of the actors their motivations." Jade declared. Several minutes would pass as they dragged that information out of the young actors, clarifying the rolls and giving the director an idea of the story they were telling. Jade would ask pointed questions, making the actors think.

"Okay, it sounds like we're on the same page, but it wasn't coming out that way on the screen." Ted said after they'd finished. "So whats going on. We're talented. We have the same goals. Yet we're at cross purposes. Whats going on?"

"They didn't know." Jade explained. "I gave you lots of space, and made the classic mistake. You guys weren't ready to take that level of responsibility. I get it. When working with kids, the Dingo channel doesn't give them much room to ad lib. They stick to the script, controlling everything. But I'm preparing actors. Tori here is preparing actors. You gotta step up, show us you know what you're doing. We're gonna do another read through, and this time we're gonna support each other, ask questions, make sure this runs together. And Ted, you need to start to see the story in your head. See whats happening, making adjustments. That way, when filming, you can give us a glimpse of your vision. Now, this time, Devin here is gonna do the narrator read, and Ted's gonna talk you through the parts. Tell us what he'd like see. Devin..."

The second read through went better then the first, taking twice as long, and involving a lot of note taking. The students got more then they expected. Funny thing was, Ted didn't say much to the actors. Instead, he'd talk to the technical crew, saying how he'd like to film each scene, and what he wanted to focus on. By the time they finished, after the third read through, the whole project felt different. The students knew that no one was holding their hand. Instead, Jade was showing them how the big boys did things. Now they were ready to make art.

Jade drove home, wishing she could have given Tori a ride. The teacher had insisted, as long as she was there, she'd oversee the tear down. Devin offered to help, so Jade could get a little more sleep. The director wound up going home alone wishing she could cuddle in with her girl. She texted Tori, letting the teacher know she was home, and got a couple of texts back.

Jade (From Tori) – Staying the night in the guest room. We have space for me, plus the kids staying here. I figure it's better for everyone.

Jade (From Tori) – Also, after that speech you gave, I wanted to rip your cloths off right there. But I know you want to take it slow. So it's better if I cool off first.

Jade understood. She didn't like it, but she understood. She texted Tori good night, and went to take a shower to cool herself down. She felt exhausted. 'Guess it's for the best. That was work. But they get it now. I can lay back and let them do the work.'

Jade was almost ready to make an early-ish night of things when she saw Cory walking into the house, seemingly with a purpose. Not sure what her handyman was up to, Jade stalked down the stairs to check up on him, dressed in her black sleepwear. She found him in the kitchen, taking stock on the food. "No date tonight?" Jade asked.

"Boss, please, I'm not that needy." The surfer said. "Besides, sometimes I like to sleep alone." He almost sounded sad.

"Whats up?" Jade sighed, walking to the kitchen table and sitting down. "Spill, or I won't be able to gossip about this later."

The groundskeeper smiled at that. "Not sure you'd understand." He said, but sat down across from her. "Besides, shouldn't you be checking in with Tori?"

"She's not here. Spending the night at her parents place." Jade looked forlorn for a second, then glanced up at her surrogate brother. "Maybe we need some coffee." Jade suggested.

"Maybe." He echoed. "But I'd recommend hot coco for you. You don't need anything keeping you up. So why's Tori at her parents?"

"She helped with the table read, then just stayed." Jade explained. "And you're deflecting. Spill. Tori is gonna want a full report."

"It's just that..." His eyes searched Jade's for something. She could tell he was scared, but what he was frightened of, she had no idea. He'd fearlessly pushed her to date more, to seek any relief from the tedium he saw in the work she did. Before Jade could push beyond taking his hand, he said "I'm starting to think about the future."

"What about it?" The director asked. "You know you'd have to do something very bad for me to let you go. I'm very protective of the people I like, I trust. You've been there for me. For a long time, since almost the beginning, it was you, Stan and me. I'm not gonna just let you go."

"I know that." He scoffed. "That's the one thing I know. I'm talking about all the one night stands. I'm getting to the point where I'm wondering if maybe I should start looking for something more permanent. Maybe find one of your rich contacts, become a kept man." He smiled at the end, even as Jade pulled her hand from his. "Seriously, though, I've been thinking about what I want out of life."

He stood up to get a couple of cups, as well as fill some filters for the "Green" one cup coffee maker. He made himself some coffee, and Jade some Belgian coco. "I don't know if I'm the family type." He continued as he worked. "I used to think I didn't have a future. Then you took a chance, hired me, gave me a place to live, a place to be. I didn't expect the job to last. Initially, I really wanted to get into your pants. But I also didn't want to lose my nice warm couch. So I did the job, and as time went on, found that I liked having people worried about me. I liked having a big sister more then some hot lay. Then you broke through, and my hard work paid off." He set the coco in front of Jade.

"But as I allowed myself to be dragged into this family you were creating, I took advantage. The mansion, the pool, everything. I just had to take care of the place, make sure there was food and supplies and the vehicles were taken care of, but I had the hot house and a family that cared about me. Add in all the tail I could handle. It felt like the perfect life." Cory finished.

"And now it doesn't?" Jade asked her employee.

"I'm starting to think that maybe, I want what you have. Not the hard work career, or the insane drive of yours that made me extra cautious. I swear, I hid first aid kits everywhere just in case I'd need them. I was so worried that one day you'd try to off yourself, and not just because this was my sweet ride. No, I care about you." He held her eyes for a second to remind her he was functionally her brother. "I want to be loved. I think I'm ready."

"You need me to help you with that?" Jade asked.

"No, I'm good." The big guy said. "Jade, I love you. You're the sister I never had. I just want my Tori. The one that got away."

"I'm resisting calling her your Tony, and instead asking who was the one who got away?" Jade asked.

"Thats just it." Cory said, now sounding frustrated. "There wasn't one. I had girls, I just didn't let myself get too serious with any of them. First it was fear, then the drugs, then fear, then the job." He took a deep breath, sighing with his full body. "But I had to grow up, taking care of a pampered superstar. I saw you get help, and got me some too. Now, I'm at the point where I'm wondering how I meet this nice girl I want to settle down with. I'm not even thinking about kids, cause I'm not that ready for another one."

"You have a kid?" Jade asked, almost knocked over by the admission. He gave her a knowing look, and the stars ego took another small hit. "I'm not a kid."

"Not anymore." The groundskeeper said. "They grow up so fast." He said melodramatically. "So, you and Tori, got to second yet?"

Jade glared at him. "It's none of your business, but I'm planning on sleeping with her..."

"Tomorrow night." He finished. "The new assistant called to make some of the arrangements. I was your assistant for a while. I could have done most of that."

"I didn't want to take up your valuable..." She stopped herself. "You said you take care of me. What does that include?"

"I deal with the practical stuff." He explained. "I told you, I'm the one who makes sure everything runs around here, that there's food in the cupboards. I know, you order so much on line, it makes it hard for me keep up sometimes. But I'm the one who buys the special stuff you just assume will be here, like the Belgian coco. Why Belgian coco?"

"The Vega's used to by that stuff. Best coco I'd, we'd ever had." Jade explained. "So you sneak in here like a thief in the night to check my food supplies?"

"And cleaning supplies. Everything." He said. "Jade, those of us who work for you, we're very good at out jobs, including hiding from you just how much we do. I also oversee the cleaners, the gardeners, whomever. I'll even hire a pool cleaning service when the job gets to be too much for me."

"Hire one now." Jade said. "Unless your showing off your many physique to the lonely older woman in the neighborhood."

"The pools too isolated. No one can see in." Cory explained. "I just like the work. It's often simple, lets me do something while I think."

"If you get lucky, it'll be a cute pool girl." Jade joked. "Seriously, I'll ask around. Find you some nice girls. I know how hard it is to be lonely." Feeling a bit better, Jade went to bed. "Nite." She exchanged with her groundskeeper.

:}

For those wondering, I stopped there because that was four thousand words. But I do feel this gives a little more insight into the lives of those working for Jade. The new guy, Devin, who may yet avoid the plight of her other assistants, as well as Cory. Plus, the project is now on track.

So, this is where I usually beg for a review. Assume there was some serious groveling, and let me know what you thought. My imaginary knees are hurting, so review.

Who here thinks things will go as planned with Tori?


	24. Chapter 24 Prelude to a kiss

Disclaimer: After this many chapters, you think anything's changed? I still don't own, and probably never will. But I do sometimes make their lives more interesting.

:}

The day after the read through, Jade was working hard at her film to get as much done as she could. Her work schedule included extra days for filming, a precaution to cover the time lost due to her adding commitments, like the students film project. They'd need more time, but the actors wouldn't be working as many hours or long days. Jade pushed them anyways, filming multiple takes of each scene as quickly as they could be set up, then moving on to the next scene that used that set.

As the day went on, Jade slowly noticed the actors and crew working quietly. She didn't hear the usual complaints from the crew about needing more time, of from her actors saying they needed longer breaks between takes or scenes or whatever. The actors and crew were on board with her desire to get things done and earn those easy days she needed for the project. For reasons Jade couldn't understand, with the exception of the occasional diva, everyone was as dedicated to earning the easy days as she was. They still had cases of the giggles, or actors flubbing their lines. They still had things go wrong. Only now, these were crew members who knew about how loyal Jade could be. These were actors who wanted to work with her again. So when things went wrong, they pushed to get beck, to get things right. They made the most of every second they had the goth director.

By quitting time, Jade was done. It'd been in the back of her mind since lunch, and now she HAD to know 'why are they acting so differently? Almost accommodating.' Cornering one of the stars, the one who wasn't acting like a pampered jackass, she gently asked "What the fuck is going on!" Okay, maybe gently wasn't the right word.

"Someone posted that inspirational speech you gave to those kids last night." He replied calmly.

"Inspirational?" Jade asked. "I told them that adults are expected to put in the work on their characters." The director thought through the last nights events, and couldn't figure out what she'd said that was remotely inspirational.

"We need to be professionals." Her star said. "I'm working hard now so you can give those kids the time they need. It'll be at least another week, probably more, for them to get a short film done. You'll be running things lightly until then. We're just stepping up to remind you that we can take up the slack. This film is gonna be produced on time, original schedule, with as few long days as we can arrange. No one likes eighteen hour days. You don't get better performances with eighteen hour days. Now, we'll get the movie done, and remind ourselves that we can be, ARE professionals. Just, unless we screw up, keep it down to six takes."

Jade's jaw was hanging. She let go of her star, and watched him slowly walk away. "Oh, Jade, please hurry. You're class awaits." He added without looking back.

Jade had chosen to be driven to work that day, just to give her time en rout to plan for everything she was doing. Now she was grateful. She wasn't sure how safe she was on the road. Not after that bombshell. Later, her driver for the evening would be coming back to pick her and Tori up, take them home. 'Unless Tori has her own car, and offers me a lift.' She thought. A smile crossed her face at the thought of her girl. 'Tonight is going to be so special.'

"Cory, is Devin there yet?" Jade had called as soon as she recognized the neighborhood. She was less then a minute away from the Vega's home, and inside her stomach the butterflies were starting to circle.

"He's here, and we're on top of everything." The former drug dealer said. "So, why late night snack slash desert? Why not dinner?"

"Cause we both worked long hours today, and will probably eat on the set." Jade replied. "How're you and the new guy getting along?"

"Surprisingly well." Cory replied. "He was a banger, arrested for various crimes, but not a dealer. I didn't like his kind, back when I was dealing. So anyways, We both hated ourselves from that time in our lives, both knew I'd be watching him because I care about you, and both of us are almost willing you and Tori to just do it already. Honestly, if I were gay, or him a chick, I think I'd be asking her out."

"Blame Stan." Jade quipped, trying not to laugh at the image of her groundskeeper dating her new assistant. "Everything needs to be ready. Have Devin give me an update when he drops my dinner off later. He knows the drill."

"On it." Cory said. "And good luck. Devin and I, we'll be out when you get here. I'm taking him to the strip."

"He needs to avoid corrupting influences." Jade replied. "Besides, he'll stand out."

"I know, the suit." Cory said, and she could hear the smirk. "Relax, I know a couple of clubs that'll treat us right. I'm bonding with the new guy. I'll keep him from picking up a major mistake, and he'll do the same. Tonight, I'm after phone numbers, not a quicky."

Jade sighed, but felt a sense of pride. 'You can't change one element of a system without the others adjusting. Cory's growing up.' Jade watched the car pull to a stop. The driver let her out.

"Miss west, I'll be near by, probably at a diner." The driver said. "Call me when you're ready to go. And next time, get a limo."

"Why?' She asked as she was helped out of the car.

"Cause I really like the limo better." He said. "If your gonna use a town car, you might as well use Uber."

Jade smiled at the comparison, somehow holding on to that happy until she made it into the house. "Okay everyone, lets get started. No Cat tonight. Her time is limited. But you have the costumes, and are skilled enough to maintain them. Today we shoot the film. We're aiming for professional. Try for six takes of each shot, so we can chose to use the best of each. And people, relax, we're here to have fun."

The evening moved forward with Tori hovering in the background. Each take was done quickly and efficiently. They managed to do all the takes of that scene, and were setting for the next when it was time to cut for the day. "Okay, people. We're pushing things here. I want one minute or more of footage per day. Got it? Good. We're not filming over the weekend. Too many other commitments among our cast and crew. But on Monday, I want everyone ready to go." Jade said as she started ushering out the kids who didn't need to be there. "One minute, possibly two, each day. It's a fifteen minute film. Lets see if we can get it done."

"Pushing them a little hard?" Tori asked.

"Not really." Jade replied. "We have minimal setup for a lot of our scenes, so we should be able to do maybe three minutes per day. Knock this sucker out in a week."

"Then why aren't you pushing for that?" Tori asked.

"Because they're not ready for it yet." The director replied. "Ted isn't ready for it yet. Lets get this place locked down. Any of the kids need a ride home? Or are they living here now?"

"Everyone has rides home." Tori explained. Only she made bunny ears with her fingers when she said "Home."

"Don't think they're going home?" Jade asked, amused.

"On a Friday night?" Tori asked. "No, it's party time. Not for all of them, but enough."

"You're car here?" Jade asked. "I could use a ride."

"Call Uber." Tori said. "I'm heading home, but I need to make sure everything's done here first."

"I can stay." Jade offered.

"I know." Tori smiled at her. "But you've been working so hard lately. And you've been making time for me, my needs, all while working your day job. I just wanted to give you some time."

"I want you." Jade said straight to her.

"Then you go, I'll catch up." Tori said, smiling. "Cuddle bunny."

The teacher almost screamed as Daisy walked past her. "Miss Vega, could you give me a ride?"

"H-How much..?" Tori panted.

"It's okay, she already knows." Jade pointed out. "Caught me talking to your parents. They want a meeting with mine."

"When?" Tori asked.

"I figured we'd have everyone over after we get the filming done." Jade explained. "I had originally thought of having them over this weekend, but… You know what, I'll surprise you."

"Oh." The teacher said. "I-I need..."

"She'll be happy to give you a ride." Jade told the girl. "Just get her back to me as soon as you can." Then to Tori. "I have a late start call tomorrow, and Cory is out corrupting my new assistant. I'll be home, all alone, just waiting for my girl."

Jade called her ride, and soon was on her way home. "So, how was the project?" The driver asked.

"Just a point, but drivers aren't supposed to ask those questions." Jade pointed out.

"Except we're not just Taxi drivers." The driver pointed out. "We talk, develop relationships. I was just curious, but if you don't want to talk about it..."

"Filming went well." Jade said. "But I'm worried about my girlfriend. I was hoping to have dismissed you and gotten a ride from her."

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

"I'm hoping not." The director said. "We'll see, in a bit. I'm hoping she heads home soon, cause I have something special waiting for us."

"Good luck to you then." He said. "And here's you're place. Need help with anything?"

"No, I'm good." Jade replied. She walked to the door, but kept an eye on the driver until he drove out the gate. Once he was gone, she headed in, and made her way to the kitchen. It was time to do whatever preparation might be left to deal with. 'Please be here soon.' She thought.

Jade looked around to find Cory and Devin both long gone. Written instructions were left on the kitchen table. While most of the work was already completed, some things had to be done at the last minute. Moving quickly into her room, the goth discovered they'd cheated. Instead of scented candles, they'd gone and bought electric candles with scented oil warmers. Only a small number of candles needed to be lit, to give the whole room the proper ambiance. The note said "This is safer."

Jade walked down to the kitchen after changing into her evening ware, plugging in candles and turning off lights as she went. The electric candles gave a soft, flickering light, almost like candlelight, and it became increasingly hard for her too see clearly. She wasn't used to the candles dimmer illumination, not when they were going for atmosphere. They'd gone for romantic, not brightly lit. Jade was forced to slow down and do each thing deliberately. Soon the only room that wasn't covered in one intensity or another of the artificial candle light was the kitchen, where Jade needed to be able to see what she was doing.

She checked to find out what they'd prepared for desert, and saw it was some kind of chocolate pudding like dish that was cooling off in the refrigerator. She didn't have much to do, just place the stuff on the kitchen table to warm up. Thats when the phone rang.

Jade picked it up. 'Tori, if your making another excuse...' It wasn't Tori's number. Jade almost shook as she pressed talk. "Dad?"

"Jade, nice to hear your voice.. live." Micheal West said. He was unusually pleasant. "Lets be honest here, I want to talk to you about that message you left."

"What about it?" Jade asked. 'That was weeks ago…' her thoughts didn't have time to interfere with her message. "I said what I said, and I meant it. I'm willing to work on having a relationship with you. But while I admit some mistakes, I was a kid, and I wasn't the only one making them. We hurt each other. I want to heal that hurt. But I can't be that obedient little girl, waiting at your feat to follow whatever command you offer."

"I see." He said, and for a moment, Jade was sure that would be the end of the conversation. But the old man still had something up his sleeve. "So you're going to just walk away from junior? Abandon your mother?"

"It's far better then the alternative." Jade said, finding a new way to hurt him pressing at the edge of her thoughts. 'If I say this, will he understand? Do I care?'

"What alternative?" Mister West asked. "I know why you came running home. You found your life empty, without meaning. Women were placed on this earth to serve. You need a father, a husband, someone to serve so you can feel useful. I just want to save you from yourself."

"I'd be dead withing a year." Jade shot back. "Dad, I did need to find what Hollywood never gave me. But here's the kicker. I found it. Service? How about compromise? I'm helping make a student film because I want to win someone's heart. But I'm in charge. And dad, you know what else stinks? I still want to be your little girl. I want you, and mom, and junior, to brag about me, and for me to tell people about how Mikey is doing in football. But as I said before, Its on my terms. I-I just gave the most fair terms I could think of."

"I expected as much." Mister West said. "The reason I called was I ran into my old boss. You remember him, the nice man with the junk yard. From before I moved up. Well, he said that the thing that worried him was how similar you and I were. It hit me, right then, that maybe I was letting my pride get in the way. I'm not going to go talk to some therapist. But I am going to offer an olive branch. Junior does deserve his sister. I understand you two haven't spoken since that meeting you asked for. I want to arrange opportunities for him to see you."

Jade wanted to say so much. How his attitude drove her to the point where her surrogate family was worried she might cut herself. How she wasn't kidding when she said she'd be dead, probably by her own hand, within a year if she even tried to live the way her father seemed to think she should. But what he was offering, she didn't know exactly, but she suspected it was visitation for her brother.

"Jade, are you still on the line?" He asked.

"Yea dad, I'm here." Jade said, forcing herself to breath. "What did you have in mind?"

"Two things." Her father said. "First, he will be able to visit you during some holidays. Just give him a chance to know who you are again. He's going to judge you. I know he will. But this is necessary, for his future. He can't allow anything to get in the way of his future, and it looks like the heathens have control. If he were to be face to face with a gay, he needs to know that they deserve to be treated with respect, with, ah-um, love, even if they're immoral lifestyle is damming them to hell."

"I can see how that might limit his options." Jade said dryly. "Places where he could make the big money, he'd be bound to run into some of us 'gays', and what he said or did might cost him." She didn't want her dislike of this bigoted man to color her views.

"The other thing I want for him would be a summer internship." Micheal West continued. "I'd find him something where I work, but then his actions would reflect on me. I couldn't protect him. Also, I doubt we could give him the time he'd need for the summer football camps he's planning on attending." There was another uncomfortable silence as Jade imagined her father steeling himself to ask her for this favor.

"It doesn't have to be working for you." He added. "Ask around. It might be better if he was working for someone else. So it didn't stink of nepotism. Just as long as they understood that he need certain hours, and days, off. Sports will help him develop the teamwork skills and understanding of winning that he will need in the business world."

"Junior needs a job?" Jade asked. "Now, or summer?"

"I said summer." He clarified. "I know it feels early, but you can never start too early when looking for something like this."

"But the local schools football programs only need certain drills, strength training." Jade said. "What? I do research."

"But I want him to have time with a personal coach." Her father said.

"He can, but I'm not sure I can get him the kind of special treatment you want. I can, however, get him the kind of internship that will look great on any collage application." Jade explained. "There is a chance, however, he might have to work for one of us 'gays.' Is that going to be a problem?"

"It shouldn't." He replied. "I want him to know how to be professional, even if working with someone so obviously inferior to yourself. It's a talent you'd do well to learn as well."

"Hay, dad, I'm a boss." Jade explained. "I have employes, assistants, all that chiz. I'll do what I can for Junior, and if he wants to drop by, just call first so I can be sure to be in town for him. You know I sometimes travel for my work. I'm thinking of hosting Saturday Night Live Again."

"I'll have my lawyer call you about the specifics." Micheal West said, not impressed..

"Not so fast." Jade cut off his exit. "I have one other condition." She pressed forward before he could interrupt. "That house I bought you in Florida. You don't have to take it, but I need you to hear me say why I did it. I bought it, offered it to you, cause I wanted you to know I was a success. That I could afford to take care of myself, pay you back for not drowning me at birth. So I got you a house, a nice one, and I thought it was a nice gesture. You don't have to take it, I can sell it, but I wanted you to be proud of me, not hate me any more."

"I'll take it, providing you put it in a living trust, and make arrangements for it's taxes to be covered by you until I'm ready to take formal, functional ownership." He replied. "But in that light, it was a nice gesture. My lawyer will be in touch."

Jade heard the phone click, then the beep she'd had programed in so she would know when her call ended. She placed the phone on the counter and took a half step towards the oven, not even sure what she was doing.

"I wonder," Tori's voice cut her out of her thoughts, "If you've done nudity, would talking to your dad while in THAT teddy still be embarrassing?"

:}

Okay, comments, questions, wondering why? Daddy West needs something from Jade, and in that moment was open to talking. And without the implied message, the house is a nice gesture. But can Jade go from talking to her daddy to sexing up her girlfriend? Guess you'll have to read to find out.

The strip refers to the Sunset Strip, where many heavy metal bands of the past got their start. Today the metal scene isn't so prevalent in it's clubs, but for this story, lets just say there are plenty of clubs left that cater to that kind of music. And for the record, Devin would be able to fit in. That is, except for the suit.

So review. (Funny, I keep expecting one of the BDSM storied to make it a command.) Please erase that thought from your mind, and give me a nice review.


	25. Chapter 25 The joy of

Disclaimer: Still don't own. But hey, enjoy it anyways.

:}

"I wonder," Tori's voice cut Jade out of her thoughts, "If you've done nudity, would talking to your dad while in THAT teddy be embarrassing?"

Jade jumped. "Gods, Tori..." She glared at the teacher for a moment before another thought pushed past her ire. "Dessert!" She raced to the refrigerator. The desert, whatever it was, was still there, cooling off. "Um, it was supposed to be brought back to room temperature." Jade said sheepishly as she pulled it out. The teddy clung to her curvy figure as she carried the confection to the table.

"How long?" Tori asked.

"Don't know, and Cory's out on the town." Jade said, trying to find something in the note they left her that would fill in this blank.

"It's okay." Tori said. "We'll just eat it cold."

"I think it's supposed to congeal, or I don't know what." Jade guessed, looking at the dessert. "But I can serve it with whipped cream. Want some whipped cream?" Reaching into the refrigerator, she pulled a can out of the refrigerator, steeling a quick glance at it as she did. "It's chocolate. Hell, even the whipped cream is chocolate."

"I'm thinking you had something planned." Tori guessed, ignoring the question. "I mean, the candle light, the sexy outfit, desert. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me."

"I want too." Jade told her lover. "I really want to. I mean, we've done so much backwards, and I wanted us to be as normal as possible."

Tori looked a bit sad. "And here I was hoping it was because I was sexy as hell."

"There is that." Jade smiled at the Latina. Less then a minute, and she was already feeling better. "I just wanted this to be special. Not take you away for the weekend special, cause I'm going to have to wait a few weeks for that. But 'oh my god I'll never forget our first time' special."

"And why wouldn't it be?" Tori asked, slightly concerned.

"My dad called, and I forgot to take the dessert out of the fridge." Jade groused.

Tori laughed. "I think we should put whatever he said behind us for now and enjoy this desert you made for me."

"It might be hard" Jade replied. "As in still frozen solid... You know what? Come on, lets eat. Then, once we're happy, we can take advantage of the wonderful home I have."

"Just one problem." Tori said, stopping. "Or maybe two."

"WHHHAAATTT?" Jade whined.

"You said you had a call time tomorrow, and I'm note sure I'm going to let you out of bed to make it." Tori said in a husky voice. "And I wonder if I'm overdressed for this desert."

They ate dessert quietly, mostly because words would just get in the way. Instead, they made sounds of appreciation, and each took turns slurping or licking their fork in the most provocative way they could think of. By the time they moved to the bedroom, both had burst out laughing multiple times. It was that kind of sexy funny laughter that comes when nervous.

But once in the bedroom, things changed quickly. "I think we're both a little sticky." Tori suggested, despite the fact that the desert wasn't messy. "I don't want to damage those expensive sheets of yours. Why don't we take a shower?"

"I have a whirlpool tub." Jade offered.

"Yea, but all we need is a shower, towels, and time." Tori replied. Then she slowly removed her blouse, pretending it was so the stuff on her hands didn't stain the garment.

Jade watched her girlfriend strip layers of cloths off, transforming from teacher to the teacher boys dreamed of having naughty detention with. The pants took longer then the blouse, but left Jade staring at the girls ass. Tori had removed her shoes early, kicking them off like she was aiming at a Yerbainian leaders good eye. Moments later, The socks had been rolled off without using her hands. In fact, the whole exercise seemed to be getting undressed without using her hands to do anything. Not once did her hands touch her cloths. The whole thing was erotic and comedic and frustrating.

Once in her bra and panties, Tori looked at her hands and seemed to get confused. "Um, Jade, I don't know how I'm gonna get the bra off, and I like this one. Could you help?"

"Are you sure?" Jade asked, hiding the small gulp she swallowed. "I mean, me just touching you like this?"

"Your not touching me, your helping me get undressed." Tori said, smirking. "The touching comes next when we help each other get clean."

"Um, foreplay?" Jade said, not sure how to ask.

Tori leaned forward, as Jade reached around to undo the bra, and whispered in the goth directors ear. "What do you think this is?" Tori smiled as Jade hesitated, just a second, and the Latina licked behind the girls ear. Then she pulled back, leaving the bra in Jade's hands while covering herself first with her hands, then her arm. "Grab my panties and pull down, but don't look. That's for later, in the shower."

Jade did as she was told, removing the last garment Tori was wearing. The Latina walked into the bathroom quickly, covering herself with her arms, preserving a touch of modesty, and keeping Jade from getting a good look at her goodies. A second later, the sound of the shower was heard emanating from the bathroom. "Jade, get naked, get towels, and get in here. If your really good, I'll let you dry me after."

Jade hesitated, not sure what to do next. 'When, exactly, did I loose control of this evening?' She asked herself. Walking to the hall closet, she grabbed a couple of towels, and headed back to the master bath. She hesitated only long enough to lose the teddy, and then she walked into the bathroom to find a shower cape waiting for her.

"Put it on, or do you want me to wash your hair?" Tori's question drifted from inside the shower.

"I'll put my hair in the shower cap." Jade called back, putting up her hair then putting the cap on. She was walking to the shower, with the window overlooking the compound, and hesitated before she opened the door. "Permission to enter."

"Get in here." Tori called back. The shower was surrounded in shaded glass, preventing anyone from seeing the occupant, while still showing her outline. Jade could see her waiting. It was exciting, terrifying, and made the goths legs hesitate for yet another moment before she could force herself to move again. Risking opening the door, Jade entered the shower to join her lover.

Jade jerked awake to the sound of her phone ringing, the ring tone she associated with work. She tried to reach it, but found herself partially pinned by Tori, who was cuddled in on her right side. Despite having to almost drag the Latina the few inches closer to get to it, Jade was able to answer her phone. "Yea?" She whispered, wondering how Tori slept through the raucous.

"Miss West, Devin here." Her new assistant sounded worse for ware. "This is your pre-wakeup call. You'll be getting a call from the studio in the next fifteen minutes. I thought you'd appreciate a call from someone who, if you missed it, it wouldn't cause a reaction from the film crew."

"Yea, thanks." Jade said. "You okay?"

"I forgot what it was like to go out on a boys night." The former banger said. "Your groundskeeper, he's a bit of a prick. I think I got the fat one. Not that she's close to fat, but her self esteem is nonexistent. Mentally fat?"

"God, Cory." She whispered. "You okay? Need me to call the police?"

"We're in Cory's apartment." Devin informed her. "Just across the compound, and over the garage. I'm... We'll try not to disturb miss Vega."

"You do that." Jade said. "I should get ready."

After hanging up, Jade prepared to use her knowledge of sleeping next to Tori, hard won from many nights worth of cuddling, to extricate herself from the arm trap. She started with a move, reaching for a pillow, hoping to get Tori to grab something else and roll over. "Not gonna work, it doesn't have boobs." Tori voice was muffled, but still clearly awake.

"You're up?" Jade asked. "Sorry if I woke you."

"The phone did that." Tori said, smiling. "You realize, there's no way for you to get to the bathroom, or your closet, without giving me a show."

"Tori, please, I need to get ready. The studio is gonna call soon, and then they'll send a car. I need to be ready to work." Jade explained as she slowly got out of bed. Naked, she didn't bother covering up. Tori had more then earned the right to see all of her last night.

"Just so you know, I have toys in my room." Tori said as Jade headed to the bathroom for her shower.

"Good idea." She called out as she started cleaning up. "Help when the kids visit."

"Not that kind of toys." Tori called into the bathroom. "Jade, sweety, the only reason I didn't introduce you to them last night is the same reason I haven't invaded that showed and taken you again."

"You're ready to go again?' Jade asked, amused.

"As you said, we won't have a lot of time before you finish that project, and I need to maintain an average." Tori joked. "Seriously, this isn't high school. We fucked, and in the process, we made love. Now, I want to do at least one of those again. Sex early in a relationship is normal. Lots of it. So when you get home, I'll be waiting to show you just what my toys can do."

"Great." Jade said. "Now I'm nervous and excited."

"Don't be nervous." Tori said. "Tonight, we do it doggy doggy."

"Promises promises." Jade said. She was done cleaning up, and walked to her closet to grab her outfit for the morning.

Tori saw her dress in comfortable cloths. "I always wondered, why those?" The teacher asked.

Jade looked at the simple pants and blouse she'd chosen. "I'm going to be in costume when I'm on screen, and I want to be comfortable when I'm not. If someone is dressing all sexy when their just hanging around the set, it's for a reason. Some do it because the press might be around, while others have someone they're trying to impress. I'm not doing any of those things, so I dress comfortably."

"Good to know." Tori said, smiling. "Would you be willing to talk to a class about that?"

"Gonna bleed me dry, huh?" Jade joked.

"Dry?" Tori asked, smiling. "Babe, when I'm involved, nothing about you is gonna be dry." She tried for her sexiest leer.

"How can a self confessed grammar Nazi live with herself after that sentence?" Jade smiled as she said it. Her outfit was shifting from the hangers to her body.

"More of a sex lover then a grammar Nazi." Tori explained. "Besides, I make a distinction between what people say in the privacy of their own homes, and what they put out for the public. And stop avoiding the implication."

"That you'll keep me wet?" Jade asked.

Tori huffed, got up and shrugged on one of Jade's robes. "You know what? Forget it. Don't even think about what I'm going to do to you when you get home. Not one thought about what toys I might have hidden in my room, or whether the lube is warming or not. And for the love of Sappho, forget the thought of angry sex. Don't think that maybe, just maybe, I'll be using sex and a strap on to work out my old feelings, my old anger and aggression over what you did to me all through high school. So just go."

"Okay." Jade said, and headed down to get a bite to eat.

As she ate, Jade found her mind kept running back to what Tori had said. "She is so gonna fuck my ass off." She said aloud. She'd already received her wake up call, telling them she'd be driving herself in today. 'Gentile as what we did was, I'm still a little sore. Why did I agree to drive myself in today?'

The rest of her day, the thought of what Tori was planning crept into her head. Of all the times she'd played tricks on Tori, not once had she worried that Tori might somehow get her back. Yea, there was the Prome, and one or two other times. But Jade had almost always gotten the better of Tori, so she didn't used to sweat the times it worked against her. "So why is she inside my head?" Jade asked aloud, disturbing everyone else on set. 'Thank god I said that during setup.' She thought, now totally embarrassed. Her cast and crew, for whatever reason, just let it go.

At the same time, Tori was keeping busy, grading papers and tests and all the other things that go into planning her lessons. Cory walked into the house, trailed by Devin, to find the teacher sitting in shorts and a tank top. "Yo, Tori, how'd it go?"

"You know, it happened." Tori replied, trying to decide what grade to give that kid.

"That bad, huh?" The groundskeeper said. "Jade's just out of practice. Give her time..."

"Oh, it wasn't bad." Tori cut him off. "Just none of your business."

"So it wasn't bad." Devin said. "I'd ask if it was good, but as you said, it's really none of our business. Just, the dessert, did it help? I found the recipe on line."

"It wasn't the best thing either of us had to eat." Tori said with a smirk. "Okay, you really want to know? It's like this. That wasn't my first rodeo. I made sure it was good. First in the shower, then her bed. We skipped the hot tub. And tonight, I'm gonna introduce her to my toy collection."

"Oh." Devin said. "Then I guess it worked."

"Now, if you don't mind, I need to get this done." Tori said.

"Anything we can help with?" Cory asked. "Or does it require judgment?"

"It's almost done." The Latina said. "The worksheets are harder, but I learned a while ago that while kids do learn from them, it's better to have long term projects. Have them work, and do in class projects, and whatever, then just giving them worksheets. So yea, it takes a bit more to grade, with the homework and all, but they learn. I need them to learn."

"So nothing?" Devin asked. "Cause if not, I'm going to have to go to the set to see what Jade needs."

Tori sighed. "Let me find something." She pulled out some stuff. "I'll go over how to grade this. Don't be afraid to ask questions. And if you don't know how to spell something, google it. Just, after the trick I pulled, you might want to give Jade her space."

"What'd you do?" Cory asked as Devin settled down to helping grade stuff.

"I just let her know what I had planned for tonight." Tori said, smiling. "Kinda. Now lets get this done, so I can keep her in bed tomorrow. They'd better have that day off."

"Devin my friend, I think you'd better make sure they both have tomorrow off." Cory said.

Jade got home, hours later, and walked into the kitchen. "Okay, no dinner? Tori, whatever do you have planned?"

"For starters, I'm not done yet, despite my teachers aids." Tori called from her place somewhere in the house. Somewhere near. Near enough to have heard. "Or maybe because of them. How is it you put two extra people on the job, and it takes longer?"

Jade followed Tori's voice into the living room to find Tori dressed in shorts and a tank top, sitting with Devin and Cory, both of whom were dressed casually. Devin started. "We've been grading shit." The former gangster was smiling.

"It's not as bad as Tori here makes it sound." Cory added quickly. "We kinda needed to know what she was looking for, and to figure out what was a good paper and what wasn't. And you know I was never the school type anyways. My man Devin here handled the tough stuff."

"Tori handled the tough stuff, as well as our joking around, and all kinds of other interruptions that I suppose we contributed too." Devin admitted, sounding far more professional then he sometimes did. "But by my assessment, we also got a lot of her work done. Miss Vega here should have a bit more free time."

"I have a teaching assistant." Tori said. "One period, I have an assistant. They come in, help me with photocopying, sometimes grade papers, that kind of chiz. They just saved her a lot of work."

"So you still have a lot to do?" Jade asked.

"No, they're right, I'm almost done." Tori admitted. "And sitting here, spit-balling, helped me do my lesson planning for the next few weeks. So MAYBE they helped." She emphasized the word.

"So what do we do about dinner?" Jade asked.

"I know." Cory said.

"No barbeque." Jade cut him off. "What is it about men and an open flame?"

"It's what our primitive ancestors used to do." Cory shot back. "But this time, I was thinking of something different. Just not crazy different, like those spaghetti taco's."

"What did you have in mind?" Tori asked.

"Okay, now keep an open mind." Cory started, and Jade rolled her eyes. "But it begins with Devin and me going to this place I know in Pasadena. Imagine this, a strip club with a buffet."

"This doesn't sound helpful." Tori said.

"I'm hoping it gets better." Devin added. "Or are you hoping to spark some more nighttime activities between the ladies here?"

"Nahh, just getting us out of the way." The blond groundskeeper said. "While we're exploring the wonders of nude women and a buffet line, they'll be going to Indi Joe's to pick up dinner. They have it pre-made, buffet style, and charge by the pound. Just pick up dinner, desert, and you should have some of the chocolate whipped cream left. Or did you use it all last night?" His voice rose suggestively towards the end.

"Sounds like a plan." Jade said, not wanting to acknowledge his innuendo. "Except for one thing. I don't know if you know this, but apparently I'm famous."

"And normally I'd agree, that would be a problem." Cory replied. "But amongst the stuck up class found shopping there are a nice selection of celebrities. The store enforces a no harassment rules, as much as anyone can, and have even restricted the paparazzi to outside only. Down side is, you can't bring a camera into the store. Many of the patrons love it, cause they can see celebrities, as long as they keep their distance or show a lot of respect."

"Why haven't I heard of this place before?" Jade asked.

"I buy you stuff from there regularly." The groundskeeper quipped. "You're assistants at work go there to pick up the pre-honnied licorice tea you sometimes tolerate. They provided the turkey for last thanksgiving."

"The turkey dinner that fed use, and half the homeless of LA?" Jade asked.

"It wasn't that much, just we had to get enough to feed eighteen to get the heritage turkey." Cory explained. "I, for one, don't want to eat a turkey who couldn't trace his ancestry back to colonial times." Tori raised an eyebrow. "It lets you know the bird has been hormone free for generations. Good turkey, thought."

"Lets go get food." Tori said. "The grading is done."

"You finished?" Jade asked.

"Devin and I finished up while Cory was going on about Indi Joe's." Tori explained. "Now I could use a nice meal. And this way, we both get what we want." She leaned in closer to Jade. "You get a nice organic meal, and I get to use my toys on you when we're done. Jade, babe, I'm going to make you forget there was ever such a thing as men."

"First you'd have to prove to me they'd ever existed." Jade groaned back.

"And that's our cue to flee while the getting is good." Cory said.

"Cory, about what we talked about, I'd love to talk about it again." Jade called out as he was dragging Devin out the door.

"Which thing?" Cory asked, hesitating for that moment.

"It wasn't the pool cleaners." Jade called back.

"Yea, I think I'll wait until Devin here is safely back home." He said. Then to Devin "No drinking tonight. They charge heavy for that, and you do NOT want to be drunk at a nude buffet."

Jade waited for Devin and Cory to make it out of the driveway, before taking Tori to her car and driving to the store. GPS effortlessly led her there, and she found parking, or rather she chose to use the valet parking. "What? It's a nice service, and I won't have to work that hard loading the car."

"We're probably going to eat here." Tori pointed out. "And normal people don't use valet parking at a super market."

"They should go back to market." Jade commented, ignoring Tori's complaint. "It's not so supper any more. I mean, yea, they have all kinds of stuff, and services, but I still think it would be fine to call them markets again. Save the super for things that deserve it."

"Lets get our food so I can take you home and service you." Tori snapped.

They walked around the prepared food isles, marveling at the choices they had. Both filled up their takeout boxes with food they wanted. Each girl grabbed enough to make sure they had leftovers, since they would probably be eating at home the next day. Once they has their food, Jade led the way to the register and payed for their meals. "Did you notice, they had lobster, coked to order."

"You don't need to buy me the most expensive thing on the menu." Tori said, smiling. Then she leaned into Jade to whisper in her ear. "I'm the one who's getting into your pants tonight."

Jade almost dropped her credit card. "Um, ah, c-can I pay for the valet here? Maybe add his tip?" Jade asked the cashier.

"Yep." The guy said, and rang her up. He never flinched at seeing the Hollywood Power player or any of her questions. It was disturbing how this somehow didn't register as unusual to the man, but Jade just couldn't care. Tori was ready to educate her.

:}

Indi Joes is a ripoff of Whole foods, only a bit more upscale.

There, they've slept together. Happy now?

Review. Cause, it's the only way I'm gonna know who was wazzed that I didn't include the M rated stuff.


	26. Chapter 26 The morning after

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue.

:}

Late Sunday morning, Jade found herself moving slowly. Tori, it seemed, had a lot of toys to show her. 'Okay, half a dozen isn't a lot, but she was insistent that we try them all.' Jade told herself. A quick glance confirmed that Tori was laying next to her, arm around the goth, with a pile of used toys in a towel on the nightstand. While much of what they'd done was new to the starlet, after so many nights of cuddling she knew how to extricate herself from her girlfriend. 'This is just like it, only naked.' Jade told herself with a smile.

Silently the director made her way out of the bed and across to her bathroom. She did her morning business and cleaned herself up, including a sponge bath of everything except the hair, before returning to bed. Now clean, she was ready to rejoin her girlfriend in sleeping. 'Too early to be up anyways.'

"No fair." Tori sounded half asleep.

"Did I wake you?" Jade asked.

"You went and got all pretty again, while I'm still recovering from last night." Tori moped.

"Hay, you were the one who wanted to show me how good you were with the toys." Jade pointed out. "Strap-on's apparently require a lot of work."

"Was I better then Beck?" Tori asked.

Jade started laughing. Jade totally lost it, almost falling out of bed due to her rolling around laughing. Tori tried not to feel too bad, but it wasn't easy. It hurt, watching jade laughing at her. "My gods, thats why you insisted on nailing me over and over last night?" Jade managed to push out through the tears. The laughter was taking a lot out of her. Sobering up for a moment, Jade glanced over and saw Tori's face. The goth forced herself to look her lover in the eye. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. But if I'm honest, I'd have had to have kept a journal to remember how good or bad Beck was back in the day."

"But he was your first, right?' Tori asked. "You always remember your first."

"And I was his first." Jade replied. "Do you have any idea how bad we were the first time? We were nervous, and I was unsure of what I was doing, and goddess this is embarrassing..." She took a deep breath. "I was so sure he'd never let me near him again after I..."

"What?" Tori asked, pouting. "You laughed at me, so you owe me something. Spill, or I'll..."

"You're in my bed, naked. So what are you gonna do, threaten me with a dildo?" The director asked.

"Okay, spill, or I put this in your hair." Tori said, grabbing the biggest of the toys. The one Jade had decided, after trying it, was just too big.

"I'm supposed to worry about a little staining in my hair?" Jade asked.

"Okay, then I'll find another use for it." The irritated Latina said. "So talk, cause I have a big dick, and I know how to use it."

"And when Beck and I first got together, I didn't." Jade said, repressing a chuckle. "We fucked, and it wasn't good. But being the nice guy he was, he'd worn a condom, and I blamed that for the whole thing being so uncomfortable. Do I really have to…?" She looked at her girlfriend, who's face was now stone. "So, anyways, After I, um, failed, I offered him a blow job. Problem was, no one told me how to give a blow job. Did you know there's a song on line about not being good at hand jobs?"

"No distractions." Tori snapped. "You offered him a blow job, and..."

"I offered it to him, cause I wasn't sure I was any good at giving a handy job." Jade continued, looking very uneasy. "But one piece of advice the song gave they said never fails was 'use your mouth'. Just, no one warned me to never allow anything about how uncomfortable you are cause you to laugh nervously..."

"YOU BIT HIM?!" Tori screamed, more amused then angry.

"Not hard, just hard enough." Jade explained, trying to make herself feel less awkward. "I was sure that was the last I would be seeing of his... Organ." Jade decided on the word.

"Member, Dick, Penis; you have so many words you could have chosen." Tori said. "Why organ?"

"How is it your more crass then I am?" Jade asked.

"I'm just more willing to use the proper terminology." Tori replied. Then she got nervous. "Um you know, Beck and I did sleep together, that one time."

"I know..." Jade let her voice fade. "He got you pregnant?" Jade said, her voice forcefully hushed.

"No, I was just going to say it didn't look like you left any scars, but I didn't want to freak you out." Tori said. "We both know how jealous you can get."

"I knew you two were close." Jade assured her. "For a while, I was sure you were Beck's wife. Imagine my surprise when I fond out he married Trish, part time reporter and full time mom."

"Yea, I can't believe you've held Angie, and I haven't." Tori said, pouting.

"We should totally visit." Jade smiled as she suggested that. Inwardly, she felt relieved to be past her embarrassing confession. "We wait for the next semester break, and go spend some time with Beck in Colorado. You get to see the baby, and I get the weekend away bit, but with the added benefit that we'll be catching up with an old friend."

"Just a weekend?" Tori asked. "Then why wait until semester break?"

"From there, we bop over to New York, and spend some time there, just killing it. Visit Andre and his girlfriend, who looks nothing like Beck but I swear is totally like him. Then, maybe see some sights." Jade was smiling, planning.

"You're happy." Tori noted. "Make the plans, spend some of that mad producer money. Just, I don't need that. We could stay in any old hotel, visit our friends, maybe grab their couch and enjoy the comforts of couch surfing."

"Or we could do the four star hotel bit, and enjoy ourselves." Jade reemphasized. "What? I don't like to couch surf. If they don't have a pull out bed, it gets crowded. I love you, but I need some space. And if they do, most of the time you're more comfortable sleeping on the rack. No, lets go four star, and give our friends the break they deserve."

"They have four star hotels in Canon city, Colorado?" Tori asked.

"No, thats the other reason we're only staying a few days. Sinjin has a place up there, but I don't want to impose, so we stay long enough to reconnect, then get the hell out of there and someplace with decent theater. I treat you to a Broadway show or two, and we reconnect with Andre." Jade explained.

"I should nail you with my toys more often." Tori cooed.

"Thats not the reason I'm planning this." Jade said, cuddling into her girlfriend.

"I know." Tori said, smirking. "Just an observation. I'm gonna get cleaned up. You, spread your legs, but don't start without me. Once I'm not all gross, I intend to make the most of the free time your assistants bought me." Tori disappeared into the bathroom, and Jade heard the shower start to run.

"Hey!" The director yelled, then she ran into the bathroom, determined not to be robbed of a shower just for being considerate.

The weekend ended with a new normal slowly settling in. Tori and Jade were now sharing a bed, and Jade discovered she was the one who had to be responsible about getting enough sleep. "What?" Tori asked. "I know a trick about power sleeping. I can get eight hours in just six."

"I call bull." Jade shot back. "If that were possible, every actor would be doing it. Then they wouldn't complain about the occasional eighteen hour day."

"Not very productive." Tori obsevrved. "After a while, you just get tired, stop doing work worth doing."

"A good actor takes advantage of the many breaks, go's to their trailer and gets as much rest as their makeup will allow." Jade said. "I know, not easy. Many times, we wind up taking breaks when we can, and naps. I've slept in my trailer more then once. But still, lets not get distracted. You need a good eight hours sleep."

"Seven and a half." Tori said, smirking. "It's on a ninety minute cycle. I have a book, if you want to read it. It was inspire by people who need less sleep. Some people get by, can function normally, with only four. But six is my limit, and I have to set myself to do that."

They managed to get enough sleep, with Jade considering reading Tori's book. 'I could use the extra time.' She decided. Her problem was, she was acting, directing, and producing. She didn't have as much time off as the others. She had to constantly be thinking, modifying, ready to make changes to her script, that she wrote, and do whatever to make the movie work.

Jade walked into the sound stage ready to get things done. "Okay, has anyone heard about some technique where you can get extra sleep in a given set of hours?" She called out to the actors and crew. Multiple hands went up. "Figures. Too bad it doesn't work."

"You're doing it wrong." One of the production hands said.

"What was that?" Jade growled.

"Easy there." Her best boy said. "Miss West, we don't have time for this discussion. I'll put you in touch with my hypnotist, who helped me set up to do that. Post hypnotic suggestions can be wonderful." Jade just nodded, trying to wrap her head around this new fact.

From there, it was back to work with a furry. Jade made everything just a bit harder, because her eyes seemed to be seeing things just a tad clearer. No one said a thing, beyond the occasional groan, but they endured. The crew rose to the occasion, and the product was probably better for the effort.

Jade got to the evening shoot, where she was helping the kids with their project, and just sat back and watched. This time, Tori wasn't there, and Cat was. "How is it you two never are in the same place at the same time any more?" Jade asked.

"Their the same person?" Robbie guessed. "Tori volunteered to watch the brood, so I could help with the technical parts of the project. I'll be driving Cat home too. You just focus on doing the best you can."

"So how long we got you?" Jade asked. Having Robbie there was a good thing. He was far more knowledgeable then Tori at the tech aspects of theater, despite her winning his coveted spot as the highest score ever in Tech Theater..

"Just today, and maybe another day down the line." The former nerd said. "The kids are too young for us to leave them with a babysitter too often. But tonight, you have me all to yourselves."

"And now I'm gonna be sick." Jade quipped.

"If you don't mind?" Seethed Ted. "I have a movie to shoot." He hesitated for a moment. Then in a softer voice, asked "If thats all right with you?"

"Ted, please, run your crew." Jade said. "And sorry for talking, and taking up your tech adviser. Rob, do your job."

"Okay folks, we only have miss West for a little while longer, and I want this done on time." Ted said, taking control of his crew for the first time since he'd been directing.

Two hours later, Ted was sending people home. "Miss west, I'll oversee the cleanup." Ted explained. "I spoke to the Vega's, and I'll be staying here for this week. With luck, I'll get the project done by Friday. I do want to let you know just how grateful I am for your help."

"I didn't do that much." Jade replied.

"You did everything." He emphasized. "You got us to do the best job we can, gave us professional equipment, and professional advice. You talked your friends into helping, got us a budget for cloths, as well as technical advisers. The school was happy to let this be extracurricular, and not care about what we produced, as long as we learned form the experience. You're the one who told us we could do a professional job. I expect this to be the launching point of all our careers."

"You're kids." Jade corrected. "Yea, this will help, but you have years to mess up and recover. Be kids. Seriously, I deal with child stars, and they can be pretty messed up sometimes. Have your youth. Okay, yea, this is a good opportunity for you. Thank Miss Vega, for blackmailing me into doing this."

Jade wasn't in a rush to get home. Tori was at Robbie's, so she'd need time to get home after he and Cat got back. Jade decided to wait up for Tori, not wanting to go to sleep alone. Jade drove home in the dark, watching the world go by.

After a while, she realized that a set of headlights had been behind her for several minutes. 'Am I being followed?' She wondered. Not sure what to do, she drove to her home, and quickly passed through he gate. A short time later, she got a call on her phone. "Miss West, a piece of advice. If you think your being followed, then alert someone, and be careful about going through those gates. You have to stop, or slow down, and if it's automatic, someone can hack it, or follow you in."

'I know that voice.' Jade thought. "Who is this?"

"Officer Daniels." Came the reply. "I decided to follow you, since I recognized your car. I was making sure you got home safe. Next time, have someone waiting for you. And if you think you're being followed, call the police."

"Okay, thanks." Jade replied. "I mean it, thanks."

"Just doing my job." The patrol man replied. "You have a good night now."

A short while later, Tori got home. Jade was sitting in bed, going over the work she had to have done before the next day. "Hay lover." Tori greeted her.

"Hey." Jade replied, as the teacher walked over to give her a kiss. "How was the babysitting?"

"Sometimes, it's the most magical thing." Tori smiled, almost dreamily. "Tonight, it's another form of birth control."

"That bad huh?" The goth asked.

"The scissoring pajamas? Really?" Tori asked, noting what the goth was wearing. "I've been around a while, why haven't I seen those before?"

"Their my comfort PJ's." Jade said. "Sorry the kids were in birth control mode tonight."

"No offense, but we're not doing anything more then cuddling." Tori continued. "I'm not taking any chances."

"If I weren't so tired, I'd complain about that statement." Jade said, but she smiled at her girls humor in the face of the terrible two's. "Wait, if it's the terrible two's, shouldn't they be past the bad behavior?"

"It only starts somewhere in the second year." Tori explained as she changed into her pajamas. It was the mustache jammies that night. "According to my mother, It last somewhere between fifteen and twenty years."

"You're kidding." Jade said, smiling.

"Kinda." Tori replied. "But when I asked my parents, and they gave me that range. Somewhere between seventeen and twenty two, most kids grow out of it. Boys later then the girls."

"Now I don't want to cuddle any more." Jade said.

"My parents also filmed Trina's birth." Tori continued. "I think, having girls, they wanted all the anti boy propaganda they could find."

Jade was laughing as Tori cuddled into her side. "Good night lover." Tori said, kissing Jade's cheek. "You won't be laughing things off Friday."

"That a threat, Vega?" Jade asked.

"No, it's a promise." Tori replied. "I think I'm gonna need to make you mine again. And again and again and again." Jade laughed then cuddled in for the night.

The next day was another difficult one, as was the day after that. But at the end of each day, Tori was there, ready to cuddle, maybe more. Sex was now a part of their lives. That meant that Tori expected some touching. Occasionally it was nothing more then a kiss in the morning, but Tori was creative in getting what she wasted. Jade discovered more then once that Tori was willing to join her in the shower to satisfy her fiery Latina desires. What confused things was, after making things happen, Tori often expected Jade to be the man.

They also had to have rules about sharing a bed. Tori told her lover, more then once, that she needed to maintain some levels of separation. The teacher had her own room, and used it. "We're moving fast, and I just want a place where I can retreat if we have a problem, or I need to recharge. I'm grateful for the room. I'm thinking of moving out of Trina's place, and just living here." She'd explained while they were eating breakfast one morning.

"You mean you haven't already?" Jade joked.

"Jade..." Tori warned.

"Sorry." Jade said, smirking. "You're right. It happened so fast. You came for a weekend, and somehow wound up staying. Not that I'm kicking you out. Not after Marge made it official. It's just, I think we just fell into a pattern."

"Exactly." Tori said, beaming. "If there was a nice, small place near here, withing walking distance, I'd consider getting it. Then I could go home, and come back and visit."

"You could see if any of your neighbors is thinking of selling." Cory said. He'd walked into the kitchen during the discussion. Neither girl really noticed. The handyman was such a familiar figure they didn't blink when he walked in.

"What's up your sleeve?" Jade asked.

"Just planning ahead." He replied. "You could go all 'Entourage', Only having them live in the other house. Then, when you needed them, they'd be right there."

"It's scarey when he has a good idea." Tori chirped in. "What? I was thinking, having a second house near here could be useful. Imagine when we have kids of our own."

"What?" Jade asked. "We banish them to the other house?"

"No, but the other house would then become a guest house, and we wouldn't have to worry about where to put Stan and Marge up when they visit." Tori pointed out. "Plus, I could use a place for the shoes I'm gonna own."

"Really?' Jade asked, showing mock horror.

"Okay, I'm not that shallow." Tori admitted. "I love a cute pair of shoes, but I'd rather have a few pare that go with everything then one for every possible occasion."

"So, whats on the agenda for today?" Jade asked, wishing to change the subject.

"I'm helping with a play." Tori said. "One of Sikowitz's originals."

"Please tell me it's not as weird as the underwater submarine." Jade said. "I mean, redundant much?"

"I still think having us all audition for a play with only male roles was kinda off." Tori said. "But he probably did that so he continue to evaluate us."

"And he had us working on the backstage chiz." Jade added.

"I still don't always know what he's up to." Tori said. "But I've been getting the feeling he wants me to understand. Like I'm his apprentice or something."

"You start dressing like a hobo, and I'm not giving you any more loving." Jade warned.

"You mean no more making love in the shower?" Tori asked.

Jade seemed to think for a moment, then admitted "I doubt I could keep that up, no mater how much you looked like you were begging for change. I would, however, no longer go down on you."

Tori's eyes opened, just a bit, then she composed herself. "So no oral if I go all homeless chic?"

"Yep." Jade replied.

"What about if I just gave up on shoes?" The singer asked.

"Like you could do that." Jade taunted her.

"Okay, what about coconuts?" The Latina asked.

"Just develop weird plays, and think up ideas like bus theater." Jade replied. "Chiz that gets the students out of their own way, allowing them to see different parts of themselves. The kind of janked up stuff that allowed me to feel the things I felt when I write some of my," Her face contorted, "Comedies."

"You won an award for that comedy, right?" Tori asked. "I mean, 'Everyday Magic' is a major hit on Broadway."

"Yea..." Jade said, trailing off.

"Who'd have thunk a musical about a family of witches living in New York, trying to keep their traditions alive in the computer age, would have been such a big hit?" Tori pondered. "But it was, and you got nominated for a Tony award. Now, I think you should find yourself a producer and get that made into a movie."

"NO!" Jade said as Tori slid closer.

"I wonder, do I know any producers I could sweet talk?" Her hand slipped into Jade's lap. "Maybe offer them a hand job, in return for looking at the script?'

'Tori, I wrote that on a dare." Jade said, pleading. "Stan had me adapt it for Broadway, and I spent weeks writing the songs. Comedy is fucking hard."

"And now, it's a prime candidate for being made into a movie." Tori was leaning into Jade now, her hand at the directors belt line. "You could be in it. I love your singing voice."

"I couldn't both direct and star in it." Jade said, trying not to glance down at Tori's hand.

"Why not?" Tori asked. "You do that chiz all the time."

"Cause it would involve music." Jade replied, surrendering to her lovers touch. Tori's hand was now cupping her vagina, sending chills up her spine. "Singing thats worth listening too, making it fit every moment of the play, that would take a third party. Someone not emotionally connected to the songs. I wouldn't know what songs to cut." Jade's voice hitched at the end, as Tori stopped just cupping, and started working Jade.

The next several minutes were taken up by Tori Finger Banging her lover. Cory had made a hasty retreat when he realized what was about to go down, calling Devin and making arrangements for the organized man to adjust whatever schedule he had for Jade.

As Jade was coming down, head resting on Tori's shoulder, she managed to spend a moment thinking about what she was gonna say next. "So, was I just seduced about a house, or a play?"

"Both." Tori replied. "Get cleaned up. I need to run a couple of errands today."

It was an extremely rare non-work weekday for each of them. The school had an administrative day, one which got the staff out on time, while Jade's project had to pause filming for Dillon Hunter, along with several other cast members, to do a walk on for a TV show. So that afternoon, the two were able to relax and enjoy one another.

"Just as long as I'm at your parents place by six." Jade said. "We need to get a minute, maybe two, filmed today."

"Why does it feel so wrong that you need to be at my parents place at a given time?" Tori asked.

"Cause it should be the other way around." Jade assured her. "Tori, I love you. But I think this relationship is all sideways."

"How so?" Tori asked, as she got into her car. Jade sat next to her, buckling in.

"You gave me a hand job without asking for anything, and with no time for me to return the favor." Jade said. "I'm heading over to your folks place later, where you probably won't be. And we moved in together by default."

"And there's my Sikowitz moment." Tori said, smiling. "Jade, does it really have to be any specific way? Do we have to follow any set of rules but our own? I love you, but I also love that I can get you off. Sometimes I feel the need to give, and don't worry about getting. On those days, I might do all kinds of things to you. And I could be there with you tonight, but when I'm not, you get more work done, and I want them out of my parents house as soon as possible."

:}

"Everyday Magic", in this case, is a shout out to NightmareWalker. Loved the story.

Who wants to bet I leave at least two hanging plot points from this chapter, never resolved?

Thoughts? I welcome all reviews.


	27. Chapter 27 Finishing a project

Disclaimer: Don't own victorious or any of it's characters. But people like me do keep them alive, if you want to call this living.

:}

Jade was very please by the progress Ted was now making. He'd take the time to talk to his cast, making sure everyone knew what they were doing, and what image they were sharing with the audience. He was learning he had to do that, cause the picture that some people have drifts as time goes on. Also, through experimentation, a couple of his actors found better motivations for their characters. Finally, the method by wish one unimportant task was done changed, just because the actor playing that role felt his character wouldn't do whatever it was they originally wanted done. He gave a good argument for the change, and it stuck.

Another thing was helping the project along. They were also already editing. The pieces were flowing together into the tapestry of the final project. All the scenes that needed to be shot at the Vega home were almost done. Only the hot tub scene was left, and they were set to finish that in a night or two.

"Ted, one question?' Jade asked. "You didn't insist on this conversation happening in the tub just to get the girls in swimsuits, did you?"

"No, I didn't insist on it being out there at all." He replied. "I didn't wanna shoot outside. I wanted to have control over everything, so we could control the lighting, the background, even the temperature. I don't want the girls freezing between takes or as they get out of the tub."

"But we don't have access to an indoor tub." Jade finished. "Mine's too big, and we don't have the budget to rent one."

"Also, switching locations, for us, would constitute a hardship." Ted added. "So we changed the scene to have it take place at night, when the girlfriend confronts her rival, all while pretending to be just having a friendly chat."

"If this were one of my films, people would be expecting one of the girls to drown the other." Jade said, smiling.

"Is that what you'd do?" Ted asked. There was a genuine curiosity about the question. He was learning, even from this one small part of the conversation. Any hint as to what the great ones would do.

"No, I'd have one girl admit she only got close to the guy to get close to the other girl, and then tell her she liked her." Jade said, smirking. "I don't like to be predictable."

"I don't know." Ted pondered. "The lesbian theme's kinda been done. I was going for friendship, like in the story. The whole 'I want to hate you, but we never actually did anything to each other. It's not your fault that he lied to us, made us think we were the only one' kind of way."

"Do you think that will work?" Jade wondered aloud.

"The drama here is that our girl discovering her boyfriend is seeing another girl." Ted clarified. "She invites that girl to a party, to measure herself against the rival, only to discover that this girl is someone she could be friends with, in another world. In the end, they part, sorta friends, not having accomplished anything around the guys potential infidelity."

"And the girl admitting to liking her 'That' way would only give us a clear ending to that drama." Jade agreed. "I get it. It's just, slice of life drama's, that start before the camera rolls and ends long after it stops, those sometimes drive me crazy. I understand that a lot of European cinema loves that kind of chiz. I don't. I know, not realistic, but I like some kind of resolution to my stories."

"Do you know why?" Ted asked, fishing for more information. He was learning about the business, and these kinds of choices were what helped great directors stand out. "Or is it just personal opinion?'

"It's the kind of writer I am." The producer said. "But Hollywood hates an unfinished story. Doesn't mater if there are loose ends, seeds for the next movie. They want something that can be seen as an end."

"I can see why you'd want to make films like that." The boy replied. "I'll bet you got used to it."

"No." Jade said. "When I write these stories, I invest in the characters. I don't finish stories that don't keep my attention. One way or another, I feel I owe them some kind of ending. Hell, I once killed off a character I liked, just cause if I didn't, she'd be left standing there with noting resolved, not growth, no advancement. She'd come out almost unchanged. She'd have brushed with death, and walked out to the same old same old. Killing her seemed like a mercy. Changed the motives for my killer, though."

"Okay then." The boy said. "Lets talk Hot Tub. What problems do you see happening?"

"First, time wise, we'll have to watch how long the actresses are in the water." Jade started. "Too long, and they'll start to prune up. So we need to film, get them out and warm but not steaming, then put them back for a take or two, repeat, until we have our scene. Next, the lighting. We'll be filming in a residential neighborhood, at night, and we will need to be aware of who our lights are disturbing. And we have to film at night, to keep the lighting the same. Also, what equipment we're using is going to make a difference. We're strictly hand camera's and tripods. We'll have to use zoom and other effects to cover closeups. And then we have to think about the effects the steam's gonna have on the shots. Will it block out shots? How well will we see. We may even have to shoot with cold water, and pretend. And if we do that, then we're gonna need to cut the amount of time the girls are in the water down by half or more."

"It's only a couple of minutes." Ted said. "Why does it feel like it's going to take days to film?"

"I agree, if we had control of everything, we could do the entire filming without worrying about how hot or cold everything is." Jade said. "But we don't. So we make do, take our time, and work around the problems."

"So, lets get the crew ready, and see what we need to fix." Ted decided.

"We should have had someone watching the water last night." Jade commented. "Would have saved us some trouble."

"But we didn't, so lets do this." Ted proclaimed.

It was surreal, the hot tub scene. They'd discovered that the tub created just a touch too much steam when on, so they had to run the bubbles without heating the water. It meant the actresses were freezing, even as they pretended to warm up in the water. Despite the setbacks, they made the most of every take. Ted had Jade acquire an extra camera for the scene, and they filmed the whole thing straight through, multiple times. It made for a surreal feeling, filming almost three minutes of footage at one time. But if they didn't then the shoot would take all night.

Despite the warm California weather, they found the girls needed to sit in warm water for about ten minutes, just long enough for the crew to reset everything, between times in that cold water. Then they'd be dried off, and start the scene over again. Jade watched the girls go for their best, determined to prove they were professionals. Jade could only admire that professional drive.

Later, as the last shot was complete, the crew started the final tear down of the set. "Guys, I just wanna say, the work you put in was excellent. I'm proud to be your adviser for this project. Ted, who's doing the editing?"

"Daisy." The young director said. "She's helping with the tear down now, but she's been cutting the whole thing together, working with me. Would you like to see what we have?"

"Show me the party scene." Jade said. "Where the girls first meet."

"Okay." The young man called the scene up on his computer, and played it for the veteran director. The party looked good, with the girls coming across as women with much more individual history then they really had. In such a short time, they'd managed to tell a fairly convincing story."

"Great." Jade said. "Ted, why don't you, Daisy, and the rest of production meet me at my office tomorrow?"

"After school" He asked.

"I doubt they'd let you skip class to meet with me." Jade replied, smirking. "I wanna go over the story boards of the shoot, and see how the takes match up."

"Maybe we can talk about which takes to use." Ted said.

"Sure." Jade replied. "I think I have a conference room we can use. I'll just have the director shoot around me."

"Aren't you the director?" One of the kids asked.

"Riiight." Jade replied. "Hold that thought." She pulled out her phone, calling her assistant. "Devin, problem. We jumped ahead of schedule, did all the hot tub scenes tonight. I wanna meet with them tomorrow to go over the next steps in getting the film ready."

"You want me to somehow free up the late afternoon?" The young man asked. "Not possible. Not on such short notice. And you have a dinner to plan. Now that the project is functionally done."

"Editing, effects, sound checks, sound editing, re-shoots, additional sound, re-recording sound for good takes where we didn't get the sound we wanted, or if we had to remove some of the sound due to background noises." Jade droned. "And oh yea, music."

"I get it." The assistant said. "But your part in this, the heavy lifting, it's done, right?"

"Yea." Jade replied. "I expect to have my first free Friday night I can spend with Tori."

"And her parents, and yours." Devin added. "You do kinda owe David and Holly an introduction."

"Right, that." Jade sighed. "Kinda hard to do on short notice..." There was a hint of hope in her voice, buried under the fake sadness.

"Not at all." The organized young man said. "I've been keeping track of when the various elements are free, and it just so happens I can have them all over at your place this Friday. Even this Gary person."

"If your so ahead of things, have you found a summer internship for Junior?" Jade asked. She knew she was being petty, but this turn of events was frustrating her. 'Who knew being early ahead of schedule could be such a problem.' She refocused. "No, don't worry, we have time. And I was out of line..." She started, feeling just a touch guilty at not wanting to spend her first free evening with her girlfriend. 'And I tried to take it out on Devin.'

"No problem." The young man said. "Or rather, there is one. I could find him several potential internships, many willing to work around a reasonable schedule. However, that assumes a reasonable schedule, and that you'd be willing to do them a favor. Not sure what kind of favor they'd want, I declined."

"I doubt they'd want me to sex them up." Jade said, now amused. "I'm too high on the pecking order."

"Actually, I was assuming far worse." The former gang member said. "Like having you commit to making a movie for them, or something equally dangerous to your other assistants. Also, I was thinking, what would give you the same level of release as that dart board you have in your office. Scissors were never meant to be thrown, by the way. Hazardous to the staff working there. FYI, your assistants are sure their on the acceptable target list."

"I'm not allowed to use daggers any more." Jade said matter of factually. "So what do you think we should do? About Junior. I'll move the dart board away from the door."

"I think the boy needs to know the world isn't the way his daddy said it was." Devin replied. "So I made up a job. I just need you, and a whole lot of other people, to approve it."

"Sounds like a lot of work." Jade said. "Make me believe it's worth the effort."

"There are a lot of summer plays taking place at Hollywood Arts." The man said. "I was going to get him an internship as an assistant to the schools directors. The various faculty that run the school during the summer, putting on the plays and such. And before you say no, we'd have you sponsor the internship, and pay something for it. Then, Junior would find himself working for the men and women who helped shape you. And we could adjust his schedule so he could work with his personal coach."

"See if we can convince the ballet teacher to include him in her beginning class, and maybe we have a plan." Jade said smirking.

"You do know, football players take ballet all the time." Devin said.

"I know." Jade replied. "Just making it hard for my dad."

"Duly noted." Devin said. ":And your not getting out of this family meeting. You owe them. I'll see what we can do about finishing the project."

Friday on the set was filled with anticipation. Jade was worried about her surrogate parents meeting Tori's, in that irrational way children worry that their parents might not live up to the image they'd built. Or worse, that their parents might embarrass them. 'And thats without a photo album.' She thought.

Filming was also kinda tense. Everyone knew that a full weekend awaited them if they got everything done that day. So Jade found her cast and crew pushing to get done. Twice she had to call out to have one of the crew slow down. "No cutting corners. I'm not having injuries on my set." She told them.

"There went my motivation." One of the actors said. One glare from Jade was enough to silence him.

But after talking to Dillon, the goth was able to go with the flow. "Okay, we've done good. I'm not skimping on quality for the sake of a long weekend. But we're almost done. One more take, and we call it a day." It would mean going half and hour over, but everyone was on board.

The take wasn't their best. Normally, Jade would have insisted on another. But she already had the take she wanted, just padding in case she got better. "Okay everyone, it's obvious we're done here. Crew, you know what to do. I leave you in good hands, and I'm out of here."

Jade had managed to have a series of conference calls with the production staff of the student film, and felt somewhat better about where they were going. The work was done, and the editing process had begun. Jade didn't need to supervise anymore. Their adviser, or more likely Tori, would check in on them, walk them through it. If they needed her, jade was a phone call away, through the gatekeeper of Devin, of course, but still, it was a resource she knew they'd be using. But knowing she'd managed to get that part done, despite the hectic, almost frantic pace her cast and crew set that day, made her feel better about her weekend off.

Seconds later, she was in the car, riding to the venue where everyone was getting together. Originally she'd wanted to host, have both families come to her place. But Devin had been able to book a back room in Maestro's for the event. Jade wasn't sure if it was a good thing, having the meeting at a restaurant normally reserved for special occasions by the Vega's. Plus, Stand wasn't into the "Pretensions nature of the place." Funny, coming from a man who still liked eating at police friendly locations. But it was available, and lord knew Jade could afford to host a large group there.

Her driver for the evening slowed down as they approached. "Glad you chose the Limo this time." he said. "Makes more of an impression. Am I going to be taking you home too, or are you hoping your lady friend is gonna give you a ride?"

"She's with her parents." Jade informed the man. "I'm hoping to give her a ride. But I got the Limo cause they had a 'Tap it' sale. Who does that?"

"You use Tap it?'" The driver asked.

"I only get the service on my work phone cause I like to be reminded of a friend who used to love the useless shopping." The goth explained.

"What happened to her?" The driver asked, stopping the car in front of the restaurant. A valet opened the door.

"Why don't you come in and get a bite. They have a place for drivers, and I'm paying for enough food anyways." Jade replied. "And my friend grew up, got responsible with her money. Learned that eighty percent off is still a lot of money if you're buying in bulk."

"Thanks, I haven't eaten here in weeks." The driver said, allowing his Limo to be valet parked.

"Miss West, the rest of your party is already here." The maitre d' said in greeting. "If you'll just follow the waiter, he'll show you the way. You're driver can eat over by the bar, with the others."

Jade followed the waiter to the back, to the events room, and when she walked in she was in for a major surprise. Devin had opted for a buffet approach to the meal, with high quality foods cooked and served as desired. He'd heard some high end restaurants do that for holidays, and thought it would make conversation easier.

But the real surprise was the number of guests. The whole Vega family, including Tom and Trina, had arrived. So had this Gary person, who was talking to Stan and Mister Vega. But the numbers were off because her family, father, mother and Junior, were there as well. 'Gods, please let them have left the preacher at home.' She begged the spirit world.

:}

Funny, I didn't plan on a cliffhanger here. But you know how it is with parties. So, lets see where this goes, shall we? As you know, sometimes you just need to fill in the space between when things happen so they don't all strike at once.

Reviews are welcome. Plus, by now, you've seen me beg, roll over, and fetch. So, review.


	28. Chapter 28 not quite a confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. Nor do I make any money from their use.

:}

Tori walked over to greet her, a fake smile on her face. "Why didn't you tell me they'd ALL be here?" The teacher asked. It was obvious how uncomfortable she was with the West's here. More then just being unexpected, Jade's family had made a lasting, negative impression on the Latina.

Jade responded with "Do you think Devin acted alone, or am I digging multiple graves in the desert?" Tori rubbed her arm to try and calm her down.

But despite her initial shock, and her misgivings, Jade could see her father wasn't making a scene. He was in business mode. Putting on the impression that he was friendly, showing his best side. Wanting to know what his intentions were, Jade started to mingle in his general direction, only to have Cory cut her off.

"You're late." The groundskeeper said. There was something in his voice, something that gave the director pause.

"By just over half an hour." She snapped back. "I could have been held up longer in traffic."

"Doesn't mean you can get away without eating something." The groundskeeper told her. "Now, grab a plate of something, and sit. We're ahead, already into the mingling as we get more food phase."

Jade didn't fight it, instead grabbing a plate and finding a seat at one of the three tables. Each table sat eight, but one was designated as a kids table, with Trina's brood there. The mother was sitting with her kids, trying to convince them to behave "for the family". Jade sat with them to avoid any other possible disasters.

"Didn't know your parents were invited, did you?" Trina asked.

"Not a clue." Jade replied as she stuffed food into her mouth.

"You know," Trina's voice was conversational, calm and collected, "That food is far too good to be shoveled in. You should slow down, enjoy it. My kids are eating some of the best mac and cheese ever cooked. Want some?"

Jade slowed down, her only acknowledgment to what Trina had said, while watching her father work the room. He was distant, but gave a commanding aura, like he was someone you could trust to run your finances. Jade had to admit, she'd never seen him like this. He managed to talk to everyone that looked important, including both Thomas and Stan, while not acting like he was shunning Cory. The man even spoke to Marge, giving his best chivalric spiel.

Jade wondered if her father would win them over. It worried her that she might lose her support to his public persona. It was her secret fear, the entire time they'd talk about how bad he or her mother had been to her, Jade worried that one day they'd all meet, and everyone would compare notes. After that, they'd all agree it was her fault, and she'd be alone again, with no one left to love her. 'Maybe Tori will stay?' She thought. 'She's seen him when he wasn't putting on the charm. Maybe she'll still love me?'

But when Mister West was done talking to Marge, the look she gave her husband told the director all she could have hoped for. In one look, it was clear that some people don't misinterpret cold as leadership. They just see cold and condescending. Marge had learned from the Hollywood players she and Stan dealt with, and knew how to tell the difference. And it wasn't just her. Stan, David and Gary all could tell her dad was full of it, since cops, detectives, sometimes need to be able to get past that kind of drek to do their jobs. Even Tom, still adjusting to the Hollywood lies, knew when he was being played. No, her father was working the wrong room.

"I kinda warned people about your dad." Tori said as she came to join her girl. The kids, who were happy to see auntie Tori, ignoring their building food fight to look for someone to play with them.

"It show." Jade replied. She was so intent on watching her father, she missed the figure that approached from the side.

"I know it's not my place." Jade's mother said to Trina. Jade jumped just a bit at the sound of her mothers voice. "But kids can't be expected to just sit and behave for hours. If you want, I could watch them. Maybe we can find a corner where they can play. Do you have some toys, perhaps?"

"Who are you, and what did you do with my mother?" Jade asked. She was trying to process this new information, things she hadn't realized before. That, and she was upset at herself for allowing anyone to sneak up on her.

"That's kinda cliché, isn't it, Jade? I mean, Even for you. Especially for you." Trina asked.

"I'm Rachael, by the way." The older woman introduced herself. "You're family is here. You should mingle."

"I don't know.." The young mother said.

"It's okay." The older woman insisted. "I'm good with kids. I volunteer at the church day care. Gives me something to do with my time while Michael is doing his deacon duties. Yes, my husband is a deacon." There was such pride in that last statement. It made Jade feel hollow again, just for that moment. Then she felt for her mother, so desperately in need of something to brag about.

Trina looked over at Jade. "She's safe enough." The director said. "Mom, whatever you and dad are up to..."

"Your father wanted us to come because we've never met your other 'family.' I guess we wanted to see how they measured up." Rachael said. "You know, it hurts, being replaced."

"I could never replace you…." Jade started.

"Oh, but you did." The older woman said. "Mother, father, and even a brother." Her words challenged the girl. Then she added "They care for you."

"They do." Jade replied. "I hired them to look after me, and after a few years, it just morphed into this… I don't know what it is."

"It's a replacement family." Rachael said. "What are the kids names, by the way?"

"The girls Cameron, and she's four." Jade said.

"She'll be five in a few months." Tori added quickly.

"And the boys Channing." Jade finished. "He's an advanced two."

"Such Hollywood names." Mrs. West said.

"Thinking of backing out?" Trina asked.

"No, I could never blame children for their names." Rachael replied. "Besides, I love children. I WAS hoping for grandchildren." Her body motioned as if giving a sigh. "I still have junior."

"Thats why people get replaced." Trina said dryly.

"Trina!" Tori said harshly. "Sorry, Mrs. West..."

"Rachael." The woman corrected Tori. "And it's okay. Comes with being a deacon's wife."

"Mom, I didn't seek out another family, it just happened." Jade tried to explain.

"You're father's hurt." Her mother said. "He doesn't like to think he was so easily replaced."

"I want him, all of you, in my life." The goth stated with an unexpected urgency. "But it has to be on fair terms. I won't try to change you, and you return the favor. You accept the life I lead, and I try to do the same."

"Plus, I intend to get her preggers." Tori added.

"TORI!" Jade voice cut through the crowed, causing everyone to stop and look over, just for that moment, before returning to their previous conversations.

"I know, science." Rachael sighed. "I suppose it's going to have to be enough. I'll wait for junior to be old enough for him to have children. You, if it happens, please lets at least raise them in the church."

"When did you get hyper religious?" Jade asked.

"Since it gave me a purpose, an identity." The goths mother answered.

'My god, she's so involved with the church because it's her first real identity, outside of being Mrs. West, in who knows how long.' Jade realized. Just like that, she could understand her mother so much more. It was more then Mr. West never cheating on her, he'd, they'd created a situation where she didn't have an individual identity.

"Mom, I think it's great that you want my children to be raised in the church. But Tori's family go to their own church, and they might want the kid to grow up in their faith." Jade said softly. "But I do want you in their lives, if and when they show up. I mean, Tori and me, we've only been together a short while."

"You're going to marry her." Rachael's voice held a certainty that defied any argument. "I'll bet even your substitute mother could see that."

"Jade, why don't you go talk with your father, while I talk with Rachael here." Tori suggested. "Don't worry, if anything happens, we have Channing. He's so adorable, who could do bad things where he could see?"

"Another argument for birth control." Jade commented. But she took the opportunity to walk to were her father was talking to Stan about something.

"I'm just saying, while the concept of us running out of resources is ludicrous, recycling is becoming a great way to make money." Mr. West told the man.

"Jade." Stan said. The director noted how just saying her name brought a smile to his face. "Your father was just telling me about the opportunities in waste management. Of course, he's only five years or so out of date. The world is starting to recycle. It's a good thing, but not as big a profit maker now. No, the bottom has fallen out of that market. But he's right about one thing, there is money to be made. Only, the big boys are the only one's to be making it."

Mr. Wests face contorted into a dark frown, emanating a glare that Jade could be proud of. But while being shown up wasn't the worse thing to happen to most people, Jade really didn't want to deal with the testosterone poising. 'Stan's more like a grandfather.' She thought. "Stan, could I have a moment with my father?"

"Sure." The ex cop said, walking over to talk with Gary.

"Jade?" Mr. West voice was cold, uncaring, once again.

"Dad, I… Who'm I kidding, I never expected you to walk into the lions den. This is my world, people who like me. You'd be fighting up hill the whole way." She couldn't believe he'd ever thought he could win these people over.

"You arranged an internship for Junior at that school." He said, distaste dripping from the words.

"I arranged an internship, with a stipend, working with some of the best production people in the business." Jade defended the plan. "The plays they put on won't be just throw away plays. These are professional grade productions. People pay money to see them. And while the internship is through a grant I set up with the school, making me his boss, Junior is going to be in line to get multiple letters of recommendation. And some of those people know a lot of people."

"I see." Her father said.

"Look, I..." Jade was once again caught for words.

"I know." Her father replied. "Ollie explained to me what he thought might be happening. Your getting closer, with her, and it's time for the families to meet. I decided to face them now so as not to be forgotten." He watched her try to make words. "Jade, the house, in Florida, it does mean something. It means you do have some measure of gratitude. I realized that I couldn't just cede you to another family. Not without reminding them that I'm the man who shaped you. Didn't turn out the way I planned, but I'm starting to see that it's not all bad. No, you'll never be the child I wanted. But you're still My child."

Then it made sense. He would be the one to say if she was or was not in the family. His decision to use her contacts to help Junior WAS his reaching out. "Dad, you were invited, right?"

"A nice young man named Devin sent the invitations. Very professional. A step up form the riffraff you usually surround yourself with." Mr. West said. "He was insistent I come. Said some things needed to be worked out face to face. I was under the impression he didn't have the best relationship with his father."

"And here you are." Jade said. "Thanks."

"We still have a lot of issues." The West patriarch said. "We haven't even made it to Christmas visits yet. But I was willing to walk into your world, to show you I could do it without a bodyguard."

"You know, I send him Christmas cards." Jade commented.

"Who?" The older man asked.

"Cletus." Jade clarified, then after a moment of her father not recognizing the name, she added "The bodyguard. He's my favorite wall of meat."

"Lets just agree to get along for the sake of the family." Mr. West said. Evidently he didn't want to get distracted. "If things improve, then they improve. I still don't approve of anything you do."

"Not even donating time to help a high school?" Jade asked.

"If it's that acting school, than no." He continued. "But I'm willing to work on tolerating your flaws, so I can see the good in you. Plus, your a fighter. Like me." A tone of regret slipped into his voice as he added "I wish Junior had a bit more of you in him."

"Defiant to the end?" Jade asked, smirking.

"If you can't take a compliment..." Mr. West started.

"Sorry." Jade meant it that time. She just wasn't used to getting complimented.

"Besides, the food here is excellent. How could I pass up a chance to eat here on your dime." The patriarch added. "Now go talk to your brother."

While being so summarily dismissed was hard on her, Jade understood what her father was trying to do. 'He needs some measure of control. I give him this, but make sure he understands it's my choice.' She nodded to her father, and looked for her brother.

Junior was huddled in a corner, watching. He was watching the Vega's and the Mercers talk. He was watching how these two very different groups of people managed to come together and get along. And he was watching his father lower himself to talking with these people. People who avoided the topics of faith, football, and business. Like they didn't know the rules for talking to Michael West.

"You know, dad is far better at working a room then I'd remembered." Jade said as she sat down next to him. "Personally, I feel like you do. Place me in a room full of people I don't know, I just want to bunker myself into a confer. Had to force myself to learn how to network."

"Why'd you do it?" Junior asked.

"Before I answer that, why'd I do what?" The goth asked back.

"Defy him?" The boy asked. "Become a lesbian?"

"Wow, this is gonna be hard." Jade replied as she looked around the room to buy time. "Mike… Don't flinch, thats your name." She scolded him, only for her face to melt back into the soft, caring state it had been in just a second ago. "Now Mike, I didn't choose to be a lesbian. It chose me. I found myself involved with a terrific girl, and my life's better for it. But defying dad, thats a simpler, and more problematic, question. I guess the simplest answer is, I'm too much like him. Only, while he managed to bury whatever emotions he feels, I couldn't. It left me with a lot of insecurities, and hella anger. Made me hell to be around. But he also made me determined to succeed, and I did. It cost me. I'm still hurting, and as more then one person has pointed out, I got so lucky."

"How are you hurting?" Mikey asked, both doubting she could feel any pain, and amazed she was feeling hurt.

"Dad was right, the things I used to think were important, weren't. I grabbed the trappings of success, and it felt empty. Then I went looking, just not knowing what I was looking for." Jade smiled, loving the chance to explain it to her brother. "I found Tori, but I also found out so much about what makes people happy. I even found out that people I used to think were as determined to make it as I was, had dropped out of the life, and instead were happy living their lives. Does that make sense?'

"Not really." Her brother said. "Are you saying that it was the material things that didn't fulfill you? Reverend Tailor says that money doesn't buy happiness."

"Just because he's right about one thing doesn't mean I'm gonna come running back to that church." Jade stated, working to not let the distaste that church left in her mouth tarnish her chance to talk to her brother. "But yea, thats part of it. Finding joy in what you do is important. Several of my friends were, are, creative. They need a creative outlet. One runs the drama department for the High Schools in Canon City, Colorado. Another writes music for childerns programming. Yet another runs an on line program, while his wife makes cloths. It's about using that creativity. I needed to create. Dad, he just didn't understand the need to create."

"Any chance there are any hot chicks here tonight?" The boy asked. The change of subjects was abrupt.

"No one single." Jade replied. 'Am I so hard to understand, or threatening his safe little world.'

"I think I saw a group of them outside, with one adult." Her brother commented. She could see something in his eyes, a desire of sorts.

"When?" The thespian asked. 'Is he thinking of hitting on some girl during their dinner? Is he that desperate to get out of talking to anyone here? Or am I just that boring?'

"When I went to the bathroom. A mixed group, maybe six kids, and an adult. They didn't look related." The boy said.

"Please don't let the adult look like a cleaned up homeless man." Jade prayed out loud.

"No, he looked nice. He shouldn't have been drinking, however." Mike replied.

"He was drinking?" She asked.

"One of those fancy drinks, served out of a coconut." The boy elaborated.

Jade was up, pulling her brother along as she sought out Tori. The poor boy had never realized how strong his sister was until he was dragged by the writs to the table where her girl was. Meanwhile, Jade found her lover talking to the mothers while they were watching Trina's kids. "Ping Pong." She said.

"Yes, we still have a team." Tori replied, smirking.

"When's their tournament?" Jade asked.

"Let me check." Tori replied as she pulled out her phone, checking the Salp. "Oh, says here they got into a tournament this weekend. Last minute."

"Whats going on?" Junior asked.

"They're here." Jade growled.

"Sit down, Junior, and I'll tell you a tale about your sister." Tori started, ignoring the glare Jade was sending her. "Back when I was first at Hollywood Arts, as a student, not faculty, there came a time when all my friends would sometimes be busy with something that didn't involve me. They tried to avoid telling me about it, but it turns out, they were involved with a school activity. They all belonged to the Hollywood Arts Ping Pong Team."

"Really?" Jade whined. "The one thing they never caught me for, and your telling him?"

"One things?" Tori's question left no doubt about her beliefs that Jade had done so much more.

"I, um..." Jade glanced between her girlfriend and brother, trying to decide what answer would get her out of this situation. "Okay, the one thing that can be linked to me but never was."

"Now I think I have to know how this ends." Junior quipped.

:}

Ever notice how much fun it is to end a chapter right when things are getting interesting? Hope you enjoyed the chapter, cause this was fun to write. The next one was too. You'll see, in time.

I know that if you change an element in a system, the system has to somehow change. When jade's dad decided he needed something from Jade, he accepted that his safe world was gonna change. And so his world changed, just a bit. He also realized his son didn't have the drive he felt was needed. The real thing he's hoping Jade will help the boy develop. So, it starts to mend fences. I'd original never intended the West family to find it's way back, but as the story grew, this option came to me. Jade and her father are finding something, anything, they can love about one another. It's their only road back to each other.

So, whats your thoughts? I'm thinking there's gonna be some explaining to do when Tori tells Junior about the Hollywood Arts Ping pong Team.

Reviews are wonderful places to express your opinion.


	29. Chapter 29 Telling Junior a story

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. I do enjoy them more then might be healthy. I gain no benefits from writing this except for the feeling I get when I read every review, and an excuse to hammer away at my word processor.

:}

Jade's brother, Michael West junior, sat at attention, waiting to hear about this scam his sister had pulled back when she was in high school. "So, since they all claimed to be a part of the ping pong team, I decided to join. Yes, I tried to join the Ping Pong Team. Unfortunately, Jade was the team captain, the one who had final say if I could be a part of the team, and she wouldn't let me. But I checked with the rules, talked to the faculty, and forced her to let me try out, and I was a ping pong shark..." Tori was getting into her story when she was interrupted. 

"Between Hamboning, Ping Pong and dancing, we manage to cover your whole athletic range." The goth said spitefully. Tori just stuck out her tongue at the girl and continued.

"When I was rejected, despite beating the whole team," Tori smiled, but but quickly added "Except Jade, who didn't play." Her hand was up, preventing the director from interrupting. "Well, I got suspicious. So I got a friend to build a prop drink machine for me to hide in so I could spy on them. I found them playing retro party games."

Junior chose that moment to speak. "You'd think, after getting trounced, the team would practice more."

Jade looked down, feeling like what little regard her brother held her in was about to be lost. "There's another story behind this story. Two years before that, while still in the middle school program, the gang and I had formed a team to save the principals job while getting enough money to eat at a fancy restaurant. It involved forming a fake ping pong team, taking the money we get for travel and expenses, buying a trophy, and then going to this very restaurant. We'd later tell the school that we'd won the trophy in a tournament."

"So it was a scam?" Junior asked.

"One masterminded by your sister here." Tori finished.

"And after we'd told her what we were up to, she insisted we make her a part of the team." Jade added, needing to do something to cleans her image.

"What?" The Latina questioned both Wests. "As long as you brought home the trophy, it served it's purpose. And any club or team would have gotten that money. Even one dedicated to retro party games" The teacher informed her. "Turns out, Helen, the principal after Eikner, knew about the scam, and never said a word. It became out little tradition."

"So their a bunch of lairs pretending to be ping pong champions?" Junior looked offended.

"They're kids having one little adventure." Tori informed the boy. "Let them have their fun. It's not fraud, just a club, at a performing arts school, putting on their yearly performance of ping pong glory. Except for people assuming the trophies in the case are real, everything is on the up and up."

"Weren't you about to hit on one of those girls?' Jade asked her brother

"That was when I thought she might be from an honest, wealthy school, where her hard work had earned her a dinner among the elite." The boy said, looking even more peeved.

"So much to learn." The goth director said, smiling at her brother. "Mikey,..."

"Junior." He corrected her.

"We've been over this." She shot back. "Stop looking for the perfect wife, or girlfriend, or whatever. This summer, you'll be working with people Tori here knows. Probably some of those very kids sitting out there, thinking their pulling a fast one on all the faculty. And, and… The real world, it doesn't always work the way it should. I said I got lucky. There are girls like me, possibly as talented as I am, who come to Hollywood and get ground down. No, you can hold onto the world Dad pretends is the right one, but it's not gonna help you. That girl out there your thinking of asking out, or maybe just flirting with to avoid talking to these wonderful people, she's a fairly complete person, with her own quirks, and friends. Get this. I'll bet, if she wanted too, she can make your summer a living hell, without the adults knowing. I know, cause I could, if I was really mad enough."

"You mean, those years you pulled pranks on me, you were holding back?" The tanned girl asked, showing a mock surprise.

"Even the drive through Shadow creek park." Jade replied. "Who keeps a shovel balanced the way I had it? It's fucking hard to do that. Kept falling over until I figured the balance out. But I needed you to see it, to know it was there. I just didn't count on you rolling out of the car."

"And what were you going to do?' Tori asked. Here eyes pierced the director, begging for any answer that could explain the shovel that made the pale girl look in any way worse then she currently did.

"There's an old rangers station just a couple of more miles down that road. Has water, and a phone that kinda worked." Jade said, now looking a bit embarrassed. "I was going to get you out of the car under false presences, and drive off. It'd be in the middle of a small desert, so you'd be forced to call for a ride, where you were safe and had water."

"Thanks, thats so much better." The teacher said coldly. It was obvious she wasn't amused any more.

"No, it wasn't." The director's voice was stronger now. "Cause after you got to school, Cat got you that ride on the party bus, and we had us a great time. If it'd happened the way I planned it, you'd have missed the entire day, and we'd never have ridden on that bus. We'd have lost out on a fun, group memory." Jade matched Tori's strong gaze, wondering who would back down first.

"You realize, I'm still here." Mike said. "Sis, not sure where this is going, but I'm thinking I'm in the way. Why don't you two fix whatever lesbian based problems there are between you..."

"Lesbian?' Tori growled, shutting the boy down.

"Mike, you might want to run." The writer warned her brother.

"No, I want to know what kind of lesbian problems?" Tori's voice took on an eerily calm. "Like if one of us was a man, the other would just let it go because our needs, our past, wouldn't matter?"

"Um, no, it's just..." He was verbally backpedaling.

"So instead of us having a potential relationship problem, which we don't, cause what your sister just said is right, we're having lesbian problems." Tori shifted to look at her girlfriend for a moment. "By the way, Jay, your right, sometimes the bad does open the way to the good. I have fond memories of our drive to San Diago. Mostly of you in those wet pants." She shifted back to the boy. "But Junior, you need to get your head straight. Our sexuality has nothing to do with anything except who we love."

"You know I love you, right?" Jade asked. The usually confident girl had let a moment of her old insecurities slip out.

"Oh for the love of god!" Tori moaned, looking to the heavens. Then she shifted to look at her girlfriend. "You are not in trouble, not for that prank. I acknowledge that you intended me to survive, instead of the assumption that you were gonna bury me in a shallow grave. Now can I get back to emasculating your brother?"

"Sure." The now happy goth said as she stepped back.

"Um..." Junior tried to find whatever would get him out of trouble.

"Now, you're going to make an effort to meet all the people in this room. If your good, and I mean really good, then maybe I'll introduce you to the girls on the ping pong team. But that won't be until later, another day. You have people to meet, starting with Cory." The teacher smiled as she pointed out the people she wanted the boy to meet. "He has so much to teach you, young man. Listen to him, cause he knows more about how to survive then your father ever dreamed."

After the party, Jade found herself talking with Stan, David, and Gary. "So, everyone got a chance to meet everyone. Um, any thoughts on my dad?" The director was surprised to find she was still nervous. She wanted these men to like her, or at least respect her. If they sided with her father, then everything she'd told them would just be her overreacting. A part of her was sure she'd just lost her support system, even as another chided her for being so weak.

"I can see where you got that sense of entitlement. You know, the one you had throughout high school." Detective Vega said. "I mean, I get the feeling he means well..."

"But a father should place the well being of his child over how people think of him." Stan took advantage of the pregnant pause.

"I think, maybe, he's just another person who needs a second chance." Gary added.

"I've tried to meet him half way." The director said. "I offered to go to family counseling with him, even agreed to get junior an internship somewhere. I just won't let him own my soul."

"I know..." Gary started.

"Gary, some people don't deserve our sympathy." Stan growled. "I'm sorry, but I saw what that man did to our Jade here. I saw the damage. She was, fragile."

"And being a parent doesn't come with a manual." Gary continued to defend the West patriarch.

"Says the one who was never a father." David teased his one time partner.

"Only I was." The other detective said, smiling. "Professionally. Or had you forgotten the multiple foster kids I housed over the years. I've had kids, teens, who've been through worse then Jade, and most of them got something out of the time they were my kid. I know, fighting a tsunami with a hand towel, but I made a difference. Point is, I know how difficult it can be to have a child. I'm not saying to forgive him cause it was hard. I know he didn't know how to be a parent, and took it out on Jade here. He wanted her to be what his father told him an obedient daughter should be. Sad, if he'd ever hit her, gone to court, he could have gone to parenting classes..."

"Only he'd have gone through his church." Jade pointed out. "The same church that told him everything he believes is true."

"Despite what others may think, lots of people choose their churches to reflect their personal beliefs." David chimed in. "I get it, and I can see how his beliefs make things harder for him. I just hope that the man he pretended to be today, caring and funny and trying to win us over, wasn't who he really is, cause that guy was so phony. You could see the surface crack any time he thought he had your attention, the way he tried to push it into a business deal of some sort."

"But thats what he was taught to believe was a sign of success." Gary said. "And we all need to realize, whatever his reasons, he's entrusted Jade here with his most precious resource. Think about it, he's given her influence over his son's future. That boy's future is how he believes he'll be judged. It's what he's put so much effort into. And now, Jade's gonna have a lot to say about what kind of character this boy's going to have."

"So," Jade said, smirking, "How do we get him to do a police ride along?"

Tori was over at another table, listening to her sister speak with Marge. Jade allowed herself some more time with the men folk, then drifted over to where Trina and Marge were talking, Tori rocking the baby in her arms. "So?..." She let the question hover.

"Your mother was an okay person." Trina said, smiling. "She was good with the kids, and didn't try to push her values on them. Then again, they're little."

"She was, and is, spineless." Marge spat. "Only daring to show she can care when her husband allows it. I swear, what would she say if Jade here had been a cutter, or worse?"

Tori nudged Jade. "Not now." The director whisper yelled. Then to the group she said "So, you liked her?"

"Like I said, she was okay." Trina repeated. "I think, if it was just her, away from the influences of your dad, and his church, she'd be okay to hang out with. Not that Marge here would appreciate her. But I understand how desperate she could be, not to be abandoned. Ever ask her why that is? Or did you ever meet her parents?"

"I get the feeling they cut her out of their lives when she married dad." Jade speculated.

"She told me it was before that." Trina's voice was strong. "I got her to open up a bit. Her dad cheated on her mom, barely had any time for her, and her mom blamed her. Compared to that, to her, your dad was a god send. Maybe he was cold, expecting her to constantly prove she was worthy of his love. But when she did, he gave her as much as he could. He never cheated, was only emotionally abusive, and then only sometimes. Also, he was a good provider, and gave her children who didn't grow up to be thugs and crack whores. Compared to what she was so sure she was going to have with her life, your dad was the ideal. The only thing I think she regrets is that she allowed your dad to drive you away."

"You got all of that from one conversation?" Jade asked.

"I let her do most of the talking, and could read between the lines. Besides, it wasn't that hard." The older girl smirked, allowing herself to revel in the victory. "As you know, at home it's all about your dad. She wasn't used to talking about herself. But once she opened up, and she so needed to, just to let a lot of her shit out, and out it went. As much as she loves your dad, even she admits he's kinda stifling. My mom ran at less then a fraction of that level of repression."

"And we're trying to forgive her." Tori said softly. "Trying. It's just, one day at a time."

"I guess it's gonna be that way for me too." Jade agreed. "My dad, he's the hard one. He can't allow himself to seem weak. Not in the face of anything. He'll want some level of surrender from me. And as you know, thats just not where I'm willing to go."

"Except you did." Tori pointed out. "You called when you said you wouldn't. Thats a win for him."

"No, it was redefining what she wanted from him." Marge's voice was soft, like silk. Her smile warmed the conversation. "I can't fault you for giving him another chance. I don't like either of them. But I do know that's another hole in your heart that needed to heal. Their presence here tonight wasn't totally unpleasant. Mister West may have tried to dominate any conversation he was in, changing the subject to things he was more comfortable with, but at least he was here."

"It's a start." Tori agreed.

"So, Jade, what did you think of Tori's toy collection?" Trina asked. Jade paled, even more, under the stare of these women waiting for an answer.

Jade sat in her office, compiling the list of who she was inviting to the premiere of the student film. Of course, Stand and Marge were on her list, as was Cory. Devin had already been invited, thanks to his one day of work helping with the filming. All the adults who'd helped were invited. But for Jade, there were three people she had to invite, even if they didn't bother to show up.

"So, got your list?" Tori asked as she walked into the office wearing yoga pants and a loose top. "I invited Trina, and her family. But the kids, not gonna be welcome. We're finding a babysitter."

"They can go in with Cat and Robbie." Jade replied. "Both of them helped with the film, so both are invited. But I requested extra tickets. I'm inviting..."

"Is it right to call them parents?" Tori asked, interrupting her girl. "I mean, yea, biologically, they're yours, but sometimes I think a pack of wild dogs would have done a better job." A smirk flowed onto her face. "Especially when I consider how you were back in high school."

"I thought we'd worked through that?" The producer asked. "I seem to recall someone fucking me with half a dozen or so toys. Angry sex?"

"More like desperate, please don't realize this isn't that special sex." Tori admitted with a small blush. "Remember, I didn't know at the time about you're pre me sexual history. I needed to be better."

"Semesters over soon." Jade shifted topics fast. "You'll have a week before the summer stuff begins. Care to go to Hawaii with me?"

"Will your movie be done by then?" Tori asked.

"We're done shooting, and the editing is almost finished. Next comes music, effects, post production, and the ever popular studio edit. But most of my chiz is done." The director looked proud of herself. "Then I have some time off. Conveniently, it's the same week you get off."

"Conveniently." Tori echoed, slightly skeptical. "Devin's good at his job."

"He's gonna hate the extra task I gave, him." Jade smirked, showing her plotting face.

"What did you do to that poor, inspirational boy?" The teacher asked, getting just a bit worried about whatever her lover might be planning.

"I told him to help Cory learn how to be in a long term relationship. Devin's more the type, and Cory wants something permanent now." The goth informed her girlfriend as she focused back on her list. It wasn't long, just the names of her families. "Think they'd do a second premiere for my cast and crew? I think those people earned the right, working around my crazy schedule like they did."

"We'll offer them a special performance." Tori replied. "And why the hell didn't you come to me with this Cory situation? I could have helped."

"Sweetheart, you know I love you, right?" Jade's voice was saccharine.

"And here comes the bad news." Tori griped. "You realize, when you totally change how you present yourself, acting all sweat, it's a dead giveaway that you want something. So lets have it. What do you want me to change? What are you already sick of?"

"This annoying need to fix everything." The goth said. "Beck had it too. I'm amazed you two didn't wind up throwing each other off a bridge into traffic. Each of you needing to fix things. Sometimes, you can't force things to be fixed. People need to be willing to change, to get fixed, have their moment of clarity."

"Your point?" Tori asked. The hurt had retreated in the face of a wave of confusion. "And when did I ever try to fix anyone?"

"High School." The director snapped in the kindest and most gentile way she could.

"Lover, you know how madly I'm in love with you, right?" Tori echoed Jade's earlier tone. Then she dropped it for one with more distaste. "You can tell me if something I do bothers you. I won't take it personally."

"Except you are." The director tried.

"I'm taking personally the fact that the most unstable person I knew in high school felt she had to sugar coat things to let me know she thinks my desire to be a good person, to help my friends, is like an addiction. I don't need to fix Cory, I want to. I like the idea that he'll be having a family of his own, maybe a future. I want to help." Tori sat down hard on the loveseat that Jade had put in the office for when she wanted to be more comfortable.

Neither said a word for several moments. "So, this was our fist big fight?" The director said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, we're far from done." Tori seethed.

"No, we're done." Jade replied, gaining some level of control. "Tori, I'm sorry. I'd assumed you'd react like you did in High School. But your not the same person you were. Your still sweat, and you want to help your friends. But you've lost the naivety that you once had. You wouldn't just set him up with some chick you knew."

"Damn Straight." Tori shot back. She had lost the edge to keep on fighting, but so wanted to. Today she had an advantage on Jade, one that, back in high school, she only had after she'd hooked up with Beck. But now, she wasn't worried about the goth doing something stupid, and possibly fatal. No, instead, she was worried about how calm the girl had gotten. "Okay, whats up? I'm not sure what your after, but I know you. You're plotting something."

"I just remembered, when you go sane in the middle of an argument, it's probably best not to let go and resume fighting." Jade said. "My therapist told me that. Tori, lover, I just thought the fight wasn't worth us saying things we know would hurt the other. And I mean things that don't make a difference, but we might say them in a moment of anger."

"Like?" Tori inquired.

"Like how I might bring up things that are only tangentially true, like how Sikowitz always was trying to help you out, but only rarely was I offered anything." The black haired girl said. "And even thought I know now that he believed I needed a different push, it made things seem to me that you were his favorite. I'd then have implied, without really meaning it, that maybe that favor was the reason you got the leads in all the plays."

"Way to tiptoe around it." Tori said. "But I get it. Claiming that I only beat you out cause Sikowitz liked me better would have been low. Is that how you feel?"

"It's how I felt." Jade admitted. "I'm over it now. I can see how he shaped me too, gave me the drive to succeed. You may not realize it, but I never once got a break that wasn't offered to everyone. Not from Sikowitz."

"I'm sorry." Tori said, reaching for the girl.

"Like I said, I can see now that I needed to be tough." Jade admitted. "I wasn't the most trusting girl. If I was going to make it, I had to be willing to take a lot of risks. No one was going to offer success to me on a silver platter."

"Mason did." Tori remembered. "And you almost took it."

"And you helped me see that it would have cost me my soul." The goth was smiling now, getting back into the grove of the relationship. "It also showed me that my dislike of authority went deep. I worked on that my entire career."

"No one was going to give you anything, huh?" Tori asked. "I'm guessing that Cory, and Stan, were self destructive impulses that went sideways."

"I thought I'd already said that." The director insisted.

"I'm glad you learned to trust again." Tori said, backing down her challenging stance.

"Still mad?" Jade asked.

"A bit." Tori admitted. "Your a hard girl to love sometimes. But I do. Still, don't assume I was going to set him up."

"You were planning on it, right?" Jade asked. "Sorry, insensitive of me."

"It's just, we have this student teacher, Amanda, and she's so adorable." Tori gushed.

:}

So, Jade's brother now knows about the Ping Pong scam, as well as it's current purpose. Too bad using it would cost him too much. But he may yet have a chance with one of the girls. Who has a guess at who?

After almost thirty chapters, I see this story wrapping up. Don't know how much I have left, but we'll finish this ride together.

Comments, reviews, and as always, great cookie recipes are welcome. Just use that review button. Or, if you haven't praised anyone in a while, I'm always willing to be showered with adoration. Just, it might go to my head. Just, review.


	30. Chapter 30 full circle and a party

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious or any of it's characters. I was just inspired by them to write this. The only reward I get is the feeling of completion I get when I post a chapter. That, and the reviews.

:}

Jade chucked at what Tori had just admitted, that she'd had someone in mind for Cory the whole time. Even as she'd fought against the idea that she wanted to interfere, the teacher had wanted to interfere. But despite the urge to push on that admission, to win, the writer just let it go. Instead they spent the moment together, just enjoying the after feeling of love that forged through them surviving their first big fight. "So, Hawaii?"

"How about Canon City?" Tori replied. "You did say we could visit, and I'd get to hold the baby."

"But it's summer." Jade whined.

"Colorado is beautiful in the summer." The teacher informed the petulant girl. "Besides, you also promised me a four star hotel in New York. Why not five star?"

"Cause that gets expensive." The director countered. "But okay, we can do this. Let me make some plans."

"And talk to your father." Tori added. "Don't just send him an invitation. Make it personal. Tell him that junior can see what kind of kids he'll be working with, make some contacts. Plus, there will be some cute girls there."

"If Junior and Daisy start dating, I'm gonna have issues." The writer moaned.

"Moody much?" Tori asked. "Besides, I like Daisy. She's original."

"She knows about us, is holding a favor over my head." The producer said.

"Which makes her far better then someone who doesn't know." Tori shot back. "Call your father."

Jade picked up the phone, and put it down again. 'I'm told, back in the day, you'd have the time it takes to press all the numbers to change your mind.' She focused on how much things had changed. Her fathers number was now saved, all at the touch of a button. 'Only a couple of buttons, and the call is made.' She put the phone down again.

Taking a deep breath, she said "Call Michael West." The phone did as it was programed, and the call went through. Seconds passed, with Jade slowly reverting back to who she was in high school. Defiant, angry, and totally sure her daddy didn't love her. Then the phone picked up.

"Jade, what occasion brings a call from you?" The man said, trying to sound cheery.

'When does he try to sound happy to hear from me?' Jade wondered. "Dad, the student film I was helping out with is done. So anyways, I was thinking that maybe... you could come and see a second one of my projects."

"I've seen multiples of your movies." The older man said. "And for this project, I'm led to believe you didn't do that much."

"I taught them to be professionals." The director said, not sure why she was defending herself to this man.

"In that case, yes." He replied. "It'll give Junior a chance to see the people he'll probably be working with this summer."

"Thanks." Jade found herself saying. "I'll have Devin send you the tickets."

"Is that all you wanted from me?' He asked, almost frustrated.

"There is one other thing, but I can't let it cost me." The daughter found herself saying. "Tori and I are getting serious, and I was hoping to buy one of my neighbors homes. You know, to use as a guest house, and maybe a home office. If you could think of anyone who could help, it would be appreciated."

"Your neighbor directly behind you is thinking of moving. Turns out he doesn't like Hollywood. Make him an offer, and let him know you're prepared to skip the relaters cut. Just, pay for the usual stuff, an appraiser, inspection, that stuff. If the offers good enough, they'll probably sell."

"And how do you know that?" Jade asked.

"I looked into it a few weeks ago." The man said. "Before our first lunch together in years. I thought, back then, that maybe you'd need your family closer. Turns out I was wrong." He sounded off, almost hurt.

'He sounded... hurt? Hurt? Can he be hurt? By me? Maybe Gary was right, and my dad did need me to need him?' Fearing she'd been silent too long, she forced out a "Thanks."

"Jade, I think I get it now." Her father said, breaking the tension. His voice was stronger now. "Ollie had it wrong. Your not a normal girl. You were born with a bit of guy in you. It's why your so much like me, and why, in the end, you had to have a woman of your own. I still don't approve, but hey, you can get married now. I expect to be invited to the wedding. Just, let that Stan guy give you away. It's just, now I get it. You're my kinda son now."

"The kind with boobs." Jade countered. But she was smiling. 'Let him think of it any way he can. He needed this. Now he feels useful again. He's a part of my life. Not Christmas dinner yet, but he did need this.' It was weird, and powerful, how that little gesture, that one request, had helped them come together.

Jade would think about it the rest of the night, even as she made arrangements. 'Too big a favor, and he'd feel he owned me. Too small, and it's not worth his time,. But one where he'd done the research, and could help, but it didn't cost him anything, that was enough. We have an understanding now… Huh?'

"What was that?" Jade asked, trying not to sound too irate.

"I said, with your money, you should just buy a house out here." Beck repeated.

"We're only coming up for a long weekend. Maybe three days." Jade growled. "It's Tori's reconnection tour. We still need to get Andre in."

"Lets see, one week, but two weekends, right?" Beck said, his voice now showing that kinda patience he used to have back when they were dating. "But you can only spare your ex three days. One third?"

"You can do math." The director said, sarcasm poisoning her words. 'Was he always so… Urr.' She shook. "Not only is Andre her former best friend, but it's fucking New york." She said, trying to sound rational.

"Thus the compromise." Beck sounded triumphant. "You buy a home here, and use it for the weekend, then come back in the winter for the festival. Sinjin would love to have you there."

"But the investment isn't worth the time we'd spend." Jade protested. "And, we'd need someone to look after the place."

"Sinjin has someone." The actor turned teacher informed her. "Plus, there are services. And given your limited time, I can think of a former vacation rental you could buy furnished, and make whatever adjustments you felt were necessary later."

"And how much would this set me back?" Jade asked. 'Do I really want to buy someones leftover place?'

"Maybe a Million." Beck said. "And I'll take care of hiring someone to look after the place."

"And use it as a guest home while I'm in Hollywood?" Jade asked, feeling like she was being played.

"No, but you have to realize what one million buys here." The handsome man said. "I'd expect, in return for caring for the place, I'd be allowed to use the facilitates. I would have to, just to make sure things worked during the times when you'd be here. I'm talking six bedrooms, eight bathrooms, and an indoor pool, with hot tub. There's also an entertainment room, that kind of chiz."

"We can stay at a hotel for a lot less." Jade said.

"But this way, I know you'd be here for our winter festival." The one time heartthrob said. "Seriously, I've wanted Tori to come see the show for years. You don't have to buy big, just a bungalow would do."

"No, I think we'll rent instead." Jade replied. "I've agreed to buy the home of one of my neighbors so we can expand."

"Construction?" Her ex mused.

"No, just… We're using the extra house as a combination guest home and place for people to stay. It'll also house my home office." Jade blurted. "And, um, Tori will maintain a room there, for days when she wants some space. Give us the illusion of not living together."

"Isn't that moving backwards?" Beck wondered.

"Not for us." Jade said, smiling. "Tori gets her own address, one that she can give out if she has too, and we can keep our relationship on the down low."

"If your ashamed of her..." The ex Canadian started.

"I'd never be telling everyone I know I'm involved." The producer cut him off. "It's for her work. At Hollywood Arts, being involved with someone like me could cause problems. It's gonna get out. The paparazzi lives for stories like this. But until it does, we feel it's best for her not to be affiliated with me any more then she already is."

"So Sikowitz gets the credit for getting you to help with that project?" Beck asked.

"CRAP!" Jade slammed her hand on the table, causing a loud thump.

"You gave Tori the credit, didn't you?" She could hear the smile in his voice. "Don't worry. I think the house idea is a good one. Just, pick up a place out here too. I like to think of us as the Holiday place, where we can get together, and there's snow, to celebrate the Christmas season. Also, renting gets hard around the winter festival."

"Then why is someone selling a rental?" The goth asked.

"See you when you get here." Came the reply, followed by the sound of her phone clicking off.

'Just wants another celebrity at his festival.' She reasoned as she looked up the next name on her list.

Her father, her whole family, showed up for the premier. It was a large, sprawling event full of people who were interested in her work. Jade saw the growing crowd, now as full as the showcase, and felt nervous. 'So many people, and I know a lot of them.' She waited with Ted to give the introduction speech. Soon, her family would get to hear her talk about the experience.

Daisy walked over to speak with her. "Just a quick question." The girl said, interrupting the goths preparations. "That piece of beefcake over there told me he was your brother. Is that true, or am I calling security."

Jade followed the girls arm, seeing Junior sitting with the family. "What did he want from you?" Jade asked.

"He said I was cuter then the girls at Sherwood, and asked me out." The girl said.

"He's my brother, and he can be a douche." Jade admitted. "Tell him that your involved with the plays this summer, and screwing you can cause him a lot of trouble. Then, if you want, I suppose you can date him."

"I didn't need your permission, just confirmation." Daisy informed her, all the while smiling. "You still owe me one. But for now, lets see where this goes. And for the record, I'm not dating him because he's related to you. In case you hadn't realized it, he's fucking hot."

"He's my baby brother." Jade protested.

"Who grew up hot." Daisy added. "Look, he wants me cause I have a nice bod, I appreciate his physicality, so no worries. If things get serious, then we'll talk about it. But this is High School. As you said, it's not the rest of our lives. I'm just having fun."

Jade sighed. "Go, I have a speech to give." She pointed the way. 'Dad's gonna love this distraction.'

A short time later, after a kiss for luck from Tori, Jade walked out in front of the audience. It reminded her of the Academy awards. "Okay, this is the part where I talk about the movie I produced with the help of this fine young cast. Well, thats not gonna happen. Instead, I'm staying with a theme. Just a few months ago, I won my second Oscar. It was the worst day of my life. I'd worked so hard for that statue, and all the other perks of fame. But as much as I had, I didn't really have anything I wanted. All I could think of was what happened to the gang I hung out with when I was here."

She took a deep breath. "I paid someone to find a couple, and they led me to the rest. But the thing is, going to them, talking to them, I discovered that the dreams I had back in high School, they weren't for everyone. We got a first rate education here at Hollywood Arts, and it helped us find what we wanted to do with our lives. Not gonna go into details about what they do now, except to say that one is the creator of the Didly-Pops. However, the search taught me a lot about myself. Then I learned more through the things that followed. Hell, even helping with this project. I learned that I like people, a surprise to anyone who knew me back in the day."

There was a pause as she gathered her thoughts. "And I learned that while being famous, and a star, is great, I got so lucky. Thousands of kids flock to L.A. every year, vying for the few spots open for fame and fortune. I'm not saying to give up on your dreams. I'm just saying have a backup, and be ready for those who try to use you. Never sell your soul. Those who do don't make it. But do, and I mean this, do have something to live for. You find happiness from within, or not at all. And this film gave me so much happiness cause I was able to see young minds learning what it took to be a professional in this industry. And for that, I thank you. Now lets hear from Ted." She turned and clapped as the young man walked onto the stage. 'Funny, I never realized how much he reminds me of Robbie.' She thought.

After the showing, Jade made the rounds, making time for everyone. It was her moment, the one she thought was going to happen just a few months earlier. The goth turned producer, actress, writer, and whatever had finally found the peace she was missing. But she'd also found so much more. 'I have love, and it feels so good.' Jade thought as she nodded towards Stan. 'I have a person in my life, the starting of a new family.' She added, looking at were Tori was, standing next to some guy she barely recognized from when she attended school here. 'Thats the faculty adviser? Bitch doesn't deserve to have his name on this film.' She pushed the anger down, allowing herself to see the humor in the moment.

"I hear the faculty adviser was a no show." Jade's dad said as he approached. "In my book, if you don't do the work, you don't deserve the credit."

"What'd you think?" Jade asked. Nerves, feelings she usually had under control, flowed back into and through her as she opened herself for her fathers judgment.

"I actually miss the jewelry in your face." He said. Jade's eyebrow popped up. "Kidding. The film was okay, obviously a student film. I mean, I've seen professional work that was worse, but this just felt so raw. To make things worse, I hear junior is thinking of dating one of these actress wannabe's. Not even one of the girls in the hot tub scene, but one of the extras. I can only dread finding out whatever she wants from him. But overall, I think, maybe, I can see why you loved it so much. You're good at this, aren't you?"

"Is it wrong to love what I'm good at?" The Goth asked.

"It's lazy, but considering you've been successful, I can forgive that." Mister West admitted. "Look, this still isn't my kind of event."

"I know, football." Jade replied. "And I can't go to the games, cause Juniors team will be talking about my boobs."

"This really is uncomfortable." He confessed. "We need the structure..."

"You need it." Jade cut him off. "I used to, need the structure, all while rebelling against it. But now, I'm learning to be okay with things as is." She watched as he motioned his intent to leave. "Thanks for coming."

"We have a way to go, don't we." He said, still looking uncomfortable.

"It's up to you if you want to keep going." Jade said. "As long as you do, I'll be there, waiting, trying to meet you half way."

"I'll send you the film from the games" Her father said as he turned to leave. But before he want, he paused and added "I'm glad you have the Mercers." Then he was gone, blending into the crowds again.

'Someone who can show they love me without needing some kind of pecking order placing them on top.' Jade mentally added. 'Yea, I'm getting that.'

She was brought out of her moment of reflection by the sounds of Tori whisper yelling in her ear. "So, whats this about buying a house?"

"Who told?" Jade sighed. "Never mind. Next year, you'll have your own place, just across the yard from mine. It's what you wanted."

"I wanted to buy it myself." Tori fumed. "I have money."

"It cost ten million." Jade said calmly. "Thats about a million over estimate."

"Okay, you bought a house." Tori said, shrinking.

"How much could you afford." Jade asked. "I'd be willing to sell it to you at a loss."

"I have about four million." Tori admitted. "But I don't want that house."

Jade cringed. "What house do you want?" She was ready for this argument, or maybe the surrender she used to give Beck just to keep the peace.

"Oh, I'll live in that house, but I wanted to choose where I bought." Tori said, gaining strength. "Instead, I'm buying an investment property in Canon City."

"Beck got to you?" Jade accused, shock written across her face.

"Don't be absurd." Tori smirked. "I'm buying a condo in New York. Next door to Andre. We can rent when we're in Colorado. And we're going. But I think it would be cool to be neighbors with Andre, if only on paper. Also, I'll need to go to New york occasionally for my music career."

Jade didn't question Tori's statement. While Neutronium was based in L.A., their Spanish Language division was based out of New York. 'Cause that makes sense.' Jade joked with herself.

But she was happy, in love and slowly becoming the person she never knew she always wanted to be. Her family was coming together. She could forgive her dad, live with the new family that loved her, and still have her old one. Everything was coming together. It just wasn't the way she used to fantasize about it. Instead, here she was at an after party for a student film, with only a couple of big names here, and they only came cause Jade was involved. Yet despite that, she'd never felt so complete.

Tori lead her out to the hallway and into Sikowitz's classroom. They shared a passionate kiss. "Everyone knows, so why are we hiding it?' Jade asked.

"Cause it give us an excuse not to get you too involved in my career." Tori replied, then swiftly shifted subjects. "I can't wait to hold Angie. I'll bet she's so cute." The smile lingered for several second, but instead of turning into a leer, as Jade half expected, the teachers voice got lower. "Jade, I know it's early, but on this trip, we're going to talk about children. I'm fairly certain we're gonna stay together now, so we need to figure out how many, and just how..."

Jade tried to listed as the love of her life went on about planning to start planning for their future. Somehow, it still felt right. She knew there would be ups and downs, that her life was going to be far from easy. But now, she had a purpose again. An attainable, but very long term goal. 'Tori…' She smiled, knowing that her lover wasn't her reason for being, but the dividend she got for facing her needs and coming out on the other end.

:}

And so we come to the end of this little tale. Yes, there will be an epilogue, but this is where I choose to end the story part. They're sure now, ready to commit, and Jade's ready to have her own family. Life goes on.

So, thoughts, comments, words of encouragement. Just use that review button. And to those who followed, thanks. I appreciate the love.

So, next week, I tell you how things worked out.


	31. Chapter 31 epilogue

Disclaimer: Lets face it, you got it by now.

:}

Epilogue:

Jade sat in the Dolby Theater, waiting to find out if she was going to add another trophy to her case. Unlike two years ago, she didn't bother trying for the VIP section. Of course, she was up for a couple of Oscars, again. This time, the big ones was best picture, which she had that rare two nominations for. One for "Everyday Magic", in which she both produced and played the lead, and another for "Seeking," Her opus on the meaning of life.

Both films had been made, edited, released and seen within the two years since she and Tori had gotten together, so naturally this was the show where she would be showing off her wife of only a couple of months. Tori sat in the seat next to hers, resplendent in the purple gown sewn just for her, watching the spectral of the pre-show show. "I hope Everyday Magic wins." Tori told the pale girl.

"I want them both to win." The film maker replied. 'Six nominations across two films. My god, I'm gonna be here all night.' Jade smiled, enjoying the attention. And it was a lot of attention, tying Walt Disney for the most nominations for a single person in one year. Her films were up for even more nominations, but those didn't involve her, nor did they add to any records. "So, since I can't win all my nominations, you'll comfort me when I lose?" A soft, suggestive smile played across her face.

"You remember I'm two months pregnant, right?" Tori asked her wife. "The hormones have kicked in, HARD. That means if I'm not barfing, I'm gonna be needing your 'comfort.' Maybe twice tonight, if we can get you away from the after parties fast enough."

Jade was about to reply when her phone beeped. It was a major breech of educate for her phone to be on during the show, but in this time before they began, she could have it on. "Whats up?' She asked over the Walkie-Talkie app.

"Daisy here, wondering if we get a visit before the show." The girl sounded sure of herself. "I have your brother here, and he wants to know why we're in the fucking bleacher seats?"

"I couldn't get ten extra tickets for inside." The goth replied. "But I'm gonna make sure to hit the Hollywood Arts after party before we head in."

The so called main people of that generation, now seniors, had been given the rare opportunity to be there that night. Even the so called "Bleacher seating", located outside the theater, often had to be arranged months in advance. But Jade promised the kids they could attend, so she'd pulled strings. 'If daisy had just wanted two tickets, I could have gotten them inside.' She mused, looking over to where Trina and Thomas were seated for this magic night. Cat was also invited, having helped with the costumes for "Seeking", but had chosen to watch from home, watching one of the few live telecasts of a modern awards show. Instead, the now happy redhead volunteered to watch Trina's brood.

Cat and Robbie's lives had improved dramatically over the last two years. Rob was now a hit online, making enough to support his family, all the while making more money doing other projects in addition to his on line show. One project was as a writer for a show Jade produced and Thomas ran. Robbie's contributions helped keep it fresh and funny, something the niche show needed to stay relevant, since it's whole job was to reintroduce the youth of today to classic movies and shows. With just enough of a following, that show called "The birth of a plot" was a film makers dream.

Contrarily, Cat's design company never hit it big. In addition to costuming, for which she did make enough, she made special, made to order dresses for awards shows and the like. Jade had worn her stuff to every televised or press covered event she'd been to for the last year and a half. Instead of making the petite girl in demand, it gave Jade a strange mystic, since she had a fashion designer who understood her look and could adapt it to the events. Tonight Tori was also decked out in one of Cat's designs, and while everyone admired the look, it didn't make them any more interested in hiring her to make them a dress. After all, the big names often dressed celebrities for free, just to be seen on the red carpet.

Since the Shapiro's were doing better now, definitely upper middle class, they could afford such things as the occasional night out, or to go on vacation to Jade's place in Hawaii. (Jade lost a bet with Meredith, and wound up buying a place next to Sinjins tropical vacation home. Her revenge was being willing to let just about anyone of her friends or family use it, provided they arrange things in advance. Meredith loved the idea, going so far as to lend the Van Cleef home to Trina's family while Jade was letting David and Holly use her place.) But Cat was still frugal, often complaining about how expensive it was to get a kid through collage these days.

"And their going." Cat had insisted. "All three are getting an education." The reason she'd said three was Cat had decided to be pregnant with Tori, but missed guessed the dates, and was now in her second trimester.

Beyond their friends and family near by, there was the friends who'd spread out across the country. Tori loved the new additions, like Angie, and Trish, and especially Sally. It became the Latina's goal to stay in contact with all of them, visiting as often as she could. The singer turned teacher had even timed her and Jade's marriage for the winter carnival in Canon city, inviting their friends and family to attend the magic of the season. With a couple of rented houses, as well as Sinjin providing rooms for people, they had enough room for everyone. Cat made the gowns.

Tori bought her condo in a nice building in New york, next to where Andre was able to buy his, so they could be neighbors. Tori loved the idea that she was just next door to her best friend in the world, even if it was only on the rare occasion she'd be in New york for business or pleasure.

The gang would get together each summer, visiting and remembering. Beck loved hearing the stories about everything, but always topped everyone else with his about living in his mountain paradise. Andre, for his part, just loved being back in contact with the gang. Secretly, he'd worked with Jade on the music for her second Broadway Musical, "Not all Monsters". It was her goal to get him that last bit of money he needed to get his condo, so she wrote a horror comedy about monster hunters who were actually the monsters, only on humanities side. While it didn't win her any awards, it was making it's way towards Broadway, music by Andre Harris, winning fans and critics to it's side.

Then their was little Cashmere Van Cleef, Sinjin and Meredith's daughter. Tori made the decision to carry as soon as she saw the little bundle of joy. Despite the girl having the attitude of a crawling engine of destruction, Tori loved ever moment she spent around the child, often cuddling or playing with the pre-toddler Cashmere while Jade and Meredith went over the story they would be telling in Jade's first successful Television series. That show was in the middle of it's second season, while being renewed for the next two. Apparently it's darker look at the underbelly of the entertainment business, all sexy and painful, was appealing to a broad audience. Jade just worried about how happy Meredith was to offer her child's used clothing to them, often smiling and saying how cute the girl would look in this or that.

Of course, the West compound now boasted a large guest home slash home office. Jade had found the home theater in the second house priceless both for watching the dailies, and as a good place to see what editing she'd want to do. Overall, the home had been invaluable as a refuge during the various fights and misunderstandings she'd had with Tori, her father, or any member of her extended family. The biggest downside, beyond the taxes she now paid for all this property, was having over a dozen bedrooms, two pools, three hot tubs, and multiple kitchens opened her up to playing host to so many events.

The second home had also made it possible for her to continue to reconnect with her father. She'd hosted Junior while her parents went on a business trip, allowing her to have some brother slash sister moments while giving him his privacy. Bonding with Mikey was a special memory, only marred by catching Cory playing in the third jacuzzi with the Amanda, who to Jade's annoyance lived to teach history. 'How can anyone get it on while being lectured on the daily living conditions of reassurance peasants.' Jade once again wondered. But it seemed to work for Cory, who needed an accomplished woman to complete him. Amanda was very accomplished at her area's of interest, and the two were talking settling down.

The second home also allowed her to host a truly sprawling Thanksgiving meal. Between her various families, Tori's family, friends, extended families, Cory and Devin's dates, Devin's parents down from Oakland, and various studio executives and other who only dropped by, the two houses with their huge combined yard still felt packed. Despite the chaos and confusion, it was one of the best memories the goth had ever had. Part of the reason was it was where she'd proposed to Tori. 'Had to check the film to be sure she'd said yes, what with everyone encouraging her to. Still don't know who the wise guy who kept yelling "wait for a better offer" was.' The memories gave her a deep sense of warmth, filling her in places she used to be unaware were empty. 'I'm not alone.' She thought, glancing at the woman next to her. The woman carrying her own impending engine of destruction...

"And the winner for best original screenplay is…. Seeking!" The words brought Jade out of her thoughts and memories. Tori pulled at her, trying to will the girl out of her chair and up onto the podium.

Jade found herself once again looking out at the crowd of her peers, the Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences. "You won't believe the number of people I have to thank for this one." She opened. "But I'll start with thanking my beautiful wife, who married me despite knowing me since high school. Then, there's the other friends I'd made and lost along the way, who were kind enough to come back into my life. They know who they are. Also, a big shout out to my family, both original and surrogate. Again, they know what that means. They're all the ones who helped me when I lived this drama, the one I added to and spun for the movie that you thought was particularly well written. So I'm thanking my fans, and the one's who paid to see it. Thanks you all, Because without you, I would be talking to myself..." She watched the crowd as they applauded. "Still have time? I had another movie nominated, and I think I could..." The music played her off, and she walked back stage to drop off the prop award and return to her wife.

'Amazing how easy it is to have fun with this show when you don't make it the center of your life.' She thought, waving at a fan as she passed. 'But this is what I do to give be, to heal, and to express myself. It's not the center of my world. No, thats the people I know, who I love, and who love me, hate me, or just know me. Their the ones looking out for me when this fails. Their my reason, the thing that gives life meaning.…'

:}

Well? What did you think? I'm waiting.


End file.
